New Beginnings
by octgreenfrog
Summary: It has been 3 years since the Final Battle and Harry, Ron and Hermione still have not had the closure they all need due to their actions of the war. HG/SS, AU. This is now complete.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

The sun was just peaking over the horizon in the town of Little Hangleton. The town was in ruins. The Riddle House was trashed; pieces of wood and glass were all over the ground. Grave Stones from the graveyard were smashed to pieces and nothing was left of the Gaunt House but ashes. Hermione waited is silence. Around her were the bodies of many witches and wizards, most of them dead., Professor Snape just apparated to Saint Mugos to get help. The final battle was over. Lord Voldemort was dead, they succeded.

Hermione looked over those around her. All of the Death Eaters were dead except Draco Malfoy, and Severus Snape who stood with the Order to defeat the others and Narcissa Malfoy who showed up to fight with the Death Eaters was not killed just knocked out cold, early on in the battle. Draco was knocked out cold with a spell his father hit him with for turning his back on them. Ron Weasley was unconscious; he was totured by Lucius right before Lupin killed him. Lupin and Tonks were both fine and were only injured a little. They were both going around checking for those still alive.

Mr. and Mrs Weasley were both dead along with Charlie, Bill, Fleur, Percy and Ginny. Ginny was one who made it through the battle with the death eaters but followed Harry inside the Riddle House when it was time for him to face Voldemort. Harry did not want anyone to follow him into the house, a lot of the people he cared about were already dead he did not want anyone else to die, but Ginny loved him to much to let him go alone. She was killed instantly by Wormtail. Harry then killed Wormtail and proceeded to Voldemort.

No one really knows what went on in there. Harry went into the house and then they heard a lot of noise and spells being cast. After a half of an hour Harry walked out clutching a dead Ginny in his hands. He only said "Wormtail" then said "it was over". Then he sat down with Ginny in his arms. Harry had not let go of the body since then. He just sat there holding her and crying. Others were also dead. Hagrid was killed by Bellatrix Lestrange, Mad-Eye Moody was killed by three masked Death Eaters, the list continued, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Neville Longbottom, Professor Flitwick, Professor Sprout, Luna Lovegood, Mundungus, and more, some who Hermione only knew by their face, other she did not know at all. They were all dead.

Hermione did not know what to do to help, so she just sat there. Once or twice she thought about going over to Harry but thought against it he seemed to want to be left alone. Then she thought about going over to Fred and George, who had collected all of their dead family and Ron and put them in the same place but she couldn't. She could not even look at them, because she was the reason their father Arthur Weasley was dead. He got caught in the middle of the killing curse she meant for Bellatrix Lestrange. She felt horrible for doing it; it was a mistake that she would have to live with for the rest of her life. She would also have to live with the fact that Ron saw her do it; she would also feel responsible for Ron's condition because he ran over to his dad and then Lucius saw the clear opportunity to make his move.

Hermione herself was not really that hurt. She had a few cuts from her fight with Narcissa Malfoy. She also had a few bruises for tripping over debris from everything that exploded or caught on fire. Her heart hurt more than the her body, she felt horrible for killing Mr. Weasley, she also felt sorry for Harry. He had to watch Ginny die and then had to fight Voldemort alone. She could not even imagine what must be going through his mind. She was worried most about him. What would he do now that evey thing he lived for and one of the main reason he wanted Voldemort dead was dead herself? Her heart went out the most to Fred and George, their parents were dead, their only sister was dead, their brothers and sister-in-law was also dead and no one really knew if Ron would make it. So Hermione sat there and waited for help, she just wanted that whole night to be over.


	2. Chapter 2: Back to Hogwarts

She was walking down a long, dark, deserted corridor; she saw the room she needed to get to it was at the end of the hall. She needed to get into the room and save her friends. They needed her help, she could here them screaming Hermione started to run towards the room but no matter how fast she ran she was not getting any closer. She had to find some one to help her get in there.

A door opened and a Healer walked out of it. The Healers face was covered and the Healer had a tray in its hands, its back to her. Hermione walked over to the person and touched it. "Excuse me but I need to get into that room up there my friends are in it and they need my help. Could you please help me?" She said in a panic.

The Healer did not turn around but spoke in a cold eerie voice. "Hermione you can't help you friends they are all dead. You killed them, just like you killed Mr. Weasley, my dad. Now it is time for me to kill you. You do not deserve to live."

Hermione let out a dry sob. "NO! I did not mean to kill him I'm so sorry. I did not mean to."

"You now will die Hermione!" The Healer turned around, she saw his face it was Ron. He raised his wand and said "Avada Kedavra." Hermione started to scream.

"Miss get up, you is alright, wake up, you at home." Hermione was being poked by Dobby. She got up; she was in her room at Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place. It was early; the sun was not shinning through the windows of her room. She was covered in sweat. The dream was horrible, but it always was. Every day for the past three years since the Final Battle she had them. The dreams were always at different places, the hospital, The Burrow, Hogwarts castle, even in Grimmauld Place, but they were always the same. She was alone walking following the screams of her friends, the person she always found said the same thing and it was always Ron and he always killed her.

"Thank you Dobby." She said.

"I was coming to wake you up miss, you have to get ready. You is leaving today for Hogwarts."

"Oh, thank you Dobby. Could you please tell them I will be ready shortly?" Hermione asked.

"Yes miss." He said then bowed out of the room.

Hermione walked over to the place where her clothing was laid out neatly she picked them up and left for the bathroom thinking about the past three years. She was in Saint Mungo's for two day after the battle was over. They just wanted to keep her to make sure she did not have any long term damage from the fight. She was let out with Lupin and Tonks. Harry, Fred, George, Professor Snape, and Professor McGonagall were all in there for five days. Draco Malfoy was in there for a month and Ron was still in there. His nervous system suffered extreme amounts of damage for the Cruciatus Curse, Lucius used on him. Over the past year he made some progress due to a new potion.

Hermione turned on the shower and walked into it. The warm water felt good washing over her body. She continued to think about the past three years. After Harry got out he opened up his home to everyone. He said the place was so big that there was enough room for everyone. Hermione automatically took him up on his offer. Her parents were killing by Voldemort early on in the battle (she remembered she received the news while she was still at Hogwarts in her seventh year). After that she could not go home. Tonks and Lupin were married right after Harry got out of the hospital, Harry was the best man at the wedding, and they now had the room Sirius stayed in. Fred also lived her with Angelina Johnson; they are soon to be married.

The thought of that brought a smile to Hermione's face along with a lot of sadness. Ron and she were going to be married after the Final Battle. He proposed to her at graduation. She was overjoyed she said yes as soon as he got down on bended knee. The thought brought tears to her eyes. She has not seen Ron since she left the hospital. On the day she was released she went to tell him good bye, as soon as she walked into his room he told her to get out. Harry gives her updates though. He visits Ron every Sunday along with Fred and George. George decided he did not want to live in the flat over their joke shop alone so he moved in with his wife Verity, so did Draco Malfoy. Harry and Draco shared a room at the hospital, they talked through a lot of their issues and he did no have a place to go. Harry offered him a room to stay in and he agreed.

Hermione got out of the shower and dried off. She pulled on her clothing and put some spells on her hair to control the mess. She looked at her reflection and smiled, she knew today was going to be a good day. She walked out of the bathroom and down the hall to her room. Hermione saw that the clock said it was eight, right on schedule. She went over to the night stand and grabbed her wand, over her outfit she put on her new robe she bought special for the occasion, she opened up her trunk and made sure everything was packed.

"_Locomotor Trunk_." She said pointing her wand at it, her trunk rose several inches off the floor. She grabbed Crookshanks cage and started down the stairs, using her wand to guide her trunk. Once she reached the landing she put her trunk with the other three, she saw Crookshanks and called him over to his cage. Then she continued down to the kitchen. As she walked in she saw that everyone was up.

Draco was the first one to notice her and he walked over and gave her a sweet kiss on the cheek, he then led her over to the large table. Harry was in deep conversation with Lupin talking about lesson plans; Fred and George were sitting together talking about their new joke shop merchandise. Since the war they have done very well with their joke shop. They not only had a business in Diagon Alley, they also had one in Hogsmeade and a mail order service. They had a very considerable amount of gold at Gringotts because of this. Verity, Tonks, and Angelina were all discussing Angelina and Fred's wedding that was this upcoming Christmas. Verity and Tonks were both expecting babies. Verity and George's first baby was due in February, and Tonks and Lupin were expecting their second child in November. They had a baby boy a year after the Final Battle; they named it Sirius James, after Lupin's two best friends. Harry was the baby's godfather and Hermione who has become great friends with Tonks was named godmother.

"Good morning Hermione." Lupin said, "Are you ready for today? Not nervous are you?" He asked.

"No not really, I am really excited about going back to Hogwarts. I have missed it a lot." She said.

"I still don't know what McGonagall was thinking when she made you three all teachers." George said pointing at Harry, Hermione and Draco.

"I don't know either, but I am not going to pass up the job as Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. I mean could you think of a better teacher then the 'Boy who Lived and Lived again'?" Harry said with a laugh.

"I could think of one. ME!" Said Draco, everyone laughed at this. Draco got the job of Transfiguration teacher.

At the end of the last term all three of them told the Headmistress that they would like to be considered for teaching posts. After the war it was hard to find good teachers, they would get a teacher only for a year then they would leave. In July Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape arrived at Grimmauld Place and said they had a few job openings: Defense Against the Dark Arts, Care for Magical Creatures, Transfigurations, Divinations, Charms and Herbology. Harry got the first choice and of course he picked DADA, Hermione got to choose next and she sought out Charms, then Draco picked Transfigurations. Professor McGonagall also asked to see if anyone else would like a job. Lupin who was working as an Auror was not getting that many jobs since the war decided on taking over Care for Magical Creatures. All four of them were supposed to leave at ten to apparate to Hogsmeade, so they could get settled in before the start of the new term feast.

"You should eat, you need energy today." Dobby said pushing plates full of eggs, sausage and toast. Dobby had been working for Harry since he opened up his house to his friends. Kretcher died around the time of the war so there was no house elf to look after the place. Once Dobby heard of this he came to call on Harry. Harry accepted Dobby and also Winky to come work in his house and he paid them 10 Galleons a month, Sundays off and they had their own room where they had their own little family; a set of twins that were a year and a half old. They were named Lily and Albus. The twins loved to play around with little Sirius.

Tonks was giving Lupin a lecture she gave him yesterday at lunch and last night at dinner "Now Remus you promised to send daily owls, and to come home every weekend. Minerva already said we can come visit you on Wednesdays, so we will see you then."

"Remus it is time for us to get going, it's five to ten." Draco said looking down at his watch. Harry led them to the hall. Fred and George were going to apparate with them so they could get to work.

"By everyone, see you at Christmas. Keep in touch." Draco said coolly with a small wave.

"I will be checking in on Sundays as soon as I get done seeing Ron. Dobby keep the house running good, if you need anything pop into Hogwarts. I will see you all soon. Like Draco said keep in touch and Tonks if Sirius does anything cute be sure to tell me." Harry said giving little Sirius a kiss on the forehead.

"I will be here on the weekends. Love you Tonks and you too little fellow." Lupin said kissing his son and wife.

"I will be here when I can. Keep me posted on the wedding Angelina, Tonks take it easy, and Verity if you need to talk you know how to reach me. Make sure you send me daily owls. Oh I will miss all of you." Hermione said hugging all three of the girls.

Lupin did something with his wand and all four of their trunks, Crookshanks, Hedwig and Draco's Owl disappeared. Then in one swift motion they were all on their way to Hogwarts.


	3. Chapter 3: Your Late

They apparated just outside of Three Broomsticks. Bidding good bye to Fred and George, the four of them headed off to Hogwarts. each of them controlling their trunks with their wands.

"Feels good to be back." Harry said thinking out loud.

"I agree with you Harry, It is almost like old times." Hermione said, and then she went silent. Harry put an arm around her shoulder; he knew she was thinking about Ron.

"Wonder what the students are going to be like this year?" Lupin said.

"Isn't that Creevy boy in his last year Harry? You know the one who had the brother that was obsessed with you; he took all of those pictures of you. The brother joined us while we were in our fourth year." Draco asked him as Hermione broke the hold.

"Yes Dennis Creevey. I got an owl from his brother Colin the one you say was obsessed with me. He said Dennis is excited to have me for a teacher this year." Harry responded as they walked onto Hogwarts grounds. The castle looked so warm and inviting. He remembered back to the first time he saw the castle when he was in the boat. This was his home for the longest time; this was the place where he was the happiest. He started to wonder what it would be like if Ron was at his side instead of Draco. What would it be like if the three of them were all going to be teachers there? How much fun they would be having? He really missed Ron and decided that he would write him tonight after the feast was over.

Harry did not realize they stopped until he ran into Draco. "Oh, sorry" he mumbled, and then he noticed what they all were looking at. It was the memory yard where they buried everyone after the war. All four of them walked over to it. It was a wonderful place, there were gravestones for those who were buried there and then there was memorial place to all of the Heroes of the war. The markers were all in a circle and in the middle sat a few benches to sit on. Flowers of every color were bloomed and it looked beautiful. The last time anyone of them were there it was about a week after they buried all of them. They were all emotional wrecks then and when the four of them sat Harry knew the emotions were running high. He sat on the bench closet to the memorial, his parents were on it so was Sirius. He just sat there and thought about them.

()

Professor Lupin watched the three young people sit there. He could see the sorrow in their faces. He remembered how hard McGonagall, Snape and himself fought to get the Board of Governors to allow this grave yard. They said it was 'not proper to have a grave yard on the school grounds', but Minerva stood firm. She told them that, 'the people who lost their lives in that war did it to save the lives of their family and friends, and it would be an insult to their memory not to have something at Hogwarts to remember them and their sacrifices'. After a few weeks of debating they agreed.

()

Hermione sat there on the stone. She had her back turned to the plot where the Weasley's were at. Her haunting dreams came back she could hear the screams of her friends. The happiness in her drained out. She knew that it was an accident and there was nothing she could do to change it. She remembered the conversation she had with Fred and George after she left the hospital. She explained what happened and how sorry she was for it. They understood, they said it was dark and everyone was in everyone else way it was a simple mistake. The twins even went to Ron and tried to get him to understand, but he just kicked them out of the room also.

She could not stand to be there anyone more. "Guys," she said in a small voice, "I think I am going up to the castle, you can take your time." Without waiting for them to respond she walked out of the garden and over to her trunk. She cast the spell and picked up Crookshanks cage and went off to the castle. She should not have gone into the garden in the first place, it was stupid. She should have just kept on walking but she didn't. Harry walked in it first then Lupin then Draco, she followed them. She continued up the walk and was soon at the steps, she turned around to see if the boys were there yet, but they were no where in sight. She did not have to wait for them she was a big girl. She opened up the doors and walked in, the castle look the same as it did when she left.

Hermione put her trunk down on the floor along with Crookshanks, she just wanted to walk around. She laid her traveling cloak on her trunk and headed off to the Great Hall. When she pushed the door open and went in. I looked just the same; the ceiling was a bright blue, with a sun high in the sky. She walked over to the Griffindor table and sat down in her favorite spot. This was their spot, Ron and hers. They sat there at every meal time and this was the spot where he proposed to her. Without being to hold the emotions in any longer she put her head down and cried.

()

Severus was walking down the steps when he first saw the trunk at the bottom of the steps and the cat cage on to of it. He knew in an instantly that it was Hermione's things. "So they were there" he thought out loud. Minerva sent him down to see if they had arrived yet. They were supposed to check in with her by ten thirty and it was eleven and they had not checked in. If Mrs. Granger was there then the rest must be around, then he realized that they were probably at the garden. He went over to her trunk and let Crookshanks out of his cage, the cat looked relieved to be out and then he walked off. Severus was just about to yell for her when he heard a muffled crying coming from the Great Hall.

He bewitched her things to go straight to the room she had and he went off to the great hall, he did not know who was in there with her instead he went to the door that was behind the staff table and silently creep in. He saw her sitting at her old house her head was in her arms, but her sobs were still loud. He did not want her to think he was invading her space, so he went over to the tapestry and stood behind it. He would wait there until someone came in to get her.

He watched her pull out her wand and made a tissue appear out of thin air. He noticed that even though her eyes were puffy form her crying, she still looked wonderfully pretty. She had turned out to be very good looking. Her hair was no longer bushy, but nice and sleek tied back in a knot. Her brown eyes were vibrant but he could see the pain she was hiding behind them and the shadows under them gave him the impression that she was not getting enough sleep at night. She looked stunning in her robes they were pale blue it reminded him of how she looked at the Yule Ball, he remembered it clearly she looked amazing on the arm of that idiot Krum.

He noticed that she seemed to be getting ready to walk out; he walked away from out of his hiding place and went out the side door. He walked briskly back to the spot where her trunk was and waited casually for her to come out. When the door opened up his heart started to beat slightly.

()

"Oh, Hello Professor Snape." She said as she touched her face. "How long were you there?" She asked.

"Miss. Granger I was coming down to find you. Well not just you..." He said quickly "Professor McGonagall sent me down to see if you lot have arrived yet. You were to check in at ten thirty and it is now close to eleven thirty." He said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. "When I reached the bottom of the steps I saw your trunk and you cat, he was meowing so I let him out and I sent your things up to your room they were in the way."

"First thank you and second I am sorry, we got her on time but we stopped at the garden, they should..." Hermione was cut off by the doors opening. In stepped Harry, Draco, Lupin, and Parvati Patil.

"About time you get here you were all supposed to check in at ten thirty. Professor McGonagall has been waiting I suggest you go to her office right now and apologize then proceed to you room and unpack." Severus said that then left of to the dungeons.

Hermione was shocked to see Severus there, she had not seen him since he came with Professor McGonagall at then end of July. Ever since the war had ended and he stood along with them. He was the one that tipped them off about Voldemort being at his fathers place. The order got all of their members together and went to fight him. She remembered how sweet he was when he got back with help. He walked passed everyone and went to her to see if she was all right.

"Hello Parvati." Hermione said. "It is nice to see you again, you must be teaching her also. What position?"

"Parvati is taking up the post of Divination." Harry answered for her.

"Professor McGonagall came to my house at the beginning of August and said she had a position opened up at Hogwarts for me. I asked her what it was and she said that it was Divination; she then continued to say that since I scored high on my N.E.W.T.'s that she would love to have me aboard. I was working at Gringotts but I did not like the goblins that much so I said yes." She replied.

"We asked her if she had any positions for us open at the end of last semester. She came by with a whole list. I guess the only position that we don't know who is teaching it, is Herbology?" Hermione said. "Do you have any clue who it might be?"

"No I asked if she had any other positions open, she said no."

"You guys I don't mean to butt in but it is noon. We still have to unpack and get settled in. I think we should go and check in." Lupin said.

"I agree with you." Harry said. He grabbed his things and started up the main steps to the corridor on the seventh floor. Parvati and Lupin followed, Draco did not move he was looking at her with a worried face.

"Hermione, are you all right?" He asked

"Yes I am fine." She said and started up the steps.

()

Draco followed Hermione up the steps. He was worried about her; he knew she was not getting any sleep at night. Every so often when he could not sleep at night he would hear her screaming 'NO RON NO' in her sleep. It was worse right after he move in but since then she has calmed down some. One time he went in her room to get something and saw that she had empty bottles of a strong sleeping potion; she must have brewed her self. When they accepted the jobs he hoped being at Hogwarts would help her some but the expression on her face when she left the garden and when they entered the castle he could of sworn that she had been crying, maybe being back her would only cause her more pain.

He continued to walk up the steps to the Headmistress office. There was one thing he did not like though and that was the look Snape had on his face when they walked into the castle. The way he looked at Hermione made him feel jealous. Draco remembered the look in Snape's eyes in their seventh year in potions. How they gleamed when he looked at her. Draco thought nothing of it at the time, he loathed Hermione back then, but he could tell what Snape was thinking. He just wondered how long until Hermione noticed it. All he knew was he was going to be keeping an eye on Snape.

()

"Minerva, they should be coming soon, I just saw them and Miss. Patil has also arrived. Any word from Miss. Abbott?" Severus said entering the headmistress's office.

"Yes, she said she would be arriving aboard the Hogwarts Express tonight. It would be hard for her to apparate with her things and those of her young daughter."

"Minerva, are you sure about this? Most of the teachers you have teaching this year are young."

"Severus at the end of last term you were more than willing to give these young people a chance. They can't be as bad as some of the teacher we have had in the past two years. With me hiring them we can open up some of the class we had to close because of the war." Minerva stated. "You know we have not had Care for Magical Creatures and Divination's for two years. Now we can get them back up and running. We were able to accept more first years this term than in the last two years."

"Severus, Minerva, has mad good choices, they are ready and Hermione and Harry need to move on with their lives. This is the first step to helping them heal. They need this." Albus Dumbledore said from his photograph on the wall.

"Ok Professor." Severus said.

()

Hermione caught up with Harry, Lupin and Parvati who collected in front of the gargoyle that lead up to Professor McGonagall's office.

"Does anyone know the password?" Harry asked them.

"Lucky for you Professor McGonagall sent it to me." Hermione said. "Chocolate Frog." The gargoyle sprang to life, and reveled the stairway to the door. They guys and Parvati left their trunks in the corridor. Hermione led the way, when she got to the door she knocked.

"Come in." Professor McGonagall said, Hermione opened the door and walked into the office. She felt a little weak in the knees. The last time she was in this office she heard her parents were killed. Hermione noticed Professor Snape glance at her. Lupin was the last in and he closed the door.

"I was getting worried about you, thought maybe you got lost." McGonagall said.

"Sorry Professor." They all said in unison.

"Now that you are here sit, I want to have a few words with you. Please sit." She said they did. "First I must remind you all that you are now teachers, that means you are responsible for the students you have and you are also responsible to make sure they learn what they need to pass their exams, O.W.L.'s, and N.E.W.T.'s. Next this is for a trial year, you will kind of be inspected at the end of they year if everything turns out for the better then you can come back next year if you wish.

Last I have made you four..." She said pointing to Hermione, Harry, Draco and Parvati head of houses. Since the deaths of Professor Flitwick and Professor Sprout we have not had head of houses for Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, and both Professor Snape and I have decided that we are each going to have a lot on our plates this year so we pass the torch to you. Draco since you are from Slytherin, you are the new head of house. Now here is my problem all three of you are from Gryffindor, I had to decide where to put you. I only ask that you do not hold this against me. Harry I believe you belong in Gryffindor, Hermione you are taking over charms so it is fitting for you to be the head of Ravenclaw, Parvati that leaves you with Hufflepuff.

"Now for your sleeping arrangements, Draco you are the new Transfiguration's teacher so you classroom is on the third floor and you office and sleeping area is on the second floor. Lupin you will teach Care for Magical Creature's out side and if needed in classroom 11 on the main floor, your sleeping area is the classroom right across the from the staff room also on the main floor. It is a large room big enough for your family when Nymphadora comes to visit. Harry you know where the Defense Against the Dark Arts office is and you know where you will be sleeping. Hermione you know where the Charms room is on the third floor and your sleeping chambers is on this floor across from the Room of Requirement. Parvati your classroom is of course in the North Tower. The clock says it is one o'clock, I believe you should go get settled in. I expect you all to be in the Great Hall at eight p.m., Professor Lupin you are to go down to the train station at quarter to eight." They knew the meeting was over and they went over to the door. Hermione was the first one out; she led them down the stairs and into the corridor.

"Well guys I am going to go to my room, I have a few owls to send, I will see you all later at the feast." Harry said and he started down the hall.

"Same with me guys, I need to check in with Tonks." Lupin said rolling his eyes.

"Draco why don't you follow them, I will see you later." Hermione said, before he could offer to walk her to her room.

"Ok see you later." He said and followed the other two down the hall. Hermione felt a little awkward standing alone in the hall with Parvati. Hermione had not seen her since the end of their seventh year.

Hermione did not want to be rude so she said, "Parvati how have you been?" Hermione started to walk down the hall Parvati at her side.

"Good, I guess, I have been busy working at Gringotts, me and my sister got a flat in London after the war was over. She now works at Saint. Mungo's on the forth floor." Parvait must have known she hit a sore spot because she stopped talking. "I am this way, see you at the feast." Hermione nodded her head and just kept on walking to her room.


	4. Chapter 4: Draco's Jealously

Hermione was in her room, she was surprised by the size of it. The room was just like an apartment, she had a nice sized kitchen, a den area that was stuffed books (some of them her own, others that were there), there was a main room that had a seating area that had room to entertain people, it also had a nice sleeping area that had a large bed in the middle of it and off of the bedroom was her bathroom. She had all of her things unpacked within an hour. Hermione decided now would be a good time to sit down and go over her lesson plans. She was just about to sit when someone knocked on her door. She walked over to the main door and asked who was there.

"Hermione it is me Draco, may I come in." Hermione heaved a deep sigh and opened up the door. Draco was standing there with a smile on his face. His eyes sparkled when he looked at her. She remembered how it felt to get lost in them. She did like Draco it's surprising how time had changed she never thought she would be with him. It was just too crazy.

"Hi Draco, all settled in I see." She said beckoning him inside.

"Just thought I would stop by and see if you fancied a walk to Hogsmeade for a drink in Three Broomsticks, Remus, Harry and Parvati agreed already and they said they would meat us in the entrance hall." Draco stated.

"Sure."

"You don't have to wear your robe we are not." He said kindly. He grabbed her hand and led her out the door and down to the entrance hall. "You brightened up that room a lot with all of the flowers." He said trying to get her to talk.

Hermione saw the way it was going and said. "I just like the way they look in the room. So whose idea was this little drink?"

"Well really it was Professor McGonagall idea. I caught her on her way to the kitchens as I was coming up from the dungeons, she said that it would be a good treat she said she was going to join us." Draco said.

"Is anyone else coming with us?" Hermione asked as they got to the top of the main steps.

"I believe that Severus will be joining us." Draco said with a hint of sarcasm.

Hermione did not know why but the thought of Severus joining them for a drink made her heart beat increases a little.

()

Severus was standing in the entrance hall with his ex-students; Professor McGonagall was at his side. He did not know why he agreed to go out with them for a drink but Minerva asked him and he said yes. He was just about to ask where Draco and Hermione was he saw them at the top of the steps. Hermione was laughing and holding Draco's hand. He did not like them together at all, she was too good for him, and what could she possible see in him.

"Well since we are all here I think we could get going, there is still many thing s that need to be done before tonight." He said. Harry opened the door and led them out. Severus noticed that he was talking kindly to Miss. Patil, he was in the process of telling her about her house elf family. Lupin was talking to Minerva about little Sirius and how he hoped the next baby would be a little girl. Draco and Hermione were not talking at all but were walking close together and he noticed that Draco had a tight hand on Hermione's waist.

Hogsmeade was full of people shopping and talking on the streets. I was such a great day, the sun was bright in the sky and the sky was a clear bright blue. He did not notice that they were at Three Broomsticks already. Harry leads them over to a circular table that sat eight people. He noticed how Draco pushed Hermion between himself and Harry. Severus took his seat across the table. Madam Rosemerta came over quickly and got the drink orders. "I will have a firewiskey." He said quickly. Harry, Lupin and Draco all ordered the same and Hermione and Minerva both ordered Madam Rosemert's finest oak-matured mead. She brought the drinks back quickly and the conversation turned to the upcoming school term. Severus was not in the mood to talk so he just sat and listened to the others. His mind turned to Hermione fast.

()

Hermione sat there and listened she joined in occasional but really did not want to talk. She should not of came with them she still had lesson plans to go over she wanted tomorrow to be perfect. It was her first day of teaching it had to be. She noticed that Draco was acting strange. The whole time they sat there he kept his arm tight around her; he also kept staring at Snape. It was a look of loathing and she wondered why. Last time she knew they were still good chums. Hermione once or twice thought Snape was looking at her but when she would look at him he would look away and talk to Professor McGonagall. Her mind started to drift.

She was snapped back into the real world when she felt Draco shaking her shoulder. "Sorry thinking, what do you need? She asked.

"I was asking you Miss. Granger if you would like to bring in the first years and the sorting hat? I cannot do it and I was going to ask you in my office but I forgot." Professor McGonagall asked her.

"Sure I can I just need the sorting hat and the list of students." She replied.

"Good then it is settled. I think we better get back to the castle. It is six and I believe we all need to get ready." Professor McGonagall said.

"Draco you go ahead I just need to use the bathroom, I will be up shortly." Hermione said to him when she noticed that he was reaching to pull her up. She did not have to use the bathroom but she mad up the excuse because she did not want him attached to her. It seemed to her since they got to the castle he has been guarding her like she would break. She did not like it at all, if it continued she would have to break this up.

Draco seemed to want to wait for her but she turned and walked towards the bathroom. She waited a few moments and walked back out. She went up to the counter and ordered a butterbeer to go. She paid Madam Rosemerta and walked out the door right into man. Her butterbeer fell to the ground and smashed to pieces, she looked up to see who she ran into.

()

Severus did not like the way Draco was acting, and he knew why Draco was acting that way. When they got up to leave Severus decided he did not want to walk back with him. He knew sooner or later Draco would corner him and tell him to stay away from Hermione. Draco knew what was going on there even if the others did not. Severus was the first one out the door and when Harry got out there he told he needed to get some new quills, he kindly asked Harry to relay the message and he went to the store.

On his way up the road he saw Hermione at the counter ordering a butterbeer. He decided that he would go in to and ask to see if she would care to walk back with him. He was getting ready to walk in when she opened up the door and ran into him knocking him down. He was first on his feet and lent a hand to help her up.

"Professor! I am so sorry; I was not watching where I was going." She said accepting his hand to help her up. "May I ask what you are still doing here? I thought you went back up with the others."

"I was just going to ask you the same thing. I saw you sitting at the bar I was going to come in and ask you what you were doing and was going to see if you would want to walk back up to the castle with me? I had to stop and get a new quill." He said holding up the bag.

"I just had to... well, to be truthful I did not feel like walking back with everyone, Draco is being a little overprotective lately. It gets a bit annoying." Severus did not know why she told him that, but he liked how it sounded. She looked a bit embarrassed by it so he quickly said.

"I noticed that. Do you have any clue why?" He asked he really wanted her to feel comfortable with him. It was the first step. Be the friend. Trouble had already hit paradise, he would be the friend she needed now, the friend she needed to talk to. Then it would all fall into place.

"I think it might be just being back here, you know." She said as they started walking back up the road. "I don't like being treated that way; I believe I will have to talk to him about it." She continued, the sun was starting to fall and a breeze was picking up. Hermione rubbed her shoulders.

"Cold?" Severus asked.

"Just a little." She replied. Severus unattached his cloak and gave it to her.

"Here Miss. Granger." He said giving it to her. She tried to push it back so he threw it over her shoulders. They continued up the road.

()

Draco paced up and down the entrance hall. It was late almost seven thirty, where was Hermione at, and he knew for a fact Severus was not back yet. He would kill Snape if he was with her. He was going to tell him to stay away from her. He was just about to go get her when the entrance doors opened up and Hermione and Severus strolled into the room. She was laughing so hard tears were in her eyes. Draco also noticed that Snape's cloak was on Hermione. Jealously and anger flowed thought his body, forgetting all about his wand he went after Snape. Severus was not expecting it so Draco through one hard swing and knocked him square in the jaw. Severus seemed not to want to fight so he pulled out his wand.

"Draco you are being ridiculous, you don't want to fight. You either back off or you will regret it." He said firmly. Draco would not hear of it so he took another swing. Severus started to punch back his wand laid forgotten on the floor.

"Both of you stop it." Harry said running to break it up. "Remus you grab Severus, I will take Draco." It was over in a second. Harry pulled back Draco and Remus did the same to Snape. Both men were panting.

()

Harry had a feeling something was going to happen, he knew that Hermione was trying to avoid Draco at Three Broomsticks and he also noticed the way Severus was starring at Hermione and vice versa. He knew the attraction was there during their last year of school. He remembered the look of disgust on his face when Ron proposed to her. Harry was no idiot.

He knew Snape's lame excuse of needing quills was just so he could walk with Hermione. He knew Snape thought Hermione would stay behind. So he has been waiting on the landing waiting for Hermione to come in because when he did he knew there would be a fight. When Remus came by the landing at seven thirty he asked him to linger and sure enough there was a fright and Remus and he came running down the stairs to break it up.

"You two should know better then that, you are both teachers and you are acting like first years. Severus you need to get ready teachers will be coming down soon and you better wash that blood off your face. Minerva would not like it if she saw you like this. Hermione you need to get ready and Draco you go to the Great Hall right now, I will be there in a minute." Harry said forcefully they all listened to him and went their separate ways. Harry followed Draco into the Great Hall.

It was decorated in its same magnificent way. There were thousands of candles floating in midair over the four long house tables. The tables themselves were covered in the golden goblets and plates already for the feast that would be happening in a short time. Draco was at the staff table on the right side about half way between the headmistresses chair and the one at the end. Harry noticed that Parvati was already there sitting in robes of pale pink. When she saw Harry she waved him over. He walked over to her.

"Looks like you are sitting by me." She said with a smile and pointed to the little name card that sat on his plate.

"That is how it looks I will be just a moment, I have to have a little chat with Draco." He said and walked over to him. Harry saw his face still had a sour glare on it. Harry sat down.

"What went on out there Draco? You should know better than that. You can not be that jealous mate or she will break it off with you before you can even say..." Harry did not have a chance to finish Professor McGonagall came over to ask Harry a question.

"Harry, I have a favor to ask of you. Hanna Abbott is arriving on the Hogwarts Express with her young daughter. She is in the front which means she will be one of the first off. I left a note with her that someone will be waiting for her to bring her on up. There is a carriage out front to get her, could you please pick her up. Oh and by the way I would like it if you would sit by Draco tonight, Hermione will have you spot." She stated.

"Of course Professor." Harry said as he left.

()

Hermione did not want to go down to the Great Hall for the feast but she knew she had to. She went up to her room and put on her new dress robe, then she fixed her hair and put on a little makeup. She could not believe how Draco had acted it was barbaric. " SO WHAT!" she kept on saying to herself she was laughing with Professor Snape, she was having some fun, the last time she checked he was not her father. When she thought she looked good enough she started down to the Great Hall. On her way down she saw Professor McGonagall and she stopped her.

"Hermione her is the list of the new students. The sorting hat is waiting in the small chamber." She said giving her the roll of parchment.

"Er… Professor I really don't want to sit by Draco tonight is there any chance you can trade my spot with Harry's if it is ok?" She asked.

"Of course Miss. Granger." She said and then left. Hermione continued down to the small chamber, when she realized that she would be sitting by Professor Snape, a smile curled on her face.

()

Severus entered the Great Hall just as the past students were arriving and sitting at their House Tables. He noticed that all of the teachers were there expect for Hermione who would be bring in the new students. To his surprise he saw that Harry was sitting next to Draco, instead of sitting next to him, he wondered why. He also saw the disappointed look on Miss. Patil' s face, no doubt she was hoping that Harry was going to be sitting next to her. It was then he realized that Hermione must be sitting next to him since her spot was taking by Harry. He walked over to his face with a clear grin on his face.

He seemed to be the last teacher to arrive. Minerva of course was in the middle, then on the far right side in the first seat (his old one) was Professor Harrison the witch that was appointed to the position of Ancient Ruins teacher three years ago, next to her was Professor MacGregor the wizard that taught Muggle Studies, after that was Lupin, then Parvati, the empty place that belonged to Hermione, then his spot. On the left side of Minerva was Hanna Abbott who was going to be the new teacher of Herbology and right next to her was her young daughter Alice who was a few years old, Harry was next to her talking to Draco, Then there was Professor Vector, Professor Sinistra, and Madam Hooch. The door opened up and Hermione walked into the Hall with 44 new students, the Sorting Hat in one hand the roll of parchment in the other.

She walked up to the top of the hall right in front of the staff table and put the stool with the hat down. She stepped aside and the brim of the hat opened up to talk, the whole hall got silent.

_"When times were old this Noble school was built new  
__by four of the brightest and bravest teachers  
__the world ever knew.  
__There was Salazar Slytherin of ancestry true,  
__Helga Hufflepuff who was a hard worker through-in-through.  
__Then there was Rowena Ravenclaw who was the smartest by far,  
__and Godric Gryffindor who was bold an brave.  
__Once the school was finished a problem occurred,  
__what students would they allow and what ones they would turn away.  
__For each teacher had their own they adored.  
__Grodric Gryffindor got a brilliant idea  
__and off his head I came.  
__For in me they put a brain.  
__They decided that I would put you where you belong.  
__In Ravenclaw you will go  
__if you are as clever as they come.  
__Slytherin will get you  
__if you are pure-blood and crave power.  
__If you are Brave and Bold,  
__then into Gryffindor you go.  
__Then for those of you who are special and don't fit  
__Hufflepuff will welcome you and teach you all the same.  
__Now if you will come sit on this stool  
__then place me upon you head,  
__I will turn you brain inside and out  
__put you where you belong.  
__Let the sorting begin."_

At these last words the hall exploded with applause and Hermione started to read the names of the list. Each student in turn took their seats and when finished Hermione to the hat back out of the hall. Severus watched her come in through the side door and sit next to him. Then Professor McGonagall got up and said "Let the feast begin." Food magically appeared on their plates. Severus only ate a little bit but listened closely to the conversation around him. Everyone was talking to various people and all of the students look happy. Hermione on the other hand look upset and sat starring at her food. He wished he knew what to say. He finally settled with.

"Miss. Granger, I am sorry if I cause any problems with you and Draco, it was not my intentions." He said to her even though to be a lie.

"That is aright Professor. I was not your fault. I am sorry about you lip, his actions were uncalled for." She said.

"Miss. Granger it is not you fault he acted that way, he has his own mind." With that said they started a light conversation over the new students.

()

Minerva looked around, everyone seemed happy. She was so glad that the school was back in progress. Albus would love to see this right now. When everyone seemed to be finished and the last bit of food disappeared off their plates she got up to make her announcements.

"Attention everyone please. I would first like to welcome all of our new students to Hogwarts and to all of the old students welcome back. I am glad that the school is getting back on his feet. I would like to advise the new students that the Forest on the grounds is forbidden unless you are there with a teacher. Also Filch the caretaker has asked me to remind you that magic is not allowed in the halls between classes and on his door is a complete list of all things that are not allowed within Hogwarts.

"Now with a bit of more exciting news we have a few near teachers this year on the staff, maybe they will be here longer that a year. First Hanna Abbott has kindly accepted the job as Herbology teacher." Hanna stood up for a split second and then sat back down. "Parvati Patil will be the new Divination teacher, and will also be the new head of house for Hufflepuff." She also stood up at the applause. "Draco Malfoy will be the new transfiguration teacher and the new head of Slytherin house." He stood as a mummer of noise broke out all over the hall most of the older students asking 'why not Snape at the head of the house'. "Next I am pleaded to say Remus Lupin will be teaching Care for Magical Creatures this year and will have that position until he decides he does not want to teach." He stood up a grinned. "Also joining the staff this year is Hermione Granger who will be teaching Charms and the head of the Ravenclaw house, and last I would like to welcome Harry Potter as the new Defense Against the Dark Art's teacher and the head of Gryffindor house." Harry by far had the loudest applause and a few students that recognized him waved including Dennis Creevey. He smiled and waved back.

"I would also like to introduce the new Deputy Headmaster Severus Snape, who will remain the Potion Master. He kindly accepted the post. Thank you Professor." Severus stood up quickly and then sat back down. "Now classes begin first thing tomorrow so off to bed. First years the perfects will show you to your common rooms. Tomorrow at breakfast you will get your new schedules. Good Night." The hall filled with talk as all of the students go up and left.

"Miss. Abbott, you would like to know that your sleeping area is on the sixth floor. It is large enough for yourself and your daughter. You should have a house elf named Izzy in there to take care of Alice while you teach. She is allowed to come to meals with you but cannot attend classes with you. All of this you know because we talked about it when I came to ask you if you would like to teach, I am saying it just to remind you ok." She nodded "Miss. Granger." She said calling Hermione over to her. "Hanna's room is on the sixth floor Room eighteen. Could you please show it to her?" She asked. Hermione shook her head.

()

Hermione was glad to be leaving so fast that way she did not have to talk to Draco. She caught a few glances at him during dinner, the look on his face was of shear repugnance, and she enjoyed every minute of it. Hanna grabbed her little daughter who was sleeping and followed Hermione out of the side door. They did not speak until they were away from the main chaos of the students leaving; Hermione took them down a back way.

"So Hanna when did Professor McGonagall come to see if you wanted the job?" Hermione asked.

"It was around the middle of July, It must have been after she visited you lot. She came to the house I live in. Neville Longbottoms old house and asked me if I wanted a job at Hogwarts. I was grateful. I have not had a job in three years and the gold that Neville and his grandmother left was running low. I needed money and she said that little Alice could come and live with me, so I immediately accepted." She said.

Hermione was taken aback when Hanna kept repeating Neville was her little girl also Neville's. She had to ask. "I am sorry Hanna, and if this it too forward you do not have to answer, but is that child there also Neville's?"

"No Hermione that is not to forward and yes it is Neville's. Most people did not know this but both of us had a passion for Herbology and we kind of hit it off during Herbology club, well at the end of our fifth year we started seeing each other. When my mom died, my father soon followed, the ministry put me into hiding they thought I might be next. Well Neville and his grandmother kindly took me in and allowed me a place to be safe and stay. Before the war he proposed to me, I agreed and after the Final Battle was over we were going to be married. Well that did not work out to well. About a month after her died I found out I was having his baby. His grandmother was there with me and after she was born helped me take care of her. About a year ago she died, since then I have been living off the gold they had and what we got from the Ministry, but that was running out, so I am so grateful for Professor McGonagall." She concluded.

"Well this is your room Hanna, I best be getting off to bed." Hermione felt so sorry for her "And Hanna if you need someone to talk to you can talk to me ok. See you tomorrow at breakfast. Good night." Hermione said with a smile. She really felt sorry for Hanna, it must upset her the same if not more being back here. Well at least Neville go to experience the love she knew he needed and deserved.


	5. Chapter 5: We are Through

"Ron everything looks great. You seem to be getting around just fine. I checked you out and you felt everything. It is amazing; soon you could probably get out. You take some more potion and I am going to make a report. Is there anyone I can call for you so you can tell them?" Cho Chang asked him.

"First do I have to take the potion, I mean I can walk and everything so do I have to?" He said staring at the vial the potion was in.

"Yes I have no idea if you have to continue to take it or if your body will be fine without it. I am not going to risk so yes and I think three times a day for the next month will be good. So is there anyone I can call. Harry? Your Brothers? Anyone?" She asked again.

"No I want to tell them myself." He said putting down the morning edition of the _Daily Prophet_.

"Ron here is you breakfast tray." Pamada Patil said coming into his room. "It is so great about your legs I can't wait to tell Parvati." She said putting the tray on the little table beside his bed.

"Pamada could you please wait to tell your sister, I would like to tell my friends and brothers first." He said with a grin that went ear to ear.

"Sure, well I have more trays to deliver but I will be back in to visit." She said and walked out.

"I better go to just eat and take your potion, and don't do too much." Cho said walking out the room. He swallowed the potion in one big gulp. He hated it, the potion it self looked like mud and tasted worse than Polyjuice Potion. By now he should be use to the potion but it did not taste any better then it did a year ago when he started to take it.

The potion was to help his nervous system, and his muscles. The Cruciatus Curse that Lucius put on him caused him severe nervous system issues. The healers told him he was lucky because he did not loose his mind but why was he so lucky. The past three years he had been this hospital unable to move anything below his waist. He only got weekly visits form his brothers and Harry and he felt that he was missing out on life. Then about a year ago a Cho Chang came to Saint Mungo's as a new healer. She said she and some friends of hers were working on a healing potion that would help prolonged victims of the Cruciatus Curse and any one that suffered sever damage too their body from the war. The problem was they had no one to do trial runs on. The Hospital offered the potion to anyone that wanted to be their test subjects. Ron was the first on the list.

Last August he was given the first dosage of it. He took it for a whole month three times a day until he first felt something weird. Instead of feeling the regular nothing he felt a fly buzzing on his foot. He told the Healer in charge as soon as he felt it. The healer got a hold of Cho and she was there within minuets she did an exam on his legs and he felt the quill she was poking at his foot. When that happened he had something to keep going for. Gradually as the weeks went by he could start feeling more parts of his legs. Within the last month the Healers had him up walking around. It was hard for him at first, it had been so long since he walked but he took his time, even though he always needed the help of someone he was never discouraged. He wanted out of this Hospital and out into the world.

Last night was a major breakthrough. Pamada just left the room, she had other patients to look in on and she checked to see if he needed anything. He told her he was just going to go the sleep and she left. He just closed his eyes when he heard a light tapping on the window to his room, Fred's owl Hamlet was tapping on the window with a message. Ron wanted the message and for some reason he felt he could walk the few feet to the window by himself. He put both of his feet on the floor; he remembered the floor felt very cold. He pushed himself up using the bed, then he put one foot in front of the other and in a few steps he was at the window. He pulled it open and the owl soared into his room and landed on his bed. Ron then walked back over to the bed and pulled off the letter, The owl soared back out the window and he decided to sit in the chair and read it. The letter said:

_Ron:_

_Here is the new shop catalogue, thought you might like to check it out. Also there is some money to pay your subscription to the Daily Prophet. Harry and the rest left to Hogwarts today and he promised to visit you Sunday, we will come too. See you then._

_Love,_

_Fred and George_

_P.S. The girls are fine and send their love._

Ron put the money on the side table and flipped thought the catalogue. It had a ton of new items in it; he folded down the pages of the things he wanted. After an hour Pamda came back in room to check on him and saw he was in the chair. She yelled at him so loud other Healers came into the room. Once he got a word in he explained his story. Padma left and a half hour later Cho was there. Since last night he had been poked and prodded in the legs so much they started to hurt.

He started eating his breakfast when he saw Headwig zoom in the window and land on his tray; he pulled the scroll off the owl's leg and read it.

_Ron:_

_We arrived at Hogwarts yesterday and nothing has changed, it looks the same as it did three years ago when we left. We all visited the garden; I told your family you said Hi. Professor McGonagall made me the head of the Gryffindor House, Draco was made head of Slytherin, Hermione was made head of Ravenclaw and Parvati Patil who is the new Divination teacher was made head of Hufflepuff House. Hannah Abbott is also teaching this year Herbology. She has a two year old daughter, Named Alice. I don't know who the father is but I think it might be Neville's; the child does look a lot like him. Snape was made Deputy Headmaster. Draco and Snape got into a huge fight in the entrance hall before the feast. Draco started it and he gave Snape a fat lip and a slight black eye. Lupin and I had to pull them apart. It was quite funny actually. The new first years seem to have great potential I cannot wait to start teaching them. I will come and see you Sunday._

_Your Friend,_

_Harry_

Ron read the letter thought a few times, he laughed at the part where Draco and Snape got into a fight but wondered why last time he knew they were good mates. It was good that Harry was head of Gryffindor house, he wondered why Pamada did not tell him about Parvati, he was happy for Draco to, it is amazing how Harry, Draco, and himself were good mate's who would of believed them if they told anyone from their school days about it. It is funny how the war changed them all; most of it was for the better, but then...

Ron not wanting to think about that right now went ahead and got some parchment and a quill out of the drawer next to his bed and started writing a note back to Harry

_Harry:_

_Congrats on being head of Griffindor. What was the reason for the fight? Was Snape hurt badly, because I could use a good laugh? How has Snape been treating you? I have some news on my condition and I would prefer to tell everyone together. So could you, Fred, George, Angelina, Verity, Lupin, Tonks, little Sirius and Draco all come to the hospital around 3 Sunday afternoon? It is important!! Hope to see you then, please give me your answer as soon as you can._

_Your Best Mate_

_Ron._

"Hedwig, take these to Harry at Hogwarts, make sure as soon as you get there you find him and give it to him." Ron said as he rolled up the parchment and attached it to her leg. He let her sip his pumpkin juice and nibble on his eggs, he walked her over to the window and let her go, he watched her fly off, and soon that would be him.

()

Hermione did not get any sleep during the night, the dreams flooded back to her as soon as her head hit her pillow. She finally gave up trying to sleep around five and decided to take a nice long bath. She walked into the bathroom and turned on the hot water, she let it fill up the old fashion claw tub. She added her favorite bubble bath and some bath beads. Once it was full she pulled off pj's and claimed in. The hot water cleansed her soul and she felt all of her cares slip away into the water. She gently rolled up a bath towel and placed it to support her neck.

Soon she was walking down the third floor corridor heading to the room at the end of the hall. It was dark, the torches were extinguished, why was it so dark and silent. As she continued to walk down the hall the room was not getting any closer if anything it was drifting further away. When she was about half way to the door she heard the screams of Harry, then Draco, then Fred and George. She started to run but it did not help. Out of nowhere a pool of water appeared, she tried to avoid it but it started sucking her in, her body became paralyzed she could not move she tried to scream for help but her voice caught in her throat. A door opened up and out walked a man in a black cloak, he walked over to her.

She looked at her and he could see her eyes pleading with him to help her out. The man started to laugh at her a harsh, raspy laugh. "How does it feel to not have anyone save you? How does it feel to have no one here to get you out? How does it feel to be helpless Hermione? Tell me now!" She could not answer him, she could not speak. "This is how my dad felt, you could have saved him. But NO you decided to give him the honor of your wand, the honor of death Hermione, the only thing that if fair is if you die, an eye for an eye or in you case a death for a death."

()

Harry wanted to talk to Hermione last night but she dashed of with Hannah. He had to tell her to quit flirting with danger, getting in with Snape was wrong. She had a good thing going with Draco, she should not mess it up. He knew how much Draco loved her, he could tell by the way he looked at her, that was the same way Harry looked at Ginny and the same was Ron looked at her. He got up around six, he was nervous about his first lesson. He knew she would be up, he dressed quickly in a pair of jeans and a nice shirt, he would have more that enough time to put his emerald green robes later. He knew exactly where her room was. He started down the hall and soon he was at her door. He knocked once no answer, so he knocked again harder this time sill no answer, He knocked the third time the hardest he could muster this time he yelled "Hermione it is Harry let me in!" He pounded but nothing came, he tried the handle it was locked. He knew something was wrong, pulling out his wand he said "_Alohomora_", once he herd the lock click he pushed open the door.

"Hermione, Hermione where are you?" He said looking in and out of every room. He walked into her room and saw the bathroom door ajar. He walked over to it and pushed it open. He saw some of her bushy hair hanging over the side of the tub. Without even thinking he ran over to the place where the towels were and grabbed a big one. He went over to the tub and threw it over her body. Then he put his arms around her waist and pulled her out. He laid her on the bath mat she had in front of her tub. He checked for a pulse, he could not find it. He put his ear to her heart and could a extremely faint pulse, and it was getting slower every second. He pulled out his wand and said "_Expecto Patronum_". The stag erupted out of the end of his wand. It sailed thought the wall and into the hall, it would alert the first person it saw.

Harry's brain went dead. What could he do? He put his hands on his chest and started doing CPR. Five pumps on the chest, two breaths in the mouth. Five then two, where was help. Seconds went by but it felt like hours. Then he heard the sound of someone coming into the room. "WERE IN THE BATHROOM HURRY ITS HERMIONE." Who ever it was came running, and then he saw Snape come into the room. "Severus I don't know what happened, I just came in and she was in the tub." Harry said.

"Ok Harry it is all right." Severus said in calming voice. He pulled out his wand and did some complex movements with it. He must have said a nonverbal spell because as soon a he finished Hermione started coughing up water. Harry pulled her up and propped her up against his knee. She was gasping for breath. She looked around and saw what happened. Severus used his wand and made a blanked form out of the air, he covered her up with it.

()

Hermione faintly remembered what happened, she knew she had another dream so she had to of fallen asleep in the tub. Severus started to cover her up with the blanket and Harry was supporting her back. She felt embarrassed.

"Hermione what happened?" Harry asked her

"I could not sleep; I went to take a bath, must have fallen asleep, and had another dream." She said between breaths. "Thank you so much Harry."

"Don't just thank me, thank Severus. I tried to do CPR it did not work so I sent out a Patronus for help. Severus showed up and did something with his wand and you came to." Harry replied.

"Thank you so much Severus." She sad, color rising to her cheeks.

"As long as you are all right Miss. Granger. Do you need to go to the hospital wing?" He asked gingerly.

"No I am fine. Thank you both so much." she said

"Well then Mr. Potter I believe we should leave Miss. Granger alone so she can get ready." Severus said.

"Ok Hermione see you soon."

"Do you both think you can wait? I would like to walk down to breakfast with you."

"I don't see why not." Harry said.

"I will as long as you can promise that I won't get another fat lip from Mr. Malfoy."

"Yes." Hermione watched them both walk out. She got up off the floor and dried off. She pulled on her bath robe and walked to her room. She put on her clothing, and then her light blue robe. She grabbed her wand and walked back into the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. The shadows under her eyes were larger and clearly visible. She used her wand and made go away, she then put on some makeup and pulled her hair back in a knot. I was hard for her to believe she almost died. Hermione walked out of her room and into the sitting area. She noticed Severus dried his robes and Harry had his emerald green ones on. He must of summoned them. She walked in on a conversation but as soon as they saw her they stopped.

"Well down to breakfast then." She said. Harry was the first to the door and he held it open for her she walked out, Severus followed. "I am so glad you saved me Harry but what were you doing in my room?"

"I was coming to have a little chat with you about some things. I knocked three times and there was no answer, so I forced my way in. Then I saw your hair over the side of the tub. I grabbed a towel and threw it over you. I panicked did not know what to do and I could not think of any spells, I started CPR after I sent prongs out. Well you know the rest." Harry said as they reached the landing. Severus led them into the Great Hall. Hermione saw that many students were eating breakfast already. She walked up to the table. She sat in the same spot she sat last night Harry sat to her right and Severus to her left. Parvati was sitting with Hannah and Draco was no where to be found. Hermione helped herself to some food when the post arrived. Hedwig landed in front of Harry with a note attached to her leg, he pulled it off and Remus sat next to him.

"Miss. Granger, I heard you tell Potter that you had another dream. If it is not too forward, may I ask what it was about?" Severus questioned looking at her.

Hermione stared at her food for a few moments. Should she tell him? Would he think she was being childish? She did not know why but she just had this feeling that she could tell him. "Well they started after the war, about a month after. They would first start off with me walking through a hallway or corridor; sometimes I am at Saint Mungo's, or the Burrow, or at Gimmauld Place, and in todays case here at the school. Well it starts of with me walking down the corridor and it is dark and silent except for the screams coming from the door at the end of the hall, so I start to run but it never gets any closer. Then there is always a masked person that comes out of a room and well the person starts to talk about how I killed Mr. Weasley and I should have died then the person turns around and it is Ron and he kills me. Then of course I wake up in cold sweats and gasping for breathe." She sat and waited for Severus to say something. Was it a mistake to tell him, was he making fun of her in her mind? She looked at him to try to read his face but it was blank.

"Miss. Granger have you tried potions for a dreamless sleep?" He asked.

"I have tried them but I don't know if I made them right because it always wears off half way thought the night."

"There is this one potion that I am skilled at making, if you care to I could make you up a batch and you can try it. Sleep comes almost the instant you take it, however the potion can be adapted to the person who needs it. Little things are taken into account like you weight, height, so on and so forth. You would have to keep a journal on some accord to how the potion works on you. I can have a trial batch ready by Sunday." He said

Hermione thought it over, she did consider a few times in the past to see if he knew of anything that could help her. "Severus if it is no trouble I would like that."

"Good Miss. Granger I will have it done by Sunday." He gave her a faint smile and left with Professor McGonagall to hand out the new schedules. Hermione looked over to Harry and was surprised that not only Lupin was over there with him so was Draco and they were looking at the parchment that Hedwig delivered.

"Is there something wrong Harry?" She asked when she noticed the handwriting on the scroll.

"It is from Ron, it says he has some news on his condition and wants all of us there, well all..." He stopped

"Except me." Hermione finished. "Well ok, I have to get to class, so by guys." She got up and left the Great Hall. She wondered what was going on now. She really should hate Ron; she would have all reason to. She tried to talk to him numerous times; she sent owls to him every day after she got out of the hospital and he sent them all back to her. Fred and George forgave her and they knew the whole story, but Ron could not forgive her. She confided her feelings in Harry at first and he supported her. They even started a relationship, she was happy for the first time since she left the hospital. Ron was still getting better so Harry and her decided not to tell him. That relationship lasted three months. Then a year after that she started dating Draco, she realized that Ron did not want anything to do with her anymore so she moved on. Draco gave her comfort when she needed it. When she was sick he helped her get better, when she was happy he was happy for her, he even sat in her chair all night one time when she was having a tough time with the nightmares. He was amazing to her but again they decided not to tell Ron, he did not care so why should she tell him.

She was at her classroom door she pushed it open and walked in. Her lesson plans were ready on her desk her first class was a set of forth years. She still had a few moments before the class started; she sat down when the door opened. She looked up to see who it was and was surprised to see Draco standing in the doorway.

"I just heard about the tub incident, can we talk?" He asked.

"Make it quick class is starting soon, and I don't want everyone to know about mypersonal life." She said with a snap. He walked up to her desk.

"Why did you not tell me about this? I should have known you need to do something about those dreams Hermione, before..." He cut off.

"Before what Draco? Before I kill myself?" She said with tears welling up in her eyes. "Don't you think I know that? Do you actually think I want to die? Because I don't I want to live, and I am doing something about them." She said the tears streaming down her cheek.

"Miss. Granger I need to know, if you have any allergies?" Severus said coming into the room. "Is this a bad time?" He asked.

Why couldn't Hermione understand that he was just trying to help her? He cared about her so much, and he did not want anything to happen to her. He started walking towards her when he heard Severus voice behind him. He spun around. "What are you doing here Snape? And yes this is a bad time can't you see were are busy!" He yelled walking towards him; he was inches away from his face.

"Back down Draco. Back down, you do not want to do something stupid." Severus said as Draco pulled out his wand.

"Snape I am telling you once and for all **stay away from Hermione**." Draco got into his face. He felt Snape reaching for his wand.

"Both of you stop! Draco you say you care about me then you better leave Professor Snape alone because he saved my life." Draco heard Hermione say this from the desk, that was it the last straw, he backed away from Snape and then with all the strength he could muster, slammed his fist into Snapes's face. The blow was so hard Snape fell back in to the desks and hit his head. Hermione ran over to Snape.

"Hermione just so you know we are through, go ahead and have this half-blooded jerk." Draco said as loud as he could, then stormed out of the room flipping over as many desk as he could.

Hermione was furious at Draco, not only did he destroy her classroom he knocked Professor Snape out cold and class was going to start soon. He was clearly bleeding from the nose and there was a little spot of blood behind his head. She had to get him to the Hospital wing. She pulled out her wand and said "_Wingardium Leviosa_" His body rose a few feet she used her wand and floated him through the hallways. There were many people looking at her as she walked through the halls. She was just about to turn down the corridor when she ran into Minerva.

"What went on her?" Minerva asked. Hermione saw her look at her then Snape.

"There was a fight Draco, He is bleeding really bad." Hermione said.

"Ok get him to the hospital. Mr. Potter does not have a class this hour so he can cover potions and I will cover Charms for you until you get back. Then I will have a little chat with Draco later. You can take your time." She said with a smile. Hermione saw her hurry off.

Hermione continued to walk to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey put him into the first bed and drew the curtain around him. Hermione took a seat in an empty chair and waited. What was taking so long? She asked herself. After a few minuets she walked out.

"I mended his jaw, and fixed his nose. There was also a little cut on the back of his head nothing to worry about. He did loose some blood but as soon as he get up I will give him a _Blood-Replenishing Potion_. You may stay with him if you like." She said with a faint smile and walked off to her office. Hermione walked into the room. She sat down in the chair. She figured it was the least she could do, he did save her life a few hours ago. Somewhere off in the distance she heard the bell ring, and then she heard feet walking up and down the hall. She heard the doors open and someone walk into the wing. She got up, as Professor McGonagall walked in.

"Miss. Granger Madam Pomfrey came and told me how he was, but to be safe I have Mr. Malfoy covering his next class, then after lunch I will be covering his double class, once he comes to you can tell him this. You don't have a class until after lunch so you may stay if you wish. Mr. Malfoy told me what happened and we agreed that he lost his temper and that he may stay as long as he can keep it under control." Professor McGonagall said then turned around and left, Hermione sat back down.

Hermione heard the lunch bell ring and heard the shuffle of feet outside the door Severus was still out cold and she was hungry. She was just about to use her wand to get her something to eat when she heard Professor Snape groan. She walked out of the room to get Madam Pomfrey. She knocked on the window and Madam Pomfrey came out with a vial of the potion. She waited outside of the room and heard Professors Snape's voice.

"Poppy I do not need it and if you will excuse me I have already missed two classes this morning and I have a double after Lunch."

"You don't have to worry about you class after lunch the Headmistress is covering them. Now take you potion and lie back down." She said firmly. Hermione could not help but laugh. She walked over to the curtain.

"Can I come in?" She asked.

"Hermione, yes come in. I am finished with Poppy." Severus said. Hermione walked in. Madam Pomfrey look frazzled, her face was red and she was shaking slightly.

"Madam Pomfrey leave the potion he will take it and I am sure if you contact Professor McGonagall, she will allow him to leave." Madam Pomfrey nodded her head and walked back out of the room. Severus looked flabbergasted. "Nothing." she said, Severus looked at her.

"What?" He asked.

"I am allegoric to nothing." she said.

"Oh, the potion. Good I will make it as soon as I get out of here."

"I am sorry, Severus it was all my fault." Hermione said quietly.

"No I should of left you alone and I should have knocked. Don't worry about it." He said looking at her, she looked back. Each of them stood there locked in a gaze that made Hermione's knees weak, she knew she should have looked away but she couldn't. There seemed to be an invisible force between the two of them that was holding them there in that stair.

"Well the Headmistress said you can leave..." Madam Pomfrey said walking in they both turned their necks to see her. "First you have to finish the potion." She said pointing her finger to it. Severus picked up the bottle and downed it. Then he got off the bed and headed to the door. Hermione followed him.

"You know what is funny?" She looked at Professor Snape and asked.

"What?" He asked.

"Well today you saved my life and then I saved your's, I just think it is funny thats all." She said with a faint smile.

"Well there is a few minuets left of lunch." Severus said.

"I know but I missed the whole morning so I really should get to class. Thank you for the offer see you at dinner." Hermione said and walked to her classroom leaving Severus standing in the hall starring at her.


	6. Chapter 6: Welcome Home Ron

The rest of the week passed without incident. Hermione still had the horrid dreams, but she was waiting for the potion to brew, Professor Snape promised to have it done by Sunday. Hermione went down to the Great Hall for breakfast, lunch and dinner she sat in Harry's spot right next to Professor Snape. She socialized with the other teachers and her classes went great. All of her students loved her class and not one of them caused problems for her, except Dennis Creevey who liked to joke around with her about things in the past.

One thing that she did not seem to like was the fact Draco had been avoiding her since Monday when he said they were over. She was mad at him until Thursday morning but she decided she needed to discuss the breakup with him. She knew that they could never be together like they were before but she did not want to ruin their friendship. She tried and tried to talk to him but he avoided her at meals and when she went to his office he was never there. She shared her concerns with Harry and he told her to give Draco some time he would come around.

The sun was shinning through her windows; she woke up to the sound of birds chirping on the trees below. She was glad that today was the weekend, she had some homework papers to grade and today was _Quidditch_ tryout for the Griffindor team and Hermione promised Dennis she would pop on down. He had to replace the whole team because all of the team players finished last year. She put her bathrobe on over her pj's and went to get some tea. She discovered the name of the house elf that came into her room and cleaned it up it was Catty and she had worked there for the past ten years. She asked the elf to have some tea ready for her each morning with peppermint in it, that was the only thing that calmed her nerves.

The Daily Prophet was sitting on her little table; she poured herself some tea and opened it up. There was an article on the second page.

_**Healer at Saint Mungos found a cure for The Cruciatus Curse.**_

_Former Hogwarts student Cho Chang reported early Thursday that she has discovered a cure for minor suffers of one of the Unforgivable Curses, the Cruciatus Curse. Cho Chang 22 attended Hogwarts until 1997 and then went to Bulgaria to further study Potions and Cures. She worked in Bulgaria for almost 2 years with some other witched and wizards on finding a cure for the Cruciatus Curse. _

_"It took a year to perfect the potion, the team and I had to do various batches until we believed the one we made was strong enough." She said in the interview at Saint Mungo's Thursday afternoon. "Once we had the potion finished we had to find some test subjects. _

_My first thought was going back to Saint Mungo's where I had a few friends that suffered from it and I knew that they would want to take it." Cho Chang continued, "I talked to the Healer's and they said we could do trial runs on whoever signed up but the Hospital will not be reliable. _

_"We had three patients sign up for the potion, my staff and I then did complete physicals on them to see if they would be able to handle the potion. Last August we gave the first dosage to the patients. All three of them had to take it three times a day. We had two patients that started to have some results, the third decided to stop. Then this past Sunday night one of the Healers that was working the night shift showed up on my door and said that one of the patients was up and walking around. I conducted a series of test and am glad to say the patient seems to be healed." _

_When asked who the witch or wizard was, she said that for the time being the patient in question did not want their identity reveled until their family and friends were notified. The potion in question has not been given a formal name and the Healers on staff do not know if this potion will work on all cases, but they hope to find out soon. We asked Pamada Patil another Hogwarts graduate and a Healer that works on the Spell Damage floor if any others have decided to take it she said "We have had four more patients sign up for the potion and we hope that the success we had on the first one will continue."_

Hermione put the paper down, it was Ron he was the patient, it just had to be. Monday morning Harry got a letter from Ron saying his condition changed and he wanted them all there tomorrow to discuss it. Hermione was ecstatic, she grabbed the paper and ran into her room put her slippers on and was out the door in seconds. She walked at top speed to Harry's room and pounded on the door there was no answer. She put her hand on the knob and pushed it open, leave it to Harry to leave his room unlocked. She ran to his bedroom and threw open the door and jumped onto the bed. Harry jerked awake.

"Harry you have to read this." She said pointing to the article. Harry read it through quickly. "Harry it is Ron, he is healed. I know it is, that is why he wants all of you there tomorrow." Harry just sat there starring into space, Hermione wished he would of said something.

"I can't believe this, I just can't, I won't, not until I see it with my own eyes." Harry said. "Well I was hoping for a few more hours of sleep but since I am up why don't we go down to breakfast. You go get changed and meet me back down here." Hermione got up off the bed and Harry followed. Hermione turned around and looked at him, she walked over to him and gave him a hug, he returned it. Then before she knew it Harry and her were both in tears. They each knew what the other was thinking, they were both glad Ron was better and he was going to be fine the emotion was so overpowering. They sat on Harry's bed for fifteen minuets unable to speak, both with tears streaming down their faces. Harry was the first to say something.

"You have to come with all of us tomorrow, you should be there." He said drying his tears.

"No Harry he does not want me there and I would not want to ruin it for him." She said. "Any way I have to meet with Professor Snape tomorrow to get the sleeping potion he made me. If he wanted me there he would have invited me. Well I am going to get dressed and go down to breakfast see you there." Hermione said as she got up and walked out of Harry's room.

She walked to her room and put on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, over it she threw her pale pink robe and put her hair up in a bun. She walked down to Harry's room to see if he wanted to walk down with her, but she stopped when she saw Parvati knock on his door. She saw him come to it and let her in, once she heard the door close she continued down the corridor. When she walked by his door she heard the sound of both of them laughing. Hermione wondered what was going on between the two of them but was happy for Harry all the same.

Draco knew he was taking a chance going down to breakfast but he saw the article in the Daily Prophet and wanted to talk to Harry about it. The staff table was empty except for Professor McGonagall who was talking to Hannah Abbott. He walked over to his seat and sat down. He put some sausage and eggs on his plate and flipped through the paper. He should have been paying attention because Hermione walked in and saw him at the table alone reading the paper. He did not realize she was even in the Great Hall until she sat down beside him.

Her voice startled him."Draco, I need to talk to you and I know you want to talk to me."

Draco felt his temper boil up inside of him but he was not going to make a scene. Without taking his eyes off his paper he said "Hermione there is nothing I want to say to you."

"Draco please just give me a few minuets, if you don't like what I have to say you don't have to stay."

"Fine Hermione speak." He said.

"No, not here let's go for a walk on the grounds."

"Fine." He put the paper down on top of his plate and got up; she followed him out the side door.

Hermione knew it was rude sneaking up on him like that but he would not talk to her any way else. She felt nervous, and wished he would look at her. He pulled open the door for her and she stepped out into the sunshine, he followed.

"Well Hermione you wanted to talk so talk, I don't have all day." He snapped at her. She continued to walk toward the Black Lake, he followed. There were students out running around, trading Chocolate Frog Cards, others brought their wizard chess out and were playing with their friend, then there were a few that were just sitting on the ground reading books or talking. Hermione led him over to a log she sat down and he followed her.

"Draco, I have to start of by saying that I am so, so very sorry for my behavior. I don't know what I was thinking. I know that lately I have been acting strange. It is just being back here, I mean it just brings back a lot of memories for me. It is hard for me to explain, but I will try.

"It is like I am some kettle full of emotions ready to explode." She saw Draco look up at her. "I mean being here makes me think of Ron. How happy I was when I was here in my school years and we were together and every place I go I see him. Then thinking about Ron makes me miserable because everything that happened during the war and after. Every time I think of Ron I think about Mr. Weasley and how I killed him and that makes me relive my dreams and those are horrible. On top of that when I was with you I felt ecstatic we were together, you brought me out of the place I was in but at the same time it makes me feel as if I a betraying Ron because I am having fun and he is in the hospital because of me. It's hard to explain but being back here did not help anything."

"Hermione why didn't you tell me this? We could have talked about this." He asked taking her hand into his.

"I felt ashamed. Then the whole thing with Professor Snape. I mean I don't know why but I feel drawn to him for some reason. I can't explain it, and for some reason I think he could help me. But you had to get all weird about it and that made me feel angry at you for what you did but at the same time I knew you it was not fair to you." She said.

"Hermione I am sorry also, I overreacted and I went back to the old Draco the one I was before the war and I had to let my actions speak louder then words. I should have listened to you." They sat there hand in hand for a while and just looked out into the lake and at the students enjoying the weather.

"Draco, I am glad that we got to talk, friends again?"

"Yes Hermione, and just so you know I believe Snape feels the same way you do. You were not wrong there is a connection between the two of you both Harry and I have noticed it. I have known it since our seventh year, it might take a while but you will get where you want to be. You have a lot of thing that you need to sort out for yourself, give yourself some time and get through those emotions and once you get the closure you need then you will be ready." He got up and kissed her forehead, then walked away.

For a while Hermione just sat there looking at a couple. They were students of hers both in their fifth year, they sat by the tree that her and Ron sat at and were talking and holding hands. It reminded her of so many things, Draco was right she needed the closure, and she would get it one step at a time. Hermione stayed on the log for a few more minuets just looking around.

Once she realized what time it was she got up and walked to the _Quidditch_ Pitch and was surprised to see Harry and Parvati sitting side-by-side. The stands had a few students in them waiting to see what the new team was going to be like.

"Hermione want to join us?" Parvati said waving her over.

"Sure." She walked over and sat next to Harry. Soon Draco joined them, Hermione noticed the look Harry gave her and she shook her head then smiled. Harry seemed to realize what she was saying and nodded. The tryouts were extremely entertaining, poor Dennis shouted himself horse. After they were over it seemed they put together a good team.

Harry sat and watched the tryouts with avid attention. It had been so long since he road a broom it felt like a distant memory. He noticed Dennis was an excellent _Seeker_, and he put together one great team. There was no doubt in his mind that the _Quidditch_ Cup would be on display in his office. The sun was setting and it was getting late, Harry was just about to get up and leave when Dennis came over to him.

"You know we could use some real practice and I think it would be great if you and Draco would like to play a small game the two of you against the seven of us?"

"Well Draco do you think that we could teach them a lesson on the real way to play _Quidditch_?"

"I think so." Both of the boys put their wands in the air and summoned their brooms. Both of them walked out onto the field and mounted their brooms. "Harry you be the _Seeker _and I will be _Keeper_." Draco said.

Harry kicked off hard from the ground and it felt amazing to be riding his _Firebolt_ again. The wind rushed in his face, and he felt like everything was right in the world, nothing could go wrong. Harry couldn't help himself and he did a few laps around the pitch before he stopped to hover looking for the snitch. The team was great together in passing the _Quffle_ to each other and the _Beaters_ kept the _Bludgers_ away form the other players. Dennis was a few feet below watching for the _Snitch _when Harry saw it floating near Draco's foot. He was off at top speed chasing after the _Snitch_. Dennis did not see what he was doing until the _snitch _was in Harry's fist. All of the players landed back down to the ground. They all shook hands then all of them went off to dinner in the Great Hall.

()

Severus woke up before the sun rose on Sunday; he walked into his kitchen and poured him some tea. He had to get up early and add the final ingredient into the sleeping draft he was making for Hermione. He hoped this one would be strong enough for her. He walked into his personal potion lab to check on it. The potion was the perfect shade of translucent green; he put in the last ingredient and stirred it until it became a pale green. Now it had to simmer for an hour. He left the potion to go get ready.

It only took him thirty minuets to take a bath and get ready, he decided in the time remaining to read the Daily Prophet he pulled it out and started thumbing through the pages. On the second page he noticed the article about the potion Cho created. It gave him a good feeling to know that a past student of his created a potion of this magnitude. He wondered if the patient that was healed was Ronald Weasley. He heard form Minerva that he was taking this potion to heal him. He made a mental note to ask Harry about it. Severus went back into his personal potion lab and checked to see if it was ready. Severus took a vial next to the cauldron and filled the bottle up. Then Severus put the vial in his pocket and walked down to breakfast.

The halls were full of students that were talking and enjoying the last day of their weekend. The Great Hall was full of students eating their breakfast. Severus scanned the staff table and saw Hermione was not there yet, but Draco was and to his surprise Draco was sitting in the spot Hermione usually sat. He walked up to the table and sat down.

"Well, Mr. Malfoy, are you waiting to punch me again?" He asked him.

"No Snape I came to talk to you. I first want to say that I pushed the limit the other day and I should not of. You know I have a temper. Next I want to thank you first for saving Hermione's life and next for brewing the potion for her. Last I want to give you a warning. Hermione is special to both me and Harry and if you hurt her in any way you will be sorry." Draco said the last words fiercely, Severus ears range. Draco said noting else but got up and walked out of the Hall. Severus helped himself to some pumpkin juice and sat there waiting for Hermione to show up. One by one the Hall cleared out and Severus was left alone with a few students that slept late.

He left the Hall and checked his watch it said it was ten. They had no specific time to meet each other but he figured he could catch her at breakfast, but he was clearly wrong. Severus went out the front doors to check if she was out on the grounds. He first walked over to the Lake, there was students feeding the Giant Squid but no Hermione. Next he walked over to the _Quidditch_ pitch no one was there. He then walked over to the Memory Garden and the Veggie Patches but no Hermione. He walked back up the steps and back into the school.

He started off to her room keeping his eyes out for her walking through the halls or find one of her friends so he could ask if they knew where she was at. Once he got to her door he knocked, there was no answer. The first thing that ran through his mind was Monday and he wondered if she was in there. Without giving it a second thought he used his wand and blasted through the door. He walked briskly through the door checked every room. He let out a sigh of relief. He went back out to the hall and repaired the door.

"Excuse me but I think you were looking for me." A soft voice said behind him.

()

Hermione knew she had to meet Severus later but she really wanted to go to brunch in Harry's room. He decided to throw a little party for them. Harry also invited Hannah and her daughter, Draco, Parvati, Lupin, Dennis and Minerva. They were supposed to be at his room at ten and it would be over by noon. Hermione arrived early and helped finish setting up. Everyone was there on time except for Draco who arrived late and when he did he went over to Harry and said something, Harry nodded. The brunch was good, they had good conversation and laughed a lot. Hermione kept checking her watch every so often. When noon came a few people left, by one Draco, Harry and Lupin were the only ones left.

The boys were leaving to go to Grimmauld Place so Hermione decided to walk them to the door. When they gone from view Hermione checked her watch and it was quarter after. She went into the Great Hall to see if he was at lunch, when he wasn't she went to the dungeons to see if he was in his room. She knocked on her door a few times the decided he was not in there. Next she went up to her room before she walked down the hall she looked around the corner and noticed that her door was busted in then she saw Severus walk out. She crept up behind him while he repaired the door.

"Well well Miss. Granger, how long have you been there?" Severus said turning around to look at her.

"Long enough to know you went into my room after you busted down the door." She said.

"That can be explained." He said.

"I know why you did it. Thank you." She said with a small smile. "I am hungry want to go eat?" She asked. She thought the whole busting down the door was cute gesture. She knew he probably did not eat lunch yet, and she was a little hungry.

"Miss. Granger what makes you think that I have not eaten yet?"

"If you have you can give me the potion now and I can go get something because I have not eaten yet and I am hungry."

"I don't feel like eating here why don't you got to Diagon Alley with me? There is this new food place there that excellent food and I need to go there to get some potions supplies that Hogsmeade does not have." Severus asked.

"Oh, I am sorry but Professor McGonagall asked me to patrol around the school today because Lupin, Harry and Draco are gone. Today it the day they visit Ron and he wrote Harry earlier in the week and asked if everyone would be there." Hermione said.

"Well in that case why don't we go down to the Great Hall and eat then if you don't mind I will patrol with you." Hermione nodded and both of them walked down to the Great Hall.

()

Harry arrived at Grimmauld Place right behind Lupin the waited for Draco to get there and they all went down to the kitchen. Lupin opened the door first and Harry heard Sirius squeal 'Daddy'. Harry walked in behind him and both Albus and Lily came over to him, their eyes wide with excitement.

"Hi everyone." Harry said picking up the little twins. Everyone was sitting at the long table; Harry went to sit next to Draco. "How have you been Tonks?" Harry asked her. She was still two months away from her due date but looked huge.

"I am fine, tired but fine. Sirius is cutting teeth and he has been cranky all week wanting his Uncle Harry. You know he asks for you every night. 'Arry and 'Mionei at?' and I would tell them you were at work teaching." She said.

"How is Hermione doing?" Angelina asked. "She has not written me since you left and I was just wondering."

Harry did not know how to answer this. Hermione asked him not to tell anyone about the tub incident, and he did not know if they knew about her dreams. He looked to Draco for help, he just raised his shoulder. "She is good, busy with work, she just loves teaching the students, and they enjoy her lessons. I here some of the students talking about her lessons when they come to my class." Harry said.

"That is great, I just wished Ron would stop being such a prat and come around." George said

"That is between them two." Verity said, "You just need to mind your own business."

"I agree with George." Lupin said putting Sirius down so he could play on the blanket with the twins. "Hermione has been through a lot and with Ron acting the way he is it makes her relive the whole thing over and over. It is not fair to her." He continued. "He has no idea what she has been going through."

"Oh, those dreams she has, I don't think I could have them every night." Tonks said.

"Does Ron know about them?" Angelina asked more to Tonks then the guys.

"No, she told me she couldn't tell him." Verity said looking from Tonks to Angelina.

"You know about the dreams?" Harry asked

"Yes she told all of us about them about a year ago." Angelina said.

"I told her to contact Severus and see if he could help." Tonks said.

"Snape is helping her." Draco piped in.

"That is good, I am glad." Tonks replied

"You guys it is two we better get ready." Harry said. Lupin went and grabbed Sirius and helped Tonks up so they could change. Fred, George, Verity and Angelina followed them out the door. It left Harry and Draco in the kitchen with the twin house-elfs and Winky. Dobby was up stairs getting a room ready for Ron. Harry asked him to Thursday after the article came out. "Winky we want you to go also so why don't you go get Dobby and get ready me and Draco will get the twins ready to go."

"Thank you Master." She said putting the last lunch dish away and walking out of the kitchen.

"So Ron is coming back here to stay?" Draco asked as he picked up Lily.

"I asked Dobby to set him up a room, I mean we don't really know if he is coming back but Dobby is setting up the empty room on the main floor." Harry replied picking up Albus.

"We are ready to go." Lupin said bringing in Sirius and Tonks. Dobby and Winky came in followed by Fred, George, Angelina and Verity.

"How are we getting there?" Fred asked

"Lupin had a contact at the Ministry, the got us a car and driver. It might be snug but they could only spare one at the moment." Harry said. "I believe we should go wait, the car should be here any second." Harry said walking out the door.

Fred, George, Angelina, Verity, Tonks with Sirius and the house-elfs all climbed into the back, Harry, Lupin and Draco sat in the front. The trip was quick, they car stopped in the heart of London and they all climbed out of the car and Lupin told the driver to give them two hours. They walked over to the old building and Harry walked over to the glass.

"We are here to see Ronald Weasley." He said talking into the glass, the dummy in the display gave a nod and beckoned them through Harry let the House-elfs go through first, then the ladies then the guys him taking up the rear. They all collected in the waiting room. Healers walked by and gave their greetings. Everyone in the hospital knew all of them, Ron has been in there for three years so they were like extended family.

The lady at the reception desk waved them over. "Hello guys. Here to see Ron?" She was around forty and had pretty blue eyes and long brown hair that was streaked with gray. Her name was Nancy and she would take Ron sweets and magazines. "Went up to see him this morning and he in a great mood kept talking about you lot coming to visit him today. Have a good visit." she said.

Harry led them down the corridors and up the floors when they got to the Spell Damage wing they ran into Pamada. "Hi, I have been looking for you lot Ron said you would be here by three, he was starting to panic. Well follow me." She said leading them down to Ron's room. She knocked once on the door and Ron told them to come in. Harry led them into the room and saw Ron sitting at a long table and a dozen or so chairs surrounding them.

"Come and take a seat." He said with a grin from ear to eat, "thought we might have some food." They all walked around and took a seat at the table. "We are celebrating, I can walk."

Harry did not know what Ron expected but everyone in the room went over and gave him a hug, Angelina burst into tears and Verity gave him a hug that lasted for a while. Harry even though he was expecting it did not know what to say, he just sat right next to Ron and smiled. Once everyone settled down a bunch of house-elf's came into the room with platters of food. They talked and laughed and just enjoyed the prospect of Ron's homecoming. It seemed perfect except Harry could not help but wish Hermione could have been there, he wondered if Ron felt the same way.

()

Ron sat there in the company of his friends and family and had the best time in his life. Telling them he could walk was a rebirth to him, for so long he had been cooped up in this place seeing the same people day in day out and now he could live. He wondered if there was a place fo him at Hogwarts? Cho came in the room after an hour of celebrating and she was greeted by a standing ovation that brought tears to her eyes.

"Ron." She said walking over to him. "You can leave with you friends tonight you just need to sign these forms." She said giving him a clipboard, "You also must continue to take the potion three times a day for the next month, in this package is enough for one week twenty-one vials. I will be sending you packages for the next three weeks to Grimmauld Place and I will be stopping by for a visit next Sunday.

"You have to check in each week by owl and if you feel anything that seems to be wrong you contact me as soon as it happens. Also for the next month do not leave the house, you still need rest and if you do to much you will tire out. I will expect your family to make sure you follow these rules." She finished looking at each one of them in turn, they mummer their agreement. "I have imposed on your festivities long enough..." She started Harry cut her off.

"Cho sit and enjoy, you are the main reason that we are celebrating."

"Come on Cho." Ron said. She sat next to Harry and joined in talking, she looked great sitting there talking and even though he wanted to leave he knew he would miss Cho. There was something there between them, they both noticed it. She could not hide the fact that this morning there were tears in her eyes when she gave him the all clear and she was saying good-bye to him. She was his life line, before her he had no hope, and not only did she give him the hope back she gave him back his life. Ron looked at her for a moment and she caught his stare, they both looked at each other then smiled, for some strange reason he felt Cho would be seeing him sooner then she thought.

"Well Ron." Harry said "it is late and we need to get back to the school if you are ready we should be going"

"Ok you guys grab my bags." He said pointing to Fred and George, "and meet me in the hall I just have one last thing to do." He said grinning.

"Ok, don't be too long." Lupin said.

"I won't." Ron said. They all walked out and he was left alone with Cho. He walked over to her. "If it was not for you I would not be leaving right now. I really do owe you my life. There is no way of thanking you."

"You being able to walk is thanks enough." She said with a faint smile and Ron could here her voice start to crack and her eyes were shinning with tears. He pulled her into a hug as she burst into tears. He stood there for a while just holding her. It felt as normal as eating breakfast, he loved her and she loved him.

"You know I think that Harry is going to be having another house guest. Marry me Cho" He said as she looked up, she did not look surprised her expression seemed to say she was waiting for it. She nodded and then reached up and kissed him. He returned the kiss and they stood there locked in the moment passion. Neither of them noticed the door open and neither of them saw the gang walk in.

Fred spoke first. "Well Harry I believe there is going to be another wedding in the works." Ron and Cho broke apart and looked at them they both grinned.

"You know we are having a wedding on the day before Christmas you are welcome to join." Angelina said. "Let's get going Cho when is you shift over, we have a lot to go over."

"Now." She said with a smile.

"Then you are coming with us right now, Fred and George will move your things into the house tomorrow." Verity said as she and Angelina walked over to her and whisked her out of the door.

()

Hermione and Severus patrolled the grounds and halls all afternoon. They talked about a few things but Severus seemed to want to know all about her teaching and classes. He told her that all of his students rave about her class. She explained to him that not only does she make the class fun she related with the students; she talks to them about their life. She said she also tries to be their friend and their teacher. She told him that every night at nine she goes to the Ravenclaw common room and talks with the students.

He invited her to got to Hogsmeade with him and get something to eat at a little restaurant. She agreed and now she was in her room getting ready. He told her she did not have to where a robe because he was not, so for the past half hour she has been going through all of the clothing she had and could not find a thing. Back at Grimmauld place she had the perfect thing a dark blue dress that went to the knees and fit her perfectly. She finally decided on a long black skirt that only showed her feet and a nice purple t-shirt. She walked into her bathroom and put her hair up in a half bun that left a good measure of hair sweeping down her back. She applied a tad bit of makeup then left her room.

She was to meet Severus at the main entrance by eight. She walked down the steps to see Severus waiting for her at the main doors. He was wearing a pair of black slacks and a black shirt. He looked excellent there and for a moment she stood there looking at him. He spotted her and walked up the steps to her.

"I thought you were not coming?" He said with a smile

"No I got held up one of my students had to ask me something." She lied. She did not want him to know the real reason was she could not decide on what she should dress in. He led her down the steps by carefully taking her elbow and escorting her to the main entrance. The sky was streaked with pale oranges and purples from the setting sun. They said nothing to each other on the way to the restaurant they just gazed at the places around them.

Hogsmeade was empty. There were only a few people on the street; Hermione noticed that the Three Broomsticks was full as an old man walked out. Severus led her down the path to a little place that was only a few buildings down from The Weasley's shop. Severus opened the door and she went in. There were a dozen tables around the wall and there was a dancing floor in the middle. The room was dimly lit by the candles that sat on each table. There was a door that led to the kitchen and another that led to the restrooms. Severus led her over to a table towards the back of the room. They were there for moments when a young man came over to see what they wanted to drink.

"If you don't mind may I order the wine?" Severus asked.

"No not at all." She said and he told the man what he wanted, then he gave both of them the menus. Hermione looked over the menu and saw they had a good selection of food. After a few moments the young man came back with the wine and Severus tasted it, he nodded and the waiter poured them each a glass full. Then they ordered their food. The waiter said it would be ready shortly. Hermione took as sip of her wine when the door opened up and Harry and Parvati stepped in. They noticed them and walked over.

"Looks like we had the same idea." Harry said. Severus nodded. Hermione looked up at them.

"Harry promised me dinner on the first day back and I told him about this place." Parvati said, Harry said nothing to Hermione and led Parvati over to the table nearest to the door. Hermione noticed the same waiter go over to their table and rushed off, then came back with two drinks. She saw Harry and Parvati give their orders then divulged into conversation.

"Something on your mind, Miss. Granger?" He asked

"No, and why don't you call me Hermione." She said

"Only if you call me, Severus." Hermione smiled and nodded, her eye caught Harry and Parvati getting up and dance. Severus must have noticed her because he asked.

"Hermione, do you care to dance?" She looked at him. "I do not want to be upstaged by Mr. Potter." He stood up and held out his hand she took it.

He led her out onto the dance floor and put one hand on her waist, she followed. She thought at first she would feel awkward dancing with her old Professor, but it felt nice. He held her in his arms and led her across the dance floor. She felt like they were alone in their own little world. Hermione could here the music play in the background but she felt like she was dancing more to the beat of their hearts. They floated, and it was perfect. The music stopped and Severus led her back over to the table and they both sat down.

They looked at each other but seemed lost for words. Their food arrived and they ate not saying anything to each other. She wondered what he was thinking and wished he would say something to her. She looked over at Harry and Parvati and they were smiling and talking, another slow song started playing and Harry took Parvati's hand and they danced on the floor. Hermione heard Severus ask for the bill and he paid.

He walked from the table and Hermione followed wordlessly. The air outside was cold and for a split second she wished she brought her cloak but Severus must of noticed and he put his arm around her and pulled her close to him, they walked that way back to the castle. He walked her to her door and gave her the potion, they stood at her threshold for a moment then he smiled and walked away.


	7. Chapter 7: The Article

Hermione woke up to a freezing cold room on Monday morning. She got up out of bed and pulled her blanket tight around her. Looking out her window she saw the sky was dark gray and rain will be coming soon. She walked into her bathroom and poured a hot bath for herself. She then proceeded into the kitchen and pulled down the breakfast tray. She put her issue of the Daily Prophet and her peppermint tea onto the tray and carried it with her into the bathroom.

The tub was full of her favorite thick bubbles; she pulled off her pj's and climbed into the water. She felt well rested for the first time in years. After Severus dropped her off she took the potion and changed into her pj's she crawled onto bed and was sleeping within thirty minutes. The dreams stayed away and for that she was greateful.

She grabbed her tea and took a sip. She reaches for her paper and started to flip through it. She was getting ready to read an article about the new Minister of Magic when she noticed an article on the opposite page. There was a moving picture of Ron Weasley and Cho Chang waving up from the picture and an article under it that said: "Saint Mungos Healer to Wed Former Patient." Hermione stared at the heading in disbelief then she read the article.

_**Saint Mungos Healer to Wed Former Patient**_

_Saint Mungos Healer Cho Chang 22 announced last night she was going to marry her formed patient Ronald Weasley 20. Ronald Weasley was the patient mentioned in Saturday's paper that was healed by Cho Chang's amazing potion. Ron was discharged form the hospital last night. Sources said Ron was having a celebration party with his family and friends including Harry Potter, (the boy that defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named three summers ago)when Cho walked into the room to give him his potion. She stayed for the party and after the party was over Ron asked Cho to marry him._

_Our source said Ron told her she gave him 'his life back'. His family and friends are excited at this proposal and Cho moved into Grimmauld Place with him. Grimmauld Place was also known as the Black House where the ancient line of pure-blood wizards lived. Grimmauld place is now owned by Harry Potter who received if from his godfather Sirius Black after he died. After the war he invited all of his friends to come and live with in in the house. The house guest include Ronald Weasley and Cho Chang; Ron brother Fred who is engaged to marry Angelina Johnson this winter; Ron's other brother George who is married to a young lady named Verity and are expecting their first child in late winter; Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin also live there with their young Sirius James (named for Harry Potter's father and godfather); Harry Potter himself; Draco Malfoy and Miss. Hermione Grange. _

_When I arrived at their house last night for an exclusive interview they welcomed me in answered all of my questions. I asked Ron and Cho when the wedding would be and they said they were having "a double wedding with his brother and Angelina. The wedding is the night before Christmas and is going to be at Grimmauld Place." Then I asked each one of them what they saw in the other, and when they fell in love with each? Ron answered first saying "She stayed with me during my darkest time, she gave me back my life and for that I am grateful for. Now when I noticed I was in love with her I really don't know. I do know that when I looked at her Sunday before I left it felt wrong to leave without her." Cho who started crying at these words just replied "I just love him. He is a great caring person and he makes my life whole." Congratulations to both of them and we wish them the best._

Hermione had to read the paper over five times before it all sank into her head. There in the tub she burst into tears; she picked up her tea cup and threw it at the wall it shattered to pieces. "HOW COULD HE?" She yelled getting out of the tub. She put on her bath robe and continued to throw things just to here them break. "I loved him and still love him and he is moving on with that woman." She picked up her mothers vase and smashed on the floor. Thousands of words flashed through her mind, words that she would never speak but she spoke them now. She called him everything she could think of as she proceeded through her room smashing everything that was not nailed down.

"Harry was there last night; he saw it that is why he could not look at me. I HATE YOU HARRY POTTER." She said. Then she thought about Draco "I HATE YOU ALSO DRACO MALFOY, AND MOST OF ALL I HATE YOU RONALD WEASLEY!" She was furious at them all. She was breaking things and screaming; swearing and crying. She could not breathe and she felt dizzy. She ran into the bathroom and got the paper. She tore it to shreds then she went to her mantel where all of her photographs were at. She saw the one of her and Ron taken right after he proposed, she picked it up and slammed it against the wall. There were ones with all three of them, her and Harry, Draco and her, every single one of them hit the wall at the same place. Frames, glass and picture masked the floor.

Then she realized what she done and felt ashamed. He sat down in the corner openly crying into her knees. She felt like she had to puke, she got up and raced into the bathroom. Once finished she sat on the floor and continued sobbing. Her stomach felt as if it just fell out and her heart was shattered. She did not want to see anyone but had to get ready for class. She put on a shirt and a skirt, and then put on her black robes. She left her hair bushy and did not bother to put make up on. She left her room and went down to her classroom.

The class was a group of fifth year Ravenclaws and they were queued outside of the door. Some of them threw her greetings but she ignored them. She opened up the door and allowed them in. "You know what to be doing, so get going." She snapped as she sat down at her desk looking at nothing in particular.

One of her students a muggle born that reminded Hermione of herself came up to her desk. "Professor, are you ok?" she asked.

"Yes Cindy, get back to work, please." She stated.

()

Severus was in his classroom waiting for his next class to arrive, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. He was surprised Hermione was not at breakfast but he knew she would be down for lunch. The classes came in and took their spots.

"Please hand in your homework and get to you potions. They had a nice brew over the weekend and they are now ready for the last ingredients." He said. The students did as he asked and he started to go around and watch them. Then remembering what Hermione said last night, "you may talk amongst yourselves if you like, but make sure you get the potion done." The class looked up at him shocked by this but they started to talk. He continued to walk around the tables when he caught a bit of conversation.

"She looked horrible today, didn't she Cindy? I wonder why." One of them said.

"I know Jessica, I know." Cindy replied.

"What did she say when you asked her what was wrong?" Jessica asked.

"She just told me to get back to work."

"Her appearance was shocking. She had on black robes; I mean she didn't wear them last week." Jessica said.

"And her face was all puffy and her hair was frizzy and out of place." Cindy said.

"It was not her at all." Jessica stated.

Severus walked over to the two of them. "May I ask who you are talking about?" He said kindly.

"It was Professor Granger, she was not up to her usual standard."

"You say she was wearing black robes and her face was puffy and her hair was a mess."

"Yes and she looked sick, you know like she was throwing up." Cindy added, in a whisper.

"She did not tell you why though?"

"No she just told me to get back to work." Cindy said.

"Well thank you, please get back to work." Severus walked back up to his desk and wondered why Hermione was not acting regular. It could not of been his potion, he sat with her Monday evening and got all the information he needed he even added peppermint because he knew it calmed her nerves. What could be bothering her? If she was not down at lunch he would go find her.

The class ended as the bell rang out. The students assembled out the door after they handed in their vials of potion. Severus followed them out the door and down to the Great Hall. The staff table was full except for Hermione her seat was empty. He did notice that Draco and Harry were in a heated discussion over something. Both were red in the face and kept on shooting glances at the door as if they were waiting for something a Daily Prophet between them. Severus left the Great Hall and went to find Hermione.

He stopped by her classroom but it was empty. He then went up stairs to her room. He knocked on the door and there was no answer. He tried the handle and it was unlocked. He walked in and saw the disaster within. Furniture was turned over, broken glass was all over the floor, pictures were smashed and their broken parts were all over the floorboards below. He walked into each room and saw the same sight, but Hermione was no where to be found. He walked over to the window to see if she was outside and he noticed that rain was pouring from the sky and it was hard to see clearly.

He left her room and walked to the classroom there was no way she would miss a class. When he got to the charms corridor and saw her class assembled outside. All of the students had quizzical looks on their face. He walked over to them.

"Do any of you know where Miss. Granger is at?"

"No, I have not seen her and I have been waiting out her to ask her a final question on the homework essay." One of them said.

"Ok, I need one of you to go and get the Headmistress. Tell her to come here, that Professor Snape needs to have a word with her about Professor Granger." He said. One of the students ran down the hall. "Next, Does anyone of you know why Miss. Granger is not here?" They all looked at him. He thought back and asked. "Do any of you have a copy of the Daily Prophet."

"Here," said a boy giving him it out of his bag.

Snape thumbed through and saw the article on the second page. It only took him seconds to realize what was bothering Hermione.

"Professor. What do you need?" Minerva said walking down the hall. He pushed the paper in her hands, her eye got big as she read it. "You guys go back to your common room and would one of you please go to the Dungeons and tell Professor Snape's students that their will not be class this right now. Thank you." The students did as they were told.

"Did you know about this Minerva?"

"No Severus, I cannot believe this. Is she really upset?"

"Yes Headmistress, I over heard some of my students talking about her in Potions. They said she was wearing black robes, her face was puffy, her hair was a mess and she looked like she had been throwing up. I thought that it might of been because of the potion I brewed for her, but I did to much research it should of been perfect. I went to lunch and she was not there. I, then, went up to her room; the door was unlocked, I went it was a total mess. Then I came down here and I got the article."

"Severus I wonder why Harry or Draco did not tell her? She should not of herd about that this way. We need to find her. I am worried; she would not miss a class."

"What is going on?" A cool voice said. Severus turned around and saw Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter he rushed down the hall his wand out.

"How could you do this to her? HOW?" He asked, thrusting the paper at the both of them.

"Snape what are you talking about?" Harry asked.

"You did this, you could have told her last night but you had to let her see it in the paper." Severus said pointing his wand at each in turn.

"Snape what are you talking abut." Draco said pulling out his wand. Severus threw the paper at Harry. "You knew last night Potter you could of told her at dinner. Have you been up to her room it is a disaster! And both of you claim to have loved her."

"WE DO SNAPE, THAT IS WHY WE ARE HERE." Draco shouted back.

That was the last straw Snape lunged at Draco and pined him up against the wall his wand on his face. "If you-cared-at all about-Hermione-you would of-told her last night. YOU DON'T CARE!"

"SEVERUS STOP." It was Minerva yelling and Harry trying to pull him off of Draco. "We will split up and look for her but first let's go to her room and see if she is there." Severus gave Draco one hard push against the wall and hurried down the hall.

He could here the other three walking behind him. He got to the door first and pushed it open. The others followed and he heard Minerva gasp. He searched every room but she still was not there.

"I think we should clean this up for her." Minerva said. All four of them took out their wands and used the same sweeping the motion. Everything went back to where it belonged. "Let's split up. Snape you go outside check the grounds and the by the lake. Draco and Harry you search the school, and I will talk to the students and the other Professors and see if they have seen her."

They all left. Severus looked out the window and saw the rain was coming down harder then it was before and thunder pierced the sky and lightning lit it up. Searching for her outside would be hard because it was so dark. He hoped she was hiding out in the school but his gut told him she was out in the stormy weather. He summoned his cloak and put it on then ran down to the entrance.

The rain was freezing and the winds were fierce. He mumbled "Lumos" to light his wand. He held it out in front of him and walked as briskly as he could. The rain quickly soaked through his outer cloak and if felt like needles on his face. He walked over to the Quidditch Pitch she was not there, then to the Black Lake, not there, then over to the veggie patch, no Hermione. While he was at the veggie patch he went into the greenhouses to check. He found Hannah in greenhouse three.

"Professor Abbott, could I speak with you."

"Yes, Professor Snape."

"I was wondering if you happened to see Hermione anywhere today." He crossed his fingers.

"I don't have a class during second period so after first period I took Alice to the Memory Garden. I was there for a while then I heard someone walk in. I turned around and Hermione came in staggering. Her face was puffy and her black robe looked like it had tears on it. I went over to her and asked her if she needed help with something, she did not speak. She just sat on the bench facing the Weasley's graves. She sat in a trance rocking back and forth. Then it started to rain. I said 'Hermione you need to come in with me'. She looked at me and said 'in a second'. I had to get Alice in so I left her. She's not back yet?"

"No and we are looking for her. Are you she sure you saw her in there?"

"Yes."

Severus did not need to be told twice, he threw open the door and ran to the garden. Mud was splashing his feet and he almost fell twice. He could not see two feet in front of him but he knew where he was going. He got there and ran through the entrance.

"HERMIONE" He yelled. No answer, he could not see anything and ran into the solid bench. He walked around it and he saw her on the ground. He went over to her and knelt down. She was soaked to the bone. He pulled of her robe and tried to rouse her but she did not move. Her whole body was shivering, but she was burning up. He took off his cloak and put to on the bench. Then he pulled off his robe that was only a little damp. He wrapped her up in it and picked her up. Her body was limp.

"Hang in there Hermione. Hang in there." He rushed as fast as he could to the Castle. When he got inside students were starring at him and Hermione lifeless in his arms. Cindy came over to see if he needed help.

"Please find the Headmistress and tell her I have got Hermione, and I am taking her to the Hospital Wing. Severus ran up steps two at a time, he got to the hospital wing and use his wand to blow open the door.

"What in the name of Merlin is going on here?" Madam Pomfrey said rushing out if her office. Severus did no wait for directions he just took Hermione to the nearest bed and laid her on it. He pulled off his cloak then her robe, he continued to her shoes as Madam Pomfrey came in with blankets.

"Severus I will finish here you go wait." She said as she pulled the curtain around her.

Severus paced up and down in between the beds. He was worried and wished he could help. It felt like a lifetime ago when they were dancing that seductive dance at the restaurant. He wished he said more after but he could not find a way to describe what he was feeling. He heard the door open and turned to see Minerva walking in with Potter and Malfoy.

"Severus..." She said walking over to him "we all care about Miss. Granger and I warn you do-not loose your temper. Now let us sit here and Severus you can tell us how you found her."

Severus took a deep breath while the others sat down. He explained how he looked all around the grounds and could not find her. Then he told them about his conversation with Hannah. Then how he found her and brought her here. As he finished with the story Madam Pomfrey came out.

"Well she is suffering from hypothermia, but I believe she will be fine. Her temp is high and she is thrashing around screaming. She will need someone to stay with her, but only one. She will need someone to cover her classes for the next few days. I expect she will not be released until sometime tomorrow if not Wednesday. Then she will have to relax and recuperate. You can all go in to see her but only for a few moments. I need to get her a potion by the time I get back only one should be in there with her."

Severus was the first into the room. Hermione laid there under a few blankets that were pulled up to her chin; there was a cold compress on her head. The others came in behind him.

"Severus I will take her classes for the next few days. I have to go make the arrangements." Minerva said. "I want to be notified as soon as she wakes." Minerva walked out of the room; Severus was left alone with the boys.

"I will be staying with her; it is your faults that she is here. I suggest you leave." Severus said to them without looking up at them. He could hear Draco mutter a protest but Harry said they should leave. Madam Pomfrey came back in and did not look at all shocked that Severus was the one that stayed,

She put the potion on the bedside table and said "Make sure she takes this as soon as she wakes up. It will help her fight any infection she could get from the being in the rain. I have her house-elf bringing you up some food."

()

Minerva walked into her office all of the old Headmasters and Headmistresses were sleeping in their frames except Albus.

"How is she Minerva?" He asked.

Minerva told the entire story she heard and when she finished she waited for him to speak.

Finally after a long pause he slowly said. "My dear, she will be fine. She was shocked by the article, Harry and Draco should have told her last night. It was unfair to her. She still loves Ron and she has not been able to let it go. I would bet that she still hoped that after he got healed he would remember her and come back and then get married. Then this morning she saw the paper and all at once her dreams and hopes were all crushed. How would you feel if all of your dreams shattered all at once? I believe she realized she was wrong to hope for it.

"I am glad though she was found at the Memorial Garden. By what you told me it seems she went there to find comfort. With her going to the Garden it healed her remorse for killing Mr. Weasley. She has been carrying that burden for a long time and now she has come to realize it was not her fault, she was not to blame. She realized that it was a mistake, and no matter how hard she tried she could never go back and change the past. She knew where she needed to go and there is where she went, she is a brilliant girl.

"She will get the closure she needs. Sooner or later Ron will want to talk and he will forgive her. Ron just has to realize what Hermione realized today. And when he does he will feel as horrible as she felt the past few years. Then they will both realize that there would be no way they could go back to where they were because their lives have changed so much. But they will start off from where they are now each getting on with their lives."

"How do you know this Albus? How can you be so sure? What if Ron does not come around and she has to live like this forever."

"Minerva it will happen, just wait and see. You said Severus is waiting with her?"

"Yes Albus."

"Good."

"Why do you say that?"

"Minerva, he will help her. She needs him. I can tell. He will help her move on. She looked in both Harry and Draco for the shelter she has needed for the past three years, but could not find it. She will find it in Severus though."

Minerva did not ask him how he knew this because she knew it to. She could tell Severus will help Hermione out. She did not know exactly what she needed but she knew Hermione could find it in Severus.

()

Severus stayed with Hermione all night; she kept thrashing around and yelling things out. She had not regained consciousness, and Severus worried she was having those dreams again. He left to got to her room shortly after dinner because Lupin came in to visit. He got her sleeping potion and brought it back. Severus questioned Lupin about Ron's proposal and he said Harry and Draco told him they were going to tell her. This intensified his anger toward the two of them. He must have made himself clear because neither of them came in at all that night.

The rain stopped around three a.m. but by six it was back. The grounds were completely flooded from all the rain they had from the day before. He hoped it stopped they could use some sunshine. Catty brought him in some breakfast around seven thirty, he knew he would have to leave the hospital wing to teach so he gave the elf some orders.

"I know you have to go to the kitchens and work but I talked with the Headmistress earlier and she said you can stay in here with her. I want to know as soon as she wakes up and I will be in here at lunch and after classes this evening. You can pop into my room any time." The elf looked at him and nodded. Minerva came into visit around five and told him he had to go and teach his classes today, but Catty could stay with her and as soon as she got up Severus could come and see her.

The elf gave him the tray and went to wait outside of the curtain to wait. He ate quickly and then stood by her bed. He put his hand in her and started to talk to her.

"Hermione, I had a lot of fun with you Sunday night. That dance was exquisite, I have never in my life felt what I felt when I danced with you. I should of told you that when we were together but I was to memorized by it. You are stunning, amazing, beautiful, remarkable and intelligent." He put her hand back down and walked down to class.

()

"Get up Ron I don't have much time and we need to talk." Ron woke up and saw Harry sitting at the bottom of his bed, he adjusted his eyes and also saw Draco in there and Lupin.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"We came to talk to you. Minerva kind of sent us and we kind of came on our own. We don't have long we all need to get back to the school." Lupin said.

"Is there a job there for me?" He asked.

"No it is something different." Draco said.

Ron seemed to know where this was going and he did not want to go there. He had to Apparate to somewhere. Harry looked at him as if he was reading his mind.

"Don't even try it Ron. For the moment we have an anti-disapparition charm on it."

"Fine you want to talk about Hermione we can. I HATE HER." He shouted. "And you cannot change that, just tell her to move on and get on with her life. I have. I don't ever want to see her again!" He shouted at them.

"Ron calm down and listen." Lupin said

"And if you cant I will do Langlock and you won't be able to talk." Harry said firmly. Ron listened to him.

"Hermione has tried to move on for you information." Draco said.

Ron was shocked and he let his feelings be known.

"When? With who? And why did you guys not tell me." He looked at all three of them and waited. Harry continued.

"Mate you have to understand. She was heart broken after what she did. She felt horrible that you would not listen to her. She explained it all to Fred and George and they understood what happened. They forgave her..."

"But they did not see her kill my dad. I did, I ran over to him and got tortured. I lost my legs; I could not walk for years. How did you expect me to act?" Ron cut in.

"Ron listen, and if you cut me off again Ron I swear." Harry said to him pulling out his wand.

"They forgave her because they realized that it was an accident. I was the one that killed you sister! You don't hate me do you?"

Ron never heard him speak about Ginny death except when they were in the hospital. "But you did not do it." He said.

"Ron it was my fault. She followed me, into that house. She followed me because she loved me and did not want me to face him alone. I relive that night sometimes but that is nothing compared to what Hermione has been going through!" Harry stopped.

"She has had nightmares every night since she left the hospital; nightmares that no one should have to have." Lupin said.

"She has nightmares that always end with you killing her." Draco said.

"She deserves them!" Ron said fiercely. "After what she did she deserves them."

"SHUT UP WEASLEY!" Draco said pointing his wand at him. "Langlock" Draco shouted.

Ron could not speak, but he jumped up out of bed and grabbed his wand.

"Sit Ron and let me finish or I believe Draco is going to be giving you a black and blue eye." Harry said.

Ron realized who she moved on with, Draco! He would kill him he got up and ran at him.

"Expelliarmus" Lupin disarmed him and grabbed his wand.

"Ron sit and listen. She does not deserve what you are saying. She told me about them, she has told everyone about them trying to find someone to help her. Every night she would have the same dream, she was not getting enough sleep and found it hard to function. And you did not help. She confided her feeling to me and what she was going through. She thought that maybe I felt the same was. We drew support from each other. In October we started a relationship."

Ron not only wanted to kill Draco but he wanted to also kill his best mate Harry.

"She helped me get through my hard time. She showed me that it was not my fault, she helped me heal. But I could not help her, I wanted to but couldn't. The relationship lasted three months. It was over by January."

"Tonks and I could here her screaming in our room on the third floor. We all tried to help her but nothing would work. The dreams got worse Ron."

"She brewed a sleeping draft but it would not work. She started staying up all night then sleeping during the day and if she started to dream it was the job of those around her to wake her up. She tried it for a year. Of course that did not work so she stopped eating. She made herself sick, really sick. I helped her get better. I remembered she went to sleep one night and I stayed in her room with her all night trying to comfort her. She started feeling comfortable with me. In January of 2000 we got together.

"She loved me and I loved her. Her dreams were not as bad during that time. She started to get more sleep. Then we decided all of us were going to work at Hogwarts. She was happy. Harry told her how you were taking the potion and how it was helping you. She got hopeful. She was the most excited about it out of all of us. She would say she could not wait for you to get here. She even hoped you would get better so you could come to work with us. I believed you got a letter that explained this all. She sent it to you at the end of July. She never got it back so you must have it.

"I think it was then I realized I was just filling that void in her life that you left in her and she expected you to get back together. She even jumped in and helped Angelina plan her wedding after Fred proposed in early August." Draco stopped. Ron could not believe what they were saying. Yes he did get the letter from her but he never read it he put it away. He still had it with his letters he got while he was in the hospital. Harry continued the story.

"Then it was time to leave for Hogwarts. She was disappointed that you were not going with us, but excited all the same. I thought the dreams were going stop then. She had a wonderful time at the start of the term feast and she was enjoying the members of the staff. But we were all wrong. On the day we got there we all went out for a drink, Minerva and Snape joined us.

"Now a wise person could notice there was something between Severus and Hermione during our seventh year. She was good but she did not notice how Severus looked at her, she was to in love with you but I noticed it and so did Draco. Well Draco..."

"Harry I can take it from here. I knew Severus liked her, so when we got there I kind of sheltered her. She did not like that well he kept starring at her and she would look back at him. She stayed behind and he walked back to the Castle with her. I lost my temper, we fought and Harry and Lupin had to break us apart."

Ron remembered Harry's letter and the line that said Draco gave Snape a black eye and a fat lip. They fought over Hermione. He was shocked.

"Then Monday morning I went to find her to tell her to give Draco a chance, he just wanted to protect her. When she did not answer the door I went in and she was in her tub and was almost dead. Severus saved her. Then later that day Draco told her it was over. Thursday when she read the paper article she was so excited she woke me up and we sat there holding each other and crying. I told her to come with us but she did not want to ruin your day. Well you know what happened at the hospital.

"Draco and I decided to wait a while and tell her later, but there was the article on your engagement. She went crazy. Severus was looking for her to see if the potion he made her worked he went to her room and it was a disaster. I saw it everything she owned was smashed. She missed a class so we all split up to look for her. Severus found her and she is in the hospital wing and still has not regained consciousness. Severus has not left her side. Now Ron the reason we came her is she was found at the Memory Garden and we think she has finally realized your father's death was not her fault. Now all she needs it to talk to you. I think if you talk to her then she can finally move on.

"Well that is all we have to say we need to get to work." Harry gave Ron back his wand and then removed the spell then they all left.

Ron could not believe what he heard. He actually felt sorry for the way he had treated her. She did go through more then he did. He was upset and glad at the same time that she moved on with Harry and Draco. The part about Severus did shock him a little but if it makes her happy then he is ok with it. He thought it was about time he read her last letter. He walked over to the wardrobe and pulled out his box that he kept all of his letters in. He pulled out the envelope that had his name on it. He walked back over to his bed and opened it.

_Dear Ron,_

_I did not get the last letter back so either you threw it away or you still have it. Not much has changed. Sirius celebrated his first birthday and he is getting big. Minerva and Snape came by and offered Harry, Draco, Lupin and myself all jobs at Hogwarts. We are all over-joyed. I heard you have been up and walking around with help. Maybe you can get a job with us at the school. There is still two positions opened. Nothing has changed between Draco and me, except he has moved into the room next to mine. I am still baby crazy. _

_I do not believe I will write to you again. I have tried to move on and even though I found comfort in writing these before, now they remind me to much of us. I have been having some horrible dreams about everyting and they end with you killing me. I have had them for a while now ever since I got home from the hospital. Nothing helps them but I hope this does. I still think there is a future for us but I am afraid that every day that goes by it slips further through my fingers. I still love you so much and there will always be a place for you in my heart._

_I know I tried to tell you this a while ago but I am so sorry for killing you father. I relive that moment over in my dreams and I swear if there was any way I could go back and change it I would. I cannot though. Please forgive me Ron. I love you._

_Hermione_

Ron read it a few times and could not believe some of the things she said. She still loved him, and he moved on with Cho. He did not even give her a chance. He should of read this when he got it. She took the first steps to help mend this gap that was between them. Right now he felt like the biggest prat in the world. It was time to talk to Hermione.


	8. Chapter 8: Hermione's Letters

Tonks was waiting in the kitchens for Angelina and Verity to come on down. It was Wednesday and they were going to all visit Hermione. She was still unconscious, but her fever broke and she stopped thrashing around. Harry sent them an owl last night and asked the three of them to stop in and visit.

"Okay, Tonks we are ready." Angelina said walking in and pulling on her cloak. Verity followed behind her.

Tonks picked up Sirius and they all walked to the front door. She apparated first and was waiting outside Three Broomsticks when the others arrived. It was still early around seven when they all started walking towards Hogwarts. It was raining slightly and Tonks put Sirius in her cloak to keep him from getting wet.

Remus was waiting for them at the entrance. "Hi." He said pulling Sirius out of her cloak and putting him in his arms. "After your visit all of you can join us in the Great Hall and eat with us and if you want to stay for lunch Minerva said she did not care." Remus bent down and kissed him and led them up the steps.

"Has she changed at all since last night?" Tonks asked.

"No, Poppy thinks she might not want to wake up. She has endured a lot of trauma and Poppy thinks she might be keeping herself from getting up."

"Has Ron decided to visit yet?" Remus asked.

"No but all he does is stalk around the house, barley talking. He has not spoken to Cho since you left. She works a lot of hours but when she is home he has some excuse." Angelina said.

They arrived at the hospital wing and Tonks saw Hermione was the only one in the whole wing. Severus appeared to be sleeping, he had his chair pulled close to the bed side and his head was in his arm and he was breathing slowly.

"He has not left her side. Only to teach and when he does that he has her house-elf Catty sit beside her. He comes in during breaks and during meals, he won't let Harry or Draco in when he is, they have to do it while he is teaching." Remus told them quietly. "I will wake him up."

Remus walked over to the side of the bed and put his hand on Severus back and gently shook. He jerked awake. Lupin waved them over. Severus pulled back his chair but did not take his eyes off of her.

Tonks walked over first and put Sirius on the bed. "It is all right if he sits there?" She asked looking at Severus.

"Yes she would love it. You can talk to her she would like that also." He said.

"Hermione this baby has been kicking up a storm." She picked up her hand and put it on her stomach.

"Hermione, George and I have decided it is about time we get around to painting and decorating the nursery. We need you to help pick out the color, we are both dreadful at it." Verity said.

"Fred wants to have the wedding to be inside the house and I told him we decided to have it in the Garden out back. He keeps changing the plans he is hopeless. Can you believe he wants me to wear red dress robes? Red, I tell you he is so annoying I need your help."

"'Mione," Sirius crawled up to her chest, "'Mione."

()

Hermione could here distant muffled voices coming form a far place. She heard people talking to her. She opened up her eye; all she saw was a bright light. She knew she was inside and in bed. She could fell something tapping on her hand and someone was on her chest. Her head felt dizzy, she did not know what day it was or anything. All she could remember was being out in the rain.

"Wuzzgoinon" She said. She heard a chair scrape hard on the floor and the voices around her got excited. She picked up her head and noticed she was in the hospital wing and was surrounded by people. She saw Sirius on her chest and found out the soft tapping on her hand was actually Tonk's baby. She noticed Angelina, Verity and Lupin also.

"What am I doing in here?" She said pulling her self up careful not to disrupt Sirius sitting on her.

"Here take this potion." Lupin said handing her a vial. Hermione swallowed it and felt Verity pulling up some pillows behind her to support her.

"Do you remember why you are here?" Remus asked her.

She thought back she remembered the paper, then destroying her room. She thought she went to her morning classes and then going to the Memory Garden. She could see the rain and then crying saying something like "I am so sorry." Then she heard someone calling her name and then being carried in his arms. She looked around and saw him standing in the back looking relieved.

()

Severus was listening to all of her friends talk to her. He was the one who told Harry to invite them when Harry dropped by late Tuesday. He told Severus that Draco, Lupin and himself went and confronted Ron. Severus was glad that they did it. Ron was being selfish and rude. He was going to have a chat with him if Harry did not.

Severus was about to doze back of to sleep when he heard Sirius say ' 'Mione up.' He was the first up to see if it was for real. He felt alleviated she was going to be fine he smiled and stood back to let her friends enjoy this moment. She sat up and looked around with those wide eyes. He jerked his head to the potion and Remus gave it to her. He was just about to step out to get Poppy when he caught Hermione's gaze, he locked it in. Her friends were talking to her but she seemed to block it out.

He could tell by the look in her eyes, she knew he saved her and she seemed to be searching for a way to thank him. He smiled at her and she smiled back. He knew she understood what he was saying. He went over to Poppy's office and knocked on the window. He mouthed "She is awake," then left the wing. He went down to the Great Hall and saw most of the teachers congregated at the staff table. They looked up as he walked over.

"She just woke up and I am sure she would love to see you all." Harry and Draco were the first up then Minerva followed by Hannah, Alice and Parvati. He led them all back to the hospital wing.

()

Hermione wondered where Severus went, but she was enjoying all of her friends. Madam Pomfrey said she would be fine and she would probably get released by dinner.

"There is no way you are going to be wearing red at you wedding. Fred is crazy. We found that nice pale pink dress robe that looked perfect on you. And the wedding will be in the gardens out back, and at twilight like you wanted. "Verity I have been looking at many different cribs and I have a general idea of what I think will be nice. I will show you them." He was holding Sirius in his arms and was on cloud nine. She looked over to the door and saw Draco walk in with Harry at his side. She did not know if she should be happy or still angry at them.

They walked over to her and Harry kissed her cheek. She noticed Parvati glare at her, she also saw Hannah, Alice, and Minerva all there, but where was Severus at. Draco saw her look around and he bent down and whispered, "he wanted you to be alone with your friends, he said he would visit later." They sat in there encircling her bed, talking and enjoying themselves.

Minerva noticed the time and was shocked. "First class started over fifteen minutes ago. Lupin I believe Verity, Angelina, and Tonks would like to get something to eat, take them to your room and food will be waiting. Hannah, Harry, Draco, Parvati we need to get to class, you can drop Alice off in your room on the way down. Hermione needs her rest. Miss. Granger I will teach you class for the rest of the week." Minerva ushered them all out of the room and Hermione was alone.

Madam Pomfrey came in with a breakfast tray. Hermione shuffled the food around her plate; she was hungry but she not that much. She ate some eggs and toast but that was it. Even though she had been sleeping for the past few day she was exhausted, but she did not want to sleep and have those dreams. She would have to walk to her room and get the potion. Madam Pomfrey was in her office with the curtains shut she could easily sneak out and be back without her noticing she was gone.

She put her feet down on the floor when she noticed a bottle sitting on her bed side table. There was her potion with a little note.

_Hermione,_

_Here is you potion._

There was no name on the note but she knew Severus got it for her. Just like she knew he saved her and just like she knew he stayed with her for the past few days. Then all of a sudden she had a memory float back to her something he said or thought he said to her while she was in here. 'You are stunning, amazing, beautiful, remarkable and intelligent'. She said it out loud to herself. He said that to her while she was in here. She picked up the vial of potion and swallowed it. She lay back in bed and waited for sleep to come.

()

Ron was in the main room of Grimmauld place, the house was empty. Seems everyone had places to go today even the house-elfs were off visiting friends of theirs. Ron sat in the chair reading a book he found in the library. It was about Dangerous Magical Creatures. Any normal person would find the book interesting but Ron's mind was wandering. He realized he had been on the same page for thirty minutes. He was thinking about Hermione. He knew that everyone was going to visit her today at Hogwarts.

His mind still reeled from the information her found out about yesterday. He had no clue what he had been putting her through. One part of his mind felt sorry for her another part kept yelling NO SHE KILLED YOU FATHER, HATE HER. Then there was that last part that said you still love her dump Cho and do some heroic thing to get her back. He felt like a Quidditch match was going on in his mind.

Ron hated the way he had been treating Cho. They were going to be married soon and she had no idea why he was treating her that way. He wanted to tell her, but then he was afraid that she would leave him. Was marring Cho a good thing? He asked himself. Was it too soon? Was he crazy? He did miss Hermione sometimes when he was in the hospital, when that one part of the brain that said she killed your father took a rest.

He had a few more letters she wrote him and he decided now would be a good time to read them. He walked up to his room and got out the box he kept his letters in. There was about five bundled together with a ribbon. He untied the ribbon and opened up the first letter.

The first one was dated November 3rd, 1998:

_Ron,_

_I am writing this to say I have been dating Harry for a month. I asked him not to tell you because I still care a lot about you. I miss you and wish you would write me back. I still want to marry you and if you could ever forgive me. Lupin and Tonks got married last month. They had it here at the house. It was nice and small. I don't know if you know but George has asked Verity to move in with him here at Grimmauld Place. She is so excited about it. It is nice to have another girl around here. I Love You!_

_Love,_

_Hermione_

The next one was dated February 15th, 1999:

_Ron, _

_I wrote you around Christmas but you sent that letter back. I just wonder why you did not send back the letter I wrote you in November. If you read that letter you will be glad to know Harry and I are over. We both needed help to get over the war; I think I helped him with what he needed. If only he could help me. George asked Verity to marry him last night. We were having a nice sit down dinner and the next thing we know he said he wanted to marry her. They set the date for next Valentine's Day. Tonks also announced she was going to be having a baby and Winky is also having a baby house-elf next month. I love and miss you._

_Love,_

_Hermione_

July 31th, 1999:

_Ron,_

_Today Tonks had her baby. It was a boy. They named it Sirius James Lupin. Harry was asked to be the Godfather and I am the Godmother. I wrote you letters over the past few months and received them all back. I find comfort in writing down how I feel so I send them to you anyway. Harry said it is a good way to get past some of my feelings. Winky had twin house-elfs she named one of them Albus and the other Lily. They are very cute. Both she and Dobby are happy. Harry told me you are taking a new potion to help your nerves in the legs. I am glad, maybe you can get out soon and we can be together. I miss you and Love you._

_Love,_

_Hermione_

February 15th, 2000:

_Ron, _

_George's wedding was last night. We all wished you could of been there. They both looked great and the ceremony was here in the main room. There was a few people there. Sirius is good and so are the twins. Fred brought a date to the wedding Angelina. They were a cute couple. They seem to be in love. The way Angelina looks at him is the same way I looked at you. I heard you have been having some progress with the potion. I have started seeing Draco Malfoy, he is a great person but he is not you. He has been there for me through some hard things. I still miss you and I love you._

_Love,_

_Hermione_

The last one May 20th, 2000

_Ron,_

_Verity is having a baby and so is Tonks! Verity just found out, it is due sometime in February, won't it be funny if it is on their anniversary. Tonks found out in April, she is glowing. All of this baby talk is making me crazy. Fred and Angelina are getting married. Do you ever wonder what if? What if the out come of the War was different. Do you think we would be as happy as Verity and George, planning for our first baby? Or would we be expecting our second baby like Lupin and Tonks. Going through all of the joys of having a infant. I think about it all of the time._

_Draco and me have been getting closer. We told each other 'I Love You' it was a big step for me. I don't think it would ever be like me and you but there is something there. He has been hinting about marriage and I do not think I would object to it. I want a baby and a family and with Draco I could have that. He is there for me when I need him he gives me comfort. I am thinking about getting a job at Hogwarts. I know it will be hard at first but I need to move on. I just wish you were at my side. I love you._

_Hermione._

He put the letters back in their envelope and tied them with the ribbon. He was not at the point to where he could see her but he could always write to her. He walked back down to the main room and sat at the desk. He pulled out the parchment and ink. He put the quill between his teeth to think about what she was going to write. He put her name on the top when the door flung opened.

He shoved the paper into the desk top and walked out of the room. His brothers and the girls were at the door. They were laughing and talking all at once. He heard Hermione's named mentioned a few times.

"Has Hermione woke up?" He asked.

"Yes, this morning and we have spent most of the day with her. She is better then she has been since the War. I have never seen her look that good in the past three years." Tonks answered.

"How about dinner?" Fred asked.

"Nothing, the house-elfs have been gone all day today." He said

"Well then girls I think we should get dinner ready." Verity said. She led them down to the kitchen.

"Ron we want to talk with you." Fred said. "Let's go into the main room." Fred led the way, Ron followed. They all sat down and Ron stared at them.

"Ron we know you were lectured about Hermione by the boys, but you are going to get another one." George said.

"She like Tonks said, is looking better then she has in the past three years. We have been telling her she needs to move on but something kept preventing her from doing that." Fred said.

"She told us she has realized killing dad was not her fault. She said she owes it to you because if that article made her tackle her feelings. She said seeing that made her whole life change. She went to the Garden to find comfort and she found the closure she needed." George said.

"All she needs now is for your forgiveness. She has realized you have moved on and she herself is on that same road but she needs you to forgive you." Fred continued.

"Go and see her. She does not want to come here but we all need her her sometimes. She needs to help V and me set up the baby's room and Fred needs help with the wedding. You will write her and set up a place and time to meet."

"Now let's get to dinner."

"You go I have to do something." Ron said. Ron walked over to the desk and pulled out the parchment and wrote Hermione a note.

()

She was sitting up on her bed with papers in her hands. Minerva was kind enough to bring her the assignments she assigned last week; she had been grading them for an hour. The hospital wing was empty; Harry was the last person to visit her. He brought her some Honeydukes Fudge; he knew it was her favorite. Catty brought her up a food tray after Harry left and she was surprised by how hungry she was. Her students Jessica and Cindy and they brought her some flowers that now graced the stand next to her bed.

Hermione was tired of sitting in this hospital. She wanted to get out and walk on the grounds or go teach her class. Madam Pomfrey said she wanted her to stay there over night, then she could leave tomorrow after breakfast. But she could not go back to teaching until Monday Minerva was taking over her classes. She felt horrible for her behavior and missing a whole week of class but now she had what she needed she was going to get back the life she had lost three years ago.

She remembered back to Monday. She taught her first class then skipped out of lunch. She wanted to go to the garden. She was crying hard and felt extremely dizzy. She walked into it staggering. She saw Hannah and Alice but she continued to walk over to the bench in front of the Weasley's graves. She sat and Hannah came over she said something but Hermione could not answer her. She started to replay the events of the War over in her mind. She saw herself fighting the Death Eater, and curses being thrown all over.

Then she pointed her wand at Bellatrix Lestrange and was saying the first part of the killing curse when Mr. Weasley jumped up out of nowhere. She killed him then Ron ran over. She stood there in shock and watched Ron weep over his fathers dead body. Then Lucius came on over and tortured him. His screams penetrating the night sky and her thoughts. She collapsed onto the ground sobbing hysterically. Asking for his forgiveness. It was then she realized it was raining hard. She heard the thunder clasps and the lightning the lit up the sky.

She was overcome with grief. She started to throw up. Her clothing sucking up the rain. She could not breathe. Then the letters she wrote him flashed back through.

'I love you, I miss you, I'm sorry, Forgive me.' The letters she got back those she did not. The weddings came back and the birth of Sirius. She lay on the ground, gasping and crying. Then she blacked out, she could not remember what happened next.

Tears flowed on the blankets and she snapped back to reality. She shook her head to clear it. She walked over to the window and pressed her forehead to the pane. She took a few deep breaths in and then noticed an owl flying in the moon light. I kept getting closer and closer. It landed on the frame and Hermione pulled open the window and allowed it in.

It was then she realized it was Pig. She knew it had to be from Grimmauld Place that is where Harry had it at storing it for Ron. He dropped the letter and flew around the room and landed on an open bed like he was waiting for a response. She picked up the envelope and saw Ron's slant writing on it. She stared at in total disbelief. Her body shook but from fear or excitement she did not know. With shaking hands she broke the seal and pulled out the piece of parchment within. Her body trembled as she unfolded it gracefully. There was only one piece but it was full of writing.

_Hermione,_

_I do not know what to say or write but I have to do something. I want to start off by saying that I treated you unfairly. I was angry at you because I blamed you for killing my father and for the torture I endured. I blamed you for my legs going bad. I should of heard you out, when you came to see me during your last days there. I resented you, hated you, I was out of my mind. All I could see was you killing him. I relived it over and over. _

_You sent me letters and I sent them back except for a few that I promised myself to read them when I was thinking about you (which I did a few times). But I never read them I was to busy trying to move on with my life and get over you. The days and months went by and I got better while pushing you to the back of my mind. During the time I was in the hospital I believed I feel in love with Cho. No one who came to see me talked about you and when I was on my way out I felt like Cho should be with me. When I got out of the hospital I was reborn._

_Coming back to Grimmauld Place stirred the memories of us being together. When the reporter came I told him what he wanted to here. In the front of my mind I thought it was a perfect way to start to get my revenge. I said those things because I knew you would read it. I know it was cruel but that is what I wanted. So many nights I thought of way I could get revenge on you and this just fell into place. I was glad I did it, but soon after I regretted it._

_Then I had a visit Tuesday morning. I don't know if you know about it but Harry, Draco and Remus dropped by. They told me everything you went through. I found out about you and Harry and you and Draco. I found out about the dreams and everything else. I have to admit that at first I thought you deserved those dreams and you deserved what you were going through. That all changed when they told me what happened Monday. You almost died because of the article and those dreams. Then they told me to read the last letter you set me. They left and I did. _

_You were open with your feelings. You talked to me like we were best friends. I could not believe you could be that nice to me after the way I treated you. That letter opened my eyes up. Since then I have been cold to everyone, ashamed of what I did, how I acted. Cho stayed clear of me, I could not look at her. How could I move on with her when I still love you. Since then I had a Quidditch match going in my mind again 'One part of my mind felt sorry for you. Another part kept yelling NO SHE KILLED YOU FATHER, HATE HER. Then there was that last part that said I still love you, dump Cho and do some heroic thing to get you back.'_

_Then tonight I went to my room and got out some of the letters you wrote me. You always said 'I love you' and talked perfectly normal to me. I could not believe it. Fred and George came to me after they got back visiting you and took me aside. They basically said you got the closure you needed and you felt like my father forgave you and that I should too. I have to say they are right. I would be fine if you don't want to but I think we should meet and settle some things. Pleas send word as soon as you can._

_Ron_

Hermione read the note over and over then burst into tears falling into the chair by the window. She did not know what to do; she needed to meet with him. But what would happen if they met. She would have to take the chance. There was a little blank space at the bottom, she tore it off and wrote:

Yes, if it is all right could you meet me in Hogsmeade around noon, Saturday? Hermione.

She attached it to Pig's leg and flew out the window to deliver it to Ron.


	9. Chapter 9: Hermione and Ron

Hermione was let out of the hospital Thursday morning. Madam Pomfrey wanted her to stay longer but Minerva saved her. Harry accompanied her to her room because he had no class in the morning. He took her to her room and got her comfortable.

Hermione showed Harry the letter earlier and he could not believe his eyes. He told her he was glad that Ron was stepping up. She thanked him for talking with Ron and asked him to thank the others.

She went into the bathroom and took a quick bath and changed into some clean pj's. Harry waited for her in her room and when she came back out he gave her a vial.

"Severus asked me to give this to you. Said you needed it. Then he said Catty will be bringing you enough for the rest of this week."

Hermione just stared at him. What was wrong with Severus. She knew he save her and then that look he gave her when he left. What was wrong with him?

"When did you see him?"

"Earlier, he looked to be going to the hospital wing but when he saw me he just handed it to me and left. Why?"

"Well I know it is stupid but..." She stopped Harry did not want to here about her problems. "Never mind," Hermione took the cork off the vial and downed it. Once it cleared her throat she burst into tears for no reason.

Harry jumped out of the chair and rushed to the bed. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close trying to comfort her. It felt so good to be wrapped into those arms again. She wanted to hold on tight and never let go. He laid her back on the bed and laid beside her.

"It's all right Hermione. There are a lot of people who love you. Don't worry about him. He will come around. Right now please just focus on getting better." He shifted his body on the bed and pulled her even closer; she buried herself in his chest, and pressed his lips to her forehead. She drifted off to sleep and never noticed he left.

When she woke up her room was dark. She pulled on her fuzzy robe and slippers and walked to the window. The sun had set and the night was silent. She checked her watch and it said eight thirty. She was hungry but did not want to go down to the Great Hall.

She walked out through the den and saw that the place was cleaned up, she wondered why she did not notice it before. She made a mental note to thank Harry when she saw him again. Her kitchen was cold. She put some water into the tea kettle and put it on the stove. She walked over to the counter and saw a plate of steak and kidney pie there. She used her wand and warmed it.

She pulled down her serving tray and put the plate on it. She put the tea into the kettle and placed it on the tray then her favorite china cup. She decided to eat it in the den. There was a roaring fire lighting up the room. She watched the fire burn and listened to it crackle as she ate her food. When she finished she took care of her things and went to her desk. She pulled out a piece of parchment and began to write a letter.

_Dear Tonks, Verity and Angelina,_

_I want to thank you for coming yesterday. I truly believe it was you all that woke me up. So give Sirius a big kiss for me. I got out this morning and Harry brought me back here and helped me settle in. _

_I considered coming back to Grimmauld Place and spend a long weekend. I am board here. Minerva won't let me teach until Monday. Then I decided against it. I think that I would miss the school too much if I left, or just one person in particular. _

_I really need help with this one. I am confused about Severus. He has saved my life twice now and since I woke up he has not seen me. I was told by Minerva and Harry both that he stayed by my side all the time. He slept in there with me and only left to teach. Then there was this moment when he was leaving to get Harry and Draco. We both looked at each other and it was like no one else was there._

_I felt this before too. The Sunday that Ron got out of the hospital. That whole day we were together. We walked around the school patrolling the halls and the yard. Then we went out to dinner and we danced. I felt the same way then. I need help, major help. What should I do? _

_I hope you are all well. I might stop by Sunday just for a quick visit. Please send an owl with your advice._

_Love Hermione_

_P.S. Tell Fred and George that I say thanks for everything._

Hermione read the letter over a few times she felt weird talking about it. It was like having a schoolgirl crush on him. The whole 'Do you like me? Check yes or no.' Then she thought if anyone could help her out it would be that lot. Each one of them are madly in love with their husbands or soon to be husband.

She sealed it then decided to walk up to the Owlery. It was after ten and all students must be in bed by then. She did not bother to get dresses; she just adjusted her bath robe and left her room. On her walk to the Owlery nobody crossed her path. Once she got there she found Hedwig perched in the corner.

"Hedwig, up for a delivery?" She asked. The owl hooted happily and flew down to her shoulder. "Now take this to Grimmauld place and make sure Tonks, or Verity, or Angelina get it, no one else." Hedwig hooted then flew out the window.

Hermione walked over to the window and watcher her fly off. She could see the Memory Garden off in the distance. She looked at it for a few moments then saw someone emerge out of it. The moon was hidden by clouds but she could see the wand tip. She squinted to see clearly. Then she saw Severus emerge from the Garden. He was unmistakable. He was dressed in black but you could see his pale skin.

She stood there and watched him walk to the Castle. She wondered what her was doing out this late, and why was he in the Garden? Hermione stood there for a while just looking outside. When the wind started to blow hard she decided it was time to go back to her room. Again she did not meet anyone in the halls.

She walked into her room and locked the door behind her. She walked into her bed room and saw her bed was made and there were a few potion bottles on the night stand. She walked into the bathroom and brushed her teeth and combed her hair. She crawled into her bed and took the potion. She laid there thinking about Severus.

Hermione dreamed she was dancing with Severus, and then he was walking her back to her room arm in arm. Then for some reason Hermione jerked awake. Her eyes adjusted to the darkness of her room. There was someone in there she could see the shadow walking to the door. She reached for her wand and whispered "Lumos". Her room was empty but she could here the sound of footsteps in the den area. She threw back her blankets and tip toed out the door. Someone was standing by the mantel looking at her photos. Who ever it was must have saw her because they rushed out the door that led to the main room. She walked in and saw the person walking out the door.

Hermione raced out of her room and into the hall. She saw red hair turning the corner. She thought of Ron but what was he doing here in the early hours of the morning. Hermione had to follow him. She ran down the hall but the Ron was nowhere to be seen. Hermione walked back to her room. "Am I dreaming?" She asked her herself. She remembered taking the potion. She remembered sleeping and dreaming about Severus. The last time she took the potion she did not dream. So why was she now?

She walked back into her room and closed the door. She did some complex movements with her wand and sealed the door. There would be no way someone was going to be getting in her room now. As she walked back over to her bed she saw something strange sitting on her night stand. It was a ribbon one of her hair ribbons, soft pink with hearts on it. The last time she saw that was when she left the hospital. She gave it to Ron.

Hermione was confused. Why was her potion not working? Why was that ribbon in her room? Was Ron actually in her room watching her? Why did he leave when she woke up? Why was he at Hogwarts in the first place? When did he arrive? Where was he staying? Hermione knew she could not sleep right now there were too many questions. She got up and made herself a cup of tea. She decided to sit in the den and try to figure things out.

()

Ron ran back to Harry's room and tore open the door. He went to sit on the couch, the place where he would be sleeping during this visit. Harry was surprised when he walked back in his room Thursday morning. Ron was sitting there in a chair waiting for him to get back. Ron got the note from Hermione that said yes late Wednesday night. He was shocked that she replied but happy all the same. He threw some things in a bag and waited for morning. He knew it was early but he needed to get out of that house.

Cho was treating him like a fragile child. He was seriously rethinking his proposal. She would pop in to the house whenever she got a chance. Asking him thousands of questions and wanting to know why he has been acting weird. He started to hide in the attics of the house to get away from her. Fred and George got a real laugh out of it. So he decided to go visit Harry and Draco.

Ron told Harry all of this and he laughed too. Harry told him that Hermione just got out of the hospital and she was resting in her room. Then he warned Ron to be careful and to stay clear of Hermione until Saturday and that she needed her rest. Then he left to go teach. Ron thought it would be a good idea to go find Professor McGonagall and tell her that he would be staying there for a few days.

He found her outside of the Charms classroom. He said he was visiting and would stay out of the way. She said she had no problem with it then left to teach. He first decided to see Hermione when he walked by hall to her room. Harry told him she took a potion that would keep her asleep for eight or more hours.

He put his hand on the handle and it was unlocked. He walked in to the main room and saw the door that led to her room. He walked to the door and stood in the threshold and watcher her. She looked beautiful there sleeping. He wanted to go over to her and hold her in his arms. He stood there for a while then left. It was around lunch time and Harry invited him to lunch in the Great Hall.

After lunch he went to the Memory Garden and said goodbye to his family. That visit left him emotionally drained so he went back to Harry's room and slept and slept. Harry woke him up when he got in after dinner. He brought Ron up some food. He ate then they talked. Harry went to bed about ten. Ron could not sleep, he paced around the room. He looked at all of Harry's pictures and flipped through all of his books, he was restless.

He knew it was not a good idea but he wanted to see her again. It was late and the halls were empty. He got to her door and was disappointed that it was locked, then he remembered his wand and used it to unlock the door. This time he walked around the. There was the main sitting room that was huge. He noticed there were flowers all over the room. Then he walked into the den area that had two doors off of it. He assumed the one was to the bathroom and the other was to her room. He walked back out and then went into the kitchen. He saw her favorite tea sitting on the counter.

He walked back to her room and just sat there watching her breath. He pulled the ribbon out of his pocket (the ribbon that held the letters together). He placed it on her end table and kissed her softly on her cheek. He stood there for a while at the foot of her bed. She moved a little and he decided it was time to go. He walked back into the den and he noticed the pictures, at least twenty of them. He saw them together, then one of her and Harry, her and Draco, her with his brothers, her with her parents, her with the girls and her with Sirius.

He heard her behind him and he took off and ran down the hall and back to Harry's room. He was glad that he lost her. She would kill him if she knew he was watching her.

Ron walked into the kitchen looking for something to drink. He saw a bottle of Madam Rosemert's finest oak-matured mead. He poured himself a glass and went back into the main room he walked over to the window and out at the lake. The sky was starting to get bright. The sun was no up yet but there was a nice orange glow. His thoughts drifted to Hermione.

()

She wanted to go down to breakfast this morning. Sometime during the early morning she made herself believe she was not going crazy and Ron was somewhere in the Castle. She went and took a bath and pulled on some fresh clothing. She put on some fresh makeup and put her hair up in a knot. Back in her room she put on her pink robe and left.

The halls were full of students walking down to breakfast. Some of them said hi and Cindy stopped her.

"Good to see you are doing better Professor Granger. We have all missed you. Professor McGonagall is doing a great job but it is not the same." She said with a smile. "When are you going to be back?"

"Monday, both Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey wanted me to take the rest of the week off. Oh and great job on you essay." Hermione said, then continued down to breakfast.

The staff table had a few people there, Minerva, Lupin, Hannah with Alice and Parvati. She walked up to it and Hannah and Parvati waved her over.

"Glad to see you are better." Parvati said.

"Yeah, how are you feeling?" Hannah Asked.

"I am fine, wonderful, cannot wait until I can get back teaching."

"When can you do that?" Hannah asked.

"Monday, they said I needed my rest."

"Glad they found you in time. Harry told me that if they waited any longer, well you know." Parvati said.

"I don't think I have ever seen Severus so worried. He burst into my room in the middle of class and asked me if I had seen you. I explained what I saw and he rushed to the Garden to find you."

"Is there something going on there? He saved your life when you almost drowned, he brewed you a potion, you went out to dinner together and now he saved you life again and Harry said he did not leave your side over the past few days." Parvati asked

"I really can't say I have not seen him since I woke up."

"Do you like him Hermione you know you can tell us we are friends." Hannah said.

Hermione felt her face get hot. She did not know what to say. "Um...Well..."

"I think her face says it all Parvati." Hannah said with a giggle.

"It is kind of hard to believe but if he can make you happy then go for it." Parvati said "that is what I am doing with Harry."

Hermione looked at her and smiled anyone with eyes could tell there was something there and she hoped Harry could make her happy. She sat back in her chair next to the girls. It felt good to be there with them and talk, she really missed having other girls to talk to but she believed they were all going to be great friends. She helped herself to some food and kept her eyes glued to the door.

Draco came in with a smug look on his face and walked over to her and gave her a kiss on the forehead. He sat to the other side of Parvati. Hermione watched other teachers come in some of them gave her words of greeting others just waved. Then teachers started to leave the table as well as students. Neither Harry nor Severus showed up to eat. She knew Harry was probably with Ron (because she knew he was there), but where was Severus.

Since she could not teach today she decided to go into Hogsmeade and do some shopping. The air outside had a chill hanging over it and the sky was dark, at least it stopped raining for the time being. Hogsmeade was busy. Witches and wizards were walking in and out of the shops little children clung to their parents. Hermione smiled. Her first stop was going to be to the joke shop to see if Ron was actually at Hogwarts.

Fred was at the counter waiting on a wizard that looked around her age. When she walked in he waved her over.

"Hi Hermione, George is in the back." He said a little too loud then continued to show the guy the product. She walked behind the counter and into the store room; she heard the sound of feet shuffling and someone running. George was writing things down on the parchment he was holding looking flustered. We he saw her he smiled.

"What can I help you with Hermione?" He asked.

"I just have a little question to ask. Something weird happened this morning."

"We are not in trouble are we?" Fred asked coming into the room.

"No."

"You look like you can use something to drink Hermione. Let's go to Three Broomsticks." George said loudly and glancing nervously at Fred.

Hermione could tell that there was something up they were acting to strange, even for them. "Is there someone else here?" She asked them.

"NO." They both said at the same time.

"I just have a quick question, it won't take long. Like I was saying this morning I awoke suddenly and someone was watching me while I slept. The person left and I followed the person and I saw flaming red hair when the person turned the hall. Now I ask both of you is Ron he at the school. If you lie to me then I will tell Angelina and Verity."

They stared at her for a moment and she could tell they were trying to come up with something to say. They looked back and forth at each other and then she heard a crash from the back of the store. She caught him; Ron was at the store today while Harry taught. She walked back to the spot where a box laid on the floor.

"Ronald I know you are back there, come out now." She said then waited. He emerged from the end of the row his face as bright as his hair.

"Err... Hi Hermione." He said with a grin. Hermione looked at him and he looked back. All of the conversations she rehearsed in her head fell form her mind.

()

Ron knew it was a big mistake going to visit her this morning and he knew she would not dismiss it as a figment of her imagination. He was glad that Harry took him into Hogsmeade to get something to eat. They left early so he knew Hermione would not be around. After they finished eating they went to the joke shop and Fred and George said it was all right if she hung around there.

When Hermione came in he tried to hide the best he could. But when he dropped the box he knew he made a big mistake. Now he stared face to face with her and had nothing to say. He opened up his mouth but no words came.

"We have work to do guys so I suggest you leave or both of you can count the inventory for us." Fred said. All four of them laughed and Ron was glad they broke the ice for them and Hermione looked as if se felt the same way.

Seeing Ron laugh warmed her heart. "I think we should get going before they put us to work. Thanks guys." Hermione said to the twins as she left. They closed the door to the joke shop and Hermione just looked at Ron. "It is good to see you on your feet." She said with a smile.

"How have you been Hermione?" Ron asked pulling her into a hug.

When he let her go she looked at him. "Well it has not been a good few years for me. Let's go somewhere and talk. I can sure use a drink right now. How about a Firewiskey at Three Broomsticks?" She asked.

"That sounds like a great idea." Hermione and Ron walked over to the shop and he pulled open the door for her. They took a seat at the far table and Madam Rosemarta came over and took their orders. They both sat there and looked at each other.

()

"Ron I know this will be hard for both of us but it needs to be done and I think it will be easier for me to saw all I need to and then you can say what you need to. I will start off by saying like I have in the letters that I wrote to you that I am so sorry for killing your father. It was dark and he jumped in the way while I was casting the spell. I knew what I did but I was in shock. How could I of killed the man that was going to be my father-in-law. Then you came over and I was still in shock, I know I should have did something to Lucius but I could not move of say anything. I remember sitting there alone after the Final Battle was over and wanting to go over to you and hold you in my arms like Harry was with Ginny, but I could not bring myself to do it.

"Then after I got out of the hospital and you would not talk to me I actually thought about hurting myself. Harry was the one that talked me out of it and said that I had to much to live for. Harry comforted me like I needed it and that is how our relationship started. He still felt horrible for Ginny and I you so it seemed so normal. We drew support off of each other. Then soon as we realized that we ended it. He was healing but I still could not.

"I had horrible dreams, dreams of you killing me. They prevented me from sleeping and functioning. Everyone tried to help me get over them; I even brewed a potion for myself. Nothing helped and I did not want to ask for it. Everyone around me was happy. Tonks and Lupin were married and expecting a baby, Dobby and Winky were expecting babies also. Harry seemed to moved on and so did your brothers and Draco was fine.

"After the house-elfs twins were born and Sirius was I became baby crazy. I wanted one so bad. I wanted you also. I wanted to have a family with you and seeing them was a constant reminder that I could not. Draco was the only one who sensed that I needed someone and when he asked me to go to the wedding with him I accepted. That started our relationship. He helped me out when I had the dreams and he made sure that I got everything I needed. He even offered to give me the child I wanted. I explained to him that I wanted to get married first and everyone in the house thought the next wedding would be ours.

"Then we go to teach at Hogwarts. I heard the news that you legs were better and I wanted you to be with us. Then I had a nightmare that almost killed me. Severus saved me. Draco knew there was something between us and he knew he could not stand in our way. The whole Castle is buzzing about a possible relationship between us. When I saw the paper and you engagement announcement, I flipped out. Destroyed my room and again I thought about harming myself. But someone was telling me not to. That same voice led me to the Garden and that same voice forgave me for killing him. Then I remember waking up in the hospital wing and you letter." Hermione finished with a dry mouth and drained the glass of Firewiskey waiting for Ron to say something.

()

Ron listened intently at every word Hermione said. He was shocked she was so forward with him and he admired her courage. He did not know what to say and just looked at her. He reached out and took her hand and held it close.

"Hermione I forgive you and I know I should have done it sooner and I ask that you forgive me for causing you so much pain. I am sorry for that." He said bring her hand to his mouth and kissing it.

"How serious are you and Snape?" He asked.

"I can't tell you. Nothing has happened we just had dinner last Sunday. I am confused at the whole thing. How about you and Cho?"

"You know I think I jumped to soon. I knew it would make you mad and that is what I wanted to do to you. But she treats me like a child; coming home form the hospital every time she gets the chance asking me question after question. She brings me food in bed and I swore she think I am Sirius age. Talking to me like I am a baby, and when she is not doing that she is asking me about the wedding and saying horrible things about you and you plans for Fred and Angelina's wedding. I try to stay away form her. I have been hiding and sleeping in the attic. Fred and George get a kick out of it." He said looking up at Hermione who look like she was trying to hold back the laughter also. "Go ahead and laugh Hermione you know you want to." He said and she did.

Hermione was enjoying herself. Being with Ron made her feel like she was... She could not put it into words. He was still holding her hand and she wanted him to. They both ordered another drink and just sat and talked. They talked about school and how much fun it was and Ron told her about the jokes he played on the nurses and the other patients in the hospital. She told him how she would take the night feedings of Sirius and stay up with him so Tonks and Lupin could rest. They only talked about happy things and they knew the bad times were behind them and now they needed to move on.

They both ordered food around lunch time. Then after lunch they left. Both of them had about four glasses of Firewiskey each and each of them felt a little dizzy. He kept a tight hold on her hand as they walked the streets of Hogsmeade going into the shops she needed to and he held her bags. When the sun started to sink in the sky they went to the little restaurant she went to with Severus. They ordered wine and food and more wine and desert then they took a bottle with them. Hermione was tipsy and Ron helped support her.

They got to the grounds around ten. The Memory Garden was lit up and there were little lights on in the Castle. Ron was supporting Hermione and neither could stop laughing. They got to the front steps and he pulled her close and kissed her. Hermione was glad he was supporting her back because her legs felt like jelly. The kissed lasted forever. She could feel all of their emotions mingle into one burst of passion. Hermione felt like she was going to collapse when he pulled away. She took hold of his hand and led him into the Castle.


	10. Chapter 10: Severus and Dumbledore

Severus was sitting in his kitchen reading yesterdays evening's edition of the _Daily Prophet_. It was early and the Castle was quiet. The sun had not started to stream in through the heavy drapes of his room. He could not sleep, and has not a decent night sleep since Hermione left the hospital.

He constantly debated back and forth in his mind what his feeling were for Hermione. She was his student, he taught her and she had so much going on in her life. Then he would see them dancing and having a wonderful time. Then their was that look they had. He did not know what to do. Friday he decided he needed to talk to her and go from there. He looked all over for her and could not find her, so he found Minerva to asked her.

She said Ron stayed this past weekend and she saw them in Hogsmeade around lunch. Severus then had some strange feeling that he had lost her before it started. He saw them that night falling all over each other. He was in the Garden and he heard the two of them laughing and carrying on. He watched them kiss on the steps and then watched Hermione take him into the Castle.

He thought there was something between them he could feel it and could tell she did also. But she was with Ron now and by the look of it they were back together. Why did he encourage himself? What would a beautiful woman like Hermione see in him? Even though he loved her she would do better with Ron. Ron could give her everything she always wanted and he would not stand in their way.

He put the paper down and started to thumb through the essays he assigned last week. The essays were from a fifth year class and he said he was grading them according to the O.W.L.s standard and he was handing out more P's and D's then anything else. Once he finished he got ready to go down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

The sky was overcast and murky when he entered the Great Hall. He was the first teacher there and there was ten students eating. He went up to the table and sat down. Minerva entered shortly after him and she smiled when he saw him.

"Glad you decided to come and join us." She said sitting down.

"I was under the impression that I had to." Severus said.

"Are you waiting for someone?" She asked.

"Minerva I do not want to talk about It." he said. He ate and watched the other teachers walk in and the students eat. There was still a few seats left at the table and he did not want to see her right now. He got up and left the hall walking fast and not paying attention to what her was doing he ran straight into Hermione.

()

Hermione was up early Monday morning. She wanted to look great. She was in the perfect place right now. As she sat down in the bath she replayed the events of Friday night. She had a wonderful day with Ron. She was glad they could finally get over the past and move on. She relaxed a little and then visited the events of that night.

She knew she had way too much to drink that night and when were on the stairs of the entrance and that kiss they shared felt right. Then she led him back up to her room. She could tell that Ron did not care what happened but there was something telling her not to. She stopped it before it went too far. She explained to Ron and he understood what she was saying. They both sat and talked for a few then she showed him to the door.

Once back in her room she started crying. She could have had everything she wanted. She could have had Ron and a family and all of her dreams would come true. But that all changed when she got to the school and saw Severus. She knew she loved Severus even if he could not admit it. She sat down and wrote a note to the girls back home and told them everything. She only hoped they could help her.

Snapping back into reality she got out of the tub dried off and dressed. She put the ribbon that Ron gave back to her in her hair and pulled on her pink robes. She applied some make up and giving herself one final look in her full length mirror she left her room. The halls were packed with students rushing off to breakfast and classes. She thought again about the dance and let her feet take her to the Great Hall.

She was about to walk in when someone bumped into her. She was knocked on her back and the person who fell into her rested on the floor next to her. She was dazed for a moment then looked and saw Severus. He got to his feet and pulled her up. They both were bright red in the face. He spoke first.

"Sorry Miss. Granger, I was not paying attention to where I was going. Are you all right?"

"Yes I am fine. Don't worry about it; I was not paying attention myself."

"Well I need to get to class." He said and he started off.

"Professor..." She said. "I am having trouble with that potion you made me. Do you have a moment?" He was not paying attention and continued to walk down to the dungeons. Hermione followed behind him. He quicken his pace and Hermione followed saying 'Severus'. They passed students and they all stopped and stared at them.

"You know you are making a scene Miss. Granger." He said as he abruptly turned around.

"If you would have stopped then I would not have followed."

"Fine. Only a moment." He said as he ushered her through a door. It was a spare room. There were a few tables and a teacher's desk but the room looked like it had not been used in years. "What is wrong with the potion?" He asked glaring at her.

"It is not lasting the whole eight hours."

"That is because Minerva and Harry both said I should start lowering the dosage. The potion you have will last six hours. They agreed that since you and Ron seemed to have your problems solved you will not need it." He said sharply. "I will keep making the potion for you, but that does not mean I want an invitation to you wedding." He said.

"What in the hell are you talking about Snape?" Hermione shouted loudly.

"You know what I am talking about. Have a great life."

"What is wrong with you? I do not care about the potion. To tell you the truth I have not touched it since Friday night. I used the potion as an excuse to talk to you. The whole thing with Ron is over. I don't want to be with him. I want to be with you." She said furiously.

"What are you doing this for? So you get a good laugh out of it. Do you go back to Harry, Draco, Ron and the other and have a good laugh about it. Paying me back for the way I treated all of you in school? For your information I have been doing the same to you. I think it is funny. The was you looked at me; it was all a ploy for me to ruin you life. I really do hate you and the rest of your friends." He shouted at her.

"What are you saying?"

"I am saying that I HATE you more then I have hated any one person in the world." They both stood there scowling at each other; both red in the face and breathing deeply. Hermione was on the verge of tears. Could all of this be true? Has he been playing her? Then those words came back to her. They sweet passionate words he said when she was in the hospital.

She softened her voice almost to a whisper. "I guess you don't think I am 'stunning, amazing, beautiful, remarkable and intelligent'? If you hated me that much why did you say that and why did you save my life?"

She waited for him to say something. He looked shocked that she knew what he said. "I need to know Severus? If you can tell me here and now that you hate me and do not want anything to do with me I will leave you alone. Just please tell me?" She said as the tears started to leak out the side of her eyes. She held her breath.

()

Severus was loosing control of the situation. He had this planed out, he knew what he was doing. He wanted her to be happy and if that was with Ron then it was with Ron. Why was she challenging him? Why didn't she just walk away and be happy? He had no clue what to say.

"Hermione?" He said with his voice full of uncertainty. "I only wanted you to be happy. I saw you with him Friday night. You were happy. I thought you were back together. I did not want to stand in the way of your dreams. I figured you to..." She cut him off.

"Severus I had too much to drink that night. We were, but I stopped it. I could not do it, I did not love him anymore. I love you. I know it is crazy but you were the face that I saw, I did not want to loose you." Hermione said moving closer to him openly crying.

He walked over to her and pulled her close. She held on tight to him. "Hermione I am sorry." He said to her. "I did not want to ruin you dreams. I did not want to stand in your way of being with Ron."

She stopped crying and pulled away from and looked up at him. "In a way you were the one that stood in the way. I knew that I did not want Ron and I wanted you." In the distance Severus heard the bell ring for the first class. They both looked at each other and smiled. "I guess we should get going Severus." She said. He smiled and grabbed his hand.

"I can take you to your class if you want me to?"

"No Severus." She said they walked to the door and out into the hall. "Meet you at lunch." She gave him one more look and walked down the hall. Severus walked to his class in the best mood he had ever been in.

()

Hermione's class was waiting by the. Cindy and Jessica were at the front of the line.

"Professor Granger we were worried, we almost sent for the Headmistress." Cindy said.

"No, I am fine thank you for being patient; I had some things I needed to do." She replied.

The first few minutes of the class discussing what Minerva taught them. She handed back their essays and then started them on the next charm. Cindy was the first one to do it then for homework she assigned another essay over the new charm. Her second class was first years and they were glad she was back. One of them said they did not like having the Headmistress as a teacher because she was too strict.

Hermione tried to be patient with the time. It seemed like one minute was one hour. She tried to keep busy, but every spare moment of her time she thought of Severus. Once the lunch bell rang she was the first out of her room and started off to the dungeons. She just wanted to see him. When she got to his room the door was shut tight. She paced back and forth by it.

She had to stop herself from bursting in about ten minutes the door was pulled open. The students filed out looking rather frazzled. She walked in and Severus was stacking papers in a pile.

"About time I have only been going crazy for the past two hours. I kept thinking you were going to change your mind. You didn't, did you?" Hermione said.

"No I have not. Let's go to lunch." Severus said reaching out for her hand.

Harry was sitting at the staff table talking to Draco, Lupin, Hannah, and Parvati when he saw Hermione and Snape walk in. They were standing close to each other and smiling. In that instant he knew that they were together. He had never seen Hermione so beautiful. She was glowing from head to foot. He was not the only one who saw it because Draco was smirking Lupin was smiling and the girls put their heads together and started talking. They came up to the table and sat next to them.

"Hi." Hermione said

"I see everything is fine between the two of you." Lupin said.

"I got word from Cho and Ron this morning and some how they roped Fred and Angelina into having a double engagement party this weekend Saturday around two. Hermione Angelina is going crazy with Cho and she really wants you there." Harry told them.

"Great I wanted to go home this weekend and just visit. Why don't we all leave Friday after last class?" Hermione said.

"Great. Parvati is coming with us and I have also invited Hannah to come. They both would like to spend the weekend. There is more then enough room." Harry said.

"Wonderful, the twins and Sirius would love to have someone else to play with." Hermione said.

"Then it is settled Friday lets say around seven we will meet up at Three Broomsticks." Lupin said.

The rest of the week went by in a hurry. Hermione tried to see Severus any moment she could but their classes were all at different times. They went out to dinner Monday night, Tuesday night they went out with Harry and Parvati, Wednesday Severus had to go to London so they did nothing and Thursday Hermione cooked for him. They were taking this nice and slow. He was the perfect gentleman. They mostly talked about the past and teaching. At dinner Thursday night she asked him to come with her to Grimmauld Place and he agreed.

Hermione was the first one to get to Three Broomsticks Friday night. She sat at the bar and ordered a Butterbeer to pass the time. Shortly after she got there Draco came in with Hannah and Alice who he was in his arms. They came over and sat beside her. Lately she has seen the two of them together in the halls and at meals. She wondered if there was something going on there? If there is she was happy for the both of them.

Harry and Parvati were next to come through the door. They were holding hands and he kept on kissing her. They were romantic and Hermione had a feeling that the next wedding would be theirs. Fred and George came in next. Harry told them to meet up with all of them and they could all leave together. Severus came in with Lupin and both of them looked like they were in deep conversation.

"We are all her now lets get going Winky is making her wonderful Beef Stew and we all know hers is the best." Fred said.

"Okay, lets go." He said. Severus walked over to her and kissed her on the forehead (that is the only place he has kissed her). They all walked out and one, two, three, apparated to their house.

Hermione was the first one into the door and Sirius came running over. She picked him up and kissed him. She walked further down the hall so the others could come in. The house smelled like Winky's beef stew and Hermione was glad to be home. Angelina appeared at the bottom of the steps.

"Harry, Ron is hiding somewhere again and I cannot find him anywhere. Cho did not have to work so she has been bothering him about moving into their own flat in London. She had also been saying this place looks like a haunted house. She is getting on everyone nerves." The whole lot of them laughed.

"You guys can go to the kitchen and I will find Ron." Harry as he left up the stairs.

Hermione led them down to the kitchen and opened the door. To her surprise Cho was standing over Winky yelling at her about the stew. Hermione gave Sirius to Tonks and walked over to the two of them.

"Cho what is going on here?" She asked.

"Mistress she is not liking the stew." Winky said.

"I don't like it because it is full of fats and I cannot get fat before my wedding." Cho said. "Now house-elf you will make something that everyone can eat and not this poison. I am you mistress you must listen." Cho said glaring at the house-elf.

Hermione felt her temper rising. " Cho, listen to me. You are not the mistress of this house. You are a guest living here. This is Harry's house and you will not boss Winky, Dobby of anyone else around, like you have been. You have been rude and nasty since you moved in here and I suggest you straighten out or you will be living in you flat in London quicker then you think. I also want to make myself clear that you will start treating Ron more like a man than a baby that you can control. And if you have a problem with any of this then like I said you will be living in London alone." Hermione's voice was loud and commanding.

"Winky you can continue to finish up the stew and if Miss. Spoiled Rotten Brat does not want to eat it she can starve. And I am telling you that you do not have to take one more command from her." Hermione said and Winky smiled.

She turned around and saw the rest of the house smiling at her. She went over to the table and sat down. Severus came over to sit next to her and the others followed.

"That was brilliant Hermione. I figured if anyone could put her in her place it would be you." Tonks said.

"She was really getting on all of our nerves. Reminds me of Fleur." George said, they all got quiet then Dobby walked in with the twins.

"Hi Dobby." Fred said.

"Hi. I find Harry who said you here so I came to see you."

"How have the twins been?" Hermione asked.

"Fine." He said walking over to Winky and grabbing the dishes and sat the table.

Severus watched Hermione put Cho in her place and thought is was funny. Lupin has been telling him about Cho's behavior lately and Severus could not say he was shocked. Cho has always been rude like that and looked down on people if they were less then house-elfs. He was starring at Hermione when the kitchen doors opened and Ron and Harry walked in. Harry went to sit next to Parvati and Ron sat on the other side of Angelina.

Cho came over to Ron and sat down next to him. Her face was sour and she gave Ron a nasty look but then she grabbed Ron's arm and wrapped it around her. Severus was glad that Ron and Hermione were not together. This past week had been the best in his life. Dobby sat the table with the bowls and then asked them what they wanted to drink. Winky put the pot on the table with the bread and Dobby brought out the drinks.

"You two can join us also." Hermione said glancing at Cho.

()

Severus served himself some stew after Hermione severed herself then he grabbed some bread. The soup was delicious. He did not talk but sat and listened. Fred and George were talking to Ron about their costumer that came in today and wanted twenty boxes of their Skiving Snackboxes. Verity and Tonks (who was huge) were talking about their baby rooms and getting advice from Hannah on dealing with the terrible two's. Draco, Harry and Lupin were talking about the new Minister of Magic. Winky and Dobby were both talking to Hermione about the cute things the twins while the twins were doing and Cho was sitting smugly on the bench eating her stew.

After dinner Winky and Dobby cleared the table and Harry said they would have dessert and tea in the main room. They all went into the room and Harry stoked the fire. Ron got Cho into a better mood and they were sitting in a chair in the corner whispering to each other. Tonks was tired so Hermione said she would watch Sirius and Lupin took hr up to her room. Both Fred and Angelina and George and Verity were sharing the love seat just talking. Draco was on the blanket on the floor with Alice, Sirius and the twins playing with their toys. Hannah and Parvati were talking to each other and Harry was standing on the mantel looking into the fire with a hard look on his face.

Severus took Hermione's hand and walked over to the empty chair by the fire. He sat down and pulled her to his lap.

"You were quiet at dinner. Anything wrong?" She asked looking at him.

"No I just enjoyed listening to all of you talk about your lives. It is amazing you are all like one big family. To tell you the truth I have never had that type of family connection. My mother hated me and my father hated her. See she never told him she was a witch. Once he found out they were over. The only thing that kept the two of them together was my mother's great uncle died and left her a small fortune. He wanted the money. There was no love there at all and none for me.

"Then seeing you all together tonight made me want to be a part of that. You are no way related to Harry of the Weasley's you only known Remus as a professor and Tonks as a member of the Order of the Phoenix and Draco was a enemy, but you forgave him. You all are like a big family. I want that." He said.

"I am sorry about you past I never knew. It must have been horrible for you. Harry was the one kind enough to open up this house to us. I really think he knew we all needed this family unit. To most people it might seem odd but they are my family. I think it has to do with Harry never having a family that loved him. He seen that in us and the war just brought us all together. Lupin is the best thing he has as a father. He is responsible for bringing us together, and for that I am indebted."

"I am glad he gave you that. Everyone here needed it. Everyone here lost a lot at the hands of Voldemort. It is unfair. I cannot believe that I..." He stopped and looked around. Why was he telling her all of this with everyone around them? The only other person who knew about this was Albus. He noticed Lupin had joined them, and Dobby just came in with tea and dessert. They both took a cup and a plate. Hermione must have noticed that he was having a hard time with this.

"Severus it is all right. You changed. Voldemort has ways to make you feel like you would get what you always wanted. He promised you the family and the love you always wanted. He made that same promise to Harry in our first year. He knows your weakness and he plays to them." Severus thought these words were touching and he could tell by her eyes that she meant every word.

"Severus that time in your life is over and you can move on. You can be a part of a family now. Everyone in here cares about you. Do you think anyone of these people," she waved her hand around the room, "would let me be with you, welcome you into their home, if you did not change. Do you think that I would be sitting her if you were not considered family?"

Severus did not know what to say he just looked into her eyes. She was amazing and kind and loving and wonderful. He knew that there was no way he could let her go. "Hermione I love you."

()

Hermione sat there and listened to his words. She was glad that she did not give up on him. "I love you to Severus." She said. She was amazed that he shared this information with her. Although there has been one thing that she has been wondering for four years. She knew he would tell her the truth and she was going to ask him.

She looked around the room. Ron and Cho went to his room. Draco was rocking Alice to sleep while Hannah sat on the couch reading a book. Harry had Sirius in his arms reading him a bed time story. George and Verity must of went to bed because Fred and Angelina had the love seat to themselves. Dobby and Winky took the twins upstairs to give them a bath (Hermione knew the routine).

"I have something I want to ask you but I do not want to do it here. There is a library on the second floor across from my room lets go there." She got up and took his hand. They all saw them leave but did not say anything to them. She took him up the steps and into the room. There was two other libraries' in the house but this one was her favorite. There was a fireplace with two large armchairs by them and Hermione took Severus over there he sat in one and she in the other.

"I would understand if you do not want to tell me this, but I really want to know. Why did you kill Albus? I know you did The Unbreakable Vow with Draco's mom but I believe their is something more there."

Severus took a moment and thought it over. He looked like he knew this was coming and when he spoke he spoke carefully. "I was Voldemort's right hand man; so to say I was the one he came to with his plans. Now I want you to know this during that time I was completely alleged to the Albus and the Order and had been since my trial. He told me that he was planning to kill Albus, he needed him dead so he could get Harry.

"He was mad at Lucius for the prophecy breaking and he wanted his revenge. He knew Draco could not do it and knew he would probably die during it, he was ruthless and did not care. Once I found this out I went to Albus and told him everything I knew. Albus seemed to be expecting this and Albus told me that he was going to do private lessons with Potter and tell him about the Horcruxes. He already came to me after he found the ring and I had to save his life once.

"After I told him about the plan he made me promise that if he ever came to me in that shape again I was to kill him. I know it sounds harsh but he was old in his years and he knew that this journey would be his last adventure. He was a smart man and knew the signs. That is why he had lessons with Harry; he armed him to go on with out him. Albus also expected that Draco's mom was going to visit and ask me to help Draco. Albus told me to go along with the plan and I did The Unbreakable Vow.

"The night of his death he came to me and told me if anything I was to save Draco and Harry we had a plan. He made me promise just like he made Harry. I had to help the Death Eaters or my cover will be blown. I tried to help Draco in any way possible but he thought I wanted the glory. When I went up to the tower and saw Albus I knew as did he that there was no way I could help him out. When he said 'Severus...please...' I knew I had to kill him and that was the hardest thing I ever had to do. Albus and Minerva were the closest things I had to parents; it almost killed me to do it.

"Albus wrote all of this down and Minerva found the letters. She set out on a mission to find us. After that we had to go into hiding Voldemort did not like the fact that I killed Albus instead of Draco. We went into hiding a place Albus had set up he was the secret-keeper of it so no one knew where it was except Minerva after she found the letters. She convinced both of us to come back. She knew a lot of the teacher would question me but Albus told all of the teachers what they needed to know.

"The school was the safest place for us and we went back. Then the final battle came and we helped the Order out, no one questioned it again. Harry was told all of this after he got out of the hospital and he was shown the letters. I am surprised he did not tell you any of this."

Hermione did not know any of this but was not surprised she was the one that told both Harry and Ron in their seventh year that they should give Severus a chance to tell his half. Severus looked at her and seemed to be waiting for her to say something.

She could not think of anything so she went over to him and sat on his lap. Both seemed to read each others mind and they kissed. This kiss was not like any other she ever had. There was overflowing passion, it was soft and sensual. It was extraordinary. Hermione lost her mind and could not think about anything except the two of them sitting in this room. She felt safer in his arms then in the arms of anyone else. He cradled her and she was glad. She felt like she was going to fall off his lap. Her body turned into mush, her arms week and her legs jelly. She never felt this passion form Krum, Ron, Harry or Draco. The passion there engulfed her.

He was the first to pull away. She did not want this feeling to leave, she wanted his arms around her again and his lips on hers. She looked at his face, there was strong passion there. It showed her that he felt the same way. He smiled and pulled her back down to his lips and they stayed there for quite some time.

()

Draco saw the both of them leave but he knew noting was going to happen yet. It was too soon for the both of them. He was glad she was happy and he felt he had a little part in that. He heard Severus tell her about his past and it was good she knew. He figured that Hermione was sooner of later going to ask about Albus and he knew Severus would tell her everything.

He looked around the room, Fred and Angelina went to bed and the house-elfs also. Parvati was holding tight onto Harry who was talking to Lupin. Hannah was on the couch and he was happy she was there. He could not believe how much they had in common. She loved Neville and was glad she had a daughter with him.

She had grown into a beautiful woman, tall with long flowing blond hair. She no longer had a pink face but fair skin and crystal clear eyes. When you looked in them they seemed to tell all of her secrets. She was smart and he wondered why she was in Hufflepuff instead of Ravenclaw, and she was brave enough to take care of her daughter alone and go into hiding after the death of her parents why she was not in Griffindor.

He did not think he would associate with her but one day while he was in the Garden she came in with Alice. She had some flowers and put them by Neville's marker. Alice came over to him and gave him one of them. Hannah came over blushing and he told her that he did not care that it was a nice gesture. That night they sat and talked at dinner. He found out a lot about her. When he got the invitation about the party he figured she would like to come with them. Get away from the school, she of course accepted.

Alice was a sweet child and was smart. She was also funny and he enjoyed her company. She made think of Sirius and the twins. He rocked her to sleep then took her to the room next to his on the second floor. Harry had Dobby put a toddler bed in it so Hannah did not have to share her bed. He walked over to her and sat down just as Harry and Lupin bid them to bed. Harry was carrying Parvati.

"Hannah I am glad you came with me. I know it might feel odd but I don't think I would have had anyone to talk to if you were not here."

"Draco I like it here. Did you know at dinner while you refreshed your drink Harry offered me a room here. He said that I could live her and I would not have to worry about paying anything."

"What did you say?"

"I accepted. I like the family you have here and I am glad he allowed me to be a part of it. Alice also likes it here there is other kids she can play with. He said he would have Dobby fix up the room on the third floor. He said it had an adjoining room that Alice could have. He also said that he would have Fred and George move my thing out of Neville's grandmothers house and bring them here."

"There is a lot of space here."

"I can see that. How many floors does it have?"

"It has the basement which is mostly the kitchen but there is a spare room down there. Harry turned it into some Muggle room with a TV, phone and computer. He still is in contact with his Aunt Petunia and cousin since his uncle died and Petunia discovered she has some magic in her. She actually saved his life. While he was at her house the summer before the war, a Death Eater went there to bring him to you know who. She had discovered that she had magical powers for years but was hiding them from her husband. They kill him but she saved her son and Harry's life. I watched some of the shows on it and they seem to be funny.

"Then there is this floor. It has a library, and this room used to be the drawing room but he made it more comfortable and this is where we entertain people at. There is also a ball room that was the old dining room and a spare room. It was really only made that way for the wedding of George and Verity but Harry liked it that was so it stayed. There is also two bedrooms and two bathrooms. The bedrooms are being taken up by Ron and Cho he has one and she has the other.

"The second floor is where you are staying. It has a total of four bedrooms. I have one, Hermione has one, you are staying in one and Severus has the other. Also on that floor it two bathrooms, a library and a sitting room. The third floor has five rooms. Remus and Tonks have one of the rooms with an adjoining door for the baby. Then there is Harry's room. There is also a bathroom and a little drawing room.

"The forth floor has four room but those are taken up but George and Verity and Fred and Angelina each of them have two one for themselves and the other for their babies. There is one bathroom and the last library. The last floor has only three rooms on it. Two that Winky, Dobby and the twins share and the other is a spare room. There is no bathroom on that floor but it does have a sitting room as large as this one. Then there is an attic above that you reach by stairs behind a bookshelf in the sitting room. I have never been up there but I here it has five rooms and something like the Room of Requirement at Hogwarts."

"It is huge."

"Yes Harry was kind enough to open it up for all of us. I will give you a tour tomorrow if you like."

"That sounds wonderful, but right now I am tired." She said with a yawn. Draco got up and she followed him to her room.

()

Hermione and Severus were sitting in the library starring into the fire he made for them. He was reading out loud to her from one of his favorite books. He decided about ten minutes ago that they should stop before the go to far. Hermione agreed and he decided to read her a book. She looked up at the mantel and saw it was close to one and she was tired.

He seemed to know this and shut the book. "Are you tired?" He asked.

"Yes." She replied.

"Then I will take you to bed."

"I don't want you to leave tonight has been wonderful, and I don't want it to end."

"Then I will stay with you if you wish."

"Yes please." She said with a smile. He got up and pulled her to her feet. He opened the door and walked her across the hall to her room. The downstairs was quiet and she figured that everyone was sleep. She turned on the lights and walked him into the room. "I am just going to change into my p.j.'s, it will only take a moment."

She left the room and walked into the bathroom. She changed then pulled a comb through her hair. After she brushed her teeth she went back into her room. Severus was sitting in the chair beside her bed reading a book. She smiled and walked over to her bed and pulled back the covers and got in it. He walked over and covered her back up.

"Goodnight, my love." He said as he kissed her.

"Lie beside me Severus I want to be wrapped in you arms, while I fall asleep." She said. He did as she asked. He laid down on top of the blankets and wrapped her arms around him. She buried her head in his chest and fell asleep.

When she first woke up she thought last night had been a dream. There was no way Severus shared those words with her. There was no way they shared those amazing kisses. And there was no way he sleeping with his arms around her. It only took her seconds to know it was reality. She rolled over and found Severus sleeping on her pillows. She scooted over towards her and kissed him. He woke up and pulled her close. They laid there in her bed kissing and enjoyed the morning sun streaking through her windows.

They stopped when a soft knock came on the door. She sat up "Who is it?"

"Winky Mistress, Harry said knock first. Did not know if you were 'busy'. Those his words, not mine."

"Come in Winky." Hermione said as Severus pulled himself up form the bed.

"Breakfast is ready. And that prat Cho is being rude again. She is wanting me to decorate the room for party. What do I do?"

"I will be down in a few moments and I will take care of her." She said and Winky left the room.

"You have your hands full with that woman." Severus said.

"I know, but I will have her taking care of by the time I leave. No one comes in her and bosses the others around. Not even her royalty Cho." Hermione said and Severus laughed. She went to the bathroom and dressed quickly in a pair of old jeans and a blue t-shirt. She found Severus waiting for her at the top of the stairs. He was dressed all in black but look as handsome as he possible could.

Hermione knew what she wanted to say to Cho but she did not have to wait until she got to the kitchen. There at the landing was Cho was being impertinent towards Dobby. She had him cowering in the corner. She stormed over.

"Cho what are you doing?" She yelled but she did not give her a chance to speak. "I know what you are doing. I warned you last night. You are not the boss of Dobby and Winky or anyone else. They do not have to listen to you. Everyone here has welcomed you into this house and you treat them like dirt. I promise one more act like this and you will be out on you nose in the street." Cho look like she was going to protest but she picked up her hand and slapped Hermione hard on her face. Hermione stumbled back as Severus walked towards her.

"Severus don't." Hermione said. She walked back over to her and grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back. Pushing her forward she led her into the kitchen where everyone was gathered. They all stopped what they were doing and gapped at the two of them.

"I just saw Cho being rude yet again and I seriously have no clue why you all continue to put up with her. I want to send a message to her so for the rest of the day I think we should leave her alone. Not talk to her or even feed her. She can decorate the ball room alone and if she does not change her attitude then I think that she should be kicked out."

"You... can't... do... that... This is Harry's house and you cannot kick me out." She said breaking the hold and spinning around to look her face to face. "You think that you can rule this house but you are just a little mudblood."

Hermione lost her temper at those words. She would not be call one of those. She had done more in her life then Cho could imagine. She lunged at Cho and Cho did not back down. Cho was waiting she grabbed a hand full of her hair, Hermione went for the face. The next thing she knew Severus was pulling her back and Ron had his hands around Cho.

"That is enough ladies." Harry said. "I agree with Hermione and I am sorry mate I know you love her but she can't continue to treat others this way." He said looking at Ron.

"I agree Harry." Ron said and Cho looked outraged.

"For the rest of the day" he said looking at Cho "We will not speak to you, will not feed you and will not help you with the ball room. If this does not work then you will be out like Hermione said, and you won't be welcomed back into this house. Do you understand?" He said looking into her eyes.

She said nothing just left the room. Everyone cheered and Dobby got Hermione some ice for her face. They sat down and ate breakfast and for the rest of the day until the party they did not speak to her and she stayed clear of them. The party went fine. Old class mates came, teachers and friends and family showed up. Gifts were exchanged to both of the brides and there was dancing and great food. The best part was the message got through to Cho and by Sunday she had made a complete turn around.


	11. Chapter 11: Babies

The rest of September passed in a flash. Hermione spent every moment possible with Severus. Sometimes he stayed over and other times she stayed with him. They would mostly just talk and laugh. They spent most of their weekends at Grimmauld Place, as did the rest of the gang. Harry was spending more increasing time with Parvati and Draco was rarely seen away from Hannah and Alice.

October came in with horrible weather. It was bitter cold and always stormy. As soon as the month came it was gone. Hermione continued to have a great time with her classes and she and Severus continued to get closer. Also in late October Winky and Dobby offered a bit of wonderful news they were going to be having another little house-elf soon.

On the morning of November first Hermione woke up to an annoying poking in the side. She got up and adjusted her eyes and was surprised to see Dobby standing over her bed. It was a Saturday and they were going to be leaving later to go to Grimmauld Place.

"Yes Dobby what do you need, and why are you here?"

"Baby coming, Tonks hospital." He said.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Tonks need you. She at hospital, having baby."

Hermione jumped out of bed and started throwing clothing around. "Dobby does Lupin know? And the others?" Hermione knew that Lupin has to do something with the Ministry and he had been gone all week.

"No, Dobby can't find him."

"Ok Dobby go wake up Harry and he will tell the others. Who went with her to the hospital?"

"Verity and Angelina!"

"Ok. After you get Harry go tell her that I will be there." She said as Severus finally woke up.

"What is going on, love?" He asked.

"Tonks is having the baby and we cannot find Lupin. I need to go she is with the girls. Dobby is on his way to get Harry and the others."

"What do you need me to do?" He asked getting up.

"Could you find Lupin. All I know is he was going somewhere with the Minister to discuss the potion he is taking."

"Of course. I will go to the offices in London as soon as I can."

They both got dressed in a hurry. Hermione was in the bathroom and dresses, and he dressed in her room. "You need to tell Minerva where I and the others will be going. As soon as you find him get him to the hospital." She said grabbing her wand and kissing him.

She ran through the halls and she saw that the sun was not even up in the sky. She got out the door and ran into Hogsmeade and apparated right in the waiting room of the hospital. Nancy was at the reception desk she walked over.

"Tonks is here right."

"Yes but since you were here last the wing has been moved follow the pink and blue lines on the floor."

Hermione went down the hall following the lines on the floor. Even before she reached the door she knew she was in the right place because she heard the crying of babies. She got to the door that said Maternity Wing and she pushed it open. There was a little room off to the right side that served as the waiting room and on the left side was a reception desk.

She walked over to it and said "Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin was brought in here. Where is she at?"

The healed at the desk thumbed through some papers and found what she was looking for. "She is in room five. Just continue forward and it is the third door on the left side." Hermione thanked her and walked down to the door and pushed it open.

Verity was in a chair next to the bed looking faint and Angelina was holding her hand. Hermione walked over to her. "I am so glad you are here." Tonks said breathing hard.

"Where are Fred, George and Ron?" Hermione asked.

"Ron is staying at the place in case Lupin shows up, and both Fred and George are at the Ministry of Magic trying to find Lupin. Where are the others?" Angelina replied and asked.

"Dobby came to my room and woke me up. I sent Severus to tell Minerva and then to the Ministry. Dobby was to go wake up Harry. Harry would get Draco and probably Parvati and Hannah, you know they all want to be here with you."

"I... just... want... Remus" she said through gritted teeth.

"Verity are you all right?" Hermione asked walking over to her.

"She can't take it. Hermione take her out of the room and get her some water. I will stay with Tonks." Hermione nodded and grabbed her by the arm and pulled her up and out of the room. They walked back to the waiting area and Hermione got her some water. She drank deeply.

"She is in so much pain Hermione. I don't think that I can do it." Verity said looking up at her.

"Yes you will be able to; right now you are just a little shocked." Hermione sat down next to her and hoped that Lupin would get there soon.

()

Harry got dressed at top speed. Dobby told him that Hermione was all ready there but he wanted to be ther also. He woke up Parvati who was sleeping. "Tonks is having her baby we need to get going. I need you to tell Hannah and I will tell Draco. Hurry."

"But she is early. She is not due for another two weeks. Lupin is out of town."

"I know Dobby said that Severus went to find him. I can't wait for you to get ready. After you get dressed get then you can come if you wan to but I have to." Harry finished dressing and left his room at top speed.

He was at the apparation place within seconds and then he was at the hospital within another few seconds. Nancy showed him the lines to follow and the next thing her was bursting through the double doors. He turned and saw Hermione sitting next to Verity.

"Anything happen yet?" He asked.

"No, not yet. Although we really need to find Lupin." Hermione answered.

"I know no word from Snape?"

"No but he thinks he will be able to find him." As soon as Hermione said that Severus the twins and Lupin came in.

"Where is she at?"

"Room five, third door on left. She is waiting for you." Lupin took off like a bullet. He went into the room and Angelina came out. She walked over to Fred with a big smile.

"Hermione and Harry she would like to see the both of you." Angelina said.

"George stay here with Verity she is not feeling too well." Hermione said as she stood up. Harry walked over to her and grabbed her hand he led the way to the room. Harry saw how pale Tonks was and she looked tired. He went in and kissed her forehead.

"Tonks and I should have told you this sooner but we really wanted to surprise you both. Tonks is having twins and like with Sirius we would love it if you both would be the Godparents. You are the best friends we have ever had and it would be a great honor." Lupin said.

Harry knew that they were probably going to be asked to be the Godparents, but the gesture was nice all the same. He smiled and nodded. He looked over to Hermione who looked like she was going to burst into tears.

Harry could tell Hermione love the fact that she was going to be the Godmother of the new babies, but knew deep down that it was upsetting. She started to cry and went over and hugged both Tonks and Lupin.

They sat in there for a while trying to find out what they wanted to name them. They did not leave until one of the Healer came in and asked them to leave. They went back to the waiting room and saw Ron had showed up with Sirius who was playing on the floor with Alice. Draco and Hannah were walking down to see the other babies and Parvati was sitting alone he walked over to her.

"Glad to see you have gotten up. Why are you not over there with the others?"

"I am not in the mood for talking."

"Why would that be?"

"Because I don't want to talk to them, that's why."

"Why are you being so rude today Parvati. I know I woke you up early but you are always cheerful no matter how much sleep you get."

"Could you quit bothering me? I want to be left alone." She said a little too loud. The others looked over at them.

"Get up and come with me." Harry said taking her hand. She looked like she wanted to punch him but got up. They walked down the hall away from the waiting area and towards the nursery.

"Parvati you have been acting rude and grumpy for the past month what is up with you. I ask you simple questions and you bite my head off. You are starting to act like Cho." At these words she started to cry.

He pulled her into a hug and waited for her to stop. There was a bench on the other side of the hall he took her over and she sat down. He then realized what was wrong with her. She was having mood swings happy one moment, grumpy the next, and crying for no reason.

"You are having a baby! Tonks acted the same was with Sirius. When?" Harry who could not help but smile as he told her.

"I really wanted to tell you. Not you tell me but yes. I figure it was that weekend of the engagement party."

Harry was ecstatic. He didn't know what to say. He just looked at her and smiled.

()

Hermione was sitting on the floor playing with the kid and watching the others. Hannah and Draco went to get them all something to drink. Ron was going to see Cho, George took Verity back to Grimmauld Place to rest, and Fred and Angelina were talking.

Hermione heard parts of the conversation. Angelina was trying to convince Fred she wanted a baby. She kept on saying that Tonks is having this baby and then the house-elfs then Verity. She was as baby crazy as Hermione was a few years ago. Fred who seemed to be getting bothered by it finally agreed and Angelina could not have been happier.

Severus was sitting in a chair looking as pale as Verity looked. Ron cam back and she waved him over. "Ron play with the kids."

"Where are the others?"

"Draco and Hannah went to get some drinks, George took Verity home but they will be coming back she is a little nervous, Angelina just convinced Fred to have a baby and Harry and Parvati went off somewhere. Just play with the kids. Ok?"

"Fine." He said as Hermione pulled herself up off the floor. She walked over to Severus and sat on his lap.

"Hi." She said kissing him.

"Hi. How is Tonks?"

"She could be better. She asked Harry and me to be the Godparents."

"That is great. Did you hear Fred and Angelina?"

"Yes. It looks like Ron is going to be an Uncle twice this year. What about you? You look like you were thinking hard."

"To tell you the truth I can't believe I'm here. I was thinking how I hated Remus in school him and those friends of his. I hated them all James, Peter and Sirius. When Harry came to the school I hated him. I brought all of that anger I had for his father and his friends to you all. And now I am here waiting for Tonks to have her baby and I am with you. It feels like a dream, I am afraid that I am going to wake up and it will all be over."

"Severus this is not a dream and quit worrying. Want to know a secret?"

"Sure."

"Well I don't know if we were supposed to tell anyone but their having twins. Lupin and Tonks knew about it for a while but they just told me and Harry."

"That's great. Now what about you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well I remember a certain conversation we had one night about you being baby crazy. You said after Sirius was born you wanted a baby really bad. What about now. It is all babies. Tonks having twins, Winky having a baby, Verity having one this winter, Angelina wanting one and if my thoughts are correct I believe Miss. Pitil and Harry will be having one in the summer."

Hermione was shocked. "You mean. Parvati and Harry are having a baby." She said shocked. "How do you know?"

"Well I was getting board sitting here so I went for a walk down the hall. I was looking in on the babies and I saw the two of them coming. It looked like they were having an important conversation I just did a quick Disillusionment Charm and I overheard them. He pretty much guessed what was up with her and she said that it happened the weekend of the engagement party."

()

Hermione and Severus both laughed and then he kissed her. They sat there just looking around. In her mind she had to admit she was jealous. Why didn't she take Draco up on his offer? She could be pregnant or had her first baby by now. She looked and saw that he was back and was sitting next to Hannah holding her hand and Alice was sitting on his lap. They looked like the perfect family.

Angelina and Fred we going to be having a baby, Verity and Georges baby would be here in February, Winky was having another baby and Harry and Parvati were having one also. She knew she would put up a happy face but deep down she could not help but be envious.

()

Harry and Parvati walked around for hours talking about their baby. He was excited. He told her that he would like to be married before it was born and she told him they should wait a little longer. He told her she was moving into Grimmauld Place and she did not object.

They walked back into the waiting room around noon. He saw that Verity and George were back and she looked a whole lot better. Sirius and Alice were both sleeping side by side on one of the couches. Ron was gone he figured to visit Cho. Fred and Angelina were sitting next to each other flipping through a magazine. Harry took a second glance and found out it was a Baby magazine. Draco and Hannah were talking and Hermione was sleeping on Snape's lap.

They walked over to Draco and Hannah and found them discussing Alice.

"Her second birthday should be something nice. A big party you know."

"Draco, I think it should be small; a little party at Hogwarts with just a few people." She said.

"I hope you don't think we are intruding but Alice's birthday is coming up?" Harry asked

"Yes it is the third of December." Hannah replied.

"But that means you had her early." Parvati said.

"Yes about three months." She replied.

"Then why don't we have a party at our place. We could decorate it nice and invite your friends and Minerva she would love to come and have a nice cake and celebrate it in style." Harry said.

"Won't Tonks be tired?"

"She might be a little tired but nothing we could not all handle." Harry said.

"Ok she would love it. Thank you." She said. They switched over the conversation and sat there and talked for a while.

()

Hermione woke up and looked down at her watch it said it was one. She looked at Severus who was smiling.

"Sleep well?"

"How long was I sleeping?"

"About an hour."

"What about Tonks?"

"Nothing, You want to go see her?"

"That would be nice. You coming with me?"

"Sure." He said as she got up. She reached for his hand and they walked to room five.

They knocked first and Lupin admitted them. "How are you feeling Tonks?" Hermione asked as she walked over to her.

"The Healers said around another hour or so. I cannot wait." She replied.

"How you doing Remus?" Severus asked.

"I am fine." He said. His voice was weak and you could tell he was tired.

"How did the meetings go?" Hermione asked.

"Great. I meant a few people who were like me you know half werewolf. I told them that I was married, teaching, had a son and another baby on the way. They were amazed."

"That is great Remus. Did you get to meet the person who made the potion?"

"Yes he was nice and was a half werewolf also he was in love with this woman but could not tell her about his problem. He spent countless hours trying to make it he could only test it once a month, it took a while. He actually lost the love of his life but was happy he found a cure."

"That is sad. He lost the women he was making it for. Isn't love sometimes tragic." Hermione said.

"Hermione let's leave if Tonks will be having that baby in an hour then she will need her rest." Severus said.

"Ok. See you soon." Hermione said. They both walked out of the room Hermione started to head off back to the waiting room when Severus stopped her.

"Let's take a walk." He said

()

Severus knew what he was doing. He knew that she must be jealous that everyone was having a baby and she was not. She mumbled in her sleep a lot about wanting a baby. One night when he slept over she woke him up from a dead sleep. She was screaming 'no don't take the baby. That is my baby' It worried him but he just held her closer in his arms.

He debated in his mind if they should get married. Then sometime during today he thought they should. He knew she would accept but he did not know how to do it. The whole thing seemed a little stupid. He knew she would accept any way he asked her but he wanted it to be special.

They walked down the hall and stopped in front of the glass that led to the nursery. She put her face up to the glass and looked in. There was half-dozen babies in there. Four of them probably belonged to witches and wizards because the looked just like any baby, but there was one that had a bald head, huge eyes and bat-like ears. The other looked like a baby goblin and had a long nose.

"They are beautiful right?" She asked looking at him.

"Yes Hermione they are. You sure you don't want one?" He asked with a smile.

"Like I told, Draco, I might be old fashion and I was raised by muggles, but I don't want a baby until I am married." She said looking at him.

He smiled in spit of himself. She would only have to wait a month and a half. He decide he was going to ask her on Christmas. First he knew he was going to have to have a very uncomfortable conversation with Harry, Draco and Remus. He grabbed her hand and walked her back to the waiting room.

()

Ron was walking up and down the halls. He just could not sit there and pretend nothing was wrong. Last night Cho and he decide that it was best for the both of them to end the engagement. He did not love her the way she needed to be loved. She was too rude and bossy. While he was in the hospital she was as nice as possible, but now she just got on his nerves.

It was a mutual decision. They yet again had a fight over the wedding. She decided she did not want to have it the same day his brother did. She wanted a day all to herself. He tried to explain that it was easier and with a huge world population having a day all to your own is impossible, it mad her angrier. She pulled the card that you don't care about me any more; you just used me to get what you wanted.

They went down to the kitchen and starred at each other for a while. He brought up the conversation about breaking up and she agreed. It was hard for the both of them because their was love there but not enough to be married. She left in the middle of the night packing up all of her things. He told her he would tell the others but he did not know how.

His main problem was he wanted Hermione back. His veins turned cold when he thought about Snape and Hermione together. He needed to think of some way to get her back. He would not loose her to that teacher that hated them all. He knew Snape was just putting up some sort of nice face and he was going to be the one who put an end to it all.

He walked back into the waiting room and sat in clear range of the happy couple plotting. He was plotting the way to break them apart. Hermione still had to love him at least the way it used to be. He was going to bring back the old Ron but an old Ron that was going to get what he wanted.

()

All of them waited on pins and needles; the hour that Tonks had promised all ready came and gone it was three in the afternoon and there was still no babies. Everyone was pacing up and down the room. The Healers were not letting anyone go in. That made all of them even more nervous. Was there something wrong?

Hermione had a tight grip on Severus hand. Her whole body trembled. She was scared. Everyone seemed to be. When he was having Sirius she was in labor for three hours, but now it seemed like forever. Angelina said she was having labor pains last night. She tried to keep them covered up but she could tell. Hermione asked her what time they were around and Angelina said five.

Twenty-two hours. That was a long time. She knew it was hard to have twins being a muggle but wasn't there something they could do. Around three-thirty, two more Healers rushed into the room. They could hear her screaming all the way down the hall. Verity turned white and almost passed out. Draco who was standing beside her caught her and sat her down, George got her some water.

The screams did not die down if anything they got louder. Hermione squeezed Severus hand even tighter. Harry looked scared and like he wanted to run through the door. Finally at four-fifteen the yelling stopped and there was a faint cry from the room. They all clapped loudly; when more screams came from the room everyone looked worried.

Hermione looked at Harry and they laughed nervously. Draco was the first to question them.

"Hermione, Harry do you two know something we don't."

"No." They both said together.

"Yes you do. We want to know." Fred piped in.

"Tell us." Ron said.

"We want to know too." Parvati complained.

"Well Hermione, they did not tell us not to." Harry said

Hermione could not wait "Tonks is having twins. Harry and I just found out about it." Everyone looked at each other then they heard the tiny cry of the second baby. They all sat down at five Lupin came out of the room with a smile that went from ear to ear. He walked over to them and sat down.

"A boy and a girl. The boy was five pounds and three ounces, and the girl was five pounds six ounces. They both are fine and Tonks is great she is tired but they said that they all can leave Sunday afternoon. You can go see them when ever you want to. They are in the front row. Right now I am going to check on Tonks." He left and Hermione was the first one up dragging Severus behind her.

She looked through the glass and there side by side were the twins. They were small and beautiful. Hermione looked at their names the girl was named Emma Marie Lupin and the boy was named Daniel Scott Lupin. Hermione could not wait to hold each of them in her arms. Verity that was standing beside her started crying, Angelina stood amazed and Hannah held on tighter to her daughter, she knew they were all thinking about how special give life to a child was.

Hermione could lie to Severus and say she wanted to wait but right now she wanted nothing more then to be having a baby. Her jealously crept back in her like a silent thief. She could not stand there and look at these babies like there was nothing wrong. She pushed Severus to the side and walked away. She did not look back she just kept on walking, out the double doors and into the main lobby. That did not seem like far enough she walked back out the glass and into the busy streets of London.

She did not feel like going back to the school, and she noticed a little tea shop across the street. She walked over to it and pulled open the door. The shop was cozy and warm; inviting. She walked over to a little table and sat down. An old lady came over and asked her what she wanted. Hermione ordered a peppermint tea and a Danish.

She knew it was rude to leave like that but she could not stay in there. She knew no one would ask her any questions. They all knew what was bothering her. The lady brought over what she ordered and she gazed out the window. People were walking from store to store carrying bags full of the items they bought.

()

Severus watcher her leave and knew she needed some time. He looked at the two little babies in the window until a Healer shooed them away. They walked back over to the waiting area. That is when the questions started.

"Where is Hermione at?" Angelina asked.

"When did she leave?" Hannah wondered.

"I saw her go, but I thought that she came back over here." Verity said.

"What is wrong with her?" Parvati asked out loud.

"I think that I will go and find her." Ron said.

"No stay out of this." Draco said rudely.

"This is Hermione's business and if any one will be finding her it will be Severus." Harry said more as a command then anything.

"She just needs a few moments. It is getting late and I know that Dobby and Winky are wondering if Tonks has her baby. Why don't you all say goodbye and I will find Hermione and meet you back at Grimmauld Place." Severus said.

Everyone got up and started walking over to her room except Harry and Draco, they walked over to Severus.

"We both know what is wrong with her. She has wanted a baby forever and being here doesn't help the matter at all." Harry said.

"I offered but she said she wanted to wait until she was married."

"She said the same to me." Severus told them.

"Also another word to the wise Severus. Last night Ron and Cho broke up. I believe he might be out to get her back." Draco said.

"I am best mates with Ron but I promise that he will not break the two of you up."

"Hermione has never been as happy with anyone else like she is when she is with you."

"I believe that she might be at the tea shop across the street. One time when we were shopping in London we went in there."

"Thank you. I will be back to the place as soon as I can. Please tell Tonks and Lupin we said bye." Severus finished. He got up and walked out of the room and down the hall.

()

Hermione sat there in the shop drinking the tea but she could not touch the Danish. Her stomach was doing flip flops. She ordered another tea and when the little old lady delivered it she asked what was wrong.

"I sorry young lady but something seems to be troubling you can I be of help?" Her eyes were full of kindness and warmth.

"You don't want to here my problems." Hermione answered.

"I have been working here for over forty years. I have heard a lot of problems and I think I could help if you give me a chance." She replied.

"You are working."

"I own the place and can take a break whenever I want to. You're running out of excuses."

"Ok. Well my parents were killed in the last war. My friend Harry Potter invited me and some more of our friends into his house after it. There was three brothers that lost the rest of their family, our enemy turned friend and our old professor. One of the brothers and I were going to be married. Well something in the war changed that and we broke up. Soon after the old professor got married and had a baby. Then one of the brothers got married and another one is getting married on Christmas.

"Well the one brother Ron, got out of the hospital this September and he hated me. Now the one brothers George that was married is having a baby, and the old professor Lupin and his wife were having another. Well I kind of fell in love with another person and we are happy together. Well, Ron and I got over our problems and he is also getting married on Christmas.

"Today the professor and his wife had twins. I found out that the one brother Fred wants to have a baby right now and well someone else close to us is also having a baby. I am happy for all of them and wish them all the best but I can't help but be jealous and want what they all have. I cannot even look at any of them because I am ashamed that I feel this way but at the same time I want what they have."

"Well I have to say you are in a hard spot. You say you are happy with this man and that is good. After the war I bet you were pretty sad. Everyone lost a lot during the war. It seems that you have moved on and that is great. It is normal to be jealous especially if they have what you want. Babies are wonderful things and you are still young. You seem to be in love with this guy and he is probably in love with you. It will happen sometime. And remember it all right not to be happy all the time and if they are you friends they will understand why."

Hermione smile at her and thanked her for the kind words. She ordered another cup of tea and looked out into the road it was raining out. Severus just walked out of the hospital he was looking around. She put some money down on the table and ran out the door and into his arms. He was waiting and embraced her. She started to cry. Why is she so emotional?

"It is all right my Love. It's all right. Calm down, stop crying." They were both getting soaked. She pulled back her head and looked into those eyes, the eyes that always seemed so cold during their school years. Those eyes that harbored hate at one time not showed the sadness she felt. Those black eyes now full of love and care.

"I am sorry Severus. I didn't mean to. I just can't help it."

"It's all right. Why don't we go home and get out of these wet robes. I don't want you to get sick."

"Ok Severus." He apparated them, he held her tight and landed right into her room. "I could have done it myself." She said.

"Get changed into something warm." He told her as he walked over to her dresser. He pulled out a sweater and a pair of jeans and tossed them to her.

"Thank you. I will change in the bathroom and you can change in my room." She said and walked out. In the bathroom she dried her hair and used her wand to warm up her body. She put on the clothing and walked down to dinner.

Tonks was let out of the hospital Sunday with both of the babies. Hermione held both of them tight and profusely apologized to the both of them and like the waitress said they understood. Everyone went back to school that Monday. Griffindor won the first Quidditch match of the season which made everyone happy. And For the rest of the month nothing exciting happened.


	12. Chapter 12: Wedding Preparation

"Severus please tell me, you are ready? It is almost six we need to get going. The party for Alice is at seven and I promised I would help set up. Severus heard Hermione's voice boomed through his sleeping chambers. It was Friday the twenty-second of December and the gang was leaving for Christmas break.

Hannah decided to have the party for Alice now because the first few weeks with the twin's home were horrible. The twins kept everyone up all night and barely slept through the day. Hannah did not want to burden anyone of them so the party was put off. On top of the party for Alice, they still had to decorate for Christmas and the Christmas Eve wedding.

Ron told everyone the Sunday after Tonks got out of the hospital that it was over for Cho and himself. No one was shocked at this announcement, they were relived. All of the decorations and the items for the wedding were delivered and were stored in the downstairs library. Harry had all of the decorations for Christmas up in the attic and tonight after the party they were going to decorate the tree and the house.

"I am ready I just need to grab one more thing." He responded, walking over to his top drawer and pulled out the engagement ring he had for her. It was an emerald cut green diamond. He received it from his grandmother in her will. It was passed down through the generations but Severus mother did not receive it because she married a muggle.

He had it since his twenty-fifth year, but had no one special to give it to. It was engraved with a Slytherin "S" on it but he had that removed and on the inside he had it engraved with "My Little Love" the nickname he had for her. Severus was going to give it to her on Christmas in a tricky little way. He placed it in his bag and walked out to the main room where she was waiting.

Hermione had a busy day today and was in the mood for going home and having some fun. She had to see everyone to the train. All of the students were going home this year so there was a lot of commotion going on. On top of it she was standing in the cold forever and thought she might be getting sick.

To be on the safe side she dressed in thick sweat-shirt and not only had on a robe but her traveling cloak, two pairs of gloves a scarf and ear-muffs. She was extremely hot and that was another reason she was waiting impatiently for Severus. When he appeared at the door he started to laugh.

"I think that I am getting sick, and if I am I don't want it to get worse."

"I'm sorry Love but you do look funny."

"Let's just go." She said. He walked over to her and took her bag and the traveling case for Crookshanks. He opened the door for her and she walked out.

The air outside was freezing. As soon as she walked out the door all of the warm air was sucked out of her lungs and replaced with blistering cold wind. Snow was swirling through the air and it was hard to see ahead. She put her head down and started walking. She was glad when they got to Three Broomsticks. She ordered herself a Firewisky to warm herself.

She guzzled it and joined the others. They were sitting at the largest table all of them seemed to be waiting for them. Harry and Parvati had not told anyone about their baby yet and she supposed that they were waiting for Christmas. Hermione did not know if it was her own mind but she did look a little fuller in the stomach. Severus told her that Parvati said it was the weekend of the engagement party and if that was true then she was almost four months along.

"What took you so long?" Harry asked as they sat down.

"Severus was taking his time packing."

"I did not want forget anything." He said. He still had not talked to Harry, Draco and Lupin but he thought that he would tonight while they decorated.

"I think that it might be a good idea if we ask Madam Rosemarta if we could apparate from here." Draco said looking at Hannah and Alice.

"Good idea, I will go ask." Lupin said. Hermione watched him walk over to the counter and she nodded. He walked back over. "We can." He said then he left.

Hermione watched Harry leave then Parvati, followed by Draco with Alice and then Hannah. Severus looked at her she turned and felt the all too familiar pull behind her navel. The next thing she knew she was in the warmth of the hallway. Severus showed up behind her and used his wand to make their things go to her room. Hermione started pulling off her layers. Sirius came running.

Since the birth of the twins Tonks and Lupin did not have a lot of time to spend with him, Hermione took up the slack. She brought him to Hogwarts twice and he stayed with Severus and her then during the day he was with Izzy and Alice. She picked him up in her arms and swung him around. Sirius filled the void she had of having a child, a little.

Severus watched Hermione and Sirius and was glad that she had him. Since the day they left the hospital after the twins before she asked him every night to give her the child. He just smiled and went to sleep. He wanted to be married first, and knew that deep down she wanted to be married also. He took her empty hand and walked her down to the kitchen.

They were having the party here for Alice and Severus saw that Winky and Dobby all ready did the decorating. Winky was exhausted but it did not effect her cooking. She had the table set with tons of food and the birthday cake was huge. Angelina and Verity were sitting at the table blowing up balloons. Verity got over her terror of wanting a baby and Severus knew that she was helping Tonks with the twins. He looked at Angelina who was glowing and was wondering if she was expecting yet?

"I is not wanting any babies in here. They be wanting cake. So keep them out." Winky said stirring something in a big bowl.

"Me and Winky is done with cooking and setting up. You all go and set up for wedding. We call you at seven." Dobby said ushering them out.

They went into the main room and noticed that everyone was their. Ron was stalking in the corner, Harry and Parvati were sitting on the love seat, and Draco had Alice, Albus and Lily on the floor playing with them. Tonks and Lupin each had a baby, Fred and George were at the table talking and Hannah was looking through a magazine in a chair by the fire.

Angelina and Verity walked over by the boys and Severus saw Hermione sit on the floor by Draco and started playing with the kids. Severus looked over to Ron and saw him starring at Hermione not taking his eyes off of her. Severus walked over to a chair and sat down. He took Draco's warning seriously and keep a sharp eye on him. There was no way he was allowing Ron to break the two of them apart.

()

Harry knew that trouble was brewing in his house and knew there was nothing they could do to stop it. He wanted to talk with Ron and tell him to stay away from Hermione but he knew it would do no good. He wanted her back and he knew Ron was going to try everything in he ability to break them up. He just hoped that when they came to blows Ron was not hurt too bad.

The door bell rang off in the distance and Harry rushed to the door. He pulled it open and was glad to see that Minerva made it. "Come in Headmistress." He said.

About a week ago after he discovered that all of the students were going home he invited Minerva to share the Holiday break with them. He knew that she had no one and did not want her to be alone at the school.

"Thank you Harry." She said as he took her traveling cloak and her bag.

"I will put this in the spare room on this floor. If you would like you can go into the main room, everyone is in there." He said pointing her in the direction.

"Albus should be arriving soon." She said with a smile.

Harry knew that she was talking about his picture. After the war Harry put up a frame in where Sirius' mom's picture was for the old Headmaster. Albus would drop in now and then to enjoy the parties. Harry place the things in the spare room and walked back down the hall. Just as he was getting ready to go in with the others the doorbell rang again. He figured it was some friend of Hannah's that were invited to the party.

He opened up the door and was shocked to see his aunt and his cousin. They have been coming to his house for Christmas since the end of the war but they did not show until the day before.

"Hello." He said welcoming them in.

"Hi Harry. We hope you don't mind but we decided to come a little early." His aunt said.

"No don't mind at all. We are all in the main room. There is a party tonight for one of our friends' child and you are more then welcomed to join." He said hugging her. He ushered them into the room. All of the others had meant them before. He just said "look who came early." His aunt went over to Tonks to see the new babies while Dudley went over to Fred and George to look at their products.

Harry walked back over to Parvati and sat down. He thought back to the time his aunt saved his life. It was shortly after he got home from school. Like he promised Dumbledore, he went back to their house. His uncle and Dudley treated him the same and most of the time he stayed in his room going over everything and preparing himself for the road ahead.

One night around eleven he heard a soft knock at his door. When he answered it he was surprised to see his aunt on the other side. He let her come in and waited for her to say something.

"Harry I would like to know everything you do about You-Know-Who." He was a little shocked. "Contrary to your belief I did love my sister and the whole time I was married to your uncle I kept in contact with her. I loved Vernon dearly and I thought that he would love me no matter what. After we married I told him about my sister. He was angry and wanted to get a divorce. At the time I was expecting Dudley and he said as long as I disowned my sister and my parents then we would stay together.

"You don't know this because they died when you and you cousin were just babies but my mom was also a witch. He did not want me connected to any of that. Your mother wrote me constantly twice a week. She told me everything about You-Know-Who and the Death Eater and how they feared for their life and yours. She told me all about the wizarding world and I wanted to be a part of that. I told her of my ambitions and she figured if she was a witch then I must have a bit in me.

"She sent me a wand and books and I tried to teach myself as much as I could. After Dudley was born and before you were I started to do magic. It was hard because I had no proper training but I learned. All of this I kept secret. I did not want your uncle to find out. I acted like I hated your mother to him and he believed no different.

"Toward the end of their life and after you were born she was told me they went into hiding and I was worried. So very worried. Well you know the rest they were killed and you were brought to us. I took you in out of the love I had for your mother and wanted the best of everything for you, but Vernon thought you were dirt. I did not want to loose him. I only hope you could forgive me.

"I knew you would get into the school and was glad when you did. I took you books sometimes at night and practiced. I made potions and did charms. I learned about magical creatures, everything."

"Then why did you not get in trouble with the Ministry." He asked.

"I was well over seventeen when I started magic and I only did it when your uncle was at work. Once I got my hang of my magic I went their and explained everything. They said that I could continue to practice as long as it wan not in front of muggles. Then when I felt I was ready I had to go their and take a series of test. If I passed then I could continue with the magic but if I failed then I had to stop. Well I passed.

"But now I need to know about everything so I can be prepared. I was frightened when the Dementors attached and I want to be ready."

Harry remembered feeling leery about telling her but knew she was sincere about it. He explained everything from his first encounter to the final one he would have to face in the near future. When he finished she looked frightened but ready to protect her family. She gave him his mother's wand, the books she sent her and the letters. Harry had never read them they were in a box in his closet.

The attack happened one night late. It was they night of his birthday. Harry knew that he needed to leave to protect his family because the magical protection that was put on the house had expired. He was going to leave the next morning but that was not soon enough. Harry was in his room witting Ginny to tell he would be at the Burrow tomorrow when he heard the door being knocked in.

He automatically grabbed his wand and apparated to his aunt and uncles room. Vernon was displeased at this but his aunt was prepared. She reached into her night stand and pulled out her wand. Vernon could not believe his eyes. They could hear the sound of footsteps and she apparated to Dudley's room to hid him. Vernon was stupid and grabbed his gun and went out into the hall.

Harry tried to stop him but he would not listen. The next thing he heard was the killing curse on his uncle. Harry sent out his Patronus and apparated to Dudley's room just as the Death Eaters entered the room. His aunt looked faint and He could tell a Disillusionment Charm was placed on Dudley, but could feel his form. Harry and his aunt stood side by side ready to face them. Harry thought of all of his pain and how bad he wanted to hurt them.

One entered and Harry blasted them with a curse. The Death Eater fell to the floor as another entered. Petunia did Expelliarmus and disarmed who ever it was. Then the third one entered and Harry knew this was Greyback. Soon they were in a full arm duel. Harry used everything he could think of and Petunia did the same. Then Greyback did something that reveled Dudley. He was going to cast the killing curse on him but Petunia mustered all she could and did it to him before he could even say anything.

It was two against two but Petunia was in shock. She just killed a man. Harry did not know what to do but reinforcements arrived and helped. The two living ones were took to the Ministry who set up a prison there. Petunia was not in trouble on the contrary was given "Order of Merlin Second Class" for killing one of the worse Death Eaters. Harry relocated them all to Grimmauld Place to keep them safe and there Petunia explained everything to Dudley.

()

Hermione noticed Ron's strange behavior when she arrived. She felt sorry for him but that was all. She played with Sirius and the others then when the time was ready they went to the party. A few of Hannah's friends showed up for the party and some teachers. After they ate they had ice cream and cake and opened gifts.

Alice got some very nice things including a necklace that Draco gave her that had a picture of her parents in it and a baby picture of her. She was too young to understand how important it was but Hannah did and broke down in tears. Her gift from Harry was just as important. Just like Hagrid did for him Harry did for her. He went through all of Hannah's pictures, pictures that he had after Hogwarts and pictures that he got from Minerva. He collected them all for her and put them in a photo album that had stories of her father in them.

Guest started to leave around eight and the last ones were gone by nine. The children were put to bed and everyone else cleaned up. They finished at ten all dead tired. Minerva retired to bed along with Verity and Tonks. They all went into the main room and had some tea. They wanted to decorate for Christmas but they wanted everyone to join with them. They decided to do it tomorrow after supper.

"If we are not going to decorate for Christmas then we should decorate for the wedding. At least a little. There is a lot that needs to be done. I wanted to do it all day tomorrow but we could start tonight." Hermione said.

"Good idea. I agree with Hermione. Ron, Fred, George, you all go and get the things out of the library." Angelina said. "Put it into the ballroom and you all can help." She said and smiled at Harry who smiled at Draco. She had a feeling that they were hiding something. "Petunia, Dudley, if you would like to help then you may. We could always use it."

They all stood up and walked into the ballroom. The first choice was to put up a big tent outside and have it in the garden, but the weather was so horrible they knew there was no was to have it out their so second best was the ballroom.

Hermione use her wand to light the chandeliers. The room was the largest in the house. The dining room that was there was as large as the main room times two and the spare room was as big as her room. They expected fifty people but more could show. The first thing that was done was they all used their wands (except Dudley) to clean the floor and walls.

After they finished that they rolled out the pale pink carpet she wanted on the floor. On top of it they placed a slightly darker pink rug like the red carpet. Next they sat up the chairs. They put six rows of five on each side. Even though they could of done it by magic they did it the muggle way. Angelina's idea.

The reception was going to be after the wedding and that was going to be set up by magic. Their was going to be six tables that held ten chairs that would replace the sitting areas but closer to the wall, the middle was going to be cleared for dancing. Once they finished setting up the chairs they put the flowers up and the candles.

()

Back in the main room Severus sat with Remus, Harry and Draco. He was nervous but knew it had to be done. They sat around him starring and smiling.

"I...Er...Well I need to speak with you all. I don't know why but I feel that I mush have your permission. I know that Hermione views you Remus like a father and she views both of you as brothers. It is important that I have your permission. I would ask her father but she does not have that but you all are so close. I want you permission to marry Hermione." Severus said. Not one of them said anything they just looked. Remus was the first to speak.

"Severus you are much too old for her." He said. Severus started breathing hard.

"What do you think she would say?" Draco asked. Were they all against him?

"I forbid it." Harry said. His heart dropped. They he realized it did not matter he was going to ask her anyway.

"I don't care what you think..." He started but was cut off.

"Severus we are kidding." Remus said smirking.

"You are perfect for each other." Draco piped in.

"We have been waiting since November. You know we can read you like a book." Harry said.

"This means?"

"Yes. You have our permission even though you didn't mean in the first place." Remus said.

"Just don't hurt her." Draco warned.

"I hope you can make her happy. Now let me see the ring." Harry said.

Severus had it in his pocket, leaving it in his bag was risky. He pulled it out and showed it to them.

"Is it an Emerald?" Draco asked.

"No it is a green Diamond. They are rare extremely rare. This one has been in my family forever. It was the ring my great great great great grandfather gave to my grandmother. He mined it himself and made it into a ring. It was engraved with the Slytherin "S" but I had it removed. It has been passed down through the generations and I got it from my grandmother in her will."

"That has to be expensive, worth a lot of money." Draco said.

"No doubt. So when are you going to ask her?" Remus asked.

"Christmas. I am going to place this into a small box and build it up until it is huge. When she opens up the ring box it is going to be empty. That is when I will ask her. I know it is used a lot but I think she will like it and it would be a great story to tell later on." Severus said.

"Nice." Harry said.

"What you doing?" Hermione said as she walked in. Severus quickly put the ring away.

"Nothing my Love. Just talking." He replied.

"We are finished for tonight. I am ready for bed and the others are also." She said.

"Ok good night guys. Thank you." Severus said.

()

Hermione was tired but excited. Tomorrow they were going to finish decorating. She thought it would be a lot faster if they used magic but Angelina only wanted magic to hang the things from the ceiling most did not know this but she had muggle parents and a muggle sister who was younger. He mother and sister were coming tomorrow to for Christmas. He father died in a car accident when she was thirteen.

Part of the wedding was going to be muggle, each were going to exchange their own vows and she was going to follow the "something old, something blue, something borrowed, something new." It was the job of Hermione, Verity, Tonks and Parvati to come up with these. Hermione had the something borrowed; it was a chain that had a pink heart on it. She bought it for herself when she was still in school. Parvati was getting the something blue which was a bracelet that had their names on it and their wedding date (Harry paid for it). It was gold but it was engraved in blue. Verity was the something old the goblin-made tiara that she wore. Tonks and Lupin bought her a pair of pearl earrings.

"What were you thanking the boys for Severus?" Hermione asked when they got to her room.

"It was nothing. Just some advice." He said with a smile. He was hiding something and Hermione could tell.

Hermione got her pj's out and walked across to the bathroom. She looked pale when she looked in the mirror she knew there was a potion in the medicine cabinet. She pulled it out and took it. She changed into her pj's. They were her favorite pair. Silk and light blue, it was a pair of shorts and a thin strap top. She did not dare wear it at Hogwarts but here she could. Not one soul saw her in it. Maybe it could help her tonight she thought with an evil grin.

Severus was in the room waiting for Hermione to come in. He pulled back the bed sheets and moved the throw pillows to the chair to the side. He usually wore a pair of pj pants and a t-shirt to bed every night but the house was hot tonight so he wore a pair of shorts tonight and felt naked. He blew out all of the lights except the ones on either side of the bed. What was taking her so long?

He was just about to crawl into bed when the door opened. He looked up and Hermione was standing their. His jaw dropped. She was beautiful and he felt heart catch, and his breathing quickened. He felt weak and light headed. She walked over to him and pulled her into a kiss. A deep passionate kiss that made him loose control. Then Severus thought to himself and pulled away.

"I know what you are doing and the answer is no Hermione. Not yet." He said looking into her sad eyes. "You are tricky Hermione, but it is not going to work."

"Fine Severus. Tonight you can sleep in the library on the couch. And make it as comfortable as you can because you will be in there for the next few days." She said throwing a pillow and blanket at him.

()

He glared at her and walked out of the room, laughing at himself. She was the one who wanted to wait, and that is what she will be doing. He walked into the library and used his want to make a bed appear. He landed it by the couch and fell asleep.

He woke summoned clothing for himself. He dressed then went down to the kitchen to get something to eat. He figured this early no one would be up but that proved him wrong once he walked into it. Everyone but Hermione was up and in there.

"Where is Hermione?" Parvati asked.

"Still asleep." He said sitting down.

"Did you have a fight?" Angelina asked.

He did not know what to say so he just poured himself some tea and sat down.

"Where did she make you sleep?" Tonks asked.

"Library." He said. The girls seemed to know what was going on and Verity, Angelina, Hannah, Parvati and Tonks got up and walked out of the room.

Hermione was sleeping wonderfully when she was woke up by five bodies pouncing down on her bed.

"What are you doing in here?" She asked.

"What is going on with you Hermione? Why did you make Severus sleep in the Library?" Tonks asked.

"It is non of you business." She snapped.

"Why must you keep on pestering him Hermione?" Angelina asked.

"If I remember you were the one who wanted to wait when Draco asked you and when Severus asked you himself." Verity said.

"What did you do?" Parvati asked.

Hermione had her blankets pulled up close to her chin. Why were they asking her this it was her business and not theirs? But if they did not care about her then they would not be up her. She let the blankets drop.

"Dang girl, you have spunk." Hannah said.

"When did you get that?" Tonks asked.

"When I was with Draco. I saw it one day while we were in London and I wanted it. It cost about fifty muggle dollars. He did not see it and I have only worn it twice since I got it." She said looking at the girls.

"What store was that?" Angelina asked.

"What did Severus do?" Hannah asked.

"What do you think?"

"How far did it go?" Parvati asked.

"He stopped it then called me'tricky' exact words." She said all of the girls laughed.

"He cares about you Hermione he wants it to be special." Parvati said.

"It will mean so much more." Hannah said.

"Just wait Hermione." Verity said.

"Ok, go so I can get dressed. But first I need to speak with the girls Angelina leave. She did and the others waited.

"I know it is a little mugglish but I think we should throw her a little bridal shower. Just us and her mom and Sister Minerva and Petunia. Then we could give her a few things and have some fun."

"That sounds great Hermione." Verity said.

"The guys can do something with Fred and the children we can watch. I will ask Remus to think of something." Tonks said.

"Get dressed then we all can go shopping." Parvati said.

Hermione got up and was glad they all came to talk to her. She needed that, and sooner of later they will decide when the time was right. She felt better then she did yesterday and was glad when she walked over to her window that it was not snowing anymore and the sun was bright in the sky. She put on a sweater and a pair of dress slacks. She threw her hair in a pony-tail and was down stairs in a flash.

Everyone was eating when she entered and she also saw that Angelina's mom and sister where there.

"Hi" she said walking over to them. "My name is Hermione Granger." She said extending her hand.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Lola." The mother said.

"Hi, I am Emily."

"The pleasure is all mine. Petunia, Lola, Emily, Minerva and Winky may I speak with you out in the hall." She asked. They all looked at her funny but followed.

"What you want Hermione?" Winky asked.

"While we were all up in my room we decided to throw a bridal shower for Angelina. After breakfast we are all going shopping. We figured we would watch the kids so the guys can go out and do something."

"That sounds wonderful Hermione." Minerva said.

"I am surprised I did not think of that." Lola said.

"Then let's go eat." Hermione said. They all walked back into the kitchen and sat down. "Us girls have decided to go shopping in London today and we might even stop in Diagon Alley. Do any of you want to come?" She asked the guys.

"You know a shopping trip sounds great. We could bundle the twins up tight and they could come too. We all could go." Remus said.

"Sure we could give them some potion before and then when we come back." Tonks agreed.

"What about the ballroom?" Angelina said.

"Counting Dobby and Winky there is twenty of us. That is more then enough to get it done if we get going now we could be shopping by noon." Hermione said.

"Agreed." Harry said and they all went to the ballroom.

Hermione shouted out what needed to be done and where things needed to go. Everyone worked great together. When they finished the ballroom was completely transformed. Crystals hung from the ceiling; flowers covered the walls and were on the pedestals, candles were in every possible place it just looked like a fairy tale. Hermione looked at her watch and it said eleven thirty.

"Ok everyone great job. We have a half hour till twelve. We can all get ready and meet in the entrance hall by twelve." Hermione said. Everyone filed out of the ballroom and into their rooms. Severus stayed behind. She walked over to him and sat down.

"Are you still mad at me, little love?" He asked.

"No. I was a little tricky last night but I had a talk with the girls and I good right now. Oh we are having a bridal shower her at the house for Angelina, so could you all do something with Fred?"

"Sure I will talk it over with the others. What about the kids?"

"We will keep them here with us." Hermione said.

"Are you going to change?" He asked.

"No. You?" She asked.

"No. Let's go wait for the others." He said taking her hand and walking her out of the room.

Everyone was in the hall and bundled up tight by fifteen after twelve. Petunia was going to do side-along with Dudley and Minerva was going to do the same with Lola while Angelina did it with Emily. They all apparated into the Leaky Cauldron. They sat there and ate some lunch and by one they were in Diagon Alley.

"Wow this is amazing." Dudley said as they entered through the arch. Lola and Emily agreed.

"Where to first?" Harry asked.

"It would be stupid for us all to walk along in a big group. Lets just break apart and meet back in the bar at three." Minerva said.

"I agree. Some of us have things we need to get." Parvati said.

They all split up. Harry and Parvati went around with Petunia and Dudley, Ron went off alone as well as Minerva, Fred, George, Verity, Angelina, Lola and Emily all went off together. Draco, Hannah, Lupin and Tonks went off together, just like Dobby, Winky and their twins. Hermione and Severus were the only ones left.

"Where would you like to go first?" She asked him.

"I don't know any place you need to go?"

"There is a new book I have want to get for reference for my class, so Flourish and Blott's but I would also like to get some stationery that says Mr. and Mrs. Fred Weasley. Then I have to pick up my new dress robes at Madam Malkin's, and there is these treats that Crookshanks likes at the Magical Menagerie."

"Well Love we will start here and walk down." Severus said and that is what they did.

Severus went into the Apothecary to get a few things and in the Stationery Shop Hermione got the stationery for Fred and Angelina and also some emerald green for Minerva that said "Minerva McGonagall Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry". At the Owl Emporium they ran into Harry who was buying treats for Hedwig. Hermione bought a bag also, the post owls loved them. At Flourish and Blott's she bought three books while Severus bought five. After that they both needed to fill up their money bags so the went to Gringotts. They filled up their bags and then changed some of the gold into muggle money. Within fifteen minutes they were back shopping.

At Madam Malkins they ran into Ron who was getting a set of dress robes for tomorrow. Hermione bought the robes she needed for tomorrow and a few new ones and Severus bought a new set of black ones for the wedding also. After they left she checked her watch and it was two-thirty. They walked down to the Magical Menagerie and she got some treats for Crookshanks and then went back to the Leaky Cauldron.

They did not have to wait in their long. Harry, Parvati, Petunia and Dudley were the first there and all of them were carrying bags full of things. Dudley's bags had the Weasley's logo on them and Petunia started gushing about the yellow dress robes she bought to wear to the wedding. Ron cam next with a few bags and he was followed by Minerva who was carrying about twenty. Draco, Hannah, Lupin and Tonks came next, and then they were followed by Verity, Angelina, Fred, George, Lola and Emily. Dobby and Winky were the last to arrive.

They all used their wands to change the bags to ordinary muggle bags and Dobby and Winky changed themselves into human form. They walked back through the bar and out into the busy London streets. Again they broke apart agreeing to meet back there by five-thirty.

Hermione walked into the nearest sweet shop and got some treats to put on the Christmas Tree. Then they walked in and out of shops picking out Christmas gifts for their friends. The last shop she went into was a fine clothing shop that specialized in women's clothing.

"Severus you don't have to come in if you don't want to." She said going red in the cheeks.

"It is all right. I would like to see what you are going to buy." He said and she walked into the store. It was full mostly with men looking to buy their wives something nice for Christmas.

Hermione walked to the back where they kept all of their night gowns. She saw the same one she had a home and picked out a nice pink one for Angelina. Severus seemed preoccupied looking at the jewelry that she got two for herself. One in sage color and the other in pink. After she finished with that she walked over to the makeup and got her usual supplies. Their she got some colors that would look good on Tonks.

She then went over to the jewelry place to buy herself some a new pair of earrings. They were hearts that had emeralds in them. The lady behind the counter got her out what she wanted and she turned to look for Severus. She did not see him anywhere. She walked over to the perfume counter and got the fruity sent she always bought. She also bought herself a new skirt, two pairs of shoes a red dress that would be perfect to go dancing in and a blue one that she would wear tomorrow.

After she paid for her things she walked out the door and saw Severus sitting on the bench holding onto a from the shop. She walked over to him.

"You bought a lot." He said counting her bags. "Seven different bags from the same shop I only wonder what could be in them."

"I will tell you if you tell me what is in that." She said.

"Well I guess I will never know." He said with a smile.

They walked into a toy shop next and Hermione and Severus pick out toys for Sirius, Alice, Albus, Lily, Emma and Dan. She looked at her watch and saw it was five-forty. They raced back to the meet up place and saw only Ron waiting with Minerva. They walked over and stood beside them Hermione put her bags on the ground, her arms were tired. By six everyone was there and they apparated back.


	13. Chapter 13: The Wedding

As soon as they all got back Dobby and Winky started dinner while everyone else took their bags to their rooms. Hermione put her bags on her bed and Severus put his on the floor. She looked down and saw he had five bags compared to her thirty-seven. He carried most of hers back. She pulled her things out of the bags and looked over all she got for her friends. She got out the wrapping paper she had and the bows and started wrapping the gifts.

Severus sat beside her and pulled out his. He only bought a gift for Remus, Harry, Draco at the Quidditch Shop. He also got a few things to give to Fred tonight at his party these things he did not let her see. Hermione put the names to he person on the gifts then put form the both of them.

It took them over an hour to wrap every single one of them. The only one left was her gift for Severus (he left to wrap her gift in the library). He was a hard person to shop for and she had been looking for the perfect gift since November but today she found it. She saw it in the junk shop across form Olivander's. She found the collection of books he had been waiting forever about a week ago. She had the sent to her room and hid them under her bed. There was five thick books in the collection and they discussed everything that you needed to know about The Dark Arts and How to Defend Yourself Against Them.

It would of been the perfect gift for Harry but a while back Severus told her he had been looking for the collection. He saw it when he was younger but did not have the money for it. Since November Hermione had contacted every book store in the Wizarding world and none of them had it. When she saw it in the window a week she had to get it. It cost her quite a lot of money but she knew he would love it.

She wrapped that gift in silver paper and put a green bow on it. She piled all of the gifts she had wrapped along the wall. There was close to fifty of them and she used her list to cross out every name on it. She got something for everyone. Severus walked through the door carrying a clothing box then a box that was almost as tall as him and almost the same length wide. He smiled and walked out of the room.

They walked down to the kitchen and sat at the table. Mostly everyone was there. The last to arrive was Remus and Tonks when they got their they all ate talking about their day of shopping.

"I know I went a little over board shopping for Alice. But that toy shop had a lot of things she would love." Draco said gloating.

"It was hard to shop for Sirius because he was with us, but we loved the quality time together." Remus said.

"I loved your joke shop guys. I got a lot of things. Diagon Alley was huge and Gringotts was amazing." Dudley said.

"I have to agree with Dudley. It was wonderful, I had no clue what some of that stuff was for but it was great all the same." Emily said.

"I bought just the most beautiful dress robes today. Three pairs one I am going to wear tomorrow." Petunia said.

"You know Petunia we have the space. You could live here with us. I know that it might be full but it is full of love and here you can do all the magic you please." Harry said.

"We want our baby to grow up knowing it's family." Parvati said. She looked at Harry and they both smiled. Hermione could tell they have been planning it forever. Most people just looked at the two of them and Draco was the first one up hugging the both of them.

"Oh my. Is their something in the water here?" Lola asked.

"Tonks, Winky, Verity, You and now my sister. My oh my." Emily said. Now Hermione did not know what to do. Angelina and Fred both look red in the face when Emily said that.

"Well we were going to wait until after the wedding but we are. She just found out and told me last night." Fred said. The next ten minutes were full of crying people and words of congratulation. They finished and all sat back down.

"So when are you getting married?" Ron asked looking at Harry and Parvati.

"After the baby is born in the fall. We think that would be the best time." Harry said.

"You know that is great. I am so happy for all of you." Hermione said and this she really did mean. They were happy and she was happy also. She would be having a baby soon; she knew it in her heart.

"You know we have some things that need to be done later." George said with a grin. "I need to know if we are going to decorate before or after?"

"Well we could do it after." Harry said.

"Around ten." Draco said.

"That would give us about two hours." Severus added.

"It is up to you Hermione. They were your idea." Remus said.

She thought it over two hours would be a good amount of time. She knew that George would be the one to get them all in trouble. In two hours they cannot do too much. "Fine. Two hours. Be back her by ten and then we will decorate for Christmas and by twelve we need to be done. We will all need sleep."

Fred and Angelina both looked confused. Hermione looked at them and smiled.

"Fred we need you to come with us." George said. "We will be back by ten." He said kissing the Verity. Harry kissed Parvati, Remus kissed Tonks, Ron stalked off with Dudley following, Draco put his hand on Hannah's shoulder and she smiled and turned red, Dobby squeaked of behind them and Hermione took Severus' hand and led him out the door.

"Do not get into trouble boys, and be back by ten. If you are not then we are going to lock you out and you can camp out on the stoop." She kissed Severus and they were out the door.

Hermione walked into the main room and used her wand to decorate the room. She had pink streamers on the walls, the table was covered with little cakes and tea, balloons were around on the floor and she mad the furniture disappear and in their place were a dozen cushions. Feeling pleased with her work she went back down to the kitchen.

"Ok, I want everyone to get into their pj's and meet back down in the main room in ten. Angelina you stay in the hall I will tell you when to come in." She said.

They all got up and left the room. Hermione went to her room and pulled out her purple pj's and combed her hair and made it flat. She grab her gift and was back down in the main room before the others. Petunia and Minerva were the first there; each had a gift in their hand. Hermione showed them where to put the gifts and the others started to show up. Tonks was the last to arrive and had the babies in a cradle and placed them to the side Sirius had a little gift and he put it on the table.

Angelina was waiting where Hermione told her to. Hermione asked her to come in and when she did they all said "Surprise." Angelina started laughing and sat down on the nearest cushion. Hermione served them all tea and cakes. They had fun laughing and talking about their first loves. Everyone had a blast. At nine-thirty Hermione decided to open the gifts.

Hermione gave her the gift form Petunia it was a nice dancing dress that she loved. Tonks gave her a baby set that included a blanket, baby's first outfit, a brush set and a baby bath set. From Verity she got a bath set that had different scents and candles. Emily gave her a nice nightgown that was fine silk, and Lola got her the matching bath robe. Hannah and Parvati both went in on money and got her a necklace engraved with her initials and Fred's (Draco and Harry did the same for Fred). Minerva gave her a card that had money in it because she had no clue of what to give her. Winky gave her a money also.

Sirius gave his gift next and everyone was touched. He seemed to have tried to wrap it himself. Angelina carefully unwrapped it and pulled out a picture of the two of Angelina and Fred. He looked proud of his picture and Angelina pulled him into a big hug. She opened up Hermione's gift last.

"Nice one Hermione." Verity said.

"I looked all over and could not find that anywhere." Tonks said.

"I knew where the shop was at and I got this one for you. I knew you would like it." Hermione said.

"Thank you." She said with a smile.

"Let's help her take this stuff up to her room and then we will start to decorate for Christmas." Minerva said.

The girls got up and grabbed the gifts and followed Angelina up the steps. Hermione cleaned up the mess they made with her wand when the door opened. Severus came walking in followed by the boys. They seemed perfectly fine. She walked over to them.

"Did you boys have fun?" She asked.

"It was great. We went to a local muggle bar and played games and had a few drinks." Remus said.

"How about you all. What did you do?" Dudley asked.

"We just had some cake and tea and opened some gifts up. Are you ready to decorate?" She asked them.

"Yes we are. We are on our way up to get the decorations and Severus and Lupin are going to chop down a tree out back. So please excuse us." Harry stated. He might of had one drink too many.

By ten forty-five everyone was in the main room singing Christmas Carols and drinking egg-nog. The tree that Remus and Severus cut down was huge but still didn't reach the high ceilings that was in the main room. Hannah and Draco put mistletoe in every doorway while Fred and Angelina put garland on the stairway rails. Harry and Parvati put little Christmas decorations on the walls and Tonks and Lupin put stockings over the fireplace for all of the children.

Petunia and Minerva went down to the kitchen and came back up an hour later with plates cover with Christmas cakes and cookies. Dudley even had a few of the cookies witch he swore off after he got into shape. Tonks started telling Christmas stories of her childhood and soon everyone had told of their favorite Christmas. Hermione was disappointed when she had to break it up.

"It is late guys one a.m., we need to get to bed and I forgot to tell you guys that you all have to sleep without us tonight because us girls are going to be hanging out in my room tonight kind of a slumber party. Goodnight." She said with a smile. They all followed her upstairs.

()

Severus watched all of the boys leave to go to their rooms to sleep. He stayed in the main room watching the fire burn low. The party for Fred was fine. They went to a local bar and played some pool and had a few drinks. George and Remus teased him about marriage and it scared Dudley to the point where he said he did not want to ever get married.

Harry had a few drinks too many. He seemed to be nervous about something and by the end of the night he was mumbling about Ginny and Parvati. Severus was a smart one and took a potion vial with him to mellow him out. He expected to use it on Fred or George and was shocked it was Harry. He knew it had to be hard for him at times, Ginny's death must of taken a lot out of him. A lot of lives were damaged by Lord Voldemort and a lot of people lost so much.

Severus did not want to go up to the library and sleep alone, he decided to get a book and read it by the fire. The library on the main floor was small and he did not know how all of that wedding stuff fit into it. He walked over to far wall and saw that the Blacks had the collection of The Dark Arts and How to Defend Yourself Against Them, he had been looking all over for. He pulled down the box they were in and pulled out the first book and opened it up. On the front cover their was thin writing:

_To Harry,_

_With all the love in my heart. I will always love you._

_Love Ginny._

Severus placed the book back into it's box and put it back on the shelf. He could not look at them. He decided if he could not read then he should get something to drink. He did not like the bar food so it was forever ago he ate. The Kitchen was cold and dark; he used his wand and started a fire. He walked over to the stove and put on some tea water.

He walked over to the ice box and pulled out some left over dinner. He warmed it with his wand and sat it on the table. When the tea was finished he poured himself a cup. He ate the food slowly and savored every bite, Winky was a wonderful cook. He was putting his dishes in the sink when the kitchen door was swung open. Severus knew it was around four who would be up at this hour. He turned around and saw Ron standing there looking deadly.

"What do you want Weasley?" Severus said reaching for his wand.

"You know what I want Snape. And I will get her back Severus. What would she see in you except for a greasy haired, hooked nose, extremely ugly, murderous Death Eater? She is only with you because she can't have me. But now that it is over with Cho give her time and she will come crawling back." Ron said.

Severus knew he was trying to get him to loose his temper but it won't work. "Weasley, she does not love you anymore. And believe it or not she will not go crawling back to you. You have hurt her too much. She is smart enough to know that you will keep hurting her. You need to move on, she has." He said smiling.

"I will Snape as soon as she is on my arm. Believe me I will stop at nothing to get her back. I have nothing to loose." Ron said pointing his wand at Severus. "Once you have been where I have, nothing will stand in you way of getting what you want. I was in my own living hell Snape and I will not let you stand in the way of it. No matter what it takes. I will not go down without a fight." Ron said looking him in the eyes and stepping closer. Severus looked back, he was never going to give Hermione up.

"Weasley, I want you to know I don't take kindly to threats. And like you say I was a Death Eater at one time."

"I am not the same boy that you walked all over in school Snape. I have changed and I am not afraid to go for what I want. I lost her once I won't loose her again." He said his voice rising. "Just back away. If you leave tonight then you will not get hurt."

"I will not leave Weasley and if you don't back down then I will have no choice."

"_Locomotor Mortis_" Ron shouted.

Severus blocked it.

"_Stupefy_" Ron shouted.

Again Severus blocked it. This must of made him angry because he lunged at Severus and went for his neck. Rights and lefts were flying all over. They both fell back onto the floor and were rolling around trying to get a good hold. Things that were on the shelves were falling to the floor and making tons of noise.

Ron got a hard hook to the face and Severus tasted iron. Severus did not want to hurt him so he just stayed there trying to block what he could. Severus heard the door swing open and footsteps, more then one pair.

"Ron what are you doing?" Remus asked.

"Dudley pull him off." Draco shouted. Dudley must of because Severus felt the weight of Ron off him. He looked up an saw not only Draco, Remus and Dudley but George, Harry, and Fred. Severus got up and looked at the lot of them.

"What was going on here?" Harry asked.

"Ron what in the hell were you doing?" Draco said walking toward him. Ron did not answer but pushed him out of the way and walked out of the room.

"What is up with him?" Dudley asked.

"Hermione? Is that right Snape. Was this whole thing because of Hermione?" Draco asked. Severus did not answer.

"Here Severus." Remus said handing him a wet towel. "You are bleeding form the lip and it looks like you might have a shiner in that eye later."

Severus took it and walked out of the room. Was Hermione worth this? He asked himself. First he got beat up by Draco and now Ron. Why is he putting himself through this? Should he just walk away? Ron did bring up some good points. He was not attractive in any way. He was a Death Eater and he did kill Dumbledore. But he promised him, they had an agreement. Was he setting himself up for heartbreak. Would she go back to Ron?

"NO" a voice in his head said. "She loves you. She wants to have your baby. If she wanted Ron then she would of had him that night when he came to the school. But she didn't. She picked you."

()

Back in the kitchens Harry looked at the assembly of men in there. Ron was going to be a big problem he could see it. Dobby and Winky came into the kitchen to start the food for the wedding. All of them sat down at the table.

"I am a little confused what is up with Hermione. I mean she is good-looking and everything but why is everyone fighting over her?" Dudley asked.

"You want to take this Harry or should I?" Draco asked. Harry took it and explained everything from their first year to now.

"What are we going to do?" Draco asked Remus and Harry.

"We can't let him ruin Christmas. I mean we want it to be special for the both of them." Remus answered.

"I don't want you all too feel like we are intruding but what is so special about Christmas?" George questioned.

"Severus is going to ask her to marry him." Harry responded.

"You know I love my brother but he needs to stay out of it. They are happy together and I don't want him to ruin it." Fred stated.

"We need to come up with something." Remus said. They all sat their a while thinking about what they should do next.

()

Hermione was woken up by a knock at the door. She had troubles sleeping for the past two nights. It was hard for her to sleep when Severus did not have her wrapped tight in his arms. She pulled her bathrobe on and walked around the cots that littered her floor to the door. She was shocked to see Severus stranding there and even more shocked that he had a fat lip and a bruised eye. He said nothing just pulled her into the library.

She was worried. How did he get hurt she hoped it was not Draco. He pulled the door closed behind him and took her over to the chair. She was confused. Their was a clock on the wall that said four-thirty.

"Severus what happened?" She asked, he looked to serious her stomach drooped.

"Don't worry about it Hermione. I want to know something. Do you love me? Would you every leave me for any person? I need to know." Severus asked.

"Yes of course I love you Severus. I love you more then anything. I would never leave you ever. I..." He cut her off with a kiss. He pulled her onto his lap and they let their passion take over. Neither held back and neither stopped.

()

Ron was up in the attic in his secret room. Hiding form Cho up her left him to explore the whole thing. I was a massive space. Full of rooms with furniture that looked like it had been up there years. He moved some things around and made him his own room. He hated being on the first floor anyone could walk in at any time and the room was small.

The room he made for himself was in the back and he put many spells on it to where no one could enter the room except for him. The walls were covered with pictures of Hermione. From floor to roof on all four walls Hermione. He had a single sized bed a desk a radio and a cabinet to put some odd and ends in and then on desk the letters Hermione sent him. He has read them over and over a thousand times.

He sat down on the bed and took out his journal. He flipped to the next page and wrote:

_Sunday December 24,_

_Early this morning I got into a fight with Snape. I got in a few good punches but he did not seem to want to fight. I asked him to back down gracefully but he wouldn't. I really would like to see him dead. How could he think that he could have my Hermione. That is plain crazy. I know that if she sees me kill him then I would have no chance with her so I am going to poison him._

_There is a journal I found in an old trunk up here. There is this potion that kills you slowly and you don't realize what it is doing until it is too late. I have read it over a few times and I think I could do it. The only problem is that some of the ingredients are hard to find. I will start looking after Christmas. The sooner he dies the faster I get Hermione. _

()

Severus looked over at Hermione. She looked beautiful and stunning. He pulled her close and kissed her on the forehead. It was amazing and both were glad that it happened that way.

"I love you my Love." He said looking into her eyes.

"I love you too. Thank you." She said.

"Ron." He said.

"It was Ron? I can't believe it. Well I think I could. What did he say?" She asked.

He did not want to tell her but did not want her mad at him. "He said I was ' a greasy haired, hooked nose, extremely ugly, murderous Death Eater'"

"Who started the fight?" She asked.

"He did. I did not want to fight him but he asked me to leave and just forget about you. I could not do it I love you. I told him no, he tried two spells then just lunged at me. I just blocked myself and Dudley took him off me." He said kissing her again.

"I am sorry Severus I hoped he would not cause us problems."

"It is all right Love." He said kissing her.

()

Harry, Draco and Remus were waiting in the main room for the girls. Neither of them went to find Severus or Ron they thought it was best to give them a cool down period. They all agreed to tackle Ron in one big group after the Holidays. They all love that Hermione was happy and Severus made her happy they were not going to let Ron stand in the way of them. Harry told the others that he would throw him out.

Harry could tell Ron had changed while he was in the hospital. Harry noticed the strange look in his eye and his moods changed more then he changed his robes. Harry wanted to talk about it with him but every time he tried Ron always walked away.

They all heard footsteps on the stairs then in the hall. The girls filed in and looked like they only got a few hours of sleep.

"Good morning Harry." Parvati said walking over to him.

"Morning." He said with a smile.

"Where is Hermione?" Tonks asked.

"When we woke up she was gone." Angelina said.

"And where is Severus and Ron at?" Verity asked. Harry quickly told them about the fight.

"Do you think they left together?" Hannah asked.

"No. We have not gone to bed since the fight. They could not of left through the door." Draco said.

"They could of apparated." Minerva offered.

"I don't think so they are probably hiding somewhere in the house." Harry stated.

"Well the wedding is at two. It is nine now. I know we all need time to get ready and guest should be arriving around one so we only have four hours. We need to find her." Angelina said in a panic. They all laughed.

"They will come down lets go eat breakfast and then if they have not appeared then we will go and find them." Harry said.

()

Hermione looked at the clock and saw that it was nine-fifteen. They fell asleep around six figuring she would be up around eight, but they overslept. She threw her hand over Severus and he jerked awake.

"What?" He said.

"It is after nine. We have to get ready oh I can't believe I over slept." She said throwing on her robe. He was yawning and stretching she didn't have time. She rushed out of the library and into the bathroom. She turned on the shower and rushed over to her room to grab some old clothing. Under her dress robes she was going to wear the dress she bought Saturday.

Back in the bathroom she hoped into the shower and started washing her hair. The girls were right and she made a mental note to thank them later. She placed her hands on her stomach and hoped that there was a baby in their. But she wanted to be married before she started a family. She heard the door open.

"Severus it is about time you got up. We are going to be late. It has to at least be nine thirty and after we get dressed it will be close to ten. Guest will be here around one that leaves us three hours to make sure the house is cleaned and it is ready for the wedding.

"I had a great morning." He was being quiet, was there something wrong? "Severus please remember that I will always love you no matter what Ron says or does." She turned off the shower and pulled the towel around her. She stepped out and was looking Ron square in the face.

"What are you doing in here Ron?" She shouted.

"What were you talking about Hermione?" He asked starring her down.

"That is non on your business Ron. Now get out. Oh and if you ever touch Severus again I will make sure that he fights back. Stay away form him and stay away from me." He stood there looking dead behind the eyes a look that scared her. "Ron what is wrong with you? You are not the same guy from September. Why have you changed? What is going on?" She asked.

"You. I want you back." He said in a cold terrifying voice. He walked over to her and pined her against the wall.

"Ron. Stop you are hurting me." He tightened his grip. "Ron please. Stop." She asked close to tears.

His look changed and softened. He looked back at her an his eyes brightened it was like he came back to life. He quickly pulled back. "I'm sorry Hermione. I did not mean to hurt you are you all right?" He asked.

Hermione had no clue what just happened she pushed him hard against the wall and ran to her room. In there she flopped down on the bed and burst into tears. What just happened? What was wrong with Ron? Why was he acting that way? He never hurt her before. Why now? Then that voice came back that cold voice. Those words made her flesh crawl.

She sobbed harder to the point where her stomach hurt and she felt sick. She felt a hand on her back. She jerked around and saw that it was Severus. She pulled him close to her and he drew her in tight. He held her tight and did not let go.

Severus was walking down to the kitchen. He took a shower in the other and bathroom. He walked by the other bathroom and opened the door. It was empty. Then when he was walking by their bedroom door he heard her crying. He walked into the room and saw her laying crumpled onto the bed. She looked small, he walked over to her and place a hand on her back.

She jumped and rolled over. What was wrong with her? Did she have regrets? He pulled her close and held on. She stopped after a while and he looked at her. "What is wrong with you my Love? Did I do anything wrong?" He asked.

She looked up at him and shook her head. "I...Was...In..." She said but her voice was quavering and raspy. She looked and thought then said "Ron."

Severus' heart sank. "Did he hurt you Hermione?" He shouted.

"No, not really."

"I'll kill him Hermione, tell me what he did to you?"

She took a deep breath and replied. "I was taking a shower and I heard the door opened, I thought that it was you and I started talking. I thought you were being quiet and I asked if something was wrong with you. I got out and it was Ron, but it wasn't Ron he was different not the same guy I once loved. He spoke in a cold voice. Then he... He."

"What did he do Hermione? Tell me. Did he hurt you in any way?" Severus was mad he wanted to go and kill Ron if Hermione did not need him.

"No he just grabbed my arms and pinned me against the wall. He said he wanted me back. He was squeezing my arm tight and I kept on asking him to stop and then it was like he realized what he was doing and let go. He apologized but it was so scary." She said breaking down in tears again. He held her tight and did not let go she sobbed into his shirt and tears started to trickle down his cheek. He felt her pain and he wanted to take that pain away from her.

Finally she stopped and he kissed her and she kissed him back. He was relieved that she was not crying any more and it took all of his will power not to go and kill Ron. Severus got up and went over to her dresser and pulled her out a clean outfit. He picked out an old pair of jeans and a t-shirt. She started to dress and Severus noticed that she had hand print bruises on each arm.

When she saw them she started crying again and he went over and comforted her again. Oh how he wanted to kill Ron right now. After she finished she went to the mirror and put some make-up on. Severus had to commend her she was great at pulling herself together. Severus looked at the clock and it said ten after eleven.

Hermione walked hand and hand with Severus down stairs. They did not have to go far because everyone was in the ball room. They were laughing and joking they walked into the room.

"What are all of you doing in here. You are going to mess this place up." Hermione shouted.

"What kept you so long Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Just slept late." She replied.

"Where did you sleep at Hermione? You were not in the room when we woke up." Parvati said.

"I don't think that is any of you business. I know you all have ate your breakfast and I am starving. Lets have a small lunch and then we all need to get ready." She said. She was still shook up form the meeting with Ron and she wanted to know what was going on with him but she was not going to let that get in her way of enjoying the rest of the break.

They finished eating at twelve forty-five and Hermione ushered all the girls up to her room so they could get ready. Verity was in charge of getting the hair and makeup done on each of them. Once everyone was in their skirts and shirts or their dresses they were supposed to go to her and she would do their hair. Hermione kept glancing at her watch every few seconds. She was more nervous than the bride.

"So where were you at this morning Hermione?" Angelina asked.

"How bad did Ron hurt Severus?" Parvati questioned.

"No bad. I guess Ron said you leave or we fight. Now Severus has changed and he did not want to fight but Ron did. He got a fat lip and a bruised eye. Nothing that will kill him." Hermione answered.

"I just don't know what is up with him. I mean we can be talking nice or her can be holding Emma or Dan then he just puts the baby down and turns all cold." Tonks said.

"He is almost always up in that room in the attic." Angelina stated.

"Dudley said that it was hard to pull him off of Severus. He said that when they walked in Ron was crazy." Petunia added.

"Do you think that it is a side-effect from the medicine he was on to heal his legs?" Minerva asked as she pulled on her dark green dress robes.

"Well he kind of did the same thing to me. I was in the bathroom earlier taking a shower when the door opened. I thought it was Severus and started talking to him. Well it wasn't it was Ron. I got out of the shower and he was there. He pushed me against the wall he was so different. Then when he noticed what he was doing her let go. I have bruises on my arms."

"I bet that man of yours wanted to kill him." Emily said.

"Absolutely. Is that what took you so long to get downstairs?" Hannah asked.

"Yes. I was shocked and upset and Severus comforted me and don't tell anyone but he had tears also. He was crying for me, it was like he felt my pain."

"That is so romantic." Lola said.

"I hope you don't think that I am being forward but form what I heard he treated you horribly in school what changed?" Petunia wondered.

"I don't know." Hermione replied. "There is so many things. He taught me like I wanted to be taught in school. He was hard and didn't praise me. You know he was the one that told me my parents were killed. He tried to be rude and harsh but I could see it in his eyes. He cared and in a strange way he was there for me. Then he helped us during the war and I guess from what I was told he despised Ron when he proposed."

"I could vouch for that. He was sitting next to me and man was he mad." Minerva said.

"What else. He seems so romantic." Emily said.

"If I did not see it for my self then I would call you a liar." Hannah added.

"Well he save my life twice and he made me that potion. We went dancing one night and when he held me my knees went weak and my head felt dizzy. He listens to me when I talk and he does not thing that I over dramatize things. He stayed with me that whole time when I was in the hospital wing and he cared. Then when he thought I was back with Ron we had a huge fight and I saw passion in his eyes that I have never seen before.

"And when he kissed me I thought I was going loose my mind. I have never known one man that loved with everything he has. He treats every moment we have together like it is the last moment we have. It is amazing and we don't have to be doing anything special. At night we sit together and he reads to me and then when we are sleeping at night he holds me tight and there is not one night that goes by that I don't dream of him or out future together." She stopped caught up in her own thoughts.

"Girl you need to stop before I decide I don't want to marry Fred and find someone who can give me what the two of you have." Angelina said.

"That is beautiful Hermione. I never thought Severus could be like that." Minerva said.

"You know you are lucky Hermione. You found that most people never do!" Lola said.

"Well we need to finish getting ready girls." Hermione said. She knew she was lucky and she didn't need someone to tell her that.

"Thank you Hermione for sharing that with us." Petunia said.

"No problem. Just don't tell him because he wouldn't want to ruin his image." Hermione said with a smile. They all finished getting ready and once they were finished with that the girls gave her their gifts. Angelina put them on and cried while she did. Then she pulled all of them into a giant hug and they all started to cry together. They stopped when there was a knock at the door.

"May I come in girls." Hermione heard Severus voice on the other side.

"Yes." Hermione replied. She walked over to the door and let him in.

"Angelina you look great." He said with a smile. "Well almost everyone that is supposed to be here is so you need to dry those eyes and get on down there." He said. Hermione noticed all of the girls were looking at him funny, he must of also because he asked "is there something wrong. Just so you know I will not tell Fred you two are not getting married." He said.

"No Severus don't worry about them." Hermione replied. The girls left one by one and Emily and Lola walked out with Angelina. Hermione looked up at Severus and he was smiling. "They just cant believe how much you have changed."

"That is it. I also told them you are a sweet man."

"I love you." He said.

"I love you to." She responded and pulled him down and kissed him.

"No lets get going or we will miss the wedding." He said pulling away. He took her hand and led her down the steps and into the ballroom. It looked like everyone was there and all of the old students talk when they say Hermione walk in with Severus.

"Isn't that Hermione Granger with Professor Snape?" Katie Bell asked the person next to her.

"Are they together?" Lee Jordan asked back.

"Wow." They said.

Hermione and Severus took their seat next to Remus and Tonks in the first row. "You two created quite a stir. I wonder if you went out and did it again if the other people who didn't notice would." Remus asked and started to laugh.

"Remus quit. We are not here for that we are here for the wedding." Tonks said like she would if it was Sirius misbehaving. He stopped as Angelina started to walk down the pink carpet. Everyone stood and watched her with avid attention. When it was time for their vows the look in their eyes was romantic.

"Fred I don't know why I love you but I can tell you why not. It is not because you can dance good because the Yule Ball showed me you can't." People laughed. "It was not because you are smart because you never finished school. I was not because you make millions even though you do. I guess I love you because you pestered me into it. I love you because you complete me and like a good friend said there is not a night that does not go by that I don't dream of you or our future together." She said with a smile, and looked over at Hermione.

"Well I am not one for words but I love you, and for all of you out there my bother and I have some new joke shop merchandise and you all get a free sample just tell us what you think." Everyone laughed at these words and then the ceremony finished. They walked over to her mom and Hermione and Severus all pulled out their wands and made the tables appear.

Everyone went and sat down and Hermione signaled the band to start playing. They all danced and ate good food and had a blast. At least ten past students came up to Hermione and Severus and asked if they were together. They told everyone of them yes and they were all surprised but seemed glad that the old Professor Snape had mellow out. Hermione had a good time reuniting with old class mates and talking and a wonderful time all together her. The first guest left around five and the last ones left by eight. It was a long day and they were all glad that they could catch their breath.

They helped Fred and Angelina take their gifts upstairs to the adjoining room and then they all changed into their pj's. After that they all ate left over wedding food then cleaned up the ball room. When they finished it was midnight and everyone was dead tired. All of them retreated to their rooms and then brought down their Christmas gifts. Mostly the men did the while the girls stayed in their rooms but Hermione and Severus had so many that both of them had to take them down.

Back in their room Hermione crawled into bed and turned out the light. She was tired and needed a good night of sleep. Severus laid beside her and pulled her close.

"I have a little question for you Hermione."

"What might that be?"

"Well there was something that Angelina said in her vows that made me wonder."

"What might that be?" She said. She knew what he was talking about but wanted him to ask.

"I know you girls talk about everything, they are the sister you never had. Well I was wondering do you talk about our relationship."

"Of course. Where do you think I get advice from?"

"Well what did you tell them this morning?"

"Nothing too much."

"What did you tell them? Angelina said that 'there is not a night that does not go by that I don't dream of you or our future together'." He said mockingly. "Then she looked right at you and said a friend told her that."

"Well Petunia asked me what changed from the time I was in school. I just told them that there was so many little things that you did. Angelina begged me to stop because she thought that if I continued then she would not want to marry Fred and find what I have. Emily said you were so romantic."

"Do I really enter you dreams every night and do you dream about our future?' He asked.

"Yes, I do. I love you so much you know that." She replied. He kissed her and then they held each other close.

"Can I come in 'Mione." Hermione heard a little fist knocking at the door and yelling. She pulled awake and saw that it was Christmas morning. She push Severus who woke up and each of them sat up on the bed.

"Yes, come in." The door was pushed open and Sirius came in running and bounced on the bed.

"It Christmas day." He said bouncing up and down.

"I'm sorry. He has gone to every door this morning and woke everyone up." Tonks said slightly red.

"Don't worry about it Tonks." Severus said. "Well Sirius lets go open up some gifts." He said with a smile. Both of them got up and put their bathrobes over their pj's and walked out the door.

Once everyone was awake they all went down to the main room. Sirius, Alice, Albus and Lily opened up their stockings first and then they got their gifts from under the tree. For the next hour everyone opened up their gifts and loved everything they got. Wrapping paper and bows were all over the floor, Hermione told Winky to leave it because they had gifts that needed to be opened up also.

Finally the only one left was the big one from Severus. He seemed to leave that one for when everyone else was done. She could not imagine what he could of got her he got her a nice red sweater and skirt. He loved the collection of books she gave him. Everyone eyes were on her as she took the wrapper off the box and opened it up.

There was another box just smaller this time. She took it out of the box unwrapped it then opened it up, another box. She repeated this process five more time and then there was a box that was wrapped and looked if it could only hold one thing. Jewelry. She hoped he did not buy her those earrings she bought. She carefully unwrapped the box and opened it up. In it was a small jewelry box tied with a ribbon.

She pulled out the small box and held it in her hand. She realized it was to small to be a necklace, bracelet or earrings. It must be a ring. She started to breath heavy and felt dizzy. Was this it was he proposing her with everyone watching. She untied the ribbon and pulled the box open closing her eyes. She took a deep breath and opened them up. There was an empty box with a note in it.

She smiled and opened the note. It said: _Turn around my, little love._

She did and there was Severus on his knee looking at her. Her heart started to drum faster and her breathing quickened, she felt dizzy and needed to sit. There was the love seat behind her she sat on it, everyone started laughing. She did not feel this way when Ron proposed she started crying as soon as Severus showed her the ring.

"I am not one for words. I love you Hermione and I want you to be my wife! That is it. I hope you were not expecting something romantic like you told these girls but that is it I love you and you have changed my life. I don't think that I could live without you. You are in my dreams every night holding our children and loving me."

Hermione thought it was extremely romantic. In front of all of these people and saying such wonderful loving words, and his eyes were sparkling and bright. Hermione couldn't breath but she had to say yes. She took a deep breath in and said "YES!!" Well she yelled it more then saying it. She jumped off the couch and ran into his arms.

Everyone started laughing then they all ran over and started hugging both of them offering their congratulations and best wishes. She was kissing him and felt like nothing could go wrong in the world. Winky was the one that broke them all apart.

"Good for you two, but I knows that you want to be eating soon. We need to clean up." She said in her little voice. All of them picked up their paper messes and then Harry made it all disappear. They then left to go up to their rooms and change into their clothing. Hermione did not let go of Severus and neither did he let go of her.

()

Ron went directly up to his room in the attic. He kept a change of clothing in there he quickly changed then sat on his bed and pulled out his journal.

_Monday December 25 Christmas_

_He proposed to her today and all I can say is she never acted that way when I proposed. I believe she loves him more and I am not going to let that happen. They have not set a date yet but he will be dead before that day comes. I will make sure of it and they will never know it was me. Then when Hermione needs a shoulder to cry on then I will be there and take over his life._

_I have also been debating about making the _Polyjuice Potion_ and keeping him a prisoner in here. I could pull a Barty Crouch Jr. If I keep my head then it would work. If I do then I will tell the others that I Ron am going on a little vacation. No one would be the wiser I could pull it off. I would although have to come up with a way to hide the potion. Hip flask would not work too well. Then there is the point that I would have to wait a full moon cycle, but I could buy some to hold me over until my batch is ready._

_For now I have to be good. Not let people catch on to what is going on. I will celebrate with them today and I will continue until I have a plan in action. But first I will have to apologize to both Hermione and Snape. One small sacrifice to get the ultimate prize._

He closed to journal and went downstairs. He walked into the kitchen and sat down. He ate with the others at breakfast and at Christmas dinner. He held Emma and Dan when they cried and he played with Albus, Lily, Sirius and Alice. He apologized to everyone in the house that night and epically to Hermione and Snape. He said it was because of the Holidays and they just bring back too many memories. They accepted and they all thought he had changed. Everything was just falling into place.


	14. Chapter 14: Ron's Letter

**A.N. : It has been a while since I last posted a chapter to this story. My life has been really crazy and I had to allow this to take a back burner until I could figure some things out and get some things done. I am glad that I am back to writing this story. This is a short chapter but it leads up to a few things that are going to be happening in the coming chapters.**

* * *

"Dear Professor McGonagall" she read. "I am writing this to ask you if you would have a position open for me at Hogwarts. I think that the next step in my recovery would be to get a job and get out in the fresh air. I know that in the past I have had a rocky relationship with some of the other Professors there but I can assure you that I have changed. I know for a fact that you need a Grounds Keeper and I believe that I would be just the person for the job.

"I will work as hard as I can to keep the ground taken care of and I will look after the animals that need it. I would not mind if you gave me a job on a trial basis and allow me to work there until Easter. If you like my work then you may keep me and if you don't like what I have done I will be glad to quit. I beg you to remember the good old days when I was a student of yours. I promise that I will work hard and make you proud of your decision. Thank you very much. Sincerely Ronald Weasley." She finished.

"Albus what do you think I should do?" Minerva asked him. "He seems to be on the road to recovery, but I get this feeling from him that I cannot shake."

"My dear, Minerva, from what you have told me about his behavior at Christmas and how his behavior has been since he got out of Saint Mungo's, I am glad that I do not have that decision to make. Like you said he is on the road to recovery, but his behavior was uncalled for, although you did give Draco a chance after both his run-ins with Severus. Maybe all Ron needs is that chance. It might be a good idea if you ask both Hermione and Severus about it first."

Hermione and Severus were in Severus' room packing his things and getting them moved into her room before school resumed tomorrow. They decided while on break that Severus would move in with her. The used magic, which made the move quite easy, and got the job done in a quarter of the time.

They just finished up sending the last box of his books to her room when a little house-elf came into the room. "I is to tell you, Headmistress, is wanting tea with boths you at noon. You no be late." The little creature responded then left the room.

"What do you think that is about Severus? You do not think she will be upset that we did not ask first before you moved in my room with me?" Hermione asked worry etched in her face.

"No, Hermione she had no problem with the engagement, I doubt that she will have a problem with the move. It must be something else." Severus replied as they walked to Hermione room. They spent the rest of their morning unpacking and then at 11:45 they set off to the Headmistresses office.

"Hermione, Severus, please come in." Minerva said when they knocked. She had the tea sitting in the seating area off of the main office. "We will be having tea in here." She said walking them through a door. "Please come in and sit."

They followed her and sat down, "Headmistress, I hope we are not in trouble." Hermione said with a faint smile.

"Not at all, Miss. Granger. I have actually asked you here to discuss a potential staff member." She poured the tea.

"I can understand why you asked me here," Severus started, "but why Hermione?"

"The potential staff member is, Ronald Weasley. I got this letter early this morning." She said giving it to them to read. Severus took it and held it to where both Hermione and he could see it.

"Well," Hermione said, "I can say that I was expecting this. Ron would not want to miss a chance to be back here with Harry and myself."

"And do not forget to keep an eye on you, Hermione, and try to break us up." Severus said.

"He apologized for his actions at Christmas, Severus, to all of us. Ron just wants to see me happy and he thought that I could get that happiness from him. He knows different now. It looks like he just wants a chance." Hermione responded.

"Does that mean that you are okay with him coming here to work, Miss, Granger?"

"Yes, Headmistress, I am fine with it. I have no problem with it." Hermione said with a smile.

"Are you forgetting the bruises that he left on your arm, Hermione? You were scared to death of him the morning of the wedding. Do not tell me that a simple apology made you forget his behavior." Severus said with a slight rise in his voice.

"Of course I have not forgotten and I never will. He was stressed and upset. He deserves a chance Severus. Give him one Severus, everyone deserves a second chance." Hermione said with a smile.

Severus thought it over for a few moments. He did get more then enough second chances in his life. "Headmistress, I suggest you take him up on that offer to do it as a trial run till Easter. And if would be smart of you to keep a close eye on him." Severus stated.

"If you are both in agreement then I will hire. Mr. Weasley. I want you Severus and you Hermione to both keep an eye on him and report any misdoings to me. And if he tries to do anything to either of you then tell me and he will be out on his nose before he can say Hogwarts. I am sure that both of you are busy with the move you may get back to it." She replied with a smile. Both of them got up and left the sitting room she followed them to the door.

Once both of them were down the stairs and out the gargoyle she went to her desk and took out the wonderful stationary that she received from Hermione as a Christmas gift.

_Dear Mr. Weasley,_

_After careful consideration I have decided to give you the job as ground keeper. It will be as you mentioned in your letter on a trial base. You will have to keep the ground clean and take care of the animals till Easter. I, as well as, a few other professors here will keep an eye on your work and your behavior within the school. At Easter time I will give you a formal review if you pass it then you will be allowed to stay till the end of the school year._

_I must warn you that after your behavior at Christmas I was leery to give you a job, but I am a firm believer in second chances. As with all second chances it means that you will be watched closely and if you mess up you will not be given another chance and you will be out on your nose._

_I would like it if you can start Monday. Please come to my office by 9 a.m. I will give you your sleeping arrangements and your daily chores. Have a nice day._

_Minerva McGonagall,_

_Headmistress of Hogwarts School or Witchcraft and Wizardry._

She took the letter and folded it up and placed it in an envelope, placed the Hogwarts seal on the back of it then sent her owl off to deliver it.

Ron was up in his attic room starting the death potion he found in that book. He had most of the ingredients that he needed except for two things that he would either have to steal from the Potion Closet or go to Knocktun Alley. He had been up since the early hours of the morning packing his things and sending his letter off to Minerva. The letter was the first step and he knew there was no way that she was going to reject him.

After the letter was sent and he finished packing he started the potion. It was complicated but with all of the reading and researching he did on it he felt prepared to make it. He wanted to get it started it only took a week to mature, he did not want to lose any day more then what he had.

After he did the first step he left the confines of his attic room and went to the kitchen for some breakfast. He noticed that there was an owl sitting on the table and Petunia was making some breakfast.

"Morning, Ron. That letter just arrived for you. I left it there for you. I did not want to wake you." She said with a smile.

"Thank you Tunia." He said with a smile as he detached the letter. He read it over once and smiled. It was an evil smile, one that would make any normal person cower with fright.

Petunia noticed it. "You okay Ron? What did the letter say?"

"I got the position that I wanted at Hogwarts. I am happy that's all. It looks like everything is falling into place. I am going to get what I want." He said without looking at her then walked out the door.


	15. Chapter 15: Ron's Manic Ways

**AN If you all have not noticed it by now, I am not a big fan of Ron and I like to look at him as an evil character. This character allow us to see a bit into Ron's madness. Let me know what you all think about it.**

* * *

"Okay, mate. Professor McGonagall had to leave for London early this morning I was chosen to give you the grand tour, show you to your sleep quarters and also give you your list of chores." Harry said with a smile when he opened his door to Ron at nine that morning.

"Thanks, Harry. I am sure that it will feel just like old times when we were all here together." Ron responded with a smile. "If you do not mind I would like to get unpacked." Ron was mostly thinking of the potion that he had brewing; it was about time to add in the Aconite.

"Sure, Ron, I have a class to teach at ten but I am off for the period after lunch. I will give you the tour then and your list of chores. Until then you can get settled in, and unpacked." He said with a smile grabbing for one of Ron's bags.

"No, Harry." Ron yelled as Harry went to grab the bag that had the potion in it.

"What, Ron? I am just trying to help you with your bags." Harry said a little confused.

"Sorry, Harry. That bad has my potion in it for my legs. I will carry it. It is fragile." He said making up a lie. He took the bag from Harry. "I think you need to show me the way."

"Oh, yeah, right. Follow me." Harry said taking the cage that Pig was in and started down the steps to the main floor. On their trip down Harry and Ron both had fun joking around and talking about all of the mischief that they gotten into in those exact halls.

At the main entrance Harry opened up the main doors and walked out to the steps. When Ron did not follow him, he turned around to see Ron red in the face. "Something wrong, Ron?"

Ron was confused for a moment then realized that he was not welcome in the castle. "Why is my sleeping area out there?" He asked pointing to the grounds with a raised voice. "She doesn't trust me. Does she? She wants me out here and away from the castle. She is scared that I might hurt her, her, her." Ron said with his voice getting higher. Remus Lupin who was teaching a class in classroom eleven heard the noise and walked out.

"Is there a problem, Harry? Ron is causing quite a disruption with my students." He said looking worried.

"No, Professor. I just let my nerves get the best of me. Want to make a good first impression." Ron replied his face going red.

"I can assure you, Mr. Weasley that yelling to where the whole school can hear you is not a first-class way to make a good impression." Remus said and left back to his class.

"Sorry Professor, I will not let it get the best of me again. Sorry, Harry."

"Ron, you need to calm down. I can assure you that neither Hermione nor Severus had anything to do with your sleeping arrangements. The Ground's Keeper always sleeps on the grounds. Remember Hagrid?" Harry said walking down the steps and over to a little cabin. He unlocked the door and allowed Ron to enter.

"It is not the largest thing you could have but it will do. Professor McGonagall set it up this morning. It is two rooms and has a small bathroom area at the back of the cabin. There is room that doubles as the living area and the kitchen. Then through that door is the bedroom.

"You can come up to the school for meals and for other formal engagements. You also must keep an eye on the students that are out here on the grounds if you see anyone trying to get into the Forbidden Forest then report it to Filtch after you have taken away proper House Points. I need to get to class. I will see you are lunch?"

"Yes of course, Harry. Have a good lesson." Ron said as he showed Harry the door. Once Harry was back up at the castle steps Ron took the potion out of the bag he had it in. He was satisfied that it was not harmed in any way. He placed it on the table that was there and added in the proper amount of Aconite.

He looked through his new home, but did not find a good spot to hide his potion. He walked back to the main room, used his wand and made a small dungeon like room appear under the floor. He opened up the trap door and walked down the steps. He made some furniture appear and then brought down his potion and the ingredients that he had for it. After he finished with that he went back up to the main floor pulled a rug over the trap door and proceeded to unpack.

At lunch time he walked up to the castle. He was just about to enter the great hall when a light bulb when off in his head. Now was the perfect time to sneak to the Potion Closet and steal the last two things to finish his potion. He used his wand and disillusioned himself and set off to the dungeons.

He was surprised to realize that the potion closet was unlocked. He walked in and began to search for the two things that he needed. Once he found then he put them in his inner robe pocket. As he was leaving he noticed a few labeled vials with potions in them. He walked over to them and saw that there was the Polijuice Potion, a vial of Verituserum, a vial of the Draught of the Living Death and one of Felix Felicis. With a quick glance to see if anyone was in the hall he picked up the four vials and placed them in his pocked along with the vials of the ingredients that he needed. Today was his lucky day.

After lunch Ron was shown around the grounds and given his chores. There were not that hard or at least that is what he thought. For the rest of the week he worked hard cleaning up the area around the black lake that was overgrown with weeds and the weeded spot by the Quidditch Stadium. Every night he would check the progress of his potion.

On Sunday at ten after, he finished taking on a group of Bowtruckle's that took up residence in a few trees by Greenhouse four, he went down to the secret room and discovered that his potion was finished. He put it carefully into the vials sitting in their holder. He had two dozen vials. He took out the book and checked to see if that would be enough.

_Administer the potion once daily to the victim. The potion will start to have an immediate effect on the drinker. It will start to eat its ways through the eternal organs of the drinker. Within a week of doses the drinker should be violently ill, beyond recovery, and within ten days of the first dose the drinker should die a painful death. This potion is traceless meaning it will not leave traces of potion in the drinker's system._

Ron was delighted to realize that within the next week and a half the world will be ridded of Severus Snape. And a sad and depressed Hermione would find comfort and love in his open arms. With that last thought in his mind he let out an evil laugh and walked the steps to the main room. Now all he had to do was think about how to get it in Snapes system. A celebration was in order. He took out a bottle of Firewhiskey and was about to sit down on his couch when there was a knock at the door.

Ron walked over to the door and looked out the window at the side. Cho Change was standing at the other end of the door. He opened it up and let her in. "Cho I do not have time for you right now."

"Make time Ronald. We need to talk about the potion that you have been taking. I think that it has been the cause of your manic ways."

Ron welcomed her into his house. She sat down. "What do you mean Manic ways, Cho?" He asked with calmness in his voice.

"Ron the potion has been making people go insane. We have used the same potion on five other patients since your leaving and three of them have lost their minds completely. You have to stop and take this detox potion before you get to the verge of madness." Cho replied taking out a vial or bright red stuff.

"I will not take that potion. I am not mad, far from it. I just know what I want and I know how I have to get it." He said as he started to pace the floor he was talking more to himself then to Cho. "I cannot have Cho going around telling people that I am mad. She, you," he said turning to face her, "will have to go."

"Ron, think about what you are saying. That is not you. Please, stop and think before you do something that you cannot take back." Cho said fear clutched in her voice.

"If you would of just stayed away, Cho, I would not have to do this to you." He withdrew his wand and said, "Avada Kedavra," before Cho had a chance to defend herself.


	16. Chapter 16: Best Laid Plans

**Healer from Saing Mugo's Gone Missing**  
Aritcle by Rita Skeeter

Healer Cho Chang, 23, has been reported missing. She was last seen by her room mate and fellow co-worker, Padma Patil, the Sunday before last. _"She had to work a late shift at Saint Mungo's but should have been back at our flat in London the early hours of Monday morning. I saw her last before she left for work, as far as I know she did not have any plans."_

But Miss. Change did not come home Monday, or show up for her shift at work Tuesday. _"We have been having some issues with a few of her patients and it would not be like her to miss work. She has never missed a day before. We were all shocked when she did not come in."_ Catalina Jones, the head of the Spell Damage floor, said when asked about Cho Change.

Her co-workers as well as close friends all began to worry about her when she did not arrive at her house or work on Wednesday. Miss. Patil sent owls out to all of her friends and family asking them of they had seen her. When she got a bunch of no responses, she went to the Muggle as well as the Ministry's Police Departments, Friday afternoon. Both departments are doing their best to find her.

Her friend Padma seems to be the most concerned. "_She has been under a lot of stress lately. With the breaking off of her engagement and wedding_, (to Mr. Ronald Weasley, former class mate and patient), _the unfortunate failing of her wonder potion,_ (the same potion that healed Mr. Weasley, has began to cause her patients to go insane, sources say) _and lastly the shock of her first child due early summer,_ (father unknown, speculations that it could be Mr. Weasley). _We can understand if she needs the time off of work or a vacation but disappearing without leaving word to where you are, has left us worried. If you are out there Cho please give someone a call and let us know where you are at."_

If you have seen Cho Chang anytime during the past week please contact the Magical Law Enforcement Squad. There is a reward to the person that gives us the tip that leads to the safe return of Miss. Chang.

Hermione put the Monday Morning edition of the prophet down in shock. Severus noticed the look on her face, "What is wrong, love?"

"It is Cho she has been missing for over a week. No one has seen her, the potion that she created that healed Ron has been making people go insane and she is pregnant." She responded, handing the paper to Severus. He picked it up and read over it.

"The article is by that Skeeter woman. I would not believe the half of it."

"I bet Parvati would know if it is true or not." Hermione said getting out of bed.

"Love, breakfast is not for another hour. She will not be down to the Great Hall this early. She will not be out of bed for atleast another hour. Come back to bed and sit. I will summon Catty and have her make us some tea." Severus said with a smile.

()

Ron was in his cabin with reading the morning edition of the Prophet. Shocked engulfed his body when he read that Cho was expecting a baby. His baby by what the paper read, and he killed her. How could he of done that, to a woman that he once loved. He killed her. Regret and remorse was building within him.

He stood and got the potion out of his bag for his legs and took his morning dose. He did not believe a word that she said about the potion he had been feeling fine.He opened a bottle of firewhiskey and chased the nasty taste of the potion out of his mouth.

What was he going to do now they were looking for her? He still had her body to hid, he just could not figure out how to do it? A whole would be easy to see and with her body missing he was sure they would be checking for her. He could pull a Barty Crouch Jr. and transform the body to a bone but he was not too sure how to transfrom a whole body. What he needed was time to think.

"Where is that house-elf at?" He yelled in his house smashing the bottle of Firewhiskey against the door. He needed that house-elf to get Snape gone. Just when he was about to summon her again there was a faint pop and a small house-elf appeared.

"You is requesting my services, Mr. Weasley?" Catty asked.

He said nothing in response except, "Imperio." Once the elf was under clearly under the Imperius Spell, Ron issued his commands. "You are to give Severus Snape, this potion once daily, for the next ten days. Place it in his morning tea. You return back to me every night so I can re-administer the curse on you and give you the next dose. You are not allowed to tell anyone of this meeting and you are not allowed to divulge my identity. Do you understand?"

"Yes." The house-elf replied, then left with a pop.

()

Severus summoned Catty. Her face was pale with a slight green tint to it and her eyes seemed a bit blood-shot. "Catty could you please bring Hermione and me both a cup of tea both with a sprig of peppermint in it, and also a tray of biscuits to go along with it?" The house-elf bowed her head and left.

"Did she look a bit off colored to you, Severus?" Hermione asked picking back up the paper.

"She was delayed a bit in her coming, and she did act a tad bit strange. Maybe she is just sick." Severus said, but getting one look of his worried wives face, he offered, "maybe we can take her to see Poppy."

"I would like that Severus, let's get dressed and we will take her as soon as she gets back in here." Hermione said getting up out of bed and dressing. Severus did the same. As he was getting ready to put on his shoes there was a knock at the door.

"Catty you can come in." Severus said.

"Here is your teas." She said putting the tray on the bed.

Hermione walked over to her. "Catty are you feeling alright?" She asked. When the elf did not respond she asked again, Catty again said nothing, but fell back on the floor. The little house-elf's eyes started to roll rack in her head and she begen to convulse.

"Severus we need to get her to the hospital wing right away." Severus picked up Catty and ran out of their room and to the hospital wing. Poppy saw him burst into the room.

"What happened to her?" She asked.

"Poppy, we do not know. She looked a bit faint and ill this morning before she served Hermione and I our tea. Then when she brought it back to us she just passed out and started to convulse." He finished as Hermione walked into the room.

"Okay, I am going to look her over and see what I can figure out. If you two can sit there for a few moments. I will be back shortly."

Hermione and Severus both took a seat in the designated chairs that Poppy pointed to. Hermione was worried about her little friend. She had never seen a house-elf act like that. After what seemed like ages she heard some faint talking then Poppy walked out.

"From what I can tell it looks like your house-elf was put under the Imperious Curse." Hermione gasped.

"And the Imperious Curse caused her to act like that?" Severus inquired.

"Not exactly the Imperious Curse alone. You see house-elf's have a form of magic that is deeply rooted in magical law, that goes back to the dawn of magical time. When they are bound to serve one person or a family, they have to do it and cannot take orders from a person they are not bound to, and they must protect the persons in any way.

"As you both know the Imperious Curse will force the victim, to do as the caster wishes, and they would not have a problem carrying out the job. If it was any other elf it would have worked but since Catty was bound to serve you and your family, Hermione, which now includes Severus, since you are engaged to be married, the command could not be carried out, because it conflicted with her own magic for two reasons. One it was not issued by either of you, and two, well…" She stopped and looked at the two of them.

"What is the other reason, Poppy? Tell us." Severus ordered.

"She was supposed to poison one of you." Hermione's heart dropped and Severus was even taken aback a bit.

"Are you sure, Poppy? How do you know?" Hermione questioned.

"She told me. It did not take long to reveal that she was under the curse. A revealing spell told me that. Once I countered it she came back around and told me what she did. She feels guilty because she is supposed to protect you, but almost ended up killing one of you."

"What did she exactly say, Poppy?" Severus asked trying to sort out everything that was said in his head. "What did she remember?"

"Not too much. She said that she remembered being cursed and getting this vial and then being told to give it to one of you and that she had to do it for the next ten days. She does not remember who told her to do it or what was in the vial. All that she did say was that she put it in one of your morning teas.

"Neither of you drank your tea, right?" Poppy asked. Both shook their head no. "That is good then. We are going to need to tell this story to the headmistress and, Severus you are going to need to see if you can discover what was in this vial." She said handing him a vial in a small plastic bag.


	17. Chapter 17: Dolens Mortalitas

**AN: I know that this chapter kind of starys off the topic once the story of the potion starts. It might seem to you that some of the information given is just there to fill up space but the potion story is going to have a connection to one of the main characters. **

* * *

"We need to launch a full investigation." Professor McGongall said as she paced in her office. "I cannot have people thinking that they can poison our teachers here. Didn't Catty have any idea who did it?" She asked for the fifth time that night.

Hermione and Severus were both in her office, had been since eight o'clock that evening. It was now ten and Hermione was dead tired. She was sitting on the ledge in front of the window, that over looked the grave of Albus Dumbledore. It looked beautiful. The way the snow glistened in the moon light. The end of January was coming fast and soon the snow would turn into slush.

"No, Minerva, I have tried using Legilimency, but it is like she forgot the face of the person." Severus said again for the third time that night.

"And, what about the potion? What is it?" She asked again.

Hermione heard the word potion and she felt sick. They discovered that it was her cup of tea that had the potion in it. Catty could not remember who it was meant for and the prospect that she could have died if she drank that cup of tea still made her ill.

"I have been working on trying to find it out since I got the tea and the vial. I am getting traces of plants out of it but nothing as a whole." Severus said with a sigh.

"What plants have you found so far? Maybe knowing the plants could help us track to where they are found" Albus asked from his picture.

"There is aconite but you can get there almost anywhere. It is a common potion ingredient. There are also other forms of normal potion ingredients; pomegranate juice, frog spleens things like that, but there are four plants that really stood out because in the high amounts of concentrates that the maker used.

"Autumn Cross, Angel's Trumpet, Hemlock, Black Locust Pods and the most disturbing of all and the most fatal, the rare Black Oleander. The first four can be found if you go to the right places, I actually have some Autumn Cross and Hemlock in my private storage. Small amounts of them are used in some dark potions that I have had to make before but nothing that kills someone like that."

"What about the others; Angel's Trumpet, Black Locust Pods and Black Oleander?" Minerva asked finally sitting down.

"Like Severus said, Mini, you can only find those plants at rare ingredient apothecaries." Dumbledore offered.

"You know I believe that there was Black Locust tree at Grimmauld Place." Hermione said speaking for the first time since they arrived at the office. "And a Black Oleander Plants there also."

"Are you sure, love?" Severus questioned.

"Yes. I remember seeing the Black Locust tree there when I first moved in. I thought that it was peculiar and did a bit of research on the tree. I never had seen one of it before."

"What about the Black Oleander, how do you know about that?" Dumbledore asked.

"Once in my fifth year when we were at the house for that summer before Harry arrived I was outside with Ron, and we were looking at the flowers. He was going to pick some because he thought they were nice looking when Sirius told us not to, he said that they were highly poisonous. He said they were Black Oleander and some sort of Black tradition..."

"It that is the case then two of the plants could have come from Griummauld Place." Minerva said. "But how can we know for sure."

Severus walked over to the portrait of Phineas Nigellus Black. "Wake up," he said to him, the man let out a snore and did nothing. "I said wake up, Black." Severus yelled.

"What you want, can't you see I'm napping?" He said rubbing his eyes.

"Is what she said true?"

"What who said true?" He asked dumbfound.

"Don't mess with me, Black I know you were listening. Is it true about the Oleanders?" Severus said, voice raised.

"Yes it happens to be true. My lovely parents Belladonna and Cygnus started the tradition when my father ran across the seeds to the plant while my mum and he were on a treasure expedition. Every Black home has tended to the plants since then. The Black Oleander like you have stated is rare, expensive to find and tremendously fatal. Just like the Black family."

"Do you know of the potion that we are talking about, Phineas?" Dumbledore asked.

"There is only one potion that I know of that uses the Black Oleander."

"How do you know of it and what is it called?"

"I know of it because I created it. And it is called _Dolens Mortalitas_."

"Painful Death?" Minerva questioned.

"Exact meaning, yes." Phineas said.

"What is the story of this Dolens Mortalitas?" Albus asked.

"I will tell you, gather around and sit down." Phineas said with a smile on his face. "It have been a long while since I told this story." The three of them positioned themselves in front of his picture. Dumbledore was to an empty frame on the wall behind them.

"In my family, the Dark Arts are worshiped. The more you know the more honors you receive. My parents were well trained and breed. My mother came form a long line of pure blood wizards, surname Niveus, they were once very powerful and popular. The last of the blood line was my mother and her brother, Noman. I never meant him; he married a half-blood witch and was disowned from the family.

"Anyway, my parents were world travelers and treasure seekers. That is how the Black family gained all of the riches. After my brother was born my father would be the one to go off on the hunts and leave my mother alone to raise the children the dark arts. We were well trained in the dark arts. My father barley knew his children but as custom all of the inheritance when to the oldest son, Sirius, he was seven at the time of my father's death, I was six.

"Sirius was not a very smart child; where as I on the other hand was above and beyond the average intelligence for a child of that age. I knew about the Black Oleander in the back and I knew what it did."

"Wait. Are you saying that you killed your own brother?" Hermione cried out.

"I am saying that I did what needed to be done to allow the smart child to receive his proper inheritance. I watched the way he died. It was interesting to say the least. While I watched him die I got the idea to create something that would kill people. In learning the Dark Arts so much you know that there will be time when people needed to be killed.

"I knew the potion needed to be something that would be untraceable in the body but affect it in a way that would seem like torture. I started to work on it when in my fifth year here at the school. 1863 is when I started it and I did not finish it until 1883. Twenty years after I started it. It was hard to create and even harder to test out. But once I finished it I had to get the side-effects of it and the way that it works. I had some notes but I needed a for sure thing."

"You are a mad person. What were you thinking about when you created a potion like that? How many people did you have to kill? And why do you talk about it like it is your prized possession?" Hermione yelled. The story made her sick to here. He killed his bother just for money. How many other people had to die at his hands and with that potion? If he was alive she would kill him.

"That potion almost killed me. How can any person create something like that?"

"Hermione you need to calm down." Severus said taking her into his arms. "I don't think we need to know anymore on the creation of the potion. Where was this potion kept at?"

"What? Is the story too hard for little miss know-it-all to hear?" Phineas taunted.

"Phineas, enough! Just answer the question to where the potion was kept at." Albus said.

"In with all of my old things. Everything was kept in a journal it would be in an old trunk with all of my other possessions."

"Where is the trunk at?" Severus asked.

"It would be wherever my ungreatful great-great-grand son Sirius Black kept it. I would say in the attics of Grimmauld Place." He stressed the last few words down to every syllable, then left his picture.

Hermione's heart fell when she realized what that meant. She could not bring her words to say it but she knew who it was. She looked at Severus with tears in her eyes; he pulled her close and looked over to the Headmistress and Dumbledore.

"Ron." He spat. When he said Ron's name Hermione broke down in tears.


	18. Chapter 18: The Plan

**AN: This chapter is by far the shortest that I have wrote except for the prolouge. It sets up the next chapters nicely. Please read and review and let me know how you all are liking the story so far. Reviews do help ;)**

After they finished with Minerva and Dumbledore, Severus and Hermione went to visit Catty. She apologized profusely for what she did. Severus asked her if she could remember a face yet or anything from that morning. At the mention of Ron's, "he summoned mes to his cabin, sir. I do nots know why but he did. He is a bad man." She replied but would not say no more. Severus knew that her words held no evidence.

Severus had to give Hermione a sleeping potion that night, to get her to go to sleep. She kept asking over and over, 'why would, Ron, want to kill me?' It was all that could do to stop himself from going to Ron's cabin and killing him. Severus wanted Ron sent to Azkaban for attempted murder but both Minerva and Dumbledore said there was no proof just speculations.

Severus did not need proof he knew that it was Ron and he needed to do something about it. Dumbledore advised them to keep it between the four of themselves until they had a plan and some proof, then they would call the Magical Law Enforcement. That worried him, how long would it take to get the proof and what if something happened to Hermione before that time?

Then again he wondered if the potion was meant for Hermione at all. What if the potion was destined for him? Ron did attack him once and there was not a doubt in his mind that given the chance, Ron would try again. There was not a chance now that Ron could use Cattly to get to them but he could find another way.

Severus did not sleep a wink that night. He was thinking of some way to catch Ron. It was three in the morning when he came up with an idea. He went in to the room and checked on Hermione then walked to the hospital wing. It was locked but that did not stop Severus. He walked right in and went over to Catty.

"Catty, wake up, may I speak to you?" he asked. The little elf opened her eyes up and looked at Severus. "I need you do me a favor, I want you to continue to go to Ron's and get the potion then bring it back to me. You are to follow along with his scheme and make him think that you are poisoning Hermione or me. Do not say anything to him and do not allow the Imperius Curse to take hold of you. Do you understand?"

"Yes, mister Snape. I will do," she replied.

Once he finished there he walked to the Headmistress' room and knocked on the door. He was greeted by a yawning Minerva in her dressing robe. "Is something wrong, Severus? It is close to four in the morning."

"I know Minerva but I think that I have come up with a plan."

"About Ron?"

"Yes, I think that I have a way of catching him without having to get any proof except the words from his mouth."

"And how do you expect to do that?"

"I have not run it by Hermione yet, but I went and told Catty to continue to go to Ron's and get the potion, then she is to bring it back to me. I will keep the potions locked up but we will make him believe that Hermione has been taking it. We will have her start to get sick the way Phineas described last night.

"I think that he mentioned death within ten days. What we will do is just make her feign sickness. We will admit her to the hospital here tomorrow and then when people start to ask then we will say that she is down with some mysterious illness.

"Ron is sure to find out from Harry or something. We will tell the symptoms that Phineas said and he will conclude that he has been poisoning the wrong person. We get a confession and then it is off to Azkaban for him." Severus finished

"You know that is not too bad of a plan Severus. He would have to live with that guilt. He loves Hermione above anything else and I am sure that he will say something to her about it being a mistake and he did not want to harm her." Albus stated.

"The thing is we cannot tell anyone about the plan. Catty can still be her house-elf in the hospital so it can still seem that she is administrating the potion to her. Even if he was to stop with the potion, after seven days it cannot be reversed."

"You think she would go along with it, Severus?" Minerva asked.

"I hope so. I have been thinking about it all along and we cannot stand on the testimony of a house-elf, which would never stand up in a court setting. This is really the next best thing."

"I think that it would work. Just talk to Hermione about it. I think she will go along with it. Just send word to my way of owl or student. I know you have a busy day today." Minerva replied then walked Severus to the door.

Severus sat in a chair next to their bed waiting for Hermione to wake up. "Morning, love," he said when he saw her eyes flutter open. As if on cue Catty popped into the room.

"Here is the potion, sirs."

"Thank you, my dear. Now go back to the hospital room and get some rest." Severus replied taking it.

"What is going on Severus?" Hermione asked.

Severus smiled and crawled into bed beside her. He explained the plan that he came up with to her. "I think that it could work. I was thinking and I think that the potion was meant for you in the first place, love. If he gets you out of the way then he thinks that he could have me. We are going to need to get Phineas to identify the potion. And then all we would need is his confession. We should look into some kind of magical recording device that could be placed in the hospital to get the confession and then I think we have him."

"Yes, love we would. How about we skip breakfast and sleep in late?" Severus asked with a grin.

"You took the words right out of my mouth." Hermione replied with a smile.


	19. Chapter 19: Confessions

**AN this chapter is not as long as I would of liked. I wanted to make it a bit longer but I thought that it would be best to split up this and the search for Ron. Now I want to know what you all think. Should I stop it soon and then have different stories for the wedding of Snape and Hermione and so on and so forth or would you rather see it all in one story? Tell me what you think. Thanks for the reviews keep them up they make me very happy.**

Wednesday Hermione was escorted to the hospital by her husband. He made her a basic sickness potion. It would have been easier for them to go to the joke shop of the Twins and pick up a few Skiving Snackboxes, but Severus said that would look to suspicious. The only other person that was let in on their plan was Poppy. She was giving her orders on what to say and do.

Hermione was worried about what her friends might think she wanted to let them know about the plan but Severus said it was too risky and in the long run she agreed.

"Poppy," Severus said opening the door to the hospital wing, "We need your help. Hermione here is sick. She have been throwing up and ruining a fever. She says her stomach feels like it is on fire." Hermione did feel a bit like that but knew most of what Severus said was just to play up the part to the others that are in the room.

"Severus, bring her over here and lay her on this bed. I will do a quick exam." Poppy said walking them over to a bed, Severus sat her down and she gave a faint smile. "How long has she been like this?"

"I don't know. She looked a little sick last night at supper. Then she had her tea this morning and she was like this before we went to breakfast."

"Hermione, how long have you been feeling sick?"

"Since, Monday night, I figured that I just caught the flu that has been going around but I have not gotten any better."

"Okay dear, just lay down and I will check you out. Severus if you can just stand outside of the curtain. We will be done in a moment." Hermione laid back on the bed as Poppy pulled closed the curtains.

Hermione smiled and Poppy winked. Poppy did flicks with her wand, which made things appear out of thin air; they made Hermione giggle. She suppressed the noise with a hand over her mouth. After a few moments, Poppy opened back up the curtains and Severus walked in.

"Right now, I cannot say for sure what is wrong. I would like to keep Miss. Granger in the hospital for the next few days. I have to run a few test. You will need to go and get the headmistress and get someone to cover her classes." Poppy replied.

"I really do not want to leave her." Severus said his face grave with concern.

"It is alright, love you have a class anyway soon. Go tell Mini, she should still be at breakfast, then go and teach your class. I will have Catty pick up a few things for me and I should be fine."

"Okay, Hermione. I will be back in two hours. I love you."

"I love you also." She replied and with a kiss he left.

As soon as the coast we clear, Hermione slipped a little magical device into the plant next to her bed. It would record all of the conversations that happened in her room. She summoned Catty to make it look real and had Catty bring her a few items, including a book with old Magical families. For some reason Niveus sounded familiar to her.

She over heard a few voices in the main entrance area of the wing. It did not take her long to recognize that it was Harry, Draco and Parvati. She quickly reached in the drawer next to her bed and took a drink of the sickness potion that Severus made for her. She could see their outlines.

"Hermione you have visitors, can they come in a visit?" Poppy asked.

"Yes, Poppy, of course." She stated. The three of them walked in and took a seat in the available areas. Hermione gave them a faint smile. Draco walked over to her and gave her a kiss.

"How are you? You do not look too well." He said.

"Do you think that I would be in the hospital if I was feeling fine and dandy?" She said sarcastically.

"I think you are spending too much time with Severus, 'Mione you are starting to sound like him." Parvati said. Hermione smiled, Parvati was due in June and she already had a nice round little belly.

"Parv, I do not think you should be around me. If I have the flu, I could give it to you." Hermione said.

"Severus said they did not know what was wrong with you. If it was the flu you would surely be cured by now." Harry said and again as if on cue Poppy came in sporting a try of needles.

"I need to do some blood work on Hermione. If you do not mind can you leave?" Poppy stated.

"No, Poppy, they can stay."

"If you insist, then they can." She said sticking the needed in her arm. Hermione gasped and let out a yelp.

"Something wrong dear?"

"It hurt really badly. Like you were sticking me with more then just a needle. It felt like you were stabbing me, Poppy."

"I will add that to the list of symptoms. For now I need to get to work on these samples." She said and left the room.

"Hermione we will be back later, I have a class soon and so does Parv. Get some rest." Harry said helping Parvait up.

"Thanks for coming." She said adding a little cough. Draco pulled the chair up next to her bed and looked at her.

"What gives, 'Mione. Something is going on here and I know that it is not because you are sick."

"You think that I am faking this, Draco. That I really want to miss a class? I cannot sleep because it feels like a flame is running rapid in my body. I am throwing up and get dizzy when I stand. I get winded if I walk too much. Severus had to carry me the rest of the way to the hospital wing. Please, do not tell me that you think I am faking. I am a good actress but not that good." She said coughing a little more. It pained her to lie to her friends like that but she had to. She would rather lie to them now then to actually let Ron succeed in killing her or Severus.

"I am sorry, 'Mione it is just that I do not want to think you are sick." He said.

"I will be fine, Draco. I think that I need my rest, would you mind."

"You do not need to say anymore. I have some papers to grade anyway. I will come by later with Hannah. We will leave Alice with Izzy, if you do have some virus we do not need her to catch it."

"Good idea, Draco. I will see you later." He left her with a wave.

Hermione had no more visitors until after dinner time, when Ron stopped in for a visit.

"I hope that you do not mind if I stopped in Hermione. I heard that you were a little ill and I thought that I would stop in a see how you are feeling." Ron said.

"It is alright Ron and there is no need to worry. I am fine. Just not feeling up to par. I am actually really comfortable here. Catty brings me my food and she keeps me company when I am lonely. I am sure that I will be out of here tomorrow and if no then Thurdsay." She responded.

"What about Snape. Shouldn't he be here?"

"Ron he has classes to teach it is not like he can just forget about his responsibilities and sit next to my bedside."

"I can understand that. I guess. If I was him I would not leave you side. I would be here just to hold your hand and talk with you."

"That is sweet, Ron. I might take you up on that offer if I have to be here any longer then what I have to be."

"Which we hope that does not happen, 'Mione. I miss having my bed partner and it is not even dark yet." Severus said walking into the room. "How are you Ron? Grounds keeping you busy?"

"Yeah I guess so. Hermione I will stop in sometime tomorrow. I have some things that I need to do tonight. Goodnight." Ron said and then walked out the door.

Once it was all clear, Severus walked over to her and smiled. "How did it go today?"

"I hated to lie to Draco and Harry. They looked so worried and I could not tell them that I was just faking it. I mean what are they going to think when I am almost 'dead?'" She said making air quotes with her fingers.

"I know, love, I know. But we have to do it. Either that or always live in fear that Ron is going to come up with another way to kill one of us."

Hermione just like planned took more of each does for the next two days. By Friday she was taking a vial of potion every three hours to keep up with the façade. She felt like crap and looked even worse. Friday evening while she was being visited by, Ron, Harry, Draco, Hannah, Parvati, Remus, Severus and Minerva were visiting Poppy came in with the blood results.

"I would like to talk to Hermione and Severus alone, if I may." She said holding a few papers.

"No, Poppy, these people are my best friends and my family. Whatever might be wrong with me you can discuss with them." Hermione said.

"I do not think that is a wise idea, Miss. Granger. I think that it would be best if I discussed these results with you and Severus first." She responded with a grave look on her face.

"What is wrong with her?" Harry asked after he noticed the look on her face. "Is she really sick? Madam Pomfrey, please let us know."

"Poppy, like Hermione said these people are her family. If she wants you to share the news with them then you can."

"Okay. Well, Miss. Granger, I can say that it does not look good. After countless check ups and the blood work that I have done it seems that whatever you have is shutting down your eternal organs. From what I have seen it looks like there has been a virus that you have had since birth and something that you came in contact with has triggered it to attack your body."

"Isn't there something that you can do, Poppy?" Severus asked looking at Hermione.

"I am trying to find something but I have not discovered anything. It might be best to move you to Saint Mungo's."

"No, Poppy, I want to stay here. I am sure that you will find something soon."

"I hope you do not mind if I ask this, Hermione, but if there is nothing found, how long does she have?" Remus asked.

"If it keeps up this way I would say five of so more days." This was where Hermione had to pull of a very convincing act. She took a deep breath and began to cry. Severus did as they planned and pulled her into a hug.

"It is alright, love. We will find something. I am sure that we will." Hermione cried even harder. Then she made her breath hitch and her breaths started to come faster. She started to shake and then made her body began to seize. "Poppy I think something is wrong." Severus said getting out of the bed. Hermione began to shake worse.

"I need everyone out now." Poppy yelled trying to make her way to the head of Hermione's bed. "Even you, Severus."

"No I am staying with her." He yelled back taking his wand out.

"Severus, come with us. Poppy is the only one that can help her, now." Harry said as he took one arm of Severus and Remus took the other.

()

Ron was one of the first out of the room and into the seating area. He began to pace then took off out the doors he walked down the stairs and out onto the grounds. Once he made it to his grounds he went strait to his cabin and tried to summon Catty. She did not come to the room.

Listening to Madam Pomfrey up there made him realize that he made a big mistake. He should have told Catty who to poison but he didn't, so rather then Severus being the one getting to potion, it was Hermione. He was so stupid.

Not only did he kill Cho, he was killing Hermione, the one and only love of his life. It was not fair. And what was worse when Catty came that morning he gave her the potion for the weekend. If he was not there by they time Hermione go her tea then he was just killing her more.

He had to do something. He ran down to his little chamber below his house and brought up the journal that had the potion in it. He flipped through the pages for some kind of counter-potion, an antidote. There had to be one, just had to be. He looked in the book for hours till the early dawn, nothing, not one antidote, nothing that could save Hermione.

He knew that if he was to give the potion to someone they could make an antidote, some kind of law that he learned in school said it could happen. But then he would be turning himself in. They would know it was him and he would get a one way ticket to Azkaban.

And what if it did not work? What if he gave them the potion and then she died? He would still be in trouble and nothing would have been done to save Hermione. The book did say that there was no way to reverse it after a week of the potion. She already had five doses if not six. It could be too late to save her. And right now no one knew he was the one that was killing her.

He would be saving himself in the long run. By the looks of it and what Madam Pomfrey said there was no way that an antidote would work. According to the journal she was too far gone. After talking back and forth with himself he finally decided around breakfast time that he would keep it to himself. There was no reason to get in trouble over a lost cause.

()

Monday night, Hermione;s hospital wing was full with every member of her extended family. There were all gathered around her bed waiting for her to die. It was all very creepy for her to be lying in the bed there and acting like every breath was leading her closer to her last.

Ron failed to come and confess that weekend. She really hoped that he would so she could stop this ploy. They had no such luck and she was starting to worry that she was actually going to have to die. That freaked her out even more.

Everyone was keeping a happy face up for her. Being strong but she could see their pain and felt it. What kind of person puts their family through something like that? It is not like she could pop up in her coffin and say 'got ya.' How was she going to do it? She just couldn't. She had to do something to get Ron to confess.

That night after everyone but Severus left she told him her plan. "I am going to write him a letter and ask him to come on by tonight and tell him that it was a mistake that I ever loved you and that I should of never left him for you. I know Ron and I know that with me saying something like that it is going to lure him into the trap to get the confession."

"You think that will work, love?"

"I think that it will and if not I will be dying in two days what is the worst that could happen."

"Love, do not say that. I do not like hearing you say that."

"Severus, it is true. I am going to die in two days and I am putting my friends through all of this pain just to get Ron to confess. It is too much for me. Seeing them sitting around my bed waiting for me to die so they can all cry. God Severus, I cannot continue to do this." She said crying. "I just cannot do it anymore."

"I know love; it is hard and unfair to the both of us. It would just be so much easier if I killed Ron and got it over with." He said climbing into bed with her and holding her. "I am sorry, so sorry."

They fell asleep that way and when Hermione woke up she felt better then she did in days. She gently work up Severus, she told him that she would write to Ron tonight if he did not show up then she sent him off to work.

Although Hermione did not have to write Ron, he came to her at lunch time. His face was troubled. He walked in and sat next to her bed.

"Ron… it is nice… to see you." She said taking deep breaths as he sat.

"Hermione, I am so sorry." He said.

"What do…you have to… be… sorry…for?" She asked.

"I…"he started; "I did this…" he stopped and said no more.

"What Ron? What did… you do?"

"I never meant to." He said as he began to cry. "I never meant to hurt you. I thought that if I got a rid of Snape I could have you."

"What…are you…saying…Ron?"

"I am the one that is killing you. I am killing you and you are going to end up just like Cho, death at my hands." Hermione got it what she needed, she wanted to jump for joy and sing and dance but she couldn't.

"Ron…"

()

He did not know what he said until it was too late. Then he saw that look in her eyes, a look that was not the look of death, but, if anything, of sheer joy. It was then he realized that it was all a ploy, a joke to get him to confess to the potion.

In the back of his mind he knew that they found him out, but he could never admit to it. And he just admitted to killing Cho. He was in some serious trouble. But then again only Hermione knew about the confession.

He had to run he had to get out of there and get away. Without saying another word he turned around and walked out of the hospital wing. He took shortcuts to get to the grounds and once out there he went to his cabin got his only stash of gold and set off on the road to Hogsmeade. Hopefully he would get a good head start before Hermione got to someone and told them what he said.

He was half way to Egypt when he remembered that he had Cho's body and the potion in the chamber of his house. He was in trouble now.

()

Hermione knew it was too late to catch Ron, she would have had time bun no sooner did she put her feet on the floor and stood up she got a wave a nausea and then threw up what she ate for breakfast.

Severus walked in just as she finished throwing up. "What happened here?"

"What does it look like, Severus, I just got sick."

"What are you doing out of bed?"

"I got it, a confession about the potion and about Cho. He killed her." Severus needed nothing more then that. He took that little recorder out of the plant.

"I need to get this to the headmistress and then we need to search the grounds and we need to find him. Get dressed." With that order he left.


	20. Chapter 20: Surprises

Severus took that recorded message to Minerva, and then took off to the cabin of Rons's after a quick search he knew Ron had left the school. He rushed back up to the school and back to the Headmistresses office. It looked as if she called an emergency staff meeting. He took a seat at the back and waited for Hermione.

"Professor, why did you call this meeting?" Harry asked.

"Is Hermione okay, Severus?" Remus asked.

"Yes I am fine." Hermione said when she walked into the room. All the heads turned in her direction.

"What are you doing out of bed, 'Mione?" Draco asked.

"Are you healed?" Remus asked walked over to her and looking at her face.

"No, Remus, you cannot heal someone that was never sick?" She replied.

"What does that mean, Hermione?" Harry questioned.

"It means that this past week was all an act. And before you start to get all freak out or anything you need to listen to a little story. Sit down and do not say a word until I finish explaining this." Severus said. He then walked over to Hermione and brought her into the room more. Then the three of them, Hermione, Minerva and himself explained everything of that past week. Everyone in the room was filled with shock and disbelief, but none of them seemed to be upset with Hermione of him.

"And then today Ron came to me and visited me. Mini if you play the recording then you guys will know why we need to find Ron so badly." Hermione finished.

Minerva only played one line, 'I am the one that is killing you. I am killing you and you are going to end up just like Cho, death at my hands.'

There were many gasp in the room hearing Ron confess to some horrendous crimes on tape. Severus even got a little ill, hearing it. He pulled Hermione closer to him and kissed her hand.

"We need to tell Fred and Geroge and someone needs to get to Grimmauld Place and see if he has arrived there yet. The ladies are there alone." Remus said. He was the only one that seemed to have speech.

"Remust you go and be with the ladies. Then we need to send out a serch party. I am going to need Miss. Granger to come with me and we are going to need to go to the Ministry. We need to find Ron before he hurts someone else." Minerva said.

"I think that it will be best Minerva if we put the school on high alert. We need to have Flitch lock the doors, no one goes in or out except us. And I also think that it might be best for both Parvati and Hannah to go with Remus that will be the safest place for them right now. Remus can protect them.

"Draco you should stay here and make sure that the students stay safe, you could be in charage and as for the other teacher you will all need to keep the students in their dorms and safe. We do not know where he is hiding at. I think that before any of us leave we should search the grounds and Hogsmeade. I along with Harry and the twins will set out to look for him. Also Minerva, I think that you should have a few Aurors sent to the school just to guard it from Ron getting back in."

"Well said Severus. All of you do what he just said. Although I think that Miss. Granger and myself should leave. We will not be gone long. And I will send the Aurors. Hermione you and I will apprate at the Pub. You should summon something to wear; we have a storm moving in." Minerva said. "Get started on the search." She said and everyone except Hermione, Minerva and Severus stood in the headmistress's office.

"May I have a word with Hermione, Mini for a second before you leave." He asked. He wanted to really lock her away in a room and keep her safe but he knew that would not help. Minerva left the room to get her things He stood up and helped Hermione up, she smiled.

"I want you to go to Grimmauld Place Hermione after you are done at the Ministry. You will be safe there. We do not know where Ron is at. He could be hiding anywhere. I want you to apprate right into the main hall of the house. I will tell Remus.

"I want you to stay there and do not leave for anything."

"But, Severus, I want to help find him. I need to know that he is found and I do not want you to get hurt. I can help."

"Hermione, I will not be able to think clear if I do not know where you are at and if you are safe. With Remus I know both. I promise that I will apprate there as soon as I can. Just wait up for me. I should get going, love. Just promise me that you will stay there."

"Yes Severus I will. Just come home safe. I love you." She said kissing him.

"I love you to, 'Mione." With that he left to go and search Ron's cabin.

()

He did not make it too far. All he had was his wand and some gold. A storm moved in fast and it made visibility hard. He had to get to some place warm. Then was when he remember The Burrow. No one lived there anymore and no one would think to look there.

He apprated right into his room. The first thing that he did was take off his soaked robes and clothes and put on some new things. Then he went to the kitchen to start a fire. He was chilled to his bones. He placed a tea kettle in the flame to warm some water. There was no food in the house, but his hunger could hold off a little longer.

He found the little wireless that his family used to use. He turned it on and tried to find a channel to listen to. He finally found one and a news flash was being said.

"_Witches and Wizards should be on the look out for a Mr. Ronald Weasley, age 20. We have been told from the Ministry that he is being sought out, for questioning in the murder case of Cho Chang and the attempted murder of Miss, Hermione Granger and Mr. Severus Snape. He was last seen at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizadry during the after noon hours. _

"_He was wearing a pair of standard black robes, has red hair, blue eyes around 6 foot and a hundred and fifty pounds. He is said to be armed and dangerous. If you happen to see him in your local area, go to the Ministry immediately."_

Ron turned the radio off and went to his room. He threw a few things into a knapsack and then went and got an old camping ten from the attic he was going to need it. With the whole wizarding world and by now probably the whole muggle community looking for him it would not be safe to stay at the Burrow.

He made one last stop at his parents room, and went to the closet where his mum kept a little jewelry box. There was not too much in it; a pair of pearl earrings, a small ruby necklace and her engagement ring and wedding band. He would not get much money for them but he might be able to get a couple of galleons or as the muggles called it, 'bucks'.

He walked out to the main hall and put on an old hooded cloak, a scarf and a pair of gloves. He hoped it would be enough to keep him warm. He walked out the door then apprated to the first place he could think of, The Forest of Dean.

He remembered Hermione saying something about it once. She went to a place close by and she said that the forest was a large span of land. He could be lucky and find a place that did not have too much snow around and he could pitch a tent.

()

Hermione was in the kitchen of Grummauld Place sitting at the table, a cup of tea in her hand and was gazing into the fire. It was early morning around three and none of them had heard anything from anyone. She was beginning to worry about Severus, Harry and Draco.

The meeting with the ministry did not take too long. They played the message and explained what happened and then they asked to have access to the memory that she had of it. She did not object. She put the tip of her wand to her head and pulled it out and placed it in the Pensive they brought. A few of the officials watched it then they went about their business to find them.

"You are aware Miss. Granger that you will have to appear in the court to testify against Mr. Weasley." An official said.

"Yes of course."

"We have no other need for you right now then. We are going to send some Aurors to the school and the rest out to find him. Do you have any idea to where he might be?"

"No." She responded.

"If you can come up with anything it would do you good to let us know. If he tries to get near you, you have the right to protect yourself in anyway, except death. You understand?"

"Yes."

"We will contact you once he is found and then again when we set up the trial dates. You can go now."

She got up and walked with Minerva up to the main floor. "I take it classes will be suspended tomorrow."

"I think that they will resume Monday. You take the next few days to relax. You look a little pale. You need some rest. I will send a message if we find anything at the school."

"Thank you Minerva. Get back safe."

"Don't worry about me Hermione. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." She answered and just like she promised apprated right to the main hall of Grimmauld Place. She was greeted by a bunch of anxious faces.

"How did it go?" Remus asked.

"It went. They sent out people to look for him and said they would contact me when they caught him and with the dates of his trial."

"God, Hermione you have been through so much. Winky has some tea in the sitting room. You can join us." Verity offered. She was due any day and Hermione new the stress was not too good for her. She smiled.

"No I think that I will just go to the kitchens. Thank you." She responded then left. She has been sitting in the same spot for three hours.

"Hermione, maybe you should get some rest." A voice said coming in the door. She turned and saw Remus.

"Where are the others?"

"I sent them to bed about an hour ago. They were all tired and needed the rest. I told them that I would stay up and keep guard. I have placed some strong enchantments on the house. Ron would be lucky if he got in."

"I am sorry to be so much trouble, Remus." Hermione said not turning around to look at him.

She heard Remus walk over to her side. He sat down. "You are not trouble, Hermione, Ron is. This is his entire fault and he needs to pay for it. He killed an innocent girl that was expecting his child. All she wanted to do was help."

"I'm not just talking about this past week I am talking about everything since the war. None of this would of happened if I did not kill Mr. Weasley." She said voicing the thoughts that have been bouncing around in her head.

"I thought that you got over that Hermione?" He said placing a hand on her shoulder. "It was not your fault that he got in the way of a spell that was not meant for him."

"Yes, Remus it is." She said getting up on her feet. "It is all my fault; Mr. Weasley, Ron, Cho, everything is my fault." She began to sob. "How am I going to live with myself knowing that the curse that I sent and killed Mr. Weasley with ended up making Ron go crazy and the murder of Cho and her unborn baby?" She sunk to her knees crying. She had caused so much pain to too many people. She had ruined so many lives. She was never going to feel the same again.

She felt a pair of hands lean down and pick her up. Her eyes were filled with tears preventing her from seeing who it was. The hands then lifted her up and began to carry her out of the room.

"Severus?" She asked.

"Yes, love, it is me and I am taking you to bed. And I am going too lay next to you, hold you tight and never let go."

She pulled him closer and cried into his chest. True to his word he did not let her go. When he placed her on the bed he laid with her. He pulled the blankets up close to the two of them and then pulled her closer. "It is okay, love. I am here and I am never going to hurt you again. I love you."

Those were the last words that she heard as she fell to sleep.

()

Severus did not sleep that night. He was too worried. They found the potion in vials in a chamber that Ron had under his main room and they also found the dead and decomposing body of Cho down there.

It was hard telling the twins that there brother was a murderer. They both did not believe Harry and himself when they told him but as they explained more it all came together. They decided to try to owl him or reach Ron in another way.

Harry, Severus and Draco went to the Burrow. They could tell that Ron or someone was there in the past three hours or so by the slowly dying embers in the fire. They sent word to the Minisrty about it. The storm made it hard to see anything and the three of them agreed that they would rather be at home in a warm bed then looking for Ron who was not going to be found while it stormed.

Severus was worried about Hermione. She looked pale and sick at the school and he heard from Minerva that she only looked worse when she left to Grimmauld Place. He hoped that karma was not coming around and making Hermione sick for pretending to be.

When he got to Grimmauld Place he heard voices coming from the kitchen. He went down there and saw Hermione. He nodded and Remus left then he went and got Hermione. She needed him now, and he needed to be with her more then they needed to be finding Ron.

He spent the night watching her sleep and thinking about how he would survive if he ever lost her. It was funny he never wanted to fall in love, he enjoyed being single. It was not like he had a huge social calendar. He did not need love and could never understand what Dumbledore meant by love being the key to life.

Now he understood. When he first found out about the potion and that it was in Hermione's cup he realized that he almost lost her he felt like his life was over. He never really knew what love was, and it was always a fear of his that he would never find love, or give it to someone, but Hermione proved that fear wrong. He never wanted to lose her and he was going to do everything in his power to keep her safe.

He saw her eyes flutter open and he gave her a loving smile "Morning, love. How did you sleep?"

"As well as to be expected. Any news yet?" She questioned.

"None yet. You know I was thinking that it was time to start plans for our wedding." He said, he knew she was surprised by the look on her face. "Shock you, love?"

"A bit, yes. What brought this about?"

"Well, we are engaged and to be truthful, with all of the things that have been going on the past week or so, I have been thinking." He swallowed hard. He never was this open with anyone. "It is just that last Monday I realized that I could have lost you." He stopped and could not say anymore.

She smiled at him. He knew that we understood. "Say no more, love. I understand. And I do think that should start planning something, I always said that I wanted to be married before I started a family." She smiled again. He did not understand why. After a few moments he caught on.

"Hermione, are you saying that you think that you are having a baby?" He asked.

"I do not know for sure, love. But I think that I might."

"How will you know? When can you find out?" A million questions flashed in his head, then the reality of it hit him. He could be a father. "You have to find out."

"I will Severus, soon, but for now I think that we should get dressed and down to breakfast." She said getting out of bed, she walked over to her dresser and go out some clean clothes.

Severus watched her still in disbelief. "What about this weekend?"

"For what?" Hermione asked.

"The wedding, love. Everyone is here, we could have it Sunday if you wish. I am sure that if you were to put your head together with the other ladies of the house you can come up with something." Severus said realizing that there was six, seven including Winky.

"It could work. I mean we do not have to invite many people; petunia and Dudley, Lola and Emily, a few members that I went to school with."

"No, Krum." Severus interjected from the bed he got off of the bed and went over to her. "Do you think that we can get it to work out? If we use owls they would get the invite today or tomorrow."

"I think that it just might work. I need to get down to the kitchens while everyone is in there. I will see you when you get down there, love." And with a kiss to his cheek she was out the door.

Severus smiled. He knew that would make her happy and keep her mind off of Ron. He pulled out some clothes and changed quickly. He did not want to wait too long before he got down there. He wanted to have some say in his wedding plans.

()

Hermione burst into the kitchen with a big grin on her face. "We are getting married this Sunday."

Draco who was the closest to the door that she came into choked on his cereal. "What?"

"I said, Severus and I are getting married this Sunday. We just decided. Angelina, Tonks, Verity, Hannah, Parvati do you think that you can help me with the plans for it. I want to just get the invites done today. I know that we have wedding things left over from the weddings that have been held here." Hermione said walking over to the table. Her excitements displayed on her face.

"Why right now, Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Just because, I suppose. We were talking about it this morning and we are getting married. We do not want anything too big. Keep it small and intimate. Here in the ball room since the gardens are covered in a think layer of snow."

"I personally think that it is a great idea, Hermione." Remus said.

"Thank you, Remus. What about you two?" Hermione asked looking at Draco and Harry. She could see by their faces that they were a bit surprised.

"Sure, Hermione.I am sure that if you tell Dobby and Winky they will have a nice wedding dinner." Harry said.

"I guess that it is time that I become okay with calling you Mrs. Snape. Wow never thought I would say that to a person and not in a million years to you Hermione."

"Mr. Malfoy do you think that I am not marriage material?" Severus said as he walked into the kitchen?"

"No, Snape, not at all, marriage material," With this everyone in the kitchen laughed. It felt good to be home.

Even the twins seemed happy. "Hey, Fred and George can I talk to you for a fem moments?"

"Yes of course Hermione." George said.

She lead them out if the kitchen and into the little muggle room on the opposite end of the kitchen. It was under construction. Harry was adding a muggle wing here for his aunt and cousin. This required a two new rooms and a sitting area. It was about half-way finished but they would not be moving into the house until the spring after Dudley finishes College,

"Guys, I wanted to talk to you about your brother."

"Hermione you do not need to say anymore.We understand. Ron crossed the line this time. He has been spinning out of control since he got out of Saint Mungo's." George said.

"Yeah, Hermione. It is not your fault and you have nothing to be sorry about. If anything we should be saying sorry to you for his behavior." Fred added.

"Thank you guys. I am glad that you understand, I do not know what I would do if I lost the two of you." Hermione said and meant it with all of her heart. The twins got up and gave her a hug they embraced for a few minuets. All three of them letting a few tears fall.

"Um, guys, well um, Verity has gone into labor." A voice from the door said. She turned and saw a red faced Severus.

George was the first out the door and into the kitchen. By the time that Hermione got into the kitchen a very calm Geroge was apprating with Verity to the hospital.

"We told George thatwe would come along as soon as we can. I cannot believe how calm he is." Harry said with a smile.


	21. Chapter 21: Hermione and Severus

**AN the next chapter is going to be Ron's Tale what happened while he was on the run. Then chapter 23 will be the wedding of Severus and Hermione. Read, Review and tell me if you like where it is going.**

The waiting room on the maternity floor looked almost the same as it did the day in November when Tonks was in the same position that Verity was in. Fred and Angelina were both in the room with George and Verity, while the others stood and sat in the waiting room.

Winky and Dobby were nice enough to keep, Sirius, Alice, Daniel and Emma at the house while the parents left. They had been there for two hours and Hermione was getting impatient. Severus could tell by the way that she kept wringing her hands together. He smiled at her and walked over to her.

"You know, we are in the hospital, what a better place for you go and check to see if you are pregnant."

"What would the others think? I do not want them to know yet."

"Love, I will cover for you. I really want to know, love. Please just go and ask about it at the desk, see if they can get you back to a room. The waiting room cannot see the desk on the maternity floor."

"Okay, I will." She said and left the room. He watched her leave and began to pace the floor he was nervous. When she did not come back in a few moments he knew that she must if gotten back in to see the Healer in charge.

Draco walked over. "Hey, Severus, where is Hermione she has been gone for a bit. I am starting to get worried. There is nothing to worry about Draco. She is fine she just needs a breath of fresh air. And do not worry she is safe."

"You cannon just let her be wondering around with Ron on the loose."

"Draco I am not letting her wonder around. I know where she is at and if she did not tell you where she was going she probably did not want you to know."

Severus did not like getting asked the twenty questions to where Hermione was at it was not of their business. Severus continued to pace the floor. What was taking her so long? The clock on the wall said that she had been gone for thirty minuets, when he saw her walk back into the room. Her face was unreadable.

He walked over to her and they walked over to the far corner. "What did the doctor have to say?"

"I think that I should tell, Minerva that I will need some time off at the end of September the beginning of October. I am about a month and a half."

Severus could not believe his ears. "Really?"

"Yes, Severus. I am. Just do not react right now. I would like to keep this between us for a month or so."

"Wonderful, love, just wonderful." He said with a smile. He wanted to pick her up and swing her around and scream and yell and tell the world but he would respect her wishes.

"Are you happy, love?" She asked.

"I couldn't be more excited. I am getting married to the most stunning, amazing, beautiful, remarkable and intelligent woman in the world. And on top of getting married to me she loves me and she is giving me a child that I never knew that I could have. I love you, 'Mione." He said sweeping her lips up into a passionate kiss that left him breathless and with weak knees."

"We better go back with the other, Severus, they might start to get suspicious." Hermione said.

"It is none of their business what we talk about when we are alone; love, just like I told Draco when he started to question your whereabouts."

"I know but I want to know if there has been any change. She has been back there in labor for three hours almost four."

"Okay, love. We can." He took her hand and walked over to the spot where Harry and Parvati were sitting at. There were a few other witches in there that Severus suspected were waiting along with the them.

"Any news?" Hermione asked.

"Nope, and I do not think that it is our place to go back and see them. I think that this is a twin thing, something that they need to do together, the four of them." Remus stated.

"Where did you go to Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Just a little walk, I just feel too anxious sitting here, waiting for something to happen."

"I know what you mean. You know I do have a notebook with me we can do a few things for the wedding. I was thinking that we can come up with a little idea for the invitation for the wedding and then run it over to the muggle printing place. Their sign said they could finish it within hours. We can send them out tonight." Hannah offered.

"You know, Hannah, I think that would be a great idea. I am sure that can get some good work done. We can use that table over there in the back. Tonks you want to join us?"

"Sure, Hermione, I hate waiting."

Severus was left with the guys, and for the first time in a long time he felt uncomfortable with them. "So how must longer do you think we need to wait until that baby gets here?" He said with a sheepish grin.

"I hope soon. It has been a few hours and there has been nothing." Harry said.

"You would think that Fred would come out and tell us something." Draco said.

At five that night there was still no news of the baby. At six both Fred and Angelina came out of the room. "What is going on?" Severus asked.

"Verity is having troubles delivering the baby. The Healers are saying that it is too large for her. They are going to perform an operation and take the baby out. They have her taking some kind of potion at the moment; it is going to numb her body. The baby will be here within the next half hour." Angelina said.

Hermione walked over to him and looked worried. "No need to worry, love. I am sure that everything will turn out for the best. Healers are more experienced then doctors and they have the advantage of magic." He pulled her close and walked over to the couch they sat together.

"I do not know how many more children your Grimmuald Place can hold. There will be nine children in that house by the end of summer."

"I know. I heard Harry talk about adding onto the house, expanding it."

"When did you hear that?"

"A couple of weeks ago."

"Really? You do know that I do have a house of my own Hermione. Snape's Mannor. It has been vacant for a long time, if you ever get the need to get away from it all then the doors will always be opened." He said with a smile.

"You know maybe one day I will take you up on that offer."

"Great, love."

"It is a girl; nine pounds ten ounces, twenty-three inches long. She has a full head of flaming red hair and bright blue eyes." George said walking into the room grinning from ear to ear.

"What did you name her?" Hermione asked. "And how is Verity?"

"Maryse Isabella Weasley, and Verity is great. You all can go and see the baby it is in the nursery."

()

The group of them walked together to the nursery. This time Hermione was brought to tears by the image of the baby there in the crib all red faced from crying. After a short visit with Verity they all left to go home. Hermione stopped into the printing shop and picked up the twenty invitations she ordered. They looked great.

"As soon as we get home we will get these sent out and then we are one step closer to the wedding, Severus. Are you sure that you still want to marry me?"

"Never been surer of anything in my life, 'Mione. All I want is you and this baby." He said with a smile giving her a kiss. The two of them apprated right into their room and Grimmauld Place and spent the rest of the day and night in the room.

For the next few days Hermione supervised her wedding plans. The food was going to be simple as well as the cake. She had been craving chocolate so she wanted a triple chocolate cake with chocolate butter cream frosting and covered with chocolate shavings and chocolate sprinkles. Winky and Dobby were happy to make it.

They decided on simple untraditional wedding. Neither of them would dress us too fancy, standard dress robes casual clothing of you would prefer it that way. They were expecting 15 outside people. Some could not make because they had plans for the weekend, but they still sent their best wishes.

They planned to have it in the Ball Room; not for the size, but it was just empty and easy to set up. Saturday Morning and well rested and refreshed Verity and baby Maryse came home. Hermione felt bad that they had to come home to a busy and disorganized house. Hermione wanted to get in all of her baby practice now so when her and Severus little bundle of joy came home she was ready. She meant them at the door and took the baby carriage with a pink faced Maryse in it. "You do not mind, do you?" She asked.

"Not at all, 'Mione. I am sure that with your and Severus getting married tomorrow you two will be expecting a baby soon enough." She said with a chuckle. "If you do not mind to watch her for a bit I want to get some rest. There are bottles in the carriage, she will be hungry soon."

"No I do not mind at all, Verity. You need the rest. I am sure that this little girl will have you up all night. Why don't both of you go and get a nap and I will watch this little girl" Hermione stated then took the little girl into the sitting room where she knew Severus was at.

"Look who just got home for the hospital." Hermione said walking over to him with a smile. "Want to hold her?" She said walking closer. She noticed the look on his face. "There is no need to be nervous. Just pick her up and support her head with one hand and put the other hand on her bottom. I need to go and warm the bottle up."

()

Severus had no clue what to do with a baby. He never held Daniel or Emma before, just watched as Hermione held them; Sirius James was never in the mood to be held now that he had his little friend Alice to play with and Severus never really saw Albus and Lily except at meal times and they would always sit on the floor with the other children.

He positioned his hands just as Hermione told him, and when she deemed it appropriate, she left the two of them alone in the sitting room. The baby had big, bold, bright blue eyes that made her face look tiny in comparison. She was a pretty little thing and he only hoped that his children would look just as beautiful.

With a glance to make sure he was indeed alone he began to talk to her. "You're such a pretty thing, yes you are yes you are." He tried to say it in his normal sarcastic voice but looking at something that cute you could not help but talk like a baby to it. He continued to babble little things to her and it must of pleased her because she would giggle.

It was then that he heard another giggle coming from the door way. He looked and saw Hermione. "Spying on me Miss. Granger?" He asked.

"No sir, Professor Snape. I was just walking in the room."

"How long have you been standing there, Miss. Granger?" He asked as she walked into the room.

"Only long enough to know that you think, Maryse, here is a; pretty wotty, itty bitty, tiny tinny, little thingy wingy." She said laughing again.

"You find my incoherent baby babbling funny?"

"No, actually I find it funny and cute and in eight months I am going to be happy to see you saying the same thing to our little baby." She said giving him a kiss. "Here is her bottle, burp her between every ounce. Here is the burp rag." She said handing him a few things. "She will be ready for a nap once she is finished eating. There are diapers in that bag and you can just lay her in her carriage when she starts to fall asleep. Do not leave her unattended."

Severus was confused by these words then realized that he was going to be left alone with this little child. "Are you leaving me alone with this child?" He asked.

"Well, not alone, Verity is in her room napping and so it Parvati."

"And where are the others? And where are you going?"

"Remus, Harry and Draco all went out to pick up Petunia and Dudley. Tonks had to take the twins to the doctors, they seem to have gotten a cold. Sirius is going with Hannah, Alice and I to London and Fred and George had to go to work."

"And the house-elfs? And why are you going to London?"

"Dobby and Winky are out visiting and, Hannah and I have to take the kids to Diagon Alley to get their dress robes to for the wedding."

"Hermione, I have never been along with a child. I would not know what to do."

"Then consider this practice for our little bundle. And you looked just like and old pro a few seconds ago. And if you have problems, both Verity and Parvati are here. I love you and we should be back in two hours."

Before Severus could offer another ounce of protest she was gone and the little baby in his arms started to cry. "Now, don't do that, Maryse, I have your bottle right here. Let's take a seat over here and we will get you fed." He walked over to one of the chairs in the room and sat down. He positioned the baby then stuck the bottle in her mouth. The crying ceased and she began to suckle at the bottle. He watched the bottle carefully and when one ounce was gone he pulled the bottle.

Maryse began to wail, it was clear that she wanted more, but Hermione told him to burp her after one ounce was gone. The thing was he did not know how to burp a child. He saw Remus do it once; Remus had much experience with children so he did what he did. He picked the baby up and rested her head on his shoulder. The child was still crying but it calmed down a bit. He drew his hand to her back and began to pat, it did not take long for the baby to burp and spit up on him.

He did not like the smell of the baby spit up but Maryse was beginning to cry harder so he stuck the bottle back in her mouth. It was not long before she began to doze off. He took the bottle out of her mouth; to prevent her from choking, but she sniffled a bit, then, he remembered a little song that he heard Hermione sing to Sirius one night.

"Rock-a-bye baby, in the treetop. When the wind blows, the cradle will rock. When the bough breaks, the cradle will fall. And down will come baby, cradle and all. Baby is drowsing, cozy and fair. Mother sits near, in her rocking chair. Forward and back, the cradle she swings. And though baby sleeps, he hears what she sings. From the high rooftops, down to the sea. No one's as dear, as baby to me. Wee little fingers, eyes wide and bright. Now sound asleep, until morning light." When he finished the baby was sleeping in his arms. One day he would sing those exact words to his little baby. He placed Maryse in her carriage.

Verity came down just before Hermione got back. She seemed shocked that Severus took care of her daughter, but was pleased to know that everything went well. After Hermione arrived to the house the others did also. It was five in the afternoon. Petunia and Dudley both looked well since hew last saw them two months ago. They spent the rest of the evening catching up and putting the finishing touches on the ball room.

At ten they started to turn into for bed. Severus saw that Hermione was tired and began to take her up to bed. "Um, Severus what are you doing. You cannot stay in the same room as the bride the night before the wedding, it is bad luck." Harry said.

"I do not care about bad luck, Harry I have had enough of it to last a lifetime. I will stay in my room with Hermione and none of you will stop us. Goodnight." And with those last words the two of them retired to there room. They changed into there pajamas and then crawled into bed.

Severus pulled his soon to be wife close and kissed her. "Do you think it will be a boy or a girl?"

"I do not know. Severus but if you want to find out we will. We can set up an appointment at the hospital or even with Poppy. They can do a simple test with their wand. I was asked when Verity was in the hospital and I said no. I wanted you to be there."

"Monday we will go and see Poppy about it."

"Okay, love. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Miss. Granger." He said giving her a kiss. He could tell that Hermione fell asleep quickly; he on the other hand was not tired one bit. He was nervous and excited and impatient and joyful and a bunch of other emotions that he never knew a person could experience all at once. He was getting married tomorrow to Hermione and in eight months they would be proud parents of a little boy or girl. It really did not matter to him to him, all he wanted to be was a good father and a great husband.


	22. Chapter 22: Ron's Tale

**AN Sorry this took so long to post but I have had a crazy bout of the flu and I wanted to give Ron some good time. The next chapter is the Wedding of Hermione and Severus. There will be a few more chapters to this and then this story will be done. But I will be making short sequals to this story or I might make one long story. Time will tell. Read and Review Please.**

Ron apprated to the Forest of Dean just as the sun was peaking over the horizon. He realized that it was a public access park when he apprarated on the edge of the forest. He apprated further into the forest and found a nice spot in a thick area of trees. There was little snow on the grounds; which was perfect for the tent. He set to work popping up a single one room tent that they took to the Quidditch World Cup; Hermione and Ginny stayed in it.

After the set up was complete he went and got some wood for the fired place in the tent. While he was collecting the wood he made sure that he placed charms and enchantments on the area around him to make it unplottable, and untraceable by the Ministry. He put the wood into fireplace and started a roaring fire. Now all he needed was some food. It was not too hard to do. He went out in the forest and killed the first thing he saw, a rabbit hopping along.

He took it back into the tent and then used a quick cleaning charm on the rabbit and it was skinned and gutted. He threw it in a pan with some snow and let the aroma of dead rabbit fill the tent air. After it was finished it was bright daylight. Ron ate the food and then crawled into the bed and fell fast asleep.

He did not wake until late into the nightly hours of Tuesday. His fire was out and he was freezing. He wanted something warm to drink and eat, and a nice warm bed to crawl into, but he was on the run now and would be for a while. He went out this time and killed a squirrel and boiled it the same why he did with the rabbit the night before. After he ate he went back to his bed and fell asleep.

He awoke Wednesday morning to a tingling in his legs; he walked over to the table where he kept his knapsack, and opened it up and searched for his leg potion. It was then that he realized that he left his potion at the school.

"How long can I last without?" He asked. He tried to remember back to the conversation that he had with Cho before he killed her. "What did she say? Why can't I remember?" He paced the tent wondering what was said. After an hour he gave up hope and went out and got some breakfast, he found some berries and what looked like crab apples. He ate it, the bitter taste did not bother him that much, he was starving. After he finished he turned on the wireless.

"_The manhunt for Ronald B. Weasley, 20, continues. Sources and reports have said that they have seen, Mr. Weasley around the area of Dean. He has been on the run since the afternoon hours of Monday after committing that he killed ex-fiancée Cho Chang and the attempted murder of his ex-girlfriend."_

Ron turned the radio off. How could he of let it get that far. Killing someone was not like him. And he almost killed Hermione. He was jealous of Severus, but not enough to kill him. He just did not understand why he did it. The only thing that he could think of was the potion, the reason why he killed Cho. He needed to get a hold of Saingt Mungo's and see what the other suffered. The only problem was; every person in the muggle and wizarding world alike was looking for him.

Then out of no where it came to him, "the counter potion!" He yelled out. "She brought it with her the night that I killed her. I bet it was still in my cabin. I know that it is." He said talking to the air around him. "If I was to sneak back into the school tonight I can not only get the potion but some food and some clothes. I will have to do it at dark. I can apparate to the end of Hogsmeade and then sneak into the grounds under the mask of darkness."

He packed up everything but the tent. He wanted a safe place to stay until he could leave. He kept his eyes on his watch that Hermione gave him their last Christmas together. He stayed seated in on of the kitchen chairs. His hunger that was nagging at him he put to the back of his mind. He needed to concentrate on his mission at hand. He found a piece of paper and a quill and made a list of the things that he needed to get; counter potion, Polijuice Potion, Felix Felicis, food, clothes, robes and money.

At ten that night he took down the tent and placed the things into his bag. He took his hooded cloak and pulled it over his face and made sure that he was covered. He apprated to the outskirts of the town, he could see some light from Hogsmeade, he kept to the shadows. It did not take him long to make it through the town. The only thing that he came into contact with was a cat that he scared away. As soon as he got onto the grounds of Hogwarts he let out a sigh of relief.

He walked silently to his cabin. He had a feeling that something was off. He looked into the little window at the side and noticed that some auror was sitting in the living room. He did a quick scan of the grounds and saw that the door was guarded by a few aurors and that the area to the memory garden was also guarded. How did he get in without them noticing.

It was then that he saw the aurors from the door walking towards him and his cabin. He took off in a run into the Forbidden Forest. The good thing about being grounds keeper was he knew the trails in the Forbidden Forest well. He could hear them shouting spell at him from behind. He ran and dodged and jumped until he could not anymore. His legs were killing him. He found a spot in a bush and hid there until he was sure that the aurors had passed.

He began to fiercely rub his legs the tingling in them that had panged him since morning was not more sever. He waited in that spot until some of the pain subsided. He got up, "lumos," he said in a whisper. He saw that he was deep in the forest by the way the trees cluttered together and how little the snow was. He knew that this was around the area that Hagrid kept Grawp. He smiled knowing that close by was the area that Hagrid built a shack of Grawp at. Ron knew that he needed to rest and that it was close to midnight. He also held some hope that there would be some canned food or something in there.

He walked the mile to the shack. It was as large as he remembered it. He walked into the one rooms shack. It was one room but as large as Grawp and equally as tall. He saw that there was a fire place that still had some wood in it, he use his wand and started a fire. It lit up the cabin well. He walked over to the cabinets and climbed onto the counter and rummaged for some food. The jars were large but he did find some that did not look to old and rotten. It was labeled beans. He took down the jar with aid of his wand and then went ahead and used his wand to pour the beans into a pot. It was not the best meal ever but it was food, and it was not rabbit or squirrel.

That night he slept in the oversized bed that Grawp rested in. He felt very small in a bed that large. It did not take him too long to fall fast asleep. In the morning he woke up a dawn to a pain throbbing in his feet. He threw back the covers he was sleeping under and saw that his feet look a slight color of blue, he panicked he was having troubles feeling the feet. He tried to get out of the bed but as soon as his feet hit the floor the pain got worse.

He pulled them back on the bed and began to rub the feeling back into them. He could not really see the sun but he knew that it must be after daylight. He needed to get out of the forest and find a new place to hide at. After what seemed like and hour the pain finally subsided enough to where he could get up. He got his things all packed up and then started his tread through the rest of the forest. He knew for a fact that as long as he kept on walking the way he was he would make it past the apparation point of the school.

There was no mark to show the spot but he knew that it was close and with each step he only got closer. He tested it every few feet. And then finally he reached a break through. After three hours of walking he made it to the spot he needed to be. With a spin he apprated right to Godric's Hallow. It was a small town no larger then the town on the outskirts of his old Burrow. He smiled and walked to the spot of Harry's old house. He did not know when the idea came to him but it did, sometime during the night.

The house had parts of the roof missing on the second floor from the curse that Voldemort used to kill Harry's parents. He walked through the gate and the front door. The house was freezing and boarded up in spots. It was the perfect place. The town was mostly dead, he noticed that a few houses seemed to have people living in it, and they all seemed to be older and would not know who he was. He used his wand and tidied up the house a bit. He then blocked up the steps to keep the cold out of the bottom floors. He walked into the kitchen and checked to see if the stove still worked.

If he was going to take up residence in this town he needed to change his look. He used the color change charm to change his hair from red to dark brown with slight spurts of grey, he gave himself a beard and mustache with the same color as the hair; he hoped that that effect would not only make him look different but many years older. To himself he still looked the good old Ron but his reflection in the mirror showed him as a different man. He put back on his cloak the walked to the local shopping store.

Since it was a magical town the shop itself had magical items and devices in it. He walked back and got some food just the basics to keep him satisfied and his hunger a bay. He walked to the counter and placed his items there.

"Hello there young man." An old witch said, "new in town?"

"Yes I am, just got here today. Been a drifter for the past four years. Lost my family in the last war against he-who-must-not-be-named; wife, and three children, two boys and a baby daughter."

"That is so sad. What made you decide to come to Godric's Hallow?"

"Just heard about it in passing. Found out that it was an old fashioned town that has some good down folk people. Just what I am looking for."

"Welcome to our town then. Mr…."

"Jones, Bilius ."

"Okay then Mr. Jones welcome to Godric's Hallow. Anything else that I can get you?"

"Some pain reliving potion."

"Okay, then, here is your food and here is your potion. Have a nice day and I will see you soon. Have a nice day."

"You too." He replied then took out his bags and walked back to his new home. He walked in and was glad to notice that the fire warmed out his house. He went to the kitchen and put away the food and started something for dinner. He washed a few dishes to eat off of and a few cups to drink from. Then after a nice dinner he went to the room that was on the bottom floor and went to bed.

Friday, for the first time in a week sleep well. He woke up and stretched then went to the kitchen and started some tea. After as nice breakfast of eggs and sausage he went out the back door and collected some wood for the fire. He spent the better part of the day outside getting wood and trying to fix the frozen pipes.

That night when he went to bed his legs were throbbing. He did not notice the pain because of the cold of the outside but as soon as he got into the house and relaxed he felt that his feet were ready to fall off. He went to the dresser and took two vials of the pain potion then went to bed. He did not wake up Saturday until the late afternoon the potion must have knocked him out. His leg pain did not settle at all that day. Just walking a few feet killed him. Every step he took made the pain get worse. Nothing could take away the pain. That night he again took two full vials of the potion.

Then for some reason he was awoken early in the morning. He heard a noise he tried to get out of bed but he couldn't. He could not feel his legs at all. He panicked. Then he heard them.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley, this is the Ministry of Magic and we have your surrounded. Come out with your wand hand up,"

He reached for his wand and tried to heal his legs, it did not work.

"Mr. Weasley this is your last warning come out with your wand hand up or we will enter."

He said nothing and he did not put up a fight. He realized that it was not the time to stand up and be a man. He needed to accept blame for the crimes he committed. "Come in. I cannot move. I cannot feel my legs. I will not fight." He yelled back.

He heard the door open and saw three officials walk in the bedroom. They summoned his wand and then sent ropes to bind him. "Ronald B. Weasley, you have the right to remain silent." He heard them start with his right as they pulled him out of the bed and onto the floor. He knew that his life was now over, no legs, no freedom, no nothing now.


	23. Chapter 23: Mr & Mrs Severus Snape

**AN This is one of the longer chapters and it took me a while write it because I wanted to do their wedding justice. I enjoyed writing it and reading it and I think that it is a good way to draw to the end of the story. I hope you enjoy it as much as I did while I wrote it. Read and Review it is only fair.**

Severus did not get a wink of sleep that night. He just wanted to be married. He almost woke Hermione up at three in the morning to go and elope, but he figured that since Hermione humored him to get married in a span of six days he should at least allow her to have the wedding that she planned.

At eight there was a knock at the door. He got out of bed and answered it. There on the other end stood a gaggle of girls holding things and giggling at his bare chest. "What the?"

"Severus the wedding is in four hours we need to get Hermione ready. " Tonks said.

"Okay, give me a few and I will wake her up and get dressed myself." He said with a slight redness in his cheeks. He closed the door and walked over to the bed.

"Love, time to get up, you have a wedding to get ready for." He said smiling and giving her a kiss, she returned it with a fever. He pulled back. "We cannot do this right now love, there seems to be a bunch of ladies sitting outside of our door waiting to come in and I am scared that if we leave them waiting too long they will come busting in. Save it for later."

Hermione chuckled and smiled, "did you answer the door like that?" She asked and when he nodded she laughed even harder.

"What's going on in there? You do not have anytime for that, you have a wedding to get ready for." Angelina said.

"Come back in an hour." Severus yelled in response.

"You either let us in, or we walk in. Either way we are coming in this room to get Hermione ready." Minerva responded.

"We do have to listen to our Headmistress; we might get fired if we don't." Severus said to Hermione who responded with a kiss.

()

"Okay if you insist. We will postpone this till later. Get up and put a shirt on." Hermione said pushing him away. They both got out of bed and after Severus dressed he walked out of the room and allowed the ladies to walk in. Tonks had the twins and Sirius with her, Verity brought along Maryse and Alice joined Hannah. Her room became full of people in a short amount of time.

No sooner did she take and pick up Maryse she felt her stomach churn. She handed the baby back then ran across the room to the bathroom and threw up. Morning sickness she should have figured she had been doing the same thing every morning for the past week. After she finished she walked back to her room and with a faint smile said, "nervous I suppose."

"Of course you are, every bride is on their big day." Minerva said. "You have your vows ready?"

"Actually I am just going to wing it. I am sure that I will get up there and the words will just pour out. I cannot believe that Draco is going to be the one to marry us."

"I do not think that anyone would have figured that he was ordained with the Ministry." Hannah said. "But then again he is always full of surprises."

"That he is. So what am I getting done first?" Hermione asked.

"Hair of course, hold Maryse and I will start on it. Then make up from Parvati." Verity said.

"Hermione what was the rush. You just got engaged a month and a half ago and now you are getting married." Petunia asked.

"We just thought that the time was right. I mean we love each other and Severus is not the type of man that likes big parties and with everything that was going on with Ron we both just realized that we could have lost each other."

"That Ron thing really put things in perspective. Both Fred and George were shocked and now realize that they only have each other now. It is hard on the two of them." Angelina said.

"You know Maryse is not even a week old and George is already talking about having another baby by the years end." Verity said. "I mean he is a great father and he loves Maryse but come on, having Maryse almost killed me and her. She was so big."

"Fred on the other hand is getting nervous. He thinks that he will not be as good of a father as George." Angelina said.

"You know Draco is great with Alice. I would never have figured that he would be with the way that he was in school." Hannah said with a smile.

"Draco has changed a lot since then." Hermione said.

"I know and I am glad about it. He is a great man." Hannah said.

"Is there anything between the two of you Hannah? You guys have been pretty close for a while." Minerva asked. "Mostly since the first day of classes."

"Mini I do not know what there is, I just like spending time with him."

"What about you 'Mione, you think Severus will be a good dad?" Tonks asked.

"I think he will be a great one. He loved babysitting Maryse. He seems to be natural. He does want children."

"How soon are you talking here?" Petunia asked.

"That we do not know, we will just cross that path when it comes to it." She said with a smile as Parvati started to put on her make up. "It is not something that we are going plan we are just going to let it happen."

"Kind of like Harry and I?" Parvait offered.

"Yes but unlike the two of you it will not be that big of a surprise." Hermione said with a chuckle that made the other do the same.

"I should tell you that this little baby was conceived the first night that we were together. And since that first time we were not together more then three times." Parvait said. "And it is not like we were thinking about the long run it was more like having fun in the here and now."

"I can see that coming from Harry, afraid of commitment after what happened with Ginny." Tonks said. "But it is a good thing that he has you he needs to move on. Remus and I both are happy to see everyone here happy. It is long overdue. We wish you all the best forever."

These words made Hermione as well as the other ladies of the room start to cry. "Tonks you are going to ruin my make up." Hermione said hugging the girl she viewed as a second mother.

"Ladies we need to get going all of this blubbering has taken up three hours of our time. We have an hour before the wedding starts and Hermione you are only half way finished, we still have to get the children around and ourselves." Hannah said.

"How about you guys all leave and get around and I will stay in here and finish Hermione up then we can all meet back here when you are finished." Minerva offered.

"Thanks Mini." Tonks said and Hermione was left alone with the headmistress and a dear friend.

"You are very luck to have found a man like Severus. He is going to love you unconditionally, he will do everything that he can to make you happy and give you everything that you need and want. He is going to take care of you and you children for the rest of your life. He will give you the kind of love that you deserve and you should be happy and blessed that you found him and he found you. Many people are not as lucky as you are and most will never be loved like you will be. Remember that no matter what happens between you he will be there for you and if anything he is going to fear of losing you more then you will never know.

"Let him know how much you love and appreciate him. Even if you think he knows it still say it." Minerva said. "Albus and I both love Severus like a son. And we care about him. We are both happy that he has found you. Enjoy your life together." She concluded as she finished applying Hermione's makeup and helping her into her wedding dress.

"You had a great idea to come up with a muggle-wizard wedding. It will do you both well and you look beautiful." Minerva said to Hermione.

Her words about how lucky she was made Hermione heart swell. She knew that she was lucky and she knew that she was always going to get what she needed and wanted in Severus Snape. She looked at herself in her wedding dress, it was a crinkle chiffon A-line gown with beaded embroidered empire waist it had a sweep train and was ivory. It was something that was easy to find with such a short notice.

She put on the Goblin made tiara that all of the girls in this house wore at their wedding and then she finished with the simple jewelry that she planned on; the pearl earrings that were her mothers and the necklace that she received from the Weasleys as a coming of age gift. Then with a quick approving nod from Minerva she placed the veil on her head.

The other ladies came into the room, "'Mione you pretty," Sirius said. His dress robes were all black with a white bow tie, he looked so grown up.

"Looks like you are ready Hermione; Remus is on his way up. We will see you when you walk down the aisle." Tonks said with a smile and just like that she was alone looking at her reflection in the mirror.

()

Albus Dumbledore sat in the picture that he was occupying to the side of the ballroom. He looked at the decorations and smiled. It was nice to think that Severus and Hermione finally found their perfect match. The place was decorated in simple colors and simple flowers, beautiful red, yellow and orange Calla Lilies and nothing else, no frilly bows, or extravagant decorations, no balloons, or tacky wedding decorations; just simple and sweet. The lights were off and there were a hundred or so candles that lit the area and gave a soft and intimate glow.

Draco stood on the stage in a pair of silver dress robes his wand in his hand he smiled and Severus and Harry, (who was standing in for best man, since Remus was walking Hermione down the aisle), entered from the right side, Harry in green and Severus in a muggle pair of dress slacks and a dress shirt with a tie. Minerva started off the precession, and Albus wished he could be the one walking with her to represent Severus' parents. Minerva already looked like she was on the verge of tears. She went and took her seat next to Parvati and took Daniel from Parvati.

After that Hannah walked down holding the hands of both Sirius and Alice. Sirius had a little ivory pillow carrying two silver wedding bands, whilst Hannah was walking and tossing little flowers out of a little pink basket. Hannah led them over to the side opposite of Severus and Harry, and told them to be quiet.

Hermione opted to go without bridesmaids so it was Hermione's turn next to enter next. The band that they got to play two days ago switched over to the classic Wedding March. Everyone stood up and turned as the ballroom doors was opened up by the Weasley twins. Collective gasps issued from the crowd as Hermione walking into the room with Remus on one arm and Tonks on the other. Hermione asked them to stand in for her parents since she they were unable to attend the wedding and Remus and Tonks were just like a second set of parents.

Albus smiled looking at her, she was a princess walking down the aisle, glowing with a glow that a woman only has on her wedding day. The twinkle in her eyes let Albus know that she was already tearing up and a glance at Severus showed him that he was on the verge or tears also. Both Tonks and Remus walked her to Severus and gave her to him. They smiled then went to sit down with Minerva and Parvait to take their twins.

After everyone said and with a smile Draco began to talk. "I was given this book here that is supposed to tell me what to say at the weddings that I officiate. Who would have thought me an ordained by the ministry to preside over wedding?" People began to laugh at this. "It might do you all well to know that this is only the second wedding that I have officiated the first being some years ago, and the first time I thought that this book was a crock of bull and very impersonal. So I am pretty much going to wing this. Hope you all don't mind.

"Now both, Hermione and Severus have opted for an untraditional wedding that incorporates both muggle and wizard traditions. I think that I have babbled enough so lets get started."

"Thank you, Mr. Mafoy, Miss. Granger and I would like to get married before we have to leave to go back to Hogwarts." Severus replied with a grin.

"Okay, Professor, just be patient. Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, family, friends and professors we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of these two faithful souls. These two people have gone through many things in their life that have left them broken and shattered and they have been lucky enough to find each other and with the love that they gave and received from each other they have help each other heal.

"The connection that these two have is more then just love, it is a bond that resides deep in their souls and sprits. It is a love that is rooted in the deepest parts of them that cannot be shattered, and when it is tested it only grows stronger. Nothing will hinder their kind of love. This is a love that many people strive to find in their life and so few find it.

"I have know both of these people for half of my life and I have seen them through the bad time and the good ones. And I have watched their love grow and blossom. Did I really just say blossom?" He said with a laugh, the others joined in. Hermione laughed and cried at the same time. And Albus had to admit that he himself was actually teary eyed.

"In all seriousness guys, it is clear to see that these two young, well, one not that young and younger people love each other and would always be there for each other. Now I will turn it over to Hermione who is going to say her vows first. That is if she can." There was a slight chuckle from the guest and Hermione smiled.

"My turn already, Draco what you said was beautiful, I do not think that I could match it, but I will try. The bride should not be upstaged by the officiator. I have know you by many different names, Severus, everything from professor to friend but nothing will compare to knowing you by, lover, husband and father. The day that I meant you I have to admit that I was frightened of you, but enamored by you all the same. There was this mysterious side of that that even as a first year I was drawn to and compelled to find out what secrets your eyes held.

"You are such an amazing man and I know that I am lucky to have found you. I know that you love me in a way that no other person has ever loved another; I can feel it in the way we touch, and the way that you look at me. Every time I hear you say you love me, my heart melts. I never want to let you go, and forever I will be yours. I love you, Severus." Hermione finished. All of the ladies in the room were blubbering into handkerchiefs while Hermione tried to brush some of the tears out of her eyes. Severus reached his hand up and brushed some of the tears out of her eyes.

"Severus it is your turn." Draco said.

"I think that for the first time in my life I have no clue what to respond with. And as all of you know that is just not me, but how can any person respond to such beautiful words coming from such a precious mouth. You talk about being the lucky one Hermione, but I assure you that I am the lucky one. I am a man that is forty years old and has lived a life where I only cared and loved myself. I created an outside exterior that was cold, dark and harsh, it shut everyone out, and allowed me to push aside what I always longed for and focus on making other people's life's as horrible as mine.

"There was one student that my cruel exterior did not seem to phase that much; a bushy brown haired know-it-all. Little did I know that annoying student was going to change my life forever. That student turned into a beautiful woman that has given me her heart and her soul, gave me everything that I longed for my whole life and so much more. Hermione, love, you can say you are the lucky one but I can assure you that I am the luckiest person in the world. Hermione Granger I love you and I always will." He finished with a tear falling out of his eye and traveled down his nose and fell to the floor.

"As in tradition of muggle ceremonies Hermione and Severus have decided to exchange wedding bands. Sirius if you would please bring the rings." Draco said looking to Sirius. Sirius took Alice's hand and the two of them walked up to Hermione and Severus and gave them the rings. Severus took the band that he had for Hermione and placed it on her ring finger. Hermione did the same.

"The both of you please join hands. Do you Severus Allen Snape take Hermione Jean Granger as your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?"

"I do." Severus replied.

"Do you Hermione Jean Granger take Severus Allen Snape as your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part?"

"I do." Hermione replied.

"Then I declare you bonded for life." Draco said as he waved his wand above their heads and a bunch of silver stars fell on them, spiraling around their hands and finger. A golden glow surrounded the two of them as a bright blue light emitted from Hermione while a green light emitted from Severus. The two colors swirled around the two of them and mixed with the silver stars. The colors mixed together and rested upon the intertwined hands of the two of them.

"Severus, go ahead a kiss your lovely bride." Severus did not need telling twice he put his hand on Hermione's chin and pulled it to his lips. "I love you, Mrs. Snape." He whispered, Albus would not of heard it if he was not so close to the two of them.

"If is my honor and pleasure to introduce to the both of your, Mr. and Mrs. Severus Snape." Draco finished with a smile then joined into the applause that was thundering in the ballroom. "If you would all stand, we can get this party started." He said after the clapping died down. After everyone was standing Draco used his wand and made the tables and the dance floor appear.

()

Once the kiss broke apart Severus took the hand of his wife and walked over to the table that was designated for the two of them. The food was brought out and the band played a mixture of music. Severus and Hermione were nice and social to all those that came to them and offered them their best wishes but it was clear to see that the two of them were lost in their own little world. He kept a hand on her at all times, caressing her neck, and leaning in giving her kisses.

When it was time for their first dance Hermione pulled him onto the dance floor. It did not take them long to get caught up in that memorizing dance they shared on their first date. They got caught up in each other and in the magic of their first dance as a married couple.

"Mrs. Snape, are you sure that we need to stay here and suffer through all of this cake eating and dancing and well wishes? There is a lovely room upstairs waiting for us. We can take a nice long bath." He said in her ear, "enjoy a few glasses of butterbeer, since you cannot have anything more since you are with child." He stopped when saw a look on her face that he had yet to see since the first time before Christmas.

"Love, that sounds great but the baby and both I really want some of that cake. As soon as the cake is cut we can grab a plate with a large chunk of it and then go have that bath." She responded with a kiss.

"We can have them cut it now, love. It is our wedding after all. We do as we like and wish."

"Mr. Snape I am sure that you can wait another hour. Let's enjoy this moment, we are only getting married once. Atleast we better only be getting married once." She said with a smile and with that the dance was over and another started. They began to dance then Minerva and Remus interjected.

"Severus may I borrow your lovely wife for this dance?" Remus asked with a smile.

"And if you do not mind, Mrs. Snape can I borrow my son was this dance?" Minerva asked.

"Yes, of course, I do not mind. Severus save the next one for me." She said with a wink and then let Remus take her hand and spun her.

"You look beautiful, Hermione; I swear that you have to glow of a woman in love, that and a woman expecting her first baby." He whispered in her ear. This did not surprise her a bit, she knew that Remus had enough experience with pregnant woman to know that she was expecting.

"Can you keep that quiet Remus. We did not want to let people know just yet. We just found out when Maryse was born. I am about six weeks, Remus. Severus is ecstatic, he did not get a chance to sleep last night just kept babbling, I am so in love with him, Remus, and I am glad to now be his wife and expecting his child I could not be happier."

"And we can see that, Hermione. Everyone can. Who would have thought Severus Snape and Hermione Granger?" He said with a chuckle.

"Certinally not me, 'Mione may I have this dance?" Harry asked stepping up to the two of them.

"Of course, Harry." Hermione said and Remus backed away with a smile.

"You should know that you have a whole slue of people that want to dance with you after this, Draco, Fred, George, they all want the honor to dance with you on your big day."

"So much for my plan." She sighed.

"I do not think that you and your husband will be able to get away that quick Hermione. Even though I know you want to. Just sit back and relax." Harry said with a smile. She looked to Severus who was dancing very wild dance with Hannah; it made Hermione chuckle and smile.

Harry was right no sooner he stopped dancing with her another came along and then another. Her feet were killing her and she discarded her shoes over and hour ago. People wanted to dance with her and Severus like they all knew their grand scheme and wanted to prevent it from happening. Finally after two hours of dancing the cake got cut.

Hermione and Severus cut it together and then enjoyed smashing their little piece of cake in each others face. "Mrs. Snape I can promise that you will pay for that later." Severus said in response to the cake in his face. Then he smiled and pulled her in for another kiss. They plated their cake and Hermione made sure that she got a big enough piece to satisfy her craving for chocolate. The two of them acted like they were going to sit at there table when they actually walked over to the side and exited through the side door that led to the library.

"It is about time, love I was worried that we would never get away from the guest." Hermione said wrapping her arms around Severus with a sigh. "I am so tired, I need to relax. Let's go to bed." All that she wanted to do was to go to her room eat her cake and enjoy her wedding night.

"Then let me help you, love." Severus said picking her up and carrying her out of the library and up to their room. He opened their door and walked her into the room, then carried her over to the bed. She sighed in relief she was happy to finally be relaxing she felt like she had been on her feet for days rather then hours.

"Mr. Snape would you like a piece of cake?" Hermione asked.

"I would love a piece, Mrs. Snape." He said plopping down on the bed with her and reaching for her cake.

"Love, I am sorry but I cannot share this with you, it is all mine. If you want some you better go back down ad get some." She said moving the cake to the other side of herself with a smile.

"That is not fair Hermione." He responded reaching over her to the cake. She placed the cake on the nightstand and wrapped her arms around Severus' neck and pulled him down into a kiss.

()

Harry saw Dobby enter the ballroom and saw that he was in route to him. He broke from the embrace that Parvati had him in and walked over to the little house-elf. "Nice party, Dobby, don't you think. You and Winky should come on in and relax." Harry said.

"Nice of you offer, Harry, later we mights but now there is people at door asking to talk to Hermione and Severus. You knows where theys is ats?"

Harry scanned the room and did not see them. They must have snuck off. "Dobby take me to them, after I see who they are then we will bother Hermione and Severus, if it is important."

"Yes, sirs, right this way, they is in the sitting room." Dobby said walking out of the ballroom and led Harry into the sitting room. "If Dobby may, can I gets you something to eat or drink."

"No thank you, Dobby." Said Marcus Belby.

"We do not have too much time, Dobby, this is not a social call." Miles Bletchley responded.

"Thens Dobby will take leave. Good day."

"Hello, Mile and Marcus." Harry said to two of his previous classmate who was now both employed at the Ministry.

"Hello Harry, we came to talk to Hermione Granger and Severus Snape, official Ministry business. You have a party going on?" Marcus asked.

"Not exactly, today Hermione and Severus got married., kind of a last second thing."

"Yes I remember seeing some paperwork coming across my desk about that." Miles responded. He should remember since he was the junior Minister of Magic.

"Yes they are quite busy at the moment. Unless it is of the up most importance I doubt they would like to be bothered."

"We can assure you that it is Harry, it concerns Mr. Ronald Weasley." Miles responded.

"Did they catch him?" Harry asked

"Harry, I am not at liberty to discuss this matter with anyone except, Hermione or Severus. I am sorry." Miles stated.

"Then I will go and get Hermione and Severus. You can stay here while you wait, or you can go into the ballroom and have some cake and food." Harry said.

"It has been a while since we enjoyed a party but under the circumstances I think to avoid questions it might be best if we stay here." Miles said, "thank you anyway."

Harry left the two of them in the sitting room and walked up the stairs to Hermione and Severus room. He raised his hand and knocked on the door.

()

Hermione was inside the room finishing up the cake that Severus prevented her from eating an hour ago. She heard the knock and frowned. "They have found us, love." She whispered into Severus' ear.

"Be quiet and maybe they will think we are not in here." He responded.

The door knocked again, "guys it is Harry and I need to talk to you."

"Potter go away. You are ruining our wedding night."

"I can promise that I would not be here if it was not important. Get some clothes on and meet me in the hall. Hurry up."

"We better listen, Severus. It does sound important. But there is no way I am putting that dress back on." She said getting up and pulling out a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt, Severus put on almost the same thing. They walked out into the hall where Harry stood.

"Potter this better be good." Severus said.

"Hermione, Severus Marcus Belby and Miles Bletchley are in the sitting room downstairs, they say it is about Ron."

Hermione and Severus did not need anymore said, he took her hand and they ran down the steps and into the sitting room.

""Mr. and Mrs. Snape, please take a seat. We need to talk." Miles said.

"Was Ron caught?" Hermione asked.

"Yes he was, Hermione. He was found in Godric's Hallow this morning by a group of aurors. It seems like he when there a few days ago and was hiding out in the Potter residence. An old lady shop keeper turned him in Saturday night. He was surrounded this morning and brought in."

"That is good then." Severus said hugging Hermione who was crying.

"He has not confessed nor denied the charges against him. He has not spoken since this more when he was brought in. We are seeking council for him and then we will go to trial. They are charging him in front of the complete Wizengamot in courtroom ten."

This made Hermione think of the time that Harry had to face the whole Wizengamot in their fifth year. She did not even think he deserved a full trial but she guess it was all for the best as long as he spent the rest of his life in Azkaban. "How long will it take to get council?" She asked.

"A few days it is hard to find it on the weekend. And we need to find someone that is trusted by the court to so he cannot declare a mistrial, which is unlikely but can still happen. As for the trial itself it will not be that long. You of course would be a witness along with you husband. We will get statements from the others witnesses that can be read to the court or given out before hand, whatever way the court decides.

"Most likely the trial will be held midweek or early weekend. We will give you two day notice at least so you can make arrangements. We are going to ask for a lifetime stay in Azkaban for the attempted murder and the Dementor's Kiss for the use of the Killing Cruse on another living person.

"You may tell the others that we will be in contact with them in the next two days to get their statements. For now we have imposed in your wedding enough and if you do not have any questions then we will take our leave." Miles stated.

"No I do not think we have any questions, thank you both for coming to tell us." Severus spoke for the both of them.

"Congratulations on the wedding." Marcus said.

"Thank you, let us walk you to the door." Hermione said opening up the door for them. They walked out and stood in the hall and Hermione and Severus led them to the door and with another thank you they departed. Hermione and Severus both walked back into the ball room and discovered that everyone except the ones that lived there, Minerva, Petunia and Dudley left.

"What did they have to say?" Minerva asked.

"Ron has been caught and they are seeking council for him the trial will be later this week and they will be coming around for the next few days to get your statements they are going to have a few people be witnesses and others they will take statements from. He is going to be tried for attempted murder and murder in front of a full Wizengamot in courtroom ten." Severus said as he held onto Hermione.

"And if you all do not mind my wife and I are going to go ahead and enjoy the rest of our wedding night in peace. See all of you at breakfast." Severus said sweeping Hermione back up in his arms and taking her to their room once again.


	24. Chapter 24: Confusion

**AN To all of my readers this story is about to come to a close. There will be three or four more chapters to this story. I have decided to have little stories after this to update you on the characters in the story but not until I finish the other stories that I have up. Read and Review, sorry this one is short but it sets up the next few chapters nicely.**

Hermione and Severus got out of bed an hour later then they intended to. They were all going to apparate to Hogwarts at eight since classes started at nine, which meant that needed to be up at seven but they had such a long night they had to be woken up by Dobby at eight.

Hermione and Severus did not want to get up but they did out of responsibility and went and got a quick shower in. At eight forty-five they walked down to the kitchen to find the whole house waiting for them. "You missed breakfast." Harry said with a smile.

"We know, we can get something at lunch. We are not really hungry." Hermione responded with an even bigger smile.

"We got letter from the Ministry today. At lunch, all seven of us have meeting with different Ministry officials." Harry said, Hermione knew that he was talking about Parvati, Hannah, Draco, the twins and himself.

"And they will be here tonight at five for meetings with Angelina, Verity, the house-elfs and I." Tonks said.

"They really seem to be rushing this trial." Severus said as they all got up and started walking to the door.

"There was no date on the letters and we each got one personally." Remus said.

"They said and I quote, _Mr. Draco Malfoy you are being contacted to give an official statement used in the trial for Mr. Ronald B. Weasley. A Ministry official will come to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry today at noon to ask you a few questions and get a character statement about Mr. Weasley. This information will be used in the trial that is slated for later this week, on the charge of Murder with an Unforgiviable and two accounts of attempted murder. If this conflicts with your schedule in any way please contact the Magical Law Enforcement Squad by nine this morning. Have a good day. Clara Redwood._"

"Short and to the point, we will probably get ours sometime today." Severus said. "We should get going or we are going to be late for the start of classes."

"Yes we should. Minerva would not be too happy if we all were late. Severus and I do have an excuse. You all on the other hand might get in trouble." Hermione said with a smile. Then turned and apparated to Hogwarts, Severus right behind her.

Hermione glanced at her watch and notice that it was five past nine. She rushed up the stairs and through the floors to make it to her class on time. When she got there her class was gathered on the outside of the door, collective muttering coming from the students. "Sorry I am late." She said with a smile as she unlocked the door and allowed them to enter.

After they took their seats she smiled, "I am sure that all of you are wondering how I made such a sensational recovery when just a week ago it look like I was on my death bed. I am also sure that you have been reading rumors in the Daily Prophet. I am going to assure you that I happen to be in perfect health and I will not talk about the events of these past few months again. I am happy and healthy and ready to move on with my life.

"Now the Ministress was nice enough to cover the teaching of this class for me, and left me very detailed notes over the classes and the behavior of my students. She also gave me your homework which I have graded. If there are no questions we can get on with today's lesson."

There was a nod of understanding and she smiled again. She was usually very open with her students and did not like to cut them off but this matter was too personal to be discussing and she did not feel like answering twenty questions. As soon as the class was dismissed she walked down to the dungeons to her husband's room. The class door was closed tight. She waited outside of the door waiting for it to open. She looked at her watch and knew that class was already supposed to be ended. There must have been trouble.

Dennis Creevey who was doing his head boy duties came walked over to her. "Hey, Congratulations Mrs. Snape." He said a little too loudly.

"Dennis, sush. We are not telling the students yet." Hermione said with a smile. He walked over to her.

"Sorry, I did not know. How was the wedding?" He asked,

"It was wonderful, Dennis. It was a shame you could not make it."

"I wished that I was there. Colin got to go to it and said it was beautiful."

"I am just glad that we got him on such short notice. Less then a week to plan a wedding it was nice to hear that he was available to take the pictures. I cannot wait to get them back."

"I want to see them. And do not worry I will keep the secret. I need to get to lunch. I will see you later, professor." He said with a smile.

"See you later, Dennis." She replied just as the classroom door opened. A group of students came out looking extremely frazzled. The students were talking others looked like their cat just died. Finally after they all cleared out of the room Hermione walked in and Severus smiled.

"Hard class, love?" She asked walking up to him. She smiled then gave him a passionate kiss.

"Killer, love. How was yours?"

"Not too bad. Were any questions asked about us or the paper?"

"Yes and that started the lesson off horribly. How about we got back to our quarters and have Catty make us some lunch. I have no class right after lunch and neither do you. That gives up what two hours almost three."

"I am glad that I am married to such a genius." She said and the left for their room.

()

Harry was sitting in his Defense classroom when the Ministry official came in. It was Miles Bletchley. "Hello Miles. How are you today? I had a house-elf bring up a try of food and some tea to drink." Harry said as he greeted him.

"That is nice of you Harry. You know I really hate to be doing this."

"You hate it just about as much as I do. It is a sad case there. Can you give me any update about Ron?"

"I can tell you that he is at Saint Mungo's getting test ran to see the extent of damage that the potion caused. He has been administrated the antidote, but it looks like he will remain paralyzed for the rest of his life." Miles said taking a seat and taking a plate.

"That is sad to hear. It has hit us all pretty hard."

"I am sure that it has. Should we get to the questions?"

"Yes of course I have a class in a half hour."

"Okay Mr. Potter, the following questions are being asked to all of your friends at this exact moment. You questions will be used in the trial of Mr. Ronald B. Weasley, as a character summary. If we think that it will help the defense you may be called upon to be a witness at the trial. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I do."

()

Hermione and Severus were just finishing getting ready to go back down to classes, when there was a soft tap on the window. Hermione, who was completely dressed and ready, for lessons, went to the window and opened it up. There was an owl on the other end with a letter clenched in its beak, the Ministry of Magic. She held it in her hands, Severus walked out of the bathroom.

"What is it?" He asked.

"It is from the Ministry, addressed to Mr. and Mrs. Severus Snape. You open it I can't." She said turning around to him and handing him the letter. She watched as Severus opened it up and unfolded it.

"Dear Mr. and Mrs. Severus Snape. We are writing to inform you that the trial for Mr. Ronald B. Weasley is scheduled for this Friday the 26th of February, in courtroom ten of the Ministry Magic at eight in the morning. Mrs. Melinda Bobbin, of the Magical Law Enforcement Squad has been appointed by the Ministry as to be the lawyer for the plaintiff. She will be coming to Hogwarts on Wednesday the 24 at eight in the evening, to run the proceeding by the both of you and get both of your stories to use in the trial.

"You are required to show up to get your stories heard or the case that the two of you have drawn up against him will be dismissed. If you have any questions or request please send them back with this owl.

"Sincerely Clara Redwood." Severus concluded. "Are you okay, love?" He asked her when he saw that her face gone pale.

Hermione walked to the bed and sat on the rumpled bedding. "It is just happening so fast. He just came back into my life and forgave me for what I did. But he was under the influence of the potion so I do not know if his feeling towards me were real or just part of the plan of what?

"Then I do not know for sure if the potion was meant for me or for you? Was he always just planning this just to hurt me or was it real somewhat. I am so confused by this all. And I love you but in a way I still love that old Ron." She said as she began to sob. "Ron was my everything at one time and now it is like that past was never there. Severus I am just so confused."

She sat there her breath catching and tears on her face and robe. She felt Severus come over to her and wrap her in his arms. "It is okay, 'Mione. This will all be over soon."

"Severus I want to talk to him. Do you think the Ministry will allow me to?" She asked looking at him. "I just need some answers."

"I will write them back, Hermione and I will ask them. You go freshen up and then we will get going to classes." Hermione left Severus and she went to the bathroom. He took out a quill and piece of parchment and wrote back the Ministry.

_Clara if there is anyway both Hermione and I would like to set up separate meeting with Ron. I was hoping that I can call in one of the favors that you owe me. The only thing is I do not want Hermione to know about my meeting with him. Please respond as soon as you can in a letter addressed to me. Thank you, Severus Snape._

Once it was finished he put his own Snape seal on the letter and sent it back off with the owl. It was about time he had a one on one with Ron and settle some things. There was on way her was going to let Ron ruin the life of his wife just as her life was beginning.


	25. Chapter 25: Realization

**AN Okay so this chapter is really to let the readers in on the feeling and thought of Hermione and Harry and their reactions to what Ron as done and what they are thinking about. I was also going to throw in Fred and Georges thoughts bu this is alread 4,000+ words so I did not want over kill. Let me know what you all think about this chapter. **

Severus apprated to the outskirts of London late Monday night, it was well after eleven and he just left Hermione. He had to lie to her to where he was going, but that would only benefit her in the long run. He got a response from Clara during dinner telling him to arrive at the Ministry and he would be able to have a meeting with Ron who was being kept in one of the chambers on the lowest floor.

The walk to the Ministry was quick. He kept a brisk pace as the chill nipped at his cheeks and nose. He did not know exactly what he was going to say to Ron but he was going to get a few things off of his chest and get cleared up with Ron. He just wanted Hermione to live a happy life without Ron hanging in the back of her head.

He was admitted into the Ministry and took the elevator down to the lowest floor. Clara stood at the desk and greeted him with a smile. "Severus Snape it has been too long." She said walking over to him and giving him a warm hug. "Congratulations on the marriage. Hermione must be one special woman to snag a great guy like you."

Severus welcomed the warm embrace. "It is true Clara it has been too long, what five years?"

"Yes, we did not end on the best terms. But then again that is in the past. And as you can tell I am happy with the life that I have now." She said pointing to the bump in the stomach.

"It is nice to hear that. I am quite happy myself."

"That is great to hear and I am sure that happiness will only increase once this trial is over. How is Hermione? This cannot be easy for her."

"No, of course not. That is part of the reason I am here. I just need to get a few things settled with Ron before she visits tomorrow. That is why I needed it to be late and kept secret."

"I understand, Severus. He is right this way, under maximum security, even though he does not need it. He cannot move. He has lost all use of the legs again and the potion that he was taking seemed to cause some serious damage to the already damaged legs they are talking about removing them." She said walking down the hall to a room at the end.

A guard stood at the door. He looked just like Goyal. Severus looked him over. They guy did not say anything just moved aside. Severus was admitted into a little room the size of a closet. It was dimly lit and only contained a bed, nightstand and a chair. The door closed.

"Hello, professor. To what do I owe this honor?" Ron asked with a sly grin on his face.

"This is not a social call, Mr. Weasley. This is more of a visit to give you a warning. You have ruined Hermione's life enough. I will admit there were good times that you both had but over the past three years that relationship has been smashed and torn to pieces by your actions.

"She has gone through a lot over the past three years and you caused it all. And finally when she was happy for once you made sure that you took that away from her also. She wants to move on but you seem to yet again stand in the way of her happiness. She will be here to visit you tomorrow morning in a few short hours actually.

"The main reason for her visit is to get some answers from you and to get some closure. You will give it to her. You have ruined your life with your actions and I will not allow you to ruin her life in the same way. You will give her what she needs, you understand. I promise that if you don't you will be begging for the Dememtors Kiss when I finish with you."

"Professor, are you threatening me?" Ron questioned.

"Yes, Ron, I am. I tell you now to leave my wife alone. She does not need this stress while she is pregnant." His last words achieved the reaction that he wanted. Ron's face dropped and went pale. "If there was anyway that I could have gotten my hands on you before you were found then you would not have to undergo this trial. I would of killed you with my bare hands hid your body. You never would have been found."

Severus got close to his face, "you will not speak of this to her or anyone. I can promise that you would not like the consequence of that action. You try to fix what you have messed up Ron or I can promise that you life will be a living hell. Once a Death Eater, always a Death Eater, I have friends in high places."

Severus walked to the door and knocked on it. The door opened and he walked out of it, then turned. "You have a nice evening, Mr. Weasley." After exchanging a goodbye with Clara he walked back to the elevator out to London and then back to his bed with Hermione.

()

Hermione did not know what time Severus got home last night but knew that he was not gone for long. She would not question where he went and what he did. She trusted him. When the alarm next to her head whet off at six she did not bother to wake him up. She just pushed his arm back and rolled out of bed and got into the shower.

She had to admit to herself that she was nervous. She was worried what the answers to some of his questions might be. In the back of her head she kept thinking that the past ten years of her life had all been a lie. She knew that she needed this meeting to help her move on, if she didn't Ron would always be there hanging over her head and ruining her life and family with Severus.

Once out of the shower she dressed in a simple pair or pants and a sweater. Then she topped off the look with a thick winter jacket, a scarf , hat and a pair of mittens. Once she was fully ready she walked to the bed and kissed Severus goodbye then left for Hogsmeade.

After a half hour of travel she made it to the Ministry of Magic. She dialed the 62442 and stated the reason for her visit: _Hermione Granger, Meeting with Ronald Weasley._ The badge stated she put on as the floor dropped. She entered the atrium and gave over her wand. After a quick scan of it she was told the directions to the lowest floor. She followed them just like Severus did the night before. She stopped at a door knocked then walked in.

A witch sat behind a desk. She had jet black hair and medium colored skin. Hermione smiled and walked over to her. "Hello, Clara Redwood I presume. I am Hermione Snape." It was the first time she said that name and even with her nerves she had to smile at it. She was Mrs. Hermione Snape. "And I have a meeting at eight with, Ronald Weasley."

"Yes Mrs. Snape. He is in with his council at the moment but if you take a seat in that chair right there, you can go back and see him once they are finished." She said. Hermione noticed that she was pregnant when she walked to the desk and that also made her smile and place a hand on her stomach. It was nice to think that in a few months she will look like that.

Hermione took a seat and looked at the wizarding magazines that sat on the small table in between the two chairs. Nothing seemed to interest her. She looked around the little seating area. There were a few chairs and a desk. On the opposite wall of her sat a coffee pot and a few Danishes. Behind the desk there were a few halls that ran off of the main room and further then she could see.

Since there were just the two witches in there she decided to make friendly conversation. "If you do not mind me asking how far along are you?"

"Eight months, this happens to be my third child."

"Really? What are the ages of your other two?"

"There is Sabrina who is almost 5, Diego who is three and this one."

"How long have you been married?" Hermione asked. This witch did not seem to be old enough to have a five year old.

"Three years. You actually know or at least came in contact with my husband, Miles Bletchley."

"I do not remember seeing you at Hogwarts."

"That is because I was a student at Beauxbatons. I was at your school for the year of the Tri Wizard Tournament. I was in my final year. I enjoyed your school, meant some great people."

"That is great. So you got married when you were what 20?"

"Yes, but I had my first child two years before that."

"I just got married. Sunday, in fact. I also just found out that I am having a baby."

"Congratulations. Severus Snape is one wonderful man."

They way she said that drew some made something click in Hermione's head. She seemed so familiar with Severus. "I hope this is not too forward, but the way that you said that, do you happen to know my husband?"

Hermione tried to read the girls face. Her face looked guilty in a way. The witch said nothing to her, just looked, she seemed to be at a loss for words. "So you do know my husband. I guess the correct question to ask would be how do you know him?" Hermione snapped her voice sounded defensive. Hermione could tell there was something wrong here.

Before she could ask the girl anymore questions a balding middle aged wizard came over to the desk and said something. "Mrs. Snape you can go back and see Mr. Weasley now, just head down that hall it is the door all the way on the end. George the bodyguard will allow you to go in. When you finish just knock on the door and George will let you out. Have a nice day." Clara said then went back to doing something at the desk.

Hermione was fuming she knew that she was missing something and she was going to find out, just as soon as she finished with Ron. She saw the guard and gave him a friendly smile. He did nothing back except open the door. She walked into the small room, Ron was sitting on a bed flipping through the Daily Prophet his breakfast sitting on his lap. Nothing was eaten.

"Hello, Ron." She said taking a in a chair. "How are you feeling?" She knew this was a stupid question but she felt uncomfortable sitting here talking to her ex love and fiancé.

"How do I look, Hermione? I can assure you I have had better days." He said his face not turning up to look at her. "May I ask how is the new Mrs. Severus Snape?" He spat.

"How do you know that, Ronald?" She asked he voice filled with curiosity. She did not think anyone would tell him.

"I know many things Hermione. Word happens to get around. Just like I know for a fact that you are having a child with Severus and just like I know that Severus and that Clara Redwood used to be together and her oldest child um what is it's name?"

"Sabrina?"

"Oh yes her. Well that child happens to be the child of your husband and that woman. And I also know that he wanted me to tell you everything that you wanted to hear to help you get on with you life and if I did not he said he was going to kill me. Said that he would of killed me if he found me before the Ministry did. He also said that he still resorted back to his old Death Eater ways now and again."

"Why are you lying, Ron?" Hermione yelled at him not wanting to believe anything he was saying, even though things seem to began to fall into place.

"Hermione you should know by now that I would never life to you. I love you. I would not of tried killing Severus if I did not love you. All I wanted my whole life was you and as long as I am still alive I can assure you that I will not give up on getting you back." He put down the paper and looked into her eyes, his face drained of emotion, he looked like a shell of a man.

"Hermione as long as I am breathing it does not matter if I cannot walk, or you are married and have a million kids, I promise that I will never give up on the two of us. I will do everything in my power to make you life with Severus a living hell. You will never be safe, he will most definitely not be safe and those children of you, let's just say you better think twice before having a spawn of you both come into this world.

"You should live in fear, Hermione, I want you to. I have this trial in the bag. My Ministry official just came to me with the results of the entire test that I had to undergo. They all say the same thing; the potion made me go insane. I am a crazy man Hermione, it would bode you well to remember that. And watch your back. I will be out of Azkaban before you know it Hermione.

"See you Friday have a good week."

Hermione could not react to the words that he spoke. Her body was numb, with fear. The words that he spoke as he looked directly into her eyes gave her a feeling in the pit of her stomach. She got up out of the chair and walked to the door. She did not just knock on it she pounded. The door opened, and she walked out. She did not hear George ask if she was alright. She did not know there were tears flowing from her eyes, or that her body was trembling.

Her body went to autopilot as it lead her out of the building. She stood there on the busy London Street not know what to do. Her mind was spinning and she felt like she was going to be sick. She needed to sit down somewhere. There was just too much on her mind to go back to Hogwarts right now. She needed something strong to drink and she needed to think.

She knew that the Leakey Cauldron was around here somewhere. She walked to it and opened the door. It was quite empty. She walked over to a table in the back, and put her face down. Tom the barkeeper walked over, "what can I get you?"

"Firewhiskey, please, Tom." She said without moving her head. He left her and she sobbed into her coat arm sleeves. Tom brought back her drink.

"Miss, are you alright?" He asked.

"Just fine, Tom." She said putting her head up to drink some of the firewhiskey. He seemed to get the idea that she wanted to be left alone so he went back to the bar and cleaned the glasses with a dirty rag. He left shortly then came back.

Hermione did not order another glass of Firewhiskey, she knew that one was harmful to the baby she was carrying. She was not going to let anything happen to it. She always wanted a baby. Ron's words still rang in her head. The look and the words made her sick. She got up from her table and walked to the bathroom. She did not recall how long she was in there for; all she did was sob and vomit. After her stomach felt like everything that was even in it was expelled from her body she got up and walked back to the bar she saw Harry sitting at her table.

She did not have to say anything and neither did he; with just one look they knew what the other was thinking. That is what came with ten years of friendship. He stood up and she ran into his arms. They both sank to the floor crying and holding each other. It did not feel weird in anyway, no one person would be able to grasp what the two of them were going through.

Neither of them could seek refuge in their significant others. Parvati and Severus might be able to say it would be alright and they would get through it but Harry and Hermione both knew that they would never understand what they were going through. This was something that only the two of them shared.

()

Harry was surprised to get a letter from Tom saying that a friend of his was in dire need of him at the Leakey Cauldron. And when it said Hermione he was even more shocked. What would she be doing at the Cauldron at this hour? He dismissed his class a few minutes early and then left right away.

When he got to the Cauldron Tom pointed to the table that she was at. He walked over and found it empty except for an empty glass that he knew contained Firewhiskey. He walked back to the bar. "How long has she been here?"

"Close to an hour I think. She came in crying and went to the back. I got her drink order and then went and sent you an owl. I remember seeing her come in here all the time, not only with you but with Snape as well as Draco. I figured that you would know what to do to help her."

"Thank you, Tom." Harry walked back to the table and sat down he figured that she was in the bathroom. When he saw her walk out he had this feeling in his stomach that left him feeling eerie. And then the look she gave him there was no doubt in his mind that Ron was yet again a cause for this misery. When she ran to him he caught her and held her as she cried. He even began to cry himself.

The realization of what Ron did and what Ron was facing and all of the pain that he caused for Hermione as well as his bothers and himself all hit Harry like a ton of bricks. Ron was forever gone and any hope that he kept to the back of his mind about them all being the trio again left him in that instant.

After what felt like an hour of crying, they both stood up and sat at the table they had their hands entwined sitting on the top of the table, a sign of friendship, understanding and comfort. Hermione smiled at Harry, "thank you."

"For what, Hermione? I have not done anything." He said.

"Harry just being here for me and understanding what I am going through and comforting me is what I am thanking you for. You understand what I am going though."

"You are welcome Hermione. Tell me what happened." Harry said. And he listened as Hermione told him about Clara and Sabrina and how Ron acted and what Ron said and the look upon his face.

"Harry I am worried. It is like he is obsessed with me. He not only threatened my life but the life of my baby and all of the other babies that Severus and I have." Harry choked on his drink when she said her last statement.

"Are you saying that there is going to be a little Snape walking around?"

"Harry promise that you will not tell anyone. We did not want people to know just yet."

"I promise Hermione, but I think you need to share this with Severus."

As if on cue a cold voice from the door area, "I guess you feel more comfortable talking to Harry then to your own husband. I wonder how long this thing has been going on between the two of you? Did it ever really end?"

()

Severus was worried when Hermione did not show up for lunch and he just got suspicious. When he questioned Parvait about it, she said that he got a letter to go to the Leakey Cauldron. He decided to do a little investigation and left for the Leakey Cauldron himself.

Imagine his surprise to walk in and find his wife and Potter, sitting at the table practically falling all over each other. Her clothing was crumpled and her make up was smeared. It did not take an Einstein to realize what took place there. The expression on her face when he spoke just clarified his suspicions.

"I was just coming to check on you Hermione, but it seems like you do not need your husband when Harry Potter is around. That is just fine with me."

"Severus what are you talking about?" Hermione asked getting up from her chair and started to walk over to him.

"I am talking about your little affair with Potter. But then again maybe it is not so little."

"Severus you are talking crazy. There is nothing going on between Harry and I, except for friendship. I could never hurt you."

"Save it, Hermione, I do not want to listen to your babble." He spat back at his wife.

"Severus, she is telling the truth. There is nothing going on between the two of us." Harry said.

Severus did not want to listen to Harry. What he wanted to do to Harry would get him thrown in Azkaban for a long time. "Potter, stay out of this. This is between my wife and I. I suggest that you leave now, Gods help you if you are still standing there in five seconds."

Harry did not say anything he just grabbed his coat and ran out of the pub. "Severus can you just sit and hear me out? You are being as bad as Draco jumping to conclusions without knowing the full story. If you want to ruin our marriage because you saw me holding Harry's hand, more power to you. I know that I was not doing anything wrong."

Being called Draco struck a nerve. He moved his hand to the side of his head and felt the indent from where his head hit the tables a few short months ago. He sat but said no more. Hermione explained to him what happened with Ron and why Harry was there. Anger grew in him, his message was not clear enough to Ron. He would have to do better. Then when she got to the part about Ron killing him and their baby his body went cold.

"Hermione there is no way that he is going to hurt you or our child. I will not allow it. I will kill him first."

"Severus then you would be no better then he is." She took his hand and put it on her stomach, "I do not want this child to grow up without a father or brothers and sisters."

He smiled at the thought of seeing their sons and daughters playing in a big back yard, maybe with a dog, while Hermione and he stood on the porch. "I am sorry; love, for getting angry and jealous. I just love you so much; I never want to lose you."

"Severus you never will have to. I am yours, now, forever, and always."

"Did Ron give you the answers that you wanted?" He said as he got up and handed her coat to her.

"I did not get the answers that I wanted but I did get the answers that I needed. Will you promise me to help get him put a way for a long time, love. I do not want him to hurt you or this baby." She asked him looking deep into his eyes.

Severus could see the fear there and her vulnerability in her eyes. He had never see her look that way before. She looked so small and frail. He wanted nothing more to taker he in his arms and hide her away from the world. He was never going to let Ron or any other person hurt her ever again. "Hermione Jean Snape, I promise you here and now that Ron will never ever be an issue to you again."


	26. Chapter 26: George & Fred

**AN: So this is just a short chapter letting us into what is going through Fred and George's minds with the trial and their brother. Read, Enjoy and Review.**

Fred and George had just closed up shop for the night. It had been a long day working at their Diagon Alley location. The made some good money but their minds happened to be elsewhere. Marcus Belby from the Ministry came to see them to get their statements about their brother; their brother that killed a woman and attempted to kill one of their best friends and their old professor and a new friend.

"George, do you think that we are going to be able to stand up there in front of all of those people and condemn our brother to life in Azkaban or worse the Dementors Kiss?" George voiced the worry that had been plaguing his mind since the found out about Ron being caught a part of him wanted his bother to never be caught, continue to run. At least that way he would have a partial life.

"Fred, I just do not know. I love Ron and always will. It is just the three of us left from. We have lost so much already. It just does not seem fair that us Weasleys always have gotten the short end of the stick so to say.

"But we do not know what he is capable of. I never thought our bother would be a murdered. And we both have families to think about now. You have Verity and Maryse and I have Angelina and baby Weasley. We need to do what we can. Maybe we can ask for life in prison, or something to where he will still be with us but not."

The two of them walked him in silence. Usually the only walked him on the warm summer days and not the cold winter ones but both of them needed the fresh air. Each was lost in their thoughts. This was hard on the both of them and there was no one else in the world that shares the same pain the two of them did with this.

They walked into the house and the first thing they noticed was the quiet. They walked into the sitting room there was no one. That was usually the place that Sirius would play at until bed time. They decided to walk to the kitchen, they would at least find one of the house-elfs.

George lead the way and walked in first, all that was in there was Vertiy and Maryse. "Hey, there daddy your little girl has missed you today." She said walking over and giving him his daughter.

"Where is Angie?" Fred asked from the door.

"Fred I am afraid she has a nasty bout of the flu she has been sick and in bed since you left today." Verity said. Fred left and went upstairs to his room.

"What about Tonks and the kids?"

"It is Wednesday, George she is at the school with Remus. You looked tired. Busy day?"

"No, V, just had a meeting with the Ministry about Ron. We were told that we just might get put on the stand along with Harry. They looked at Harry's deposition and said that it would be of great use to show that Ron was not always 'manic' that is what they called him manic. And they told us as his brothers we would be good character witnesses."

"That does not seem too bad, George."

"But the thing is, V, we are kind of between the rock and the hard spot. We are worried about Ron because all we can see him as is our little kid brother that wanted us to teach him how to fly. But then he killed a woman. That is not Ron but the potion messed him up and we are worried that he will harm our family.

"We want to see him get what he deserves for taking a life and trying to take another but we still want our brother. But then we do not want to hurt Hermione and Severus anymore then what Ron has done."

"George." Verity said as she brought him some warm food and a stiff drink. "It is time for you to think about what is right for you. All of your life you and Fred have thought together about things and you were always influenced by your family. You stood up for yourselves once it is time that you do it again. If you are that with what Hermione would think go and ask her about it.

"I am sure that she can understand. He is your brother and there are only the three of you left. If you want to try to bargain down his sentence do it. I do not want him to receive a Dementors Kiss, I would like him to see Maryse one day and meet out other children." She sat next to him and took Maryse.

"On the other hand George, he did kill a woman, and tried to kill the person that we all thought he loved the most. He cannot get off with a slap on the wrist. You are in a hard position, we all happen to be. How do you think Hermione or Harry feels? Not only have the lost a friend that lost a part of themselves."

"I know, V, I know. This is just one crummy situation that we are all thrust into. I just wish that we could all go back to normal. Voldemort has been dead for three years and he is still ruining the lives of people. I just do not know what to do, V."

"George I am sure that more then just you feel that way. Now eat your dinner."

()

Fred walked up the stairs to his room toward the top of the house. He walked into his room and saw Angelina sleeping ever so lightly on the bed. She looked like an angel. He decided not to wake her and walked to the adjoining room, the nursery for their unborn child. It was being used for a storage room. He walked over to a box that he brought from the Burrow.

He was looking for one specific item. After a few moments of rummaging in the box he found an old photo album. He walked over to the rocker in the room and sat down. He opened up the front cover to find an image of his mum and dad on their wedding day. The next few pages of pictures showed Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred and George all as babies. Then there was Ron. All pink faced from screaming and crying his red hair just in little tuffs on the top of his head.

The innocents of that baby in that pictured was taken away by Voldemort. How could he go into that court room in two days, look his brother in the eye and say things that were sure to get him sentenced to life in prison or the Dementors Kiss. There was no way possible he could do that?

He couldn't. That was his answer he could not do that to his brother, besides George, Ron was the only person, Fred had left. Of course he had Angelina and the baby, but that would never compare to his brother. He promised their mum on Ron's first day to watch over Ron and protect him. Fred promised that he would, no matter what happened he would always protect Ron.

He needed to come up with a plan some way to get him out of that chamber and on the run. He had the money and the house had the supplies, he just needed the plan to get him out. He began to pace the room, he had to think. He walk down to the kitchen and noticed that it was empty and the house was quiet. Everyone must be sleeping.

He got out a cold Butterbeer and went up to the attic. "There should be a tent up here and some camping supplies. I will get Ron some gold and exchange it for some muggle money then ship him off to the Americas, on one of them muggle contraptions called an arreoplane.

"How to get into the Ministry though? I just cannot go in there and break down the door and pull him out…"

"No, Fred you can't and you won't." Angelina stood in the doorway wrapped up in a blanket. "Fred you are not thinking. He cannot walk." Fred looked at his wife, there was sadness etched in her face.

"Angie, I have to do this. I cannot let him rot in Azkaban. I promised my mum. What would she think of me? How will I be able to sleep at night knowing I was one of the people to put my youngest brother in jail?"

She walked over to him and put an arm around him. "Fred, he killed a woman."

"He was out of his mind. He cannot be blamed for it." He said pushing her arm out of the way, his voice began to rise. "She did it to him anyway, her and that stupid potion. She did this to him." He said yelling at her, yelling at the world, yelling at life itself.

"Are you forgetting Fred that she was pregnant with his baby?"

"That was never proven, Ang that was just speculations." He snapped back.

"He confessed, Fred to killing her and trying to kill Hermione and Severus."

"Ang, he was out of his mind, he should not be sent to Azkaban for that."

"No, I agree with you. But he should be sent to Azkaban for killing Cho." She snapped back at him. She needed to get him to accept reality.

"NO!" Fred said picking up the heaviest thing he could find and slamming it against the wall. His moist eyes welled with tears, "no, no, no." His mind and heart were a raging. Him mind knew what Angelina was saying was true, but his heart would not accept or believe it.

He collapsed to the floor. "He is so young, Angie, so young. He never got to have a life. It's not fair."

Angelina walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him, "life is not fair, Fred. You should know it better then anyone else. He needs help, Fred and both you and your brother need to realize that. That person is not the Ron that you grew up with. He has changed and that change has caused him to hurt a lot of people. You do not realize it now but that change is hurting you."


	27. Chapter 27: The Trial part 1

**AN so this is the first part of the trial. I thought that it would be wise to break it up or it would take a while to read. The second part will be up soon. Read, Review, Enjoy!**

Ron was wheeled in courtroom by his bodyguard, George. The room was circular members of the Wizengamot were filling in the seats to the north of the room. Behind him there were people from the Ministry as well as other observers taking up the empty seats. Then to the right of him and opposite the door was a dozen or so chairs that were reserved for all of the witnesses and the one that gave statements; those were the spots that his friends will be seated in.

None of them were there yet. The trial did not start for another half hour, he was sure they were going to enter just at the right time to get a response from the Wizengamot. He looked behind him and noticed the people that filled the seats for the observers. He notice a few people that he went to school with like Lee Jordan and Katie Bell, they were sure to be there for emotional support for his brothers. Rita Skeeter also her quick-quill poised in her hand.

It was unusual for a defendant to have council but with the circumstances of this case he was provided with on; an old balding man that looked to be the age of Dumbledore; Zackery Banks. From what Ron could gather from Clara Redwood, Zackery knew his things. He had worked for the Ministry for seventy plus years. Yes dear Clara let him in on a lot of things; things that would come in handy in the long run.

It was not hard to draw sympathy from the girl. Being paralyzed and confirmed insane is a great way to get girls. It was not like he only took from her he listened to her. Listen to her constant hours of complaining about her family life, an unloving husband, selfish, spoiled children, and a marriage that only takes thing from her and never gives anything back. But the most interesting and providing piece of information that he was about that of her true love. Oh yes that information was defiantly going to help him in the long run.

His council member walked into the courtroom wearing a vibrant pair of blue dress robes. His arms were loaded down with what Ron hoped would allow him to win this case and spend a couple of years at Saint Mungos, a place that he was not happy to call home.

The doors opened up once again and with a trail of people following a short little woman with blonde hair and huge pink glasses. There was a collective mummer of sounds coming from the observers. All of them dressed in modest robes of dark blue, black and grey. None of them paid any attention to him just walked over to their seats and sat. Hermione, Severus, Harry, Pamada, Fred, George, and Mr. and Mrs. Chang sat in the front row. The rest filled up the seats in the back. Ron noticed the there were no children to accompany them. He figured that they were staying at home with the house-elves.

After the seats were filled the door opened up once more when the chief of the Wizengamot walked in. His robes were a darker shade of purple then the other, everyone stood. He walked to the main chair in the center of their round stands and looked around the courtroom. He motioned for the people to sit, they did.

"We are here today for the trial of Mr. Ronald Bilius Weasley. He is being tried for murder of Miss. Cho Change and her unborn child, and the attempted murder of Mrs. Hermione Jean Granger-Snape and Mr. Severus Alan Snape. This trial is a bit un-conventional but the Wizengamot and I along with the victims have decided that this was the best route.

"Before the trial Ministry Officials went and talked to various people that knew Mr. Weasley to take statements. These statements are a matter of court record, and they can be viewed by those that request to see them. The prior statements have been read by the Wizengamot, those documents will have an impact on the trial as well. On top of that we will be hearing personal testimonies from; Harry Potter, Hermione Granger-Snape, Severus Snape, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, and Mr. and Mrs. Chang.

"Mrs. Bobbin you will start with your opening statement."

"Thank you, sir. Ladies and gentlemen of the Wizengamot we are not here today to get a confession from Mr. Weasley. There is a confession on file and is exhibit A of the evidence. We are here today to hear the testomines from the victims and the impact that this man," she pointed at him, "has made on them; from the constant pain that the Chang's have to suffer with each day to the emotional impact both Hermione and Severus Snape have suffered through, due to this man.

"We just want what is fair. This man who is a murder to be convicted of his crimes, charged in them and sentenced for his wrong doings. Thank you." She concluded sitting back in her seat.

"Thank you Mrs. Bobbins. Mr. Banks."

"Thank you, your honor. Ladies and gentlemen of the Wizengamot, it is true that Mr. Weasley has confessed to the crimes that he is being charged with, it is a matter of court record. We will not try to dispute this issue, but we are going to prove that Mr. Weasley was not in control of his own mind during the time that these events took place." Ron watched his official speak and then take his seat. Ron was sure that he could have done a better job then what Zackery did but he said nothing.

"Thank you Mr. Banks. Mrs. Bobbins please call your first witness."

"My first witness is more of witnesses; Mr. Fred and Mr. George Weasley could you please stand." Ron looked at his brothers he made eye contact with them, they did nothing in response. "Fred and George Weasley are the older twin brothers or Ron. They have known him all of his life. There are only the three of them left.

"Fred, would you say that your bother has had a temper in the past?"

"No, out of all of us, Ron has been the mellowest. Of course he would get sour if he was not given his space or when he would not get enough sleep, little things like that but he never did anything drastic."

"George would you agree with that statement, Fred just made?"

"Yes, I would."

"Now in the past six months have you guys noticed a change in him? Fred."

"Yes, there has been a change in him. He was more uptight, he was easily set off, little things would anger him."

"George?"

"He became more defensive and would sulk around a lot. He kept to himself, he used to like company and would enjoy the prospect of being around other people but after he was released from Saint Mungos, he was no longer like that. He stayed out of the way, did not talk to people as much."

"Thank you both. Mr. Banks."

"Thank you, Mrs. Bobbins. I just have one question for the both of you. If your brother was to be in his correct and normal frame of mind, would he have been capable of killing another human being?" Ron watched them. They looked like sad and depressed.

"No," they both answered at the same time.

"Thank you both, you may be seated. Mrs. Bobbins."

"Mr. Harry Potter, please stand." Ron looked at Harry and gave a sheepish grin. He remembered the first time he saw Harry. Did not even know that he was Harry Potter, just thought that he was another first year and was in need of a friend, they were best friends through a lot of things, he wondered if Harry would stand by him now.

"How long have you know, Mr. Weasley?" Mrs. Bobbins asked.

"Ten years."

"And what was your friendship like?"

"It was not a friendship made in paradise, we had our differences, but at the end of the day we were always friends."

"Did you notice the change that happened when he was released from the hospital?"

"It was easy to see. There was something that was bothering him. He was always preoccupied with something else."

"And how was your relationship after he got out of the hospital?"

"It was not the same, but then again we were not the same people. We both changed a lot while he was in the hospital."

"Lastly, Mr. Potter, did you see any violent behavior from him?"

"There were a few instances where he was violent. He actually gave Professor Snape a black eye and a busted lip around Christmas time." Hearing this made Ron happy. Harry really did not give anything that would harm him.

"That is all, Mr. Potter. Mr. Banks."

"Mr. Potter, would you say that you could always count on Mr. Weasley to be there when you needed him?" Mr. Banks asked Harry.

"Ron was the best friend that a guy could ask for. He was there by my side and helped me during some dark times. When no one believed me he did. That is what mates do for each other."

"This incident that you say he was evolved in around Christmas time, would you say he was provoked?"

"I was not there to see the start of it. I was only there to pull him and Severus apart."

"Thank you, Mr. Potter. You can be seated."

"At this time," Mrs. Bobbins started, "we were going to have the parents of Cho Chang speak but these two still are grieving the loss of their daughter. I have a prepared statement here that they gave Tuesday evening to Mr. Marcus Belby." Mrs. Bobbins cleared her throat and pulled out one of the many papers that she had.

"Our daughter was a good girl. Even at a young age she wanted to help people. We were thrilled when she was accepted into Hogwarts; we always knew that we have an exceptional daughter. We were never too sure if she would get into a magical school, she is only half-blood you see, and when I was in school I was never the best wizard. When she got her letter we were thrilled.

"She was one of the smartest of her age. Always gave a hundred and ten percent. She always made good choices with her life. After school she went off and studied in various places, she wanted to become a Healer for rare diseases. She went to some very poor third world magical countries and worked with sick children. She finally settled in Bulgaria and worked with a group of people in finding a sure for the Cruciatus Curse.

"She came back to town and was taken on by Saint Mungo's. They used people to do a clinical trial. She could not do a trial on herself since she never suffered the curse. Mungo's made all of the people signing up for it to sign a magical binding contract saying that neither Cho, nor the hospital would be responsible for what could happen.

"When we heard that it worked and that she healed someone we were excited and proud of our little girl, but that did not compare to the happiness we shared to find out that along the way she found love. Ron Weasley was a hero after the war and we thought that it was a good match.

"We were clearly wrong. We found out that he was only using her to make Miss. Granger jealous and they broke up around the middle of November. He told her that he could never love her like he did Miss. Granger. Then he swore to her that he was going to get Hermione back. With that they broke up. Around the New Year she found out that she was expecting a baby and also around that time the first subject that tried the potion had gone insane and killed himself one night.

"It was all a spiral downfall after that. When she went missing we thought that she had left to get away. She was taking a sever amount of heat from the Hospital. Little did we know that she was killed. You know she did not even have a chance to tell him about their baby. She was not even given a chance to defend herself. We continue to wonder for countless hours at night what it felt like for her. Cho was our only child and we love her endlessly. Her life was too short and it was all because of Ron Weasley." She concluded reading the paper and turned to the Wizengamot.

"As you can see the death of their daughter still haunts these people. Cho was a blessing to them and she was brutally taken out of the world by that man. Mr. Banks." Ron looked at Cho's parent. Her mum was crying and trembling while her dad put an arm around his wife trying to offer her comfort.

Mr. Banks stood and walked over to the two of them, he knew the question that were going to be asked. He did not want to see them caused any more pain then what they had. "Mrs. Change you said that your daughter wanted to help people. That she was a kind girl."

"Yes." Mrs. Chang said her voice cracked from crying.

"Then why was it she made the lives of the people that Ron live with a living heck. In statements not only given by Ron but the house-elves at the residence said that your daughter had a vicious mean streak. She would throw tantrums when she would not get her way, and even to one extent put her hands on a poor innocent house-elf."

"She was not… pe… per… perfect." She said crying a bit harder.

"Excuse me I do not see how this is helping. You are only upsetting my fragile wife." Mr. Chang interrupted.

"It shows that Cho was not that nice girl that you made her out to be. She was spoiled rotten and had a tendency to be rude and mean when she did not get her way. There is only one person here in this court that knows the behavior of Cho in that cabin on the night that she was killed. He is sitting right there, and as we will discover later when he is questioned, there was actually a full blown fight going on in his cabin, all started by your daughter.

"My client was just trying to defend himself, and with the reaction to the potion and the stressed cause by your daughter he just lost control. It was your daughter's fault that he went crazy."

"He took the potion out of his own free will. There are papers to prove it." The dad responded with a snap.

"He was mislead. He was told it was a way to help cure him. He did not know what things went into making the potion and he did not know how his body would react."

"I was under the impression that a full body work up was done on all of the people who accepted the potion. Ron was the best match for it." The dad responded back, his voice higher.

Ron liked where this was going, he must admit Zackery Banks did know how to work a witness. "I think now would be a good time to take a break. We will conclude this trial when we come back after a short intermission. When we return we will go over the testomines of Mrs. Granger-Snape and Mr. Snape, then we will have a few passages from Mr. Weasley's journal and then move onto closing statements and last remarks. We will continue this in a half hour."

Ron was left in the courtroom as people walked out, all talking under their breaths and glancing at him. To his surprise Fred and George walked over to him. "What do you want?"

"To tell you Ron that we are going to speak on your behalf at the end. Ask them to seek some kind of immunity on you. We are not going to ask them to let you go but we are going to ask that rather then getting the Dementors Kiss you get a life's sentence in Azkaban. At least family can visit once a month there." George said.

"We have thought about it a lot this last week, bro and that is what we came up with. We do not care what others think of us but we need to do it. Blood is much thicker then friendships." Fred concluded.

Ron did not know what to say he just looked at them and said, "thanks, guys." With that they left him there to sit with his thoughts.


	28. Chapter 28: The Trial part 2

**AN so this is the second to last chapter. The next one is going to be a nice conclusion to the story. It will not be too long but look forward to the sequals to this story. There will be a few of them.**

After the brief break Hermione walked back into the courtroom, she kept her eyes on the ground and her hand intertwined with her husbands. She needed the support she was not going to be called upon yet, they were saving her for last, even though she rather gone first. She was trembling a bit. She had to admit that hearing the Chang's talk about Cho did get to her a bit. All she could think of the child that was growing inside of her and what she would feel like if something happened to it.

She took her spot in the first row and watched the members of the Wizengamont file back into their seats. The chief stood and the crowd fell silent. "Welcome back ladies and gentlemen. It is time that we conclude the trial of Mr. Weasley. Right now we are going to allow Mrs. Bobbins to read a couple passages from the personal journal of Mr. Weasley then we will move on. Mrs. Bobbins."

"Thank you, we are going to start with a passage marked for Sunday December 24th; 'Early this morning I got into a fight with Snape. I got in a few good punches but he did not seem to want to fight. I asked him to back down gracefully but he wouldn't. I really would like to see him dead. How could he think that he could have my Hermione. That is plain crazy. I know that if she sees me kill him then I would have no chance with her so I am going to poison him.

There is a journal I found in an old trunk up here. There is this potion that kills you slowly and you don't realize what it is doing until it is too late. I have read it over a few times and I think I could do it. The only problem is that some of the ingredients are hard to find. I will start looking after Christmas. The sooner he dies the faster I get Hermione.'"

Hermione knew that the passages were going to be read today but she did not know the contents of the passages. It sent a spooky chill down her spine to hear something of that magnitude being read. She held onto Severus tighter, not wanting to hear the next one.

"The next one is dated for the day after this one, the 25th of December, it was a Monday; He proposed to her today and all I can say is she never acted that way when I proposed. I believe she loves him more and I am not going to let that happen. They have not set a date yet but he will be dead before that day comes. I will make sure of it and they will never know it was me. Then when Hermione needs a shoulder to cry on then I will be there and take over his life.

I have also been debating about making the Polyjuice Potion and keeping him a prisoner in here. I could pull a Barty Crouch Jr. If I keep my head then it would work. If I do then I will tell the others that I Ron am going on a little vacation. No one would be the wiser I could pull it off. I would although have to come up with a way to hide the potion. Hip flask would not work too well. Then there is the point that I would have to wait a full moon cycle, but I could buy some to hold me over until my batch is ready.

For now I have to be good. Not let people catch on to what is going on. I will celebrate with them today and I will continue until I have a plan in action. But first I will have to apologize to both Hermione and Snape. One small sacrifice to get the ultimate prize."

Silent tears slid down her face. He had been planning this for such a long time, all the time that he did not want anything to do with her, the time that he spent wallowing in self pity and hatred towards her was wasted. Anytime during those three years she would have went back to him. But once she found happiness and closure he went on and ruined her life all over again.

"At this time we would like to call upon Mr. Severus Snape." Severus stood up next to her, but did not let go of her hand.

"What was your relationship with Mr. Wealsey, Professor Snape?"

"He was my student for seven years."

"What kind of student was he?"

"A dunderhead, most of my students always are. In all truthfulness he was never the smartest in Potions, but then again no one really is. Although I am sure that it was not for my wife here, he would have failed miserably."

"And what kind of relationship would you say you observed that Ronald and you wife had?"

"It was there. Sometimes there were happy and joyful, other times that hated each other and would not even exchange glances at each other. There were times when Ron would do his best to make her life as miserable as possible. Especially in their sixth year when he was dating a one Lavender Brown there were lessons where it always looked like she was on the verge of tears."

"But did they not make up in their seventh year, and were they not to be married?"

"It seems like they did make up, she was happy for once, he seemed to do his best to make her happy and make up for his previous actions from the past year. He proposed on graduation night at the ending feast. She was overjoyed, the happiest that anyone had ever seen her."

"What changed?"

"Voldemort changed it. About a month after graduation it was time for the final battle as it was called by the Prophet. Hermione and Ron both promised to stand by Harry their friendship was that strong. The final battle happened and there were actions that led to their falling out."

"Did you seem much of them after that?"

"No I did not. I thought I was finished with the, Golden Trio, as they were called. Although as most of you know the war left a lasting impact on the school and we needed teachers, Harry and Hermione among a few others joined the staff at Hogwarts."

"And what was Hermione like when you first saw her again?"

"She was a mess. She was having nightmares; I made her a potion to help her. She almost died twice because of her emotional state. She was quite a mess."

"Did it interfere with her daily life?"

"Of course it did. She never let it interfere with her teaching but her personal life was a mess. Teaching was an escape for her."

"What changed?"

"Ron, with urging from his bothers, Harry, Draco, and Remus, came back into her life. Ready to move one and get back what the two of them had before."

"Why did they not get back together and why are you married to her now?"

"We fell in love it is as simple as that."

"In his journal he said that he got in a fight with you. What was that about?"

"He wanted me to leave Hermione and let him have her back. I loved Hermione and promised never to leave her, I would never do that. He fought I did not respond just let him hit. He said that in the journal and there are people that can say that statement is true."

"And could you tell us about the events that happened two weeks ago with the potion in question called, Dolens Mortalitas."

Hermione listened as Severus went over the events of the past few weeks. He told it with sheer venom sent towards Ron; with whom he locked eyes with the moment he stood up. Hermione knew that it was sending a clear message to Ron to back off and leave the two of them alone. She did not let go of his hand, even though she wanted to run she sat there, waiting for her turn. Months for now, years from now it would be impossible for her to remember the words that were exchanged there but she would remember the passion, care and love, Severus Snape displayed for her. A man that never showed emotion, kept to himself and never let anyone in was telling the story so every person in the courtroom could feel his pain, worry, care and hatred.

"Thank you, Professor Snape. Mr. Banks."

"Severus is it or is it not true that you are an ex-death eater." Hermione felt this body stiffen.

"Yes."

"Well, of course you can see my clients concern with you dating the love of his life. It caused much more added stress to his already fragile condition. Is it true Professor, that you came here to visit Ron and threaten his life if he did not back down and leave you and your wife alone?"

"Yes, I did and I meant every word of it."

"Thank you, Professor Snape."

Hermione was not shocked by this statement; she knew deep down that when he left Monday night it was to visit Ron. She was actually relieved that he was there and not with Clara. Ever since her meeting with a one Clara Redwood she had been harboring secret thoughts about Severus sneaking off to rendezvous with Clara.

"Hermione, you have been asked to stand." Severus whispered in her ear. She stood.

"I am sorry."

"It is fine Mrs. Snape. How long have you known Mr. Weasley?"

"A little more the ten years."

"During those ten years what was your relationship with him like?"

"We were friends first and foremost. We fought what friends have not but we were always there for each other when the day would end."

"And when would you say that you started to feel more then feeling of friendship towards him?"

"Second year after I was restored after being petrified."

"And when was it you both started to act upon those feeling. The end of our sixth year after Albus Dumbledore was killed."

"And you both got engaged shortly after that?"

"About a year, on the night of Graduation."

"And then there was the war and after that your relationship was ruined. Correct?"

"Yes."

"And what would you say your emotional state was since then?"

"Depressed, drained, felt like my world was over, guilty."

"Is it true that you suffered because of those emotions?"

"It is true, I felt like I lost everything. Ron said that he would always be there for me, love me and protect me. Since the night that he promised that to me he has not fulfilled any of those promises, just done the exact opposite. Destroyed my life and tried to kill me."

"Those are some harsh accusations, Mrs. Snape."

"It is the truth. Ronald Weasley has made my life a living hell that past few months."

"But did he not try to reconcile with you?"

"He did and I thought that we were back to normal. That was until Christmas."

"What happened at Christmas, Hermione."

"He kind of attacked me." There was a collective gasp from the people around her. Tears began to slide down her face. Severus continued to hold tight onto her hand.

"What do you mean attacked you?"

"It was Christmas Eve, the day of Fred and Angelina's wedding. It was the morning after he attacked Severus. I was late getting up so I had to take a quick shower. I was in the bathroom when someone walked into the room. I thought that it was Severus and when I began talking to him I did not get any response so I looked out and there was Ron.

"He had this look that I had never seen before, it made me feel uncomfortable. I have known Ron for years and he never acted like that. I asked him what changed so much from the guy that I knew from September. He just said that he wanted me back. He walked over to me and pinned me tight against the shower wall. Then he grabbed me and held onto my wrist and arms, tight. It hurt; I remember begging him to stop. I told him that it hurt; I was beginning to cry.

"He stopped and apologized, kind of like his personality just switched, I pushed him against the wall and then ran to my room. Severus found me and my arms bruised. No one except for the three of us knew about it."

"What about the poisoning?" Hermione took a deep breath and retold her account of the poisoning. By the end of it she was in tears, her robe soaked from them. Her breath was coming in short burst and she felt dizzy.

"Excuse me, but would you mind if my wife sat down?" Severus said. The chief nodded.

"Finally Mrs. Snape, could you tell us about your visit to Ron's chamber, Tuesday morning."

"I went there to get a few answers to some questions that were bothering me. It was awkward and he was rude and had the same look and voice as he did when he attacked me in the bathroom."

"And what did he say before you ran out of the room?"

"He said that he loved me and would not stop at anything to get me back, he said that he did not care who stood in his way, Severus or if I had a millions children. He said as long as he could breath he would make my life and the life of those around me a living hell. He said something like we would never be safe, well, Severus and our children would never be safe." She concluded unable to breathe at all, chilled to the core. Her head was spinning and she was feeling faint, then all she could remember was blackness.

"'Mione…. 'Mione?" She could see a bright light and feel warmth surround her. She recognized the voice as Severus'. She flicked her eyes open. She realized that she was in the little sitting area outside of the courtroom, Severus, and Padma stood around her.

"Are you okay, loved?"

"Yes, what happened?"

"You fainted after you gave your testimony. The Chief gave a brief recess just to get you checked out. Is she alright Padma?"

"Yes and the baby is fine also. I would suggest that you rest for a bit after this trial is over. Your baby is under a sever amount of stress."

"Thank you, Padma." Severus said and she walked back into the courtroom. "Are you ready to go back in you need to be crossed examined."

"Yes I am." She said with a faint smile. They walked back in and sat down.

"If you are ready to precede, Mrs. Snape." Mr. Banks stated. She nodded.

"Would you say that during your years in school you and Ron had a nice relationship?"

"Yes we did. We were great friends."

"And you said that changed when you killed his father. Which is what you did right? Murdered his father with the killing curse, right?"

"That was an accident."

"You killed his father in cold blood while he stood there and watched, then with your distraction of killing his father he was attacked in a brutal way by one Lucius Malfoy. But did you do anything to save him? No! You stood there and watched him tortured."

"It wasn't like that."

"After that you badgered my client while he was in the hospital with hopes that you two can reconcile your relationship that you had at one time."

"I just wanted to apologize," she insisted. She did not like how all of the questions were getting thrown at her right after another, then he was not giving her enough time to explain.

"After he was released from the hospital is it correct that you were jealous of his relationship with Miss. Chang, that you felt like she was taking your place?"

"No it was not that."

"Is it true that you asked Mr. Weasley out for the day during the month of September, lead him on, and made him believe that you had two had a chance to get back together then just left him saying that you were in love with another man?"

"I did not lead him on."

"Mrs. Snape is it also true that you were cruel to his fiancé, whilst she was at Mr. Potter's house?"

"Yes but no."

"And finally, Mrs. Snape is it true that you put up a façade just to entrap Mr. Weasley into admitting that he tried to kill your husband."

"It was the only way."

"That will be all Mrs. Snape."

"If there are no further witnesses then we can move onto closing remarks." The Chief said.

"Chief my brother and I would like to say something." Fred said standing up.

"If you make it quick."

"We will, we promise. I know that Ron has hurt people. He killed a woman and hurt another woman that we viewed to be a sister and she still is. But he is still our brother and there is only the three of us left. We know that by law he can suffer the Dememtors Kiss if convicted to one. We only asked that you take into account that he is still loved by us and that he has a niece and another niece or nephew on the way. We are his family and if there is anyway that you can just allow him life in Azkaban or something it would greatly be appreciated. We know that the old Ron is in there somewhere and we want that Ron to watch his nieces and nephews grow up." Fred said and George nodded in approval. Hermione was not upset by this either, she wanted to say something along the same lines. The chief nodded and she stood up.

"I did not plan on saying anymore then what I have said but I think that I need to say this. There was a time that I was madly in love with Ronald Weasley. He was a great guy that stood by his friends and was loved by his family. He was also the life of the party and made people feel good about themselves. That was the old Ron; this on the other hand is not that Ron." She said pointing at him.

"That Ron there has been tortured in many ways that are unknown to normal people. The mental, physical and emotional suffering is unimaginable. Even though this Ron has changed the old one is still somewhere inside, I just ask you that when you think about his sentence that you take into account that he was not always a horrible man, and that he does have a family. But I do not want you to forget that he did kill a woman and her unborn child and attempted to kill me and my husband."

"Mr. Banks, is there anything that you would like to add?"

"No I think that we have covered anything."

"Mrs. Bobbins?"

"I would just like to remind the Wizengamont, that Ron has confessed to the accusations and that even if he was ill, he still went ahead his better judgment to take the life of these peoples innocent daughter and attempted to take the life of his ex-fiancé and ex-professor."

"Okay we are going to take some time to deliberate and then we will come in with the sentence." With that the chief got up and the rest of the Wizengamont followed. Hermione knew that she owed the Chang's so sort of explanation.

"Mr. and Mrs. Chang I am really sorry about your daughter. It was a loss of tempers back in November. She still thought that I wanted Ron, when I was quite happy with the life that I had. And she did act a little spoiled."

"It is alright Mrs. Granger or Snape. We never denied her anything when she was growing up, she was always our baby,"

"Again I am sorry about Cho, she was a wonderful girl."

"Thank you."

Hermione walked back over to her spot at Severus. No one talked, no one murmured. It was an agonizing silence. The minuets felt like hours and the hours felt like day. Finally one hour twenty-two minuets after they left, the Wizengamont re-entered the courtroom. All the heads turned to the Chief as he stood and spoke.

"We have taken every angel into account in this case. The testomines, statements and court records all proved to be helpful. As many of you know the penalty for the Killing Curse and attempted murder on two people, leans the sentence to the Dementors Kiss. Although the closing statements of both Fred and George Weasley and Mrs. Hermione Granger Snape, have help swayed out decision. The Wizengamont have decided in the case of Mr. Ronald Bilius Weasely verse the Ministry of Magic we have decided to sentence to a life time sentence in Azkaban Prison under top Security.

"As for visitors every two months, on the last Sunday he will be allowed an hour visit. Anyone who wants to visit must sign a form and send it into the Ministry by the second Sunday of the said month. Mr. Weasley will also continue to be allowed any help that Saint Mungo's can give for his condition after the Cruciatus Curse. Family and friends will be allowed a visitation periord once Mr. Weasley is escorted back to his chamber. Officals will take him to Azkaban later this evening."

With those last words the Wizengamont left and so did the others of the people there. Ron was halled out of the room by his guard. Hermione looked at Severus and gave him a hug. He kissed her and whispered in her ears, "it is over, love. Finally over."

"


End file.
